Sueños
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: En un Storybrooke alternativo, Emma tiene una vida normal hasta que dos misteriosos chicos se cruzan en su vida y empieza a tener sueños horribles que se van cumpliendo. August-Emma-Jefferson y Rumbelle.
1. El sueño

**Disclaimer: Ni Once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya me gustaría a mí, no creáis que no :P  
**

**Últimamente le he cogido el gustillo a esto de escribir fics y hace un tiempo se me ocurrió esta idea. Sin embargo, no llegaba a decidirme a escribirlo... Hasta ahora, que no he podido resistirlo.  
**

**La cuestión es que está ambientado en un Storybrooke alternativo donde Regina no llevó a cabo la maldición y no vienen de la tierra de los cuentos, sino que siempre han vivido ahí, aunque siguen siendo los mismos personajes. Dios, qué mal me explico, mejor le echáis un vistazo ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El sueño**

_La luna se alza sobre Storybrooke, un círculo de plata destacando en un mar de oscuridad, prácticamente eclipsando a las pocas estrellas que titilaban en lo alto de la cúpula celestial._

_El silencio se ha hecho con las calles del pueblo, cubriéndolas como un pesado manto que resulta tranquilizador, que incita a seguir durmiendo._

_Como siempre, todo es calma._

_Sin embargo, eso está a punto de cambiar._

_Como el relámpago que precede a la tormenta, un desgarrador grito rompe la silenciosa tranquilidad. Pero sólo es el principio. Siguiendo al chillido, una joven pelirroja corre todo lo rápido que le permiten sus piernas. No deja de mirar sobre sus hombros, volviéndose una y otra vez, mientras la respiración se le agita y abre la boca, jadeando, aunque no por ello para._

_La joven sigue con su frenética carrera, sin dejar de vigilar sus espaldas, cuando comprende que ya nadie la sigue. Entonces se para. Está exhausta, ha corrido tanto que cree que las piernas le van a fallar en cualquier momento. Y se queda ahí, en medio de la plaza, con una mano en el pecho mientras intenta recuperar la respiración perdida._

_¿Y si todo ha sido un sueño? ¿Una mala pasada de su propia mente?_

_Es entonces cuando lo nota. El frío. Aunque ya es septiembre y el pegajoso calor veraniego ha empezado a desaparecer, sabe que ese frío no es normal. Eso reactiva su temor, su instinto de supervivencia, así que se va a dirigir hacia su casa, cuando, de repente, comprende que no está sola._

_Lenta, muy lentamente, se vuelve para comprobar que no está en ninguna pesadilla y que, mucho menos, ha pasado. Abre los ojos de forma desorbitada. Intenta gritar, pedir socorro, pero la voz no acude a su garganta. Así que ahí se queda, como si fuera estúpida, presa del pánico, mientras se lleva las manos a la garganta, intentando pedir auxilio con todas sus fuerzas._

_Primero escucha una risa que se burla de ella._

_Luego, viene la muerte. Se abalanza sobre ella sin compasión, arrebatándole la vida con salvaje violencia._

_Al final, acaba tirada en el suelo y sus rojos cabellos acaban mezclándose con la sangre que mana de todo su ser y que cubre los adoquines. Está sola, sobre su propia sangre, perdiendo toda la humanidad y toda la vida que en ella habitaba. Lo único que queda es su expresión de auténtico terror._

* * *

Ante aquella expresión vacía, hueca, Emma se despertó, incorporándose como mero acto reflejo. Le costó unos instantes asimilar que todo se trataba de un sueño, una simple pesadilla que, aunque había sido muy vívida, no era real. Aún así, se quedó casi un minuto sentada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose de aquella visión tan escalofriante.

Cuando, al fin, logró dejar la pesadilla atrás, se pasó una mano por el rostro y bajó los pies al suelo. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos repararon en el libro que había sobre la mesilla y lo comprendió todo.

El dichoso sueño lo había provocado Henry, ¿quién sino?

Su hermano pequeño estaba obsesionado con los cuentos y las historias, así que solía acudir a menudo a su cama por la noche para que le leyera. Una no podía pasarse la vida leyendo historias de todo tipo sin que acabaran por pasarle factura. Ya le valía al enano, ¿no podía jugar a los videojuegos como un niño normal?

- ¡Cielo, despierta, vas a llegar tarde!

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, suspirando, era el primer día del instituto. Adiós al verano con sus horas libres para vagar de un lado a otro, adiós a los constantes viajes y a las escapadas. De repente, se sintió muy agobiada. El pensar en la rutina, en las responsabilidades, siempre le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

Sin embargo, se obligó a levantarse para poder prepararse. No le costó mucho ducharse, secarse su rubia y larga cabellera y ponerse unos simples pantalones negros combinados con una camiseta de tirantes blancas. En cuanto se calzó un par de botas, cogió su mochila y bajó hasta la cocina donde le estaba esperando el resto de su familia.

El enano, Henry, estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo sus cereales. Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba el uniforme del colegio de Storybrooke.

Sus padres estaban junto a la encimera, bromeando entre ellos. Su padre, David, era alto, apuesto de corto cabello castaño claro; su madre, por otro lado, se llamaba Mary Margaret y era la mujer más hermosa que Emma hubiera visto nunca con el pelo negro como el carbón, la piel del color del melocotón y los labios rojos como rubíes.

No sabía sobre qué estaban bromeando exactamente, pero al final su padre acabó cogiendo a su madre para propinarle un beso que parecía sacado de una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a su mejor amiga y que ella detestaba.

Por su parte, Emma se sentó junto a su hermano, suspirando algo incómoda. Había que ver lo pegajosos que podían llegar a ser sus padres.

- No pienso volver a leerte otra historia de terror por las noches - le dijo a Henry, que la miró un poco decepcionado. Aquello, como siempre, la desarmó, había algo en Henry que la hacía traicionarse a sí misma todo lo que hiciera falta. Por eso, suspiró.- Luego tengo unas pesadillas horrorosas. Mejor leer otras cosas más inofensivas... No sé, algo con piratas o algo así.

- No querías leer cuentos, ahora tampoco historias de terror...- comenzó a protestar Henry.

- Los cuentos son una estupidez.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Sí que lo es! Venga ya, Henry. ¿Magia? ¿Besos de amor verdadero? - soltó una carcajada, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Todo eso son tonterías.

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡Qué sí!

- Ey, basta ya - su padre se sentó junto a ellos, dedicándoles momentáneamente una mirada severa que no tardó en desaparecer.- Emma, deja de incordiar a tu hermano - le pidió con suavidad, aunque también con un deje cansado.

Emma fue a replicar, pues al fin y al cabo no se proponía incordiar a Henry, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina. Miró su reloj, tenía que ser su mejor amiga.

Y así fue. En cuanto su madre abrió la puerta, Isabelle entró como un remolino de actividad. Primero, sonrió encantadoramente a su familia, les dio los buenos días y se sentó al lado de Emma. Isabelle, a la que siempre llamaban Belle, era una joven de largo pelo castaño, ojos azules y dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Todavía no estás preparada? - le preguntó Belle, mientras alargaba la mano para coger uno de los bollos que había sobre la mesa.

- Me he quedado dormida - Emma se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tú? ¿Quedándote dormida?

La sorpresa de Belle era genuina, ya que normalmente era ella quien solía rezagarse y distraerse, mientras que Emma siempre solía estar más centrada. Fue a comentarle que ella también era humana, pero no pudo, ya que Henry decidió seguir con aquella dichosa discusión que habían mantenido desde siempre.

- Seguro que Belle está conmigo - dijo.

- ¿Veis cómo es él? - Emma entrecerró los ojos para fulminar a su hermano.

Sus padres debieron de prever que la discusión iba a volver a iniciarse, pues reaccionaron tan sincronizados que parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente. Mientras que su padre fue a por las llaves del coche, su madre le dio una palmadita a Henry en la espalda.

- Henry, cielo, nosotros tenemos que irnos al colegio ya o llegaremos tarde - le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a recoger sus cosas; en cuanto el enano desapareció, Mary Margaret besó la coronilla de su hija.- Como mi coche sigue averiado, papá nos va a llevar. Si queréis, os puede llevar el tío Leroy.

- No hace falta, mamá, iremos andando.

- Como quieras - le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de añadir.- Y deja de molestar a Henry. Sólo es un niño y tiene mucha imaginación - se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió, no sin antes despedirse de nuevo.- Buena suerte hoy, chicas.

- Adiós, señora Blanchard - Belle hizo un gesto de despedida, antes de volverse hacia ella.- ¿Otra vez discutiendo con Henry sobre lo mismo?

- Tú también no - suspiró Emma.

- Pues me habría puesto de su parte.

- Lo sé. Sois los dos igualitos.

Belle se encogió de hombros, antes de ayudarla a recoger todo. Entre las dos acabaron enseguida, así que emprendieron el camino hacia el instituto.

Desde que Emma conoció a Belle, siendo ambas unas niñas, siempre la recordaba con un libro en la mano y fantaseando; siempre hablaba de viajar, de conocer lugares recónditos del mundo, civilizaciones, de vivir aventuras... Y, sobre todo, de encontrar a su príncipe azul, a su amor verdadero y demás pamplinas romanticonas que Emma consideraba un poco bobas.

- ¡Casi se me olvida! - exclamó de pronto Belle, emocionada. Sus ojos azules le brillaban como siempre que le contaba la última novela que se había leído y que le había encantado.- ¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer Ruby? ¡Una familia nueva se ha mudado! ¡Aquí! ¡A Storybrooke! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Por fin algo nuevo!

Sí que lo era, la verdad. Storybrooke era un pueblo muy tranquilo, donde apenas había novedades y se conocían todos. Por eso, el que llegaran personas nuevas era toda una novedad.

- ¡Vaya! No venía nadie nuevo desde... Jo, ni siquiera me acuerdo.

- Aquí ni siquiera ocurre nada interesante desde nunca.

- ¿Y cómo son?

- Ruby únicamente los vio llegar. Se han mudado a la casa que hay frente a la suya. Pero me dijo que eran cuatro. Dos señoras muy amables, un chico y una niña - explicó Belle, mientras jugueteaba con la correa de su mochila.- La abuela de Ruby enseguida se presentó en la casa con un pastel, así descubrió que los hermanos se habían quedado huérfanos y al cuidado de sus tías... ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, Narcissa y Poppy.

- La abuela de Ruby siempre acaba enterándose de todo.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír, pues no era la primera vez que comentaban aquello. De hecho, un día en el que Belle estaba más imaginativa de lo habitual, se empeñó en que en realidad la adorable Granny era la que dirigía Storybrooke desde las sombras. No obstante, habían acabado desechando esa idea, pues conocían demasiado bien al alcalde como para saber que no se dejaría mangonear jamás.

Al fin y al cabo el alcalde de Storybrooke no dejaba de ser otro que el abuelo de Emma: Albert Spencer era el padre de David, aunque nunca habían mantenido una gran relación, sobre todo tras que David decidiera casarse con su novia, Mary Margaret, al finalizar el instituto porque ella se había quedado embarazada. El abuelo Spencer se pasaba de vez en cuando a visitarles, aunque siempre era una figura lejana, demasiado severa y poco amable.

- ¿Emma? ¡Emma, para!

La voz de Belle se abrió paso entre sus distraídos pensamientos, aunque no por ello Emma pudo reaccionar. De hecho, de repente notó que alguien tiraba de ella hacia atrás con tanta brusquedad que acabó en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba sobre Belle en medio de la carretera, frente a un joven que se había caído y permanecía muy quieto al lado de su moto.

Se trataba de un joven alto, pantalón negro y chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el pelo moreno, revuelto, y los ojos azules teñidos de irritación. Con rapidez se puso en pie y levantó su moto, sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Casi te mato! - le espetó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Has sido tú quien iba como un loco en el trasto ese! - la defendió Bella.

- ¡Era tu amiga la que ha cruzado sin ni siquiera mirar! - el joven se pasó las manos por los pantalones, quitándoles el polvo.- ¡Más te valdría mirar por donde pisas, rubia!

Emma se puso en pie para ayudar a Belle, aunque no dejaba de mirar al chico. Lo conocía. Se llamaba August y era el hijo del relojero. Iba un curso por delante de ellas, pero había repetido hacia unos años. Si había un chico malo en Storybrooke, ese era August Booth... O, por lo menos, era la imagen que tenía de él todo el mundo.

Las dos esperaron en silencio a que August se marchara. En cuanto le perdieron de vista, tras que su moto rugiera al arrancar, Belle suspiró y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Perdona. Es que no me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

- He dormido mal, eso es todo - explicó un poco irritada. No sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de pensar en el sueño y eso la ponía de mal humor. No obstante, a juzgar por la forma en la que Belle la miraba, sabía que su amiga no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara todo, así que añadió.- He tenido una pesadilla muy rara, ¿de acuerdo? Pero sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya se me pasará.

- ¿Y qué clase de pesadilla? - quiso saber Belle.- ¿De las absurdas como aquella vez que soñé que la señora Potts era una tetera o de las que acojonan?

- De las segundas. Era como una película de terror, pero... Real. Era muy real.

Su propia voz se había ido desquebrajando sin que se diera cuenta. La verdad era que nunca había soñado algo de forma tan vívida, había sido como si ella misma fuera la chica que huía, como si a ella la hubiera desgarrado aquel... Algo. Ni siquiera recordaba los detalles, tan sólo el miedo que había experimentado.

Era algo muy raro.

- Entiendo que estés así, al fin y al cabo las rubias son las primeras en morirse - Belle le guiñó un ojo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Emma lo agradeció, era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Iba a darle las gracias, cuando su amiga la cogió del brazo y la obligó a apresurar el paso.- Vamos, corre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El lerdo está en Granny's y creo que nos ha visto. Si llegamos al instituto, estaremos salvadas.

Emma se limitó a andar todavía más rápido, esforzándose por reprimir unas carcajadas que, al final, se escaparon de sus labios. Belle entrecerró los ojos, molesta, pero Emma consideraba muy divertido el que aquel chico, Gaston, llevara un tiempo intentando salir con su amiga e hiciera todo tipo de estupideces para conseguirlo. El último día del curso anterior, incluso había contratado a una banda para que le diera una serenata a Belle, que casi sufrió un ataque.

Al final, cuando cruzaron la verja que rodeaba el instituto, Belle debió de sentirse a salvo, pues la soltó y echó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces.

- ¿Se puede ser más pesado?

- Sólo intenta ser romántico, pero... No, no creo.

- Mañana empieza a trabajar a las órdenes de mi padre - explicó su amiga, mientras avanzaban hacia el edificio, donde estaban colgadas las listas con los alumnos y sus respectivas clases.- Espero que le haga sufrir como al resto de sus ayudantes.

- Qué mala eres.

Cuando llegaron a las listas, el grupo de animadoras estaba frente a ellas, tapándolas. La líder del grupo, Ashley Boyd, agitaba su rubia cabellera, mientras le contaba a las demás la cita que había tenido con su novio, Sean. Belle, a su lado, se estaba impacientando, pero Emma sólo podía contemplar a la mejor amiga de Ashley, Jodi, con el corazón en un puño. Llevaba la roja melena recogida en una coleta, aquel pelo tan rojo y tan brillante... El mismo pelo que había visto en su sueño, ya que Jodi había sido la protagonista de la maldita pesadilla.

Nada más mirarla, una sensación se adueñó de Emma. Iba a pasarle algo malo, debía advertirla. Incluso llegó a abrir la boca para hacerlo, pero entonces la razón le dijo que todo aquello era una estupidez.

- Oh, por fin.

Una vez más, la voz de Belle la devolvió a la realidad y pudo avanzar junto a ella para ver las listas. Les había tocado en la misma clase, como siempre, lo que era todo un alivio, así que se encaminaron hacia secretaría para pedir el horario.

Ahí, se encontraron con Ruby que estaba esperando en la cola, así que pudieron saltarse un buen trecho. La chica estaba mascando un chicle con poco disimulo y sonrió nada más verlas. Las mechas rojas de su negro cabello brillaban más de lo habitual o, por lo menos, así le pareció a Emma que volvió a recordar su sueño: la negra noche y la sangre roja destacando en ella.

- Tengo novedades - les sonrió.

- ¿Tu abuela ha conseguido los expedientes de los nuevos? - se aventuró Emma, haciendo que Belle se riera. Ruby enarcó una ceja, por lo que ella se encogió de hombros.- Admite que la buena mujer parece la CIA de Storybrooke: sabe todo de todos nosotros.

- No os haría tanta gracia si vivierais con ella. Y no, no es eso - les hizo un poco de burla, antes de mirar en dirección al pasillo que conducía a dirección.- Las vecinas nuevas, las señoras Hatter, me han pedido que acompañe a su nieto al instituto, como es nuevo y eso.

- ¿Y cómo es? - inquirió Belle.

- Bueno...- Ruby se hizo de rogar, pero al final sonrió con aire travieso.- Se llama Jefferson y está buenísimo. Castaño, ojos verdes, pinta de misterioso...

- No me refería a eso...

- No empieces con todo eso de la belleza está en el interior, por favor - la interrumpió Ruby, poniendo los ojos en blanco, por lo que Emma soltó una risita. Al final, Ruby hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.- Es silencioso. No ha dicho nada en todo el camino, ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias. Pero, tranquila, que viene a nuestra clase, así que podrás conocerlo cuanto quieras.

Belle se quedó pensativa, mientras Emma alargaba el cuello para ver si el tal Jefferson regresaba a pedir su horario. La verdad era que tenía curiosidad sobre cómo sería, sobre todo tras la descripción inicial de Ruby.

Durante un rato, estuvieron haciendo cábalas sobre qué profesor les impartiría cada asignatura hasta que, al final, lo descubrieron cuando consiguieron sus horarios. Se alejaron en dirección a su aula, mientras le echaban un vistazo.

- ¡Tenemos al profesor Gold en química! - comentó Belle.

- Sí, y a la directora Mills en ética - bufó Emma.- Menudo curso me espera.

- Al menos tenemos al señor Nolan en gimnasia - sonrió Ruby.

- Yo ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en que tenemos con la directora Mills y me odia - insistió Emma, mirando la puerta del aula con disgusto.- Además, dudo mucho que esa mujer tenga ética.

- Shh, a ver si te va a oír - Belle le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Casi como si así hubiera sido, el repiquetear de unos tacones les indicó que la directora Mills se acercaba. Era una mujer de media melena negra, hermosa en cierto modo, pero con los ojos fríos, desprovistos de humanidad. Desde que había empezado a estudiar en el instituto, Emma se había sentido inquieta en su presencia; además, enseguida había comprobado que el desagrado que le provocaba era algo mutuo, pues la directora Mills sencillamente la odiaba y, las pocas veces que le había llamado la atención, había sido de una forma desproporcionada.

No obstante, aquella vez ocurrió algo distinto. No sintió el habitual desdén, sino un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y la dejó ahí clavada. Incluso diría que estaba sintiendo miedo por aquella mujer.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que a Emma no le gustaba y que ni siquiera sabía identificar.

La directora Mills le indicó que entrara en el aula con frialdad y Emma, gracias a que sus amigas tiraron de ella, obedeció en silencio sin dejar de mirarla. La mujer se subió a la tarima, depositó sus cosas en el escritorio y, mientras jugueteaba con un colgante en forma de caracola, comenzó a explicarles cómo iba a orientar la asignatura.

Emma empezó a marearse. Fue sólo un segundo. Lo suficiente para que creyera perder la consciencia, aunque acabó recuperándose al instante. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en la directora Mills, pero, durante otro segundo, no vio a la mujer de media melena y elegante traje de chaqueta, sino a una versión de largo cabello, un aparatoso vestido negro y una corona de ónice ceñida a su frente. Aquella directora Mills la miró fijamente, sonriendo de forma fúnebre, mientras comenzaba a reírse...

Alzando las manos ensangrentadas al cielo.

* * *

**Cosillas a comentar: Como quería sacar a Henry y, dado que Emma está en el instituto era difícil que fuera su madre, lo he convertido en su hermano. Mary Margaret conserva su apellido de soltera, mientras que David, Emma y Henry se apellidan Spencer, que es el apellido que tiene el rey George en Storybrooke y, así, le dejaba Nolan a Kathryn y esposo, Frederick, que en Storybrooke no tiene nombre por el momento. Por otro lado, dado que Gepetto es Storybrooke es simplemente Marco, pues le he puesto el apellido de August. El resto de nombres están buscados a conciencia, pero, vamos, que se los he puesto yo... Se nota en que me he matado la cabeza con Jefferson y su familia, xD.**

**Si os ha gustado o tenéis que comentar cualquier cosa, pues le dais a Review this chapter.  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 2 - El chico nuevo.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	2. El chico nuevo

**Disclaimer: Ni Once upon a time, ni Storybrooke, ni sus habitantes me pertenece ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El chico nuevo**

Tras echar un vistazo a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta, Mary Margaret se levantó para acercarse al perchero que había junto a la pared. Tras rebuscar brevemente en su bolso, sacó su teléfono móvil y cruzó la habitación hasta alcanzar la ventana, donde se recostó; a través del cristal, contempló el patio abarrotado de niños y, entre la multitud, localizó a su hijo pequeño, que estaba jugando con la alumna nueva, Paige.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a otra cosa que no fuera Henry, que reía y jugaba ajeno a todo, llamó a su marido que no tardó en aceptar la llamada.

- Hola, cielo, ¿cómo está yendo el día?

- Está siendo una mañana bastante tranquila - la levedad con la que David habló no tardó en esfumarse para ser sustituida por un tono tenso, preocupado.- Mary...- exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de añadir.- Tú también lo has oído, ¿verdad?

- Quizás no es lo que creemos - logró musitar ella, mientras introducía la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de la rebeca que llevaba; había un hilo suelto con el que comenzó a juguetear, nerviosa.- Quizás fuera una pesadilla normal. Recuerda cuando era pequeña, David, tenía terrores nocturnos.

- Quizás...- concedió su marido.- No te preocupes, Mary, no pasará nada. La vigilaremos y si es lo que creemos... Bueno, buscaremos una solución.

Mary Margaret apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Había logrado soltar más hilo en el interior del bolsillo, aunque no le importó. Simplemente, dejó que la voz de su marido la calmara, al menos con aquella tranquilidad leve y pasajera; quizás al estar más relajada, sus defensas también lo hicieron, pues añadió con un hilo de voz:

- Tengo miedo, David.

- Lo sé, cielo.

* * *

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Spencer?

La pregunta de la directora Mills logró congelarle la sangre en las venas, sobre todo porque podía recordar aquella horripilante visión que había de tener. Tragó saliva, buscando algo que decir, aunque sólo podía pensar una y otra vez en el extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche y en aquella directora Mills con vestido negro, corona y las manos teñida de sangre. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba relacionado...

La mujer abandonó la tarima para acercarse a ella. La miraba fijamente. Sus labios, pintados con un rojo tan oscuro que podía parecer marrón, se estaban curvando en una sonrisa lobuna, torcida, como si estuviera disfrutando de manera malsana con todo aquello. Emma, sintiéndose atrapada entre la silla y la mesa, únicamente podía mirarla, aterrada, mientras intentaba encontrar algo que responder.

Le era muy difícil, pues la escrutadora mirada oscura de Regina Mills lograba paralizarle el corazón de puro terror. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero ya no se limitaba a ello, no, era algo mucho más profundo... Mucho más oscuro y aterrador...

- Señorita Spencer, ¿se puede saber...?

La puerta del aula se abrió de repente.

- ¿Es esta la clase de ética?

Toda la clase, incluida la directora Mills, se volvieron para ver al recién llegado. Emma se pudo relajar al fin, soltando una cantidad de aire desorbitada; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante ese angustioso momento.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras alzaba la mirada para poder mirar a su salvador. No le conocía, pero debía de ser el chico nuevo, ya que su aspecto se correspondía punto por punto con la descripción que Ruby le había dado. Era alto, atractivo, con un halo misterioso que resultaba demasiado tentador; llevaba el pelo castaño en punta, un palestino entorno al cuello y el par de ojos verdes más impresionantes que Emma había visto.

- ¿Y usted es? - preguntó, secamente, la directora Mills.

- Jefferson Hatter. Me acabo de mudar - se encogió de hombros el chico.

La mujer se acercó para hablar con él con más intimidad, momento en el que Ruby aprovechó para inclinarse hacia delante y murmurar:

- ¿Os lo dije o no os lo dije?

- Parece una estrella de cine...- comentó Belle distraída.- De cine porno.

Ruby intentó disimular un ataque de risa, pero no pudo hacerlo, mientras Belle se había vuelto hacia ella y la miraba extrañada. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían escrutarla, como si fueran un par de rayos x. Emma se removió, incómoda, al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba en sonreír, aunque el gesto le quedó tan endeble que su amiga siguió con aquella expresión suspicaz en su rostro.

- Oye, ¿qué...?

- Ahora no.

Belle asintió, apartándose uno de los largos rizos castaños detrás de la oreja. Y Emma la quiso todavía más por hacer eso. Quizás otra persona le hubiera seguido interrogando, pero Belle no, Belle siempre la respetaba y, por eso, le dio el espacio que le estaba pidiendo.

- Siéntese, señor Hatter. Voy a continuar con la clase...

Mientras la directora Mills volvía a retomar su aburrida perorata, el chico nuevo avanzó entre las filas de mesas hasta ocupar la que estaba a la izquierda de la que ocupaban Belle y Emma. Todo el mundo le miraba, murmuraba a su paso, pero el joven se limitó a acomodarse en su silla con aspecto aburrido. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano, cuando se volvió hacia ella.

Le guiñó un ojo, mientras sus finos labios se curvaban en una curiosa sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente, el corazón de Emma se desbocó.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque el desasosiego no abandonó a Emma. Cada vez que veía a Jodi, la animadora pelirroja, no hacía más que pensar en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. Aunque pareciera una completa locura, no dejaba de sentir que se iba a cumplir, que Jodi estaba en peligro. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

- Emma... ¡Emma!

Ante la exclamación de Ruby, regresó a la realidad. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para poder concentrarse en sus amigas. De repente, se sintió muy frustrada. ¡Todo era culpa del maldito sueño! Desde que se había despertado había estado distraída y no lograba ser la de siempre, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus amigas.

- Perdón, Ruby. Estaba distraída.

- Llevas toda la mañana distraída, ¿pero qué narices te ocurre? - le preguntó, pero Emma no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle. La chica negó con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba uno de los mechones rojos que salpicaban su oscura melena.- Estaba diciendo que tengo que ir a trabajar donde mi abuela, así que nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana...

Tanto Belle como ella se despidieron con los dedos hasta que la vieron desaparecer calle abajo. Fue entonces cuando su amiga se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de curiosidad.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy rara.

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Emma asintió, enterrando las manos en la cazadora de cuero rojo que llevaba. Apretó un instante los labios, pensando en cómo plantear el tema, cuando vio que su amiga se ponía roja como un tomate, aunque parecía más furiosa que avergonzada. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: Gastón.

Cuando se volvió, vio como el chico estaba en la puerta del instituto con su sonrisa engreída y acompañado de su mejor amigo, un tipo algo bajito y con aspecto repelente. Los dos iban cargados con enormes globos, lo que les hacían destacar entre la masa de alumnos que se dirigían hacia sus casas... Y lo que, también, provocaba que algunos les miraran, incluso soltaran risitas burlonas.

- Matar sigue estando mal, ¿verdad? - inquirió Belle con un gruñido.

- Hombre, el espectáculo que están dando podría ser considerado un atenuante. Quizás podrían dejarlo en homicidio involuntario o, quizás, defensa propia...

- Sí, ríete, mala amiga, pero la que va a tener que soportarlo soy yo.

- Pero verlo desde fuera es divertido.

- Ya... Luego te llamo.

Belle avanzó a grandes zancadas, hecha una auténtica furia, por lo que Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, divertida. Normalmente, Belle era una chica muy tranquila y alegre, pero también podía enfadarse como nadie.

Desde la distancia, vio como Bella gritaba a Gastón, que no dudaba en seguirla, mientras su amigo bajito tenía que arrastrar sus globos detrás de ella. Curiosamente, había varias chicas que parecían suspirar ante la presencia de Gastón, aunque él ni siquiera les prestó un mínimo de atención.

- Menudo espectáculo más curioso.

Emma dio un respingo, sobresaltada por la voz masculina que había sonado justo a su lado. Al volverse, descubrió que el chico nuevo, Jefferson, estaba a su lado. Lo había estado observando discretamente desde la distancia durante toda la mañana, aunque no había sido nada como tenerlo tan cerca. Volvió a experimentar lo mismo que en clase de la directora Mills: el corazón le latía tan sumamente rápido que pensó que se le iba a saltar del pecho.

De pronto, descubrió que Jefferson la estaba mirando fijamente y que, en sus labios, había aparecido una sonrisa torcida... Parecía que estaba disfrutando con aquel encuentro y, también, que la estaba evaluando.

- Creo que deberías darme las gracias.

- ¿Ah si? - Emma enarcó una ceja.

- Esta mañana te he salvado de nuestra querida directora.

- ¿Salvarme? - la chica soltó una carcajada incrédula, ¿pero de qué iba aquel chico? ¿Quién se creía que era? Sintiéndose un poco molesta, agitó la cabeza.- La directora sólo me había pillado distraída. Como mucho me habría castigado una hora después de clase. Uh, menudo destino tan trágico el mío, ni que la directora fuera una malvada bruja y tú un caballero andante... ¡Será posible!

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Con un poco de suerte, o bien su madre con el enano o bien su padre habrían ido a buscarla y podría librarse de aquel chico tan condenadamente molesto.

- Quizás no andes tan desencaminada - le sonrió Jefferson, siguiéndola.

- Pues no veo que lleves la brillante armadura.

- Ah, eso es porque no soy un caballero.

Emma se detuvo. Había visto el coche de su padre aparcado junto a la verja que rodeaba los terrenos del instituto y no quería que les viera hablar. Le daba algo de vergüenza que su padre la viera junto a Jefferson, sobre todo porque, de un modo un poco retorcido y contradictorio, estaba disfrutando de aquella extraña conversación.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué eres entonces? - inquirió, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Yo? Un simple sombrerero.

Jefferson le guiñó un ojo, sonriente, aunque al mismo tiempo misterioso. Antes de que Emma pudiera reírse de aquel giro tan extraño, el chico se despidió con un gesto y se marchó tan súbitamente como había llegado.

_Que chico tan extraño..._

Bueno, al menos suponía un soplo de aire fresco a Storybrooke, donde nada interesante ocurría y todos se conocían entre sí.

Se afianzó la mochila en el hombro, antes de reemprender la marcha y caminar hasta el coche de su padre, que le sonrió nada más verla. Mientras le ponía al día de las novedades en cuanto a profesores, no dejó de pensar en aquel recién llegado al pueblo y lo que estaría haciendo.

* * *

Vio a Emma subirse en el coche de su padre y se sintió más tranquilo.

Cuando había llegado al aula de ética, había encontrado a la directora, Regina Mills, con una actitud bastante amenazante hacia Emma y se había asustado. Quizás, no había llegado a Storybrooke a tiempo. Había conseguido salvarla de aquel tenso encuentro, pero seguía sin tener claro si había sido algo mundano o... Algo diferente.

No dejó de darle vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó a su nueva casa. Nada más entrar, Paige acudió corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo, por lo que Jefferson la izó como si no pesara nada, haciéndola reír. Después, la acomodó debajo de su brazo, como si la niña fuera un koala, para dirigirse a la cocina donde sus tías estaban cocinando y discutiendo al mismo tiempo... Como siempre, en realidad.

- Ya estoy en casa - saludó, dejando a Paige en una de las sillas que había entorno a la mesa. Tiró al mochila al suelo para sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - le preguntó tía Narcissa.

Sus tías eran completamente diferentes. Mientras que Narcissa tenía el pelo largo, liso y tan rubio que parecía blanco, Poppy poseía una media melena rizada y de un rojo intenso. Incluso sus formas de vestir eran diferentes, mientras que Narcissa llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta blanco con una blusa negra, Poppy lucía una falda larga y un chal multicolor.

- Bien - respondió él.

- ¿Las has conocido ya? - quiso saber tía Poppy.

- Incluso hemos hablado un poco - asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.- La verdad, no creo que vaya a ser fácil... Tengo la sensación de que no va a creer con facilidad.

- Cuando empiece a soñar, creerá - opinó Poppy.

- ¿Y Regina?

- Creo que ella ya ha despertado. Cuando llegué, estaba fulminando a Emma con la mirada... Bueno, no, parecía un lobo a punto de abalanzarse sobre un corderito para desgarrarlo.

- ¡Iuuuuuu! - exclamó Paige.

- No seas tan gráfico con tu hermana delante - le pidió tía Narcissa.

- Vale, vale - se volvió hacia la niña, guiñándole un ojo.- Tendré cuidado con la blandengue - y le hizo burla.

- ¡No soy ninguna blandengue!

- Ya, ya...

- ¡Qué no!

- Deja de incordiar a tu hermana - le ordenó tía Poppy.

Pero en vez de hacerle caso, se acercó a Paige para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, por lo que sus dos tías suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Algo raro, pues discutían más que otra cosa, incluso respirar.

- Y se supone que tú vas a ayudar a la elegida... Apañados estamos - resopló tía Narcissa.

* * *

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Ante la pregunta de su novio, Jodi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Deslizó una mano por los negros cabellos del chico, antes de estirarse para propinarle un apasionado beso. Después, se despidieron cariñosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Era noche cerrada. Las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en lo alto de la cúpula celestial cubriendo las estrellas y la luna casi por completo.

De repente, comenzó a hacer frío, por lo que Jodi se arrebujó en su chaqueta, mientras se detenía al ver como las farolas comenzaban a parpadear. Le pareció extraño... Sobre todo cuando, tras titilar unos instantes, la luz artificial se apagó por completo. Se sintió inquieta, pues se había hecho tal oscuridad que apenas veía nada. Cogió su teléfono móvil para llamar a su novio, decirle que había cambiado de idea y que fuera a buscarla con una linterna, pero no había cobertura.

¿Qué narices estaba ocurriendo?

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando más y más a la oscuridad, así que veía mejor y pudo acelerar el paso.

El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado, presa del pánico, pues, además de aquel frío que no era normal, sentía que alguien le estaba vigilando. No... Le estaban siguiendo, podía notarlo. Pero aquello no podía ser real. Qué va. Estaba en la realidad, no en una película de terror. Tenía que recordar eso, dejarse de fantasías paranoicas, así que miró por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que no pasaba nada...

Lo que vio la aterró.

Fue a pedir ayudar, pero... Su voz la abandonó.

* * *

_Las nubes se hacen a un lado para teñir de plata la huida de la joven pelirroja, de Jodi. La chica corre todo lo rápido que puede, corre hasta quedarse sin aliente, pero algo horrible la persigue y la misma Jodi sabe que, por más que lo intente, no va a poder escapar. Sin embargo, el miedo es demasiado poderoso..._

_En el cielo, mientras tanto, en medio de aquella densa oscuridad, aparece un rostro difuminado, como si fuera un espejismo sin demasiada consistencia. Poco a poco, sus maliciosos rasgos van tomando forma: ojos oscuros y ávidos de poder, sonrisa siniestra... Es Regina Mills, la directora del instituto._

_Jodi no la ve, ni siquiera presta atención a nada que no sea su huida._

_Pero ella sí. Pueda verla. Quizás se debe a que es su sueño, pero puede ver a la directora Mills persiguiendo a Jodi con la mirada, mientras sonríe. Parece satisfecha. Sobre todo cuando algo brilla en la garganta de la joven pelirroja, algo que se alza hasta desaparecer entre la negrura celestial. Y es entonces cuando Regina parece alcanzar su punto álgido, sobre todo mientras dice:_

_- Y al fin recupero tu voz... Ariel._

_La voz de Regina desaparece junto a su rostro, mientras la chica cae al suelo, intentando gritar sin poder hacer nada más que abrir la boca. Su cara se ve cubierta por una máscara de puro espanto, mientras la muerte se arroja sobre ella, desgarrándola como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla..._

... Y Emma, incorporándose bruscamente, no pudo más que gritar hasta que le ardió la garganta por el dolor y, al igual que Jodi en su sueño, perdió su voz.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, pero espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Si ha sido así (o si queréis decirle cualquier cosa... O impedir que otra sirena o hada la palme) ya sabéis, dadle a Review this chapter. Mmm, ¿lo de las hadas no ha colado, no? Tenía que intentarlo ;P**

**Y, por cierto, muchas gracias a Syl y a susan-black7 por haber comantado el capítulo anterior, ¡muchas gracias!  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	3. Fuera de control

**Capítulo 3**

**Fuera de control**

Amaneció un día gris. Belle, mientras se peinaba la castaña melena en una coleta que se sujetó con una goma azul, miró a través de la ventana de su habitación y torció el gesto. No le gustaban los días así, eran tristes, significaban encerrarse en casa para resguardarse del mal tiempo y ella sólo quería estar fuera, viajar, ver cosas nuevas...

Ella misma puso los pies en el suelo al recordarse que tenía que ir a clase. Echó un último vistazo al corcho que colgaba de la pared y donde se podía ver un collage con fotografías de lugares exóticos (Taití, Marruecos, Escocia, Nueva Zelanda...) y, resignándose, se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Quizás algún día sería como una de las protagonistas de las novelas que leía: vivía aventuras y un amor apasionado, un amor de verdad... Pero no por el momento, ya que tenía seis horas de clase por delante, además del desayuno junto a su padre.

Lo encontró ya sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico con aire concentrado. Cuando Belle se acomodó a su lado, únicamente la señora Potts le sonrió dándole los buenos días, mientras le llenaba la taza de leche.

- Buenos días, padre - ella fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Ah, Isabelle, buenos días.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué demonios su padre se empeñaba en utilizar su nombre completo en vez de por el diminutivo? Pese a que deseaba recordarle que no le gustaba que la llamara así, se mordió la lengua, pues no quería iniciar una discusión.

Por eso, se sumergieron en un desayuno silencioso y que resultaba de lo más incómodo para Belle. Aunque, bueno, al menos su padre no había sacado a relucir el tema de Gaston, lo que era un alivio. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente parecía que no había nada más en el mundo salvo Gastón, el nuevo director financiero de la empresa de su padre.

- Ah, por cierto, querida...- dijo de pronto Moe.

- ¿Si, papá?

- Hoy tenemos un invitado a comer, así que debes ser puntual - el hombre ni siquiera despegó la mirada del periódico al decir aquello, aunque, tras una pausa un tanto melodramática, lo hizo para poder clavarla en ella... Lo que fue infinitamente peor, sobre todo porque le acompañaron las palabras que Belle más temía.- Gastón va a venir, así que estarás aquí a tu hora y serás amable y encantadora, ¿de acuerdo?

Belle entrecerró los ojos, pues la sola idea de soportar a aquel bobalicón presuntuoso la ponía de los nervios. No obstante, decidió salirse por la tangente y sin mentir.

- Lo intentaré.

- No, Isabella. Lo harás, ¿me has escuchado? Gastón es un buen chico, le gustas y... Bueno, su familia tiene contactos, así que nos conviene tenerle contento. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí, padre.

- Bien.

Pero nada estaba bien para Belle, que se sentía utilizada y ultrajada, ¿desde cuándo era ella una moneda de cambio?

Terminó de tragar el último trozo de tostada, antes de recoger sus cosas y salir de su casa para ir a la de Emma. Estaba tan furiosa que ignoró a su padre y casi atropella a la pobre señora Potts, que estaba recogiendo los utensilios del desayuno. Le pidió perdón secamente, antes de seguir con su camino.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Spencer, descubrió que Emma no la estaba esperando en la puerta con ganas de asesinarla por haberse retrasado y eso la inquietó. Era muy raro, normalmente Emma era la persona más puntual que conocía, pero llevaba ya dos días seguidos sin ser fiel a su puntillosa manía. Todavía preocupada, se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás, la que daba a la cocina y se encontró a su amiga sentada junto a la mesa, mientras su madre le colocaba una mano sobre la frente.

- Buenos días, señora Blanchart - saludó con una sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse al fijarse en su mejor amiga, que tenía ojeras y un tono de piel enfermizo.- Vaya, qué careto, ¿estás enferma?

- Tan encantadora como siempre - le hizo burla Emma.

- Fiebre no tienes, cielo - dijo la señora Blanchart, aunque seguía pareciendo tensa; no dejaba de deslizar los dedos por su corto cabello negro.- Pero, quizás, deberías quedarte, puedo llamar al trabajo y...

- Estoy bien, mamá.

- Emma...

- He pasado una mala noche, pero ya me encuentro mejor - asintió Emma, poniéndose en pie, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba importancia con un gesto. Entonces se volvió hacia Belle.- ¿Estás lista o vas a vaciar la despensa como acostumbras?

- Ni que fuera un hobbit - protestó la interpelada.

- ¡Shh, no pronuncies eso! Henry sigue por aquí y, lo que me faltaba, que se obsesionara con El señor de los anillos. Ah, no, no pienso dejar que ponga las películas en bucle y me obligue a jugar a destruir el Anillo Único o algo así - aclaró con decisión, apartándose el pelo rubio que se le había quedado atrapado entre la espalda y la mochila.

- Pobre Henry, con lo mono que es - apuntó ella al salir por la puerta. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa, Belle miró fijamente a su amiga.- Oye, ¿en serio estás bien? Estás incluso verde.

- Qué exagerados sois, ni que pareciera un sapo.

Belle enlazó su brazo con el de Emma, sonriéndole con aire malicioso.

- Ah, claro, quieres convertirte en un sapo para que el misterioso príncipe te dé un beso de amor verdadero y te salve y seáis felices para siempre - sacó la lengua, haciéndole burla, antes de añadir.- Pues no creo que Jefferson ponga demasiados reparos a la hora de besarte, así que tampoco hace falta que tengas ese careto de rana.

- Eres tan graciosa - gruñó Emma, aunque se sonrojó.

Después de eso, Emma le contó que había tenido otro sueño extraño y que se había despertado tiritando, completamente helada y que había sido incapaz de dormirse de nuevo, de ahí su mal aspecto. Belle se limitó a asentir, apretándole levemente el brazo a modo de apoyo, aunque la verdad era que aquellos sueños la preocupaban, ¿desde cuándo las pesadillas tenían esos efectos? Era algo bastante raro, a su parecer.

Durante el último trayecto hasta el instituto, estuvieron intentando encontrar alguna explicación racional que explicara las dichosas pesadillas, aunque no lograron hallar nada.

- Anda, acelera - la apremió Emma al fin, tras que descartaran el pastel de carne de su madre como fuente de las pesadillas.- A este paso vamos a llegar tarde a historia... ¿Qué pasa?

Emma se quedó parada.

Belle, que había estado demasiado ocupada vigilando la entrada de Granny's para huir de Gastón se fuera necesario, se dio cuenta de prácticamente todo el mundo estaba reunido en la entrada del instituto. Todos se apiñaban en grupos, parecían murmurar y había muchos que estaban llorando. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Entre todos sus compañeros, no tardó en distinguir a Ruby, algo que no era demasiado difícil pues con sus chillonas mechas rojas destacaba entre la multitud. La chica se acercó a ellas corriendo, visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¿Os habéis enterado?

- No...- musitó Emma.

- Jodi... Jodi ha...- las palabras se trababan en la lengua de Ruby, que, mientras se retorcía las manos, cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra.- Ella ha... S-se ha ido... La encontraron esta mañana, en la calle y...

Se le quebró la voz. Aún así, fue suficiente.

A Belle le costó asimilar aquella información, era tan surrealista. Emma había soñado con aquello y se había hecho realidad... Un momento... ¡Emma! Se volvió hacia su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues había salido corriendo y lo único que alcanzó a ver de ella era su rubia melena agitándose a lo lejos.

- ¡EMMA! - gritó, a sabiendas de que no lograría nada.

* * *

Había ocurrido. Lo que había soñado había ocurrido.

Jodi estaba muerta.

Muerta.

Como en su pesadilla. Justo como en su pesadilla. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? Es que no podía ser, pero... Era. Tuvo que detenerse, pues había echado a correr sin fijarse en dónde iba y, además, empezaba a sentir una leves punzadas en la cabeza, preludio de una buena jaqueca si no lograba tranquilizarse antes. ¡Pero es que nada tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo todo aquello?

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, se pasó ambas manos por su rubio pelo, intentando calmarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en medio de la calle, aunque no se sentía así. Seguramente fuera parte de toda aquella paranoia que estaba experimentando, pero sentía que la vigilaban...

... Como le había sucedido a Jodi en el sueño.

No, no podía ser.

Pero...

Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, sobre todo porque aquella zona de Storybrooke no le resultaba familiar, ¿cómo había podido alejarse tanto sin darse cuenta?

Decidió que dejarse llevar por el pánico no la conducía a nada bueno, sino a acabar perdida en una zona prácticamente deshabitada del pueblo. Por eso, se calmó y comenzó a caminar sobre sus propios pasos, enterrando las manos en su cazadora de cuero roja. Hacía frío. De hecho, al alzar la mirada en dirección al cielo, lo encontró encapotado, cubierto de nubes tan oscuras que casi parecían negras.

Lo que le faltaba, que se pusiera a llover.

¿Y por qué aquella sensación de estar vigilada no desaparecía?

Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver una mancha parda, así que se quedó como paralizada un instante. Después, agitó la cabeza, hastiada consigo misma. Pesadillas, manchas que la asustaban... Al final iba a resultar que tenía todavía más imaginación que el enano, lo que ya era decir...

De nuevo, le pareció ver algo y, entonces, comprendió que se trataría de algún perro callejero, seguramente uno flacucho que tendría hambre. Se volvió para comprobar que su teoría era cierta...

Pero no lo era.

Frente a ella, mirándola con ojos intensos ojos ambarinos, se alzaba una enorme bestia peluda, un lobo de espeso pelaje de color pardusco. El animal estaba muy cerca de ella, impotente, echando hacia atrás los labios para enseñarle los dientes... Que no podían ser más afilados y amenazadores.

El lobo y Emma se miraron un instante. Un segundo después, ella sólo pudo gritar cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre ella.

* * *

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué le ocurre a Emma?

- Le dolía el estómago. Ya sabes, es una exagerada...

A su lado, Ruby enarcó una ceja, señal inequívoca de que no la creía en absoluto, por lo que Belle se mordió el labio inferior. No le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, pero tampoco quería exponer a Emma contándole todas aquellas cosas raras de sueños proféticos.

- Emma jamás ha sido una exagerada, esa tiendes a ser tú - apuntó Ruby, implacable. Frunció los labios, lo que quería decir que se estaba enfadando de verdad.- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar la verdad o no...?

Justo en aquel momento, el profesor Gold entró en el aula y Belle quiso ir a besarle porque, aunque él no lo sabía, la había salvado por el momento. Al menos, le había dado una hora para pensar en lo que iba a decir, en buscar una buena excusa que protegiera a Emma y no encolerizara a Ruby.

Belle apoyó la barbilla en la palma de una mano, desviando su mirada hacia la tarima donde el profesor Gold cojeaba levemente hasta acabar junto a su mesa. Apoyó ahí sus cosas, un maletín y su elegante bastón. La verdad era que el profesor Gold siempre le había resultado un hombre fascinante, tan elegante y clásico con aquellos trajes oscuros y, al mismo tiempo, un poco rebelde al lucir aquella melena castaña. Y luego estaban sus ojos... A Belle le chiflaban sus ojos, tan profundos y tristes, eran los ojos de una persona compleja, una persona interesante.

El profesor Gold fue a abrir la boca, pero justo en ese momento, se volvió a abrir la puerta y el nuevo, Jefferson Hatter, entró casi corriendo. Murmuró una disculpa acelerada, mientras examinaba el aula, y acabó sentándose detrás de ella.

- ¿Dónde está Emma? - le preguntó en un susurro.

- No lo sé.

- No lo quiere decir. Debe ser un secreto de Estado o algo así - repuso Ruby irónicamente, dirigiéndole una mirada iracunda.- Además, día como hoy... De verdad, Belle, ¿no ves que estamos preocupados? Con lo que le ha ocurrido a Jodi...

Belle se aferró a su lapicero con fuerza.

Estaba empezando a enfadarse. No estaba resultando un día fácil con aquel desastroso desayuno, el plan de comer con Gastón, su preocupación sobre Emma y lo extraño que resultaba que una compañera hubiera aparecido muerta. No, desde luego no estaba siendo un gran día para ella y, además, Ruby parecía dispuesta a hacerle chantaje emocional, algo para lo que no estaba de humor.

- Si te importa tu amiga, deberías decirme dónde está - la presionó entonces Jefferson.

- ¡No lo sé! - exclamó Belle, alzando la voz. Todo el aula, incluido el profesor Gold, se quedó en silencio, pero ella no se percató.- ¡No sé dónde está Emma! ¿Vale? ¡No lo sé! Así que dejadme en paz, ¡dejadme en paz de una maldita vez, copón!

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, resoplando, al menos se había quedado tranquila.

Entonces, una tos seca.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí misma, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de la clase de química. Al abrirlos, vio al profesor Gold delante de ella, apoyándose levemente en su pupitre con las puntas de los dedos. Había curvado los labios hacia un lado, sonriéndole levemente, lo que era todavía más embarazoso, aunque Belle agradecía que no se mostrara enfadado o severo.

- Señorita French, ¿he de recordarle que estamos en clase?

- N-no, profesor Gold... Lo siento.

- Lo sé, querida, pero mucho me temo que voy a tener que castigarla igualmente - el hombre hizo un cortés asentimiento con la cabeza, sus ojos se mostraban comprensivos.- Mañana por la tarde, después de las clases, la quiero ver en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

Belle sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de pedirle que el castigo fuera a partir de ese mismo día, así se libraría de la dichosa comida con Gastón, pero se limito a asentir con un gesto.

- De acuerdo, profesor Gold.

- Bien. Y ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?

* * *

Cuando Emma vio que el lobo se apoyaba sobre sus patas traseras, tomando impulso para abalanzarse sobre ella, no pudo más que echarse hacia atrás, gritando, aunque aquello no la fuera a salvar. Cuando lo vio saltar, cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, esperando un impacto que jamás llegó, lo que la sorprendió. Había esperado que aquellos instantes se le antojaran eternos, pero... No podía ser tanto.

Todavía temerosa, abrió los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, no era que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sino que el lobo no la había alcanzado. Frente a ella, había un hombre ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero y que estaba sentado en una imponente moto; el lobo, por algún motivo, había salido corriendo, despavorido.

Su misterioso salvador se volvió para mirarla con aire preocupado y, entonces, Emma le reconoció: era el joven que casi la había atropellado. Sabía bien quién era, pues tenía cierta fama en Storybrooke: August, el hijo de Marco, que tenía el taller y que arreglaba cualquier cosa: relojes, muebles, electrodomésticos...

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó August.

- S-sí...

August se volvió para contemplar como el lobo desaparecía calle arriba. Afianzó sus manos en los mandos de la moto, haciendo que rugiera.

- Sube.

- Eh...

- Seguramente vaya a por el resto de su manada. Vamos, sube, no te puedo dejar aquí sola. ¡Sube! - la apremió, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. La miró una vez más y Emma descubrió que tenía los ojos azules, eran muy bonitos.- Sólo te voy a llevar al centro. Venga, sube, no te haré ningún daño. Confía en mí.

Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños y que, desde luego, no tenía que subirse a sus coches. Por eso, imaginó que no les haría ninguna gracia que se montara en la moto de aquel chico, que tenía fama de problemático, pero... Bueno, August la había salvado al fin y al cabo. No sólo eso, sino que creía que, de verdad, podía confiar en él. De hecho, se decía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma y los de aquel chico parecían sinceros, no los de un psicópata.

Por eso, se sentó en la moto y se abrazó a él, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

August, por su parte, no le dio demasiada importancia y se dedicó a arrancar la moto para dirigirse hacia el centro de Storybrooke. Aparcó la moto frente a Granny's, cerca del instituto, aunque a Emma no le apetecía lo más mínimo acudir a las cuatro clases que quedaban. Al bajarse, sintió que había asimilado aquella última vivencia, como si, por fin, se hubiera aclarado un poco. También comprobo que, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a un fiero lobo, August seguía tan tranquilo, como si hubiera sido un mosquito o algo así. Por eso, Emma no pudo evitar explotar:

- ¿Qué hacía un lobo en medio de Storybrooke? Ni siquiera sabía que había lobos por aquí - observó entonces, todavía un poco asustada.- ¿Y qué hacías tú por ahí?

- Dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y el lobo?

- Te buscaba - respondió August con contundencia, por lo que Emma tuvo que pestañear, impresionada por sus palabras. Además, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Casi como si le leyera la mente, el joven volvió a mirarla a los ojos.- Están pasando cosas extrañas en Storybrooke, ¿o no has escuchado lo de la chica que ha aparecido muerta? Tienes que tener cuidado, ¿entiendes? No te quedes a solas, jamás. Cuanta más gente haya a tu alrededor, más protegida estarás.

- Pero... ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué va a buscarme un lobo? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo en peligro? - preguntó, confusa, negándose a creer ni una sola de esas palabras.- Sólo soy una chica normal.

- Las chicas normales no sueñan con cosas que van a pasar.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabes...? Yo no...

August le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa un tanto burlona, pero radiante, un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad. También le guiñó un ojo, mientras pateaba el acelerador de la moto.

- No eres la única que sabes cosas. ¡Ya nos veremos!

Y August se marchó, dejándola todavía más confusa de lo que ya estaba. Emma lo vio irse sin apenas moverse, pero en cuanto desapareció al meterse en una calle transversal, se dio cuenta de que debía tomar una decisión: ¿iba a clase o regresaba a casa?

Quedaban cuatro clases, cuatro horas en las que tendría que ver a las animadoras sufrir por la pérdida de una amiga y en las que tendría que dar explicaciones a mucha gente. Suspiró, no se encontraba preparada para todo aquello, así que se dirigió hacia su casa, mientras le escribía a Belle un SMS informativo: le decía que se encontraba mal y que se había ido a su casa, pero que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Durante todo el camino, no dejó de mirar hacia atrás, temerosa de encontrar a un lobo de nuevo.

* * *

Regina Mills colgó el teléfono con brusquedad, deseando que fuera la cabeza del inepto que se encontraba al otro lado. Odiaba a los ineptos. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma que la noche anterior había sido de lo más beneficiosa y abrió el cajón de su escritorio, donde un pequeño colgante brilló tenuemente. Se trataba de una caracola dorada, que refulgía sólo para ella, pues sólo Regina conocía la magia y, por tanto, la sentía.

Al coger el colgante de la cadena, la caracola quedó oscilando frente a sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del murmullo que brotaba de ella. No era el sonido del mar, sino la cantarina voz de Ariel o, como se había llamado en aquella reencarnación, Jodi, que entonaba una triste melodía.

Gracias a aquella caracola tenía no sólo la voz de esa chica, sino la de cualquiera, pues esa era la magia de aquella voz, que robaba toda voz que se cruzaba en su camino. Por eso, sonriente, se colocó la cadena entorno a su cuello.

Y se sintió poderosa, se sintió victoriosa y sintió el corazón tan henchido de orgullo que tenía ganas de gritar. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Escuchó un ruido, algo que golpeaba la ventana de su despacho.

Al volverse, descubrió al hermoso lobo pardo que tenía como mascota y, también, lacayo. Se levantó para, primero, cerrar la puerta de su despacho y, después, acudir a la ventana, donde el lobo acudió a ella, colocando la cabeza cerca de su mano, por lo que Regina pudo acariciarla, sintiendo lo que quería comunicarle.

El lobo le mostró imágenes nítidas, muy poco definidas, donde se veía una chica rubia sin rostro y a un joven, que más parecía un gurruño negro, que acudía a salvarla.

Regina sabía que esa misteriosa jovencita rubia era lo único que podía dar al traste con todo, la dichosa hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador, la elegida, la defensora de la luz y todas esas estupideces. Su enemiga. Una niñita a la que iba a dar caza para que no arruinara sus planes, sus sueños.

- Tienes que encontrarla, tienes que mostrarme quién es.

- Auuuuu.

- Y mantenla ocupada, que no se acerque a mí. Aún tengo mucho por hacer... Como descubrir si esa ayuda ha sido casual o no. Quizás tengo más enemigos de los que creía...

Apretó los labios, molesta, de ese momento en adelante, debería tener cuidado.

¿Quién estaría jugando en su contra?

* * *

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis, me dejáis un review.**

**Luego, en primer lugar, me gustaría dar las gracias a susan-black7, Syl y Car por sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias! ^0^ Así hacéis que sea más bonito escribir =D Y, bueno, en segundo lugar, pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo nuevo. He estado ocupada entre impartir particulares y corregir unas cosillas, además del fanfic de Las chicas Gilmore. Por eso, perdón, aunque espero que el próximo capítulo esté mucho antes.  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 4 - El castigo de Belle.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	4. El castigo de Belle

**Capítulo 4**

**El castigo de Belle**

Tras que la clase de química terminara, el señor Gold se encaminó hacia la sala de profesores con paso lento, pero firme; la cojera no le facilitaba el ir rápido y el montón de chavales que cotilleaban, se reían y se incordiaban entre sí, mientras iban de un aula a otra, tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

- ¡Señor Gold!

Reconoció aquella voz al instante. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba todo un año escuchándola en sus clases, aunque nunca había sido tan descarada como durante la hora anterior. Apoyándose en su bastón, se giró para contemplar a una joven de largo pelo castaño, ojos increíblemente azules y una bonita sonrisa que, en aquellos momentos, titilaba más que relucir.

- Señorita French - la saludó con un gesto, antes de añadir.- ¿Le importa que nos dirijamos hacia la sala de profesores mientras hablamos?

- No, no, claro. Lo que usted diga.

Retomó su camino, mirando de vez en cuando a la chica que, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no dejaba de retorcer uno de sus ondulados mechones castaños.

- ¿Tiene alguna duda con su castigo, señorita French? O, ¿quizás solamente quiera jurarme que no lo volverá a hacer y, de paso, pedirme que lo olvide sólo por esta vez? - se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa sardónica.

- No, no, no... Yo sólo... Bueno, quería pedirle perdón.

Se habían detenido en medio del pasillo, justo al lado de una ventana, muy cerca de la sala de profesores, por lo que el corredor estaba prácticamente vacío. Se fijó, entonces, en que, aunque la señorita French se había mostrado nerviosa (deslizando un pie por su tobillo, rehuyendo su mirada), no dudó en mirarle con fijeza, calmada.

- No se preocupe - le sonrió, aunque en aquella ocasión fue un gesto más comprensivo, incluso un poco dulce.- Todos cometemos errores, ¿no cree? El truco está en no volver a repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, señor Gold.

Justo en aquel momento, algo cruzó por la ventana a toda velocidad, pero para él no pasó desapercibido: un lobo. Entornó los ojos, suspicaz, pues consideraba evidente que aquel animal provenía del despacho de la directora Mills.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó la señorita French.

- No se preocupe, querida - con la misma facilidad que un prestidigitador hacía un truco de manos, él se puso el disfraz de mero profesor de química y esgrimió su mejor expresión desdeñosa, como si nada ocurriera.- Simplemente he visto algo que me ha llamado la atención. Bueno, como le he dicho, no se preocupe y... Señorita French, nos vemos mañana después de clase. En la biblioteca.

* * *

Tras las clases, Jefferson regresó a su casa a toda velocidad. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo desde que había aparecido a primera hora, pero tenía que fingir normalidad. No podía permitir que la directora Mills descubriera quién era en realidad.

Aquellas seis horas fingiendo interesarse en asignaturas mundanas como la química o la gimnasia, se le habían antojado eternas, casi como si el tiempo hubiera decidido detenerse. También había sido horrible pues, durante todas aquellas horas, no había dejado de preguntarse dónde estaría Emma o si estaría bien... No, seguramente no estaría bien, una de sus compañeras de clase había aparecido muerta.

¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Y si se pasaba a verla? Pero... ¿Qué excusa podía utilizar? No es que le sirviera el "tengo que protegerte y quería saber si estabas bien". No, eso la espantaría.

- Ya estoy en casa - saludó nada más cruzar la puerta.

No se había quitado ni la cazadora, cuando tía Narcissa salió a su encuentro luciendo su cara de póquer. No iba a ser una comida tranquila. Tía Poppy asomó su pelirroja cabeza por la puerta de la cocina; estaba pálida, preocupada.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - le preguntó Narcissa.

- Bien...

- Paige no está - le interrumpió su tía con brusquedad, antes de cogerle de un brazo y arrastrarle hasta la cocina donde, prácticamente, lo sentó en una silla.- Cuando he ido a buscarla al colegio, me ha preguntado si podía ir a casa de Henry y le he dicho que sí.

- Podrás ir a ver a Emma sin llamar la atención - apuntó Poppy.

- Eso no importa ahora. El instituto - insistió Narcissa, sentándose enfrente de él.- ¿Ha pasado algo fuera de lo común? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Emma a la muerte de esa pobre chica?

- Emma no ha ido hoy a clase. Su amiga, Belle, me ha dicho que se encontraba mal. Supongo que la impresión fue demasiado para ella - Jefferson exhaló un suspiro, mientras deslizaba los dedos por su nuca.- Creo que los sueños han empezado. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

- Una de sus compañeras ha muerto - observó Poppy.

- Emma ha salido corriendo al conocer la noticia y Belle se ha hecho la loca cuando le he preguntado. Incluso lo ha hecho cuando Ruby, otra de sus amigas, se ha interesado por lo sucedido - argumentó el chico, agitando la cabeza.- Emma ha empezado a soñar. Es demasiado pronto.

- La propia Regina lo habrá provocado - opinó Narcissa con frialdad, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas; de repente, no parecía tan fuerte, ni tan estricta, sino cansada y frágil.- La muerte de esa chica sólo es la primera.

- Quizás podamos impedir el resto - tía Poppy, siempre más positiva, se sentó en la tercera silla; en cuanto lo hizo, se giró hacia él para sonreírle, como si le estuviera infundando ánimos.- Si Emma confía en ti, si cree, verá el futuro y, con un poco de suerte, podremos impedirlo.

- Tampoco podemos precipitar las cosas - observó Narcissa, sin cambiar de postura.- No sabemos cómo reaccionará la chica.

- Quizás, si me dejarais hacer un sombrero...

Era una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando su mente. Un sombrero. Podría serles de gran utilidad, incluso salvar vidas... Y lo echaba tanto de menos... Era un sombrerero, no un mero adolescente que se limitaba a ir a clase.

- ¡NO! - fue la respuesta unánime de sus tías.

Narcissa se incorporó de nuevo, por lo que su recta melena rubia se deslizó hacia delante, cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro; tenía una expresión grave en él, esa que le indicaba a Jefferson que no había nada más que hablar.

- Ya te expliqué que Regina necesita un sombrero. Es muy difícil conseguir algo que no existe, pero no lo es tanto si hay uno. No. No le facilitaremos las cosas.

- Está bien. Como digáis - se rindió Jefferson.

- Lo hacemos por tu bien, cielo - apuntó Poppy.

Jefferson no ponía en duda esa afirmación, pero se resistía a creer que estuvieran en lo correcto. Seguramente le sería más útil a Emma con sombrero que sin él, pero... Bueno, confiaba en sus tías, sabía bien que tenían sus motivos para actuar de determinada manera. Al fin y al cabo, eran las únicas que habían conseguido salvarse de la maldición, las encargadas de mantener a Regina a raya.

* * *

Ni siquiera las carcajadas y los gritos provenientes del salón lograban calmar a Mary Margaret, que se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. Aquel día tenían una invitada a comer, Paige, la alumna nueva de la clase de Henry, así que entre los dos críos estaban volviendo loca a Emma, de ahí el ruido, la demostración de la alegría, de la familiaridad...

En otras circunstancias, Mary Margaret estaría encantada, le sonreiría, le miraría y le ayudaría a cocinar, al mismo tiempo que le entorpecía porque, por un lado, intentaría seducirle y, por otro, entre las muchas virtudes de su mujer, no se encontraba ni siquiera el saber freír un simple huevo.

Pero nada de eso estaba sucediendo. No estaba siendo un buen día en realidad.

- Tienes que calmarte, Mary - dijo entonces, mientras la miraba de vez en cuando, pues tenía que controlar la salsa que estaba haciendo.- Los niños no son tontos. Si te ven así, se preocuparán...

- Lo sé, pero...- su esposa exhaló un suspiro, antes de acercarse a él.- Sigo pensando en esa pobre chica. ¿Y si está relacionado con...? Bueno, ya sabes.

- Ya te he dicho que Graham se pasó a vernos a la protectora - le recordó con suavidad.- A esa chica la atacó una bestia, un animal salvaje. No tiene por qué estar relacionado. Seguramente no lo esté - hizo una pausa en la que soltó la cuchara de madera para poder sujetar los hombros de su mujer.- No podemos ponernos en lo peor continuamente, Mary. Ya sé que vamos a ciegas, pero tampoco podemos estar toda la vida viendo fantasmas donde no los hay, ni teniendo miedo todo el día. Emma y Henry nos necesitan, debemos ser fuertes por ellos.

Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar a su mujer a los ojos. Ésta, tras unos instantes de evidente angustia, acabó asintiendo.

- Tienes razón, pero... Me agobia tanto el no saber casi nada.

- Quizás deberíamos intentar contactar con...

- Dijo que no.

- Pero...

- No, David. ¿No recuerdas la carta? - Mary miró por encima de su hombro una vez más, desde el salón llegó el teatral suspiro de Emma que accedió a jugar a la consola con su hermano. Entonces, se acercó todavía más a él, bajando el tono de su voz.- En la carta decía que ya contactaría con nosotros cuando llegara el momento.

- Bueno - sonrió él, satisfecho consigo mismo pues, al fin, había encontrado un motivo razonable que tranquilizara a su esposa.- eso quiere decir que todavía no ha llegado. Ergo...

- Me calmaré, vale. ¿Contento?

- Mucho - le sonrió.

Sin embargo, los dos sabían que no iban a conseguir tranquilizarse del todo, pues las palabras escritas en la carta oscilaban sobre ellos como la espada de Damocles.

* * *

Cuando Jefferson llamó a la puerta de los Spencer, estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Sólo tenía que recoger a Paige y, de paso, asegurarse de que Emma estuviera bien. Emma... Al pensar en ella, recordó su sonrisa, quizás no la más radiante, ni la más ancha, pero sí que era la más especial. Sólo había conseguido que le sonriera una vez, sólo una vez, pero tenía la imagen grabada en el cerebro.

¿Pero por qué estaba tan nervioso?

En cuanto pulsó el timbre y lo escuchó, cerró los ojos un instante para obligarse a calmarse, no quería ponerse en ridículo ni que la lengua se le trabara ni decir alguna tontería o algo por el estilo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Emma apareció.

Adiós auto-control.

La chica se sorprendió de verle, Jefferson lo notó, aunque ella reaccionó mejor que él, incluso se recostó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones negros. Nada especial, aunque en ella sí que lo parecía. Estaba preciosa.

- Vaya, si es el sombrero de brillante armadura - comentó Emma, sonriendo con cierta altanería.- Si estás buscando a algún dragón que derrotar o algo así, lamento comunicarte que en esta casa no hay ninguno.

- Prefiero buscar damiselas en apuros que dragones.

- Vale. Llevo demasiado tiempo renegando de los cuentos con mi hermano como para seguir con esto - Emma agitó la cabeza, por lo que sus rubias ondas se mecieron entorno a su rostro.- Supongo que vienes a recoger a tu hermana. Anda, pasa - se hizo a un lado, por lo que Jefferson entró.- Están jugando en el salón, vamos.

La chica le condujo a través del pasillo hasta una pequeña sala de estar donde Paige y Henry estaban muy ocupados viendo una película de Disney, Alicia en el país de las maravillas. A Jefferson la casualidad le hizo gracia, pero contuvo su sonrisa y se limitó a mirar a Emma con expresión desdeñosa.

- ¿Y qué tal estás tú, por cierto? Tu amiga me ha dicho que estabas enferma, aunque...- la examinó de pies a la cabeza sin ninguna discreción.- No lo pareces mucho.

Ante sus palabras, Emma palideció un poco e, incluso, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- Ahora estoy mejor.

- Me alegro. Las clases han sido muy aburridas sin ti.

Emma enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a informar a Paige de que su hermano había llegado y a suspirar cuando los dos niños suplicaron que les dejaran ver la película entera. Emma se rindió al instante, seguramente porque sabía que batallar contra su hermano era una causa perdida y se dirigió hacia la cocina; Jefferson, por su parte, se limitó a seguirla, esforzándose por hacer algo más que recrearse en la mera visión que la muchacha le ofrecía.

- Aún tenemos media hora para esperar - resopló, mientras rebuscaba en la nevera.- Puedes irte si quieres, ya llevaré a Paige a casa cuando termine la dichosa película.

- Podríamos ver la película con ellos - propuso Jefferson.

- ¿Bromeas? - Emma frunció el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos desorbitadamente.- No, no bromeas - le miró entre divertida, maliciosa e incrédula.- ¿Ves esa clase de películas? Increíble. En serio. Increíble...

- ¿Y tú tienes algún problema con Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

- ¿Además del hecho de que es una paranoia?

Jefferson se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Emma a los ojos y curvaba sus labios en una mueca un tanto petulante.

- Lo pasas fatal en la parte en la que Alicia se encuentra sola y llora, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! - repuso la chica, escandalizada, mientras depositaba unas latas de refresco sobre la mesa. Jefferson alzó ambas cejas para dejar muy claro que no la creía en absoluto, por lo que Emma hizo una mueca, sentándose frente a él.- De acuerdo. Sí. Me agobia mucho esa escena, es tan... ¡Agobiante! Es una película agobiante, tan rara, tan... No sé, el País de las maravillas más parece un círculo del infierno de Dante - debió de notar su sorpresa, puesto que sonrió un poco.- Saqué un sobresaliente en literatura el año pasado.

- Ya veo.

- Además, bastante rara ha sido la mañana como para ver una película rara.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me vas a tomar por loca.

- Pruébame.

- Me ha atacado un lobo. Un lobo - lo repitió con tanta extrañeza que Jefferson tuvo claro que, si no le hubiera ocurrido a ella, no se lo hubiera creído. Tras poner los ojos en blanco, Emma se encogió de hombros.- Es tan raro... No sé, es algo que pasa en las películas, en los cuentos. Ni que fuera Caperucita roja.

- A veces las cosas increíbles simplemente suceden - comentó él.

Aquello hizo que Emma se olvidara de las muecas, de su propia incredulidad, seguramente de todo, ya que se limitó a mirarle con el rostro teñido de seriedad, casi como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

- ¿Y eso se supone que es un consuelo?

- Desde luego. Hay cosas increíbles malas, pero la mayoría son muy buenas. ¿O te parece increíble que, entre tanta gente, entre seis millones de personas, dos de ellas se encuentren y haya algo que las una? Pero ocurre. ¿Por qué no iban a suceder el resto de cosas increíbles?

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Los unicornios? - resopló Emma.

- ¿Cómo hemos pasado de los lobos a los unicornios?

- No lo sé - Emma agitó la cabeza, parecía a punto de echarse a reír y a Jefferson le gustó verla relajada, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a su casa.- Tampoco sé cómo hemos terminado hablando de... Todo esto, pero... No está mal.

Y, por segunda vez desde que se conocían, Emma le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que quedó grabada en la mente de Jefferson.

* * *

El segundo día consecutivo que estaba resultando horrible para Belle.

En aquella ocasión, ni siquiera se molestó en desayunar en casa, fue directa a casa de Emma y se sentó en la puerta de la cocina con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El día anterior había tenido que comer con el idiota de Gastón, que había presumido todo lo posible y más (incluso insistió en que comía una cantidad ingente de huevos porque, según él, era sanísimo, pero Belle únicamente pensó que tendría el colesterol por las nubes y eso le divirtió un poco, aunque ella misma sabía que no estaba bien); lo peor de todo era que tanto su padre como él habían insinuado que pronto podría llevarse a cabo un matrimonio.

¡Un matrimonio!

¿Ella? ¿Casada con Gastón? Qué idea tan horrible. ¿Madame Gastón? ¡Qué cosa más absurda! ¿Ella? Sólo tenía diecisiete años, ¿cómo iba a...? Ya no era una cuestión de edad, sino de que no era el adecuado, no le iba a querer nunca. No, definitivamente no podía casarse con Gastón, la mera idea le provocaba urticaria.

La señora Blanchart, la madre de Emma, abrió la puerta de la casa y, tras evaluarla con una mirada, le hizo una seña para que entrara a desayunar. La buena mujer no le preguntó, se limitó a sonreírle y a seguir la conversación normal; Belle siempre la había apreciado, pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo más que nunca, pues lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era que la sometieran a un interrogatorio.

Después, Emma y ella hablaron poco, haciéndose compañía en silencio, apoyándose a lo largo de las clases y de los interrogatorios persistentes de Ruby que, al final, se dio por vencida y cambió de tema.

Durante aquellas seis tediosas clases, Belle no dejó de rememorar la comida del día anterior, la mirada orgullosa de su padre ante las poco sutiles propuestas de matrimonio de Gastón. Belle consideró que debía de ser algo masoca o, directamente, idiota pues no dejaba de pensar en la dichosa comida y eso sólo la enfurecía más y más. Quería viajar, conocer mundo, enamorarse de verdad... Pero su padre parecía dispuesto a arrebatarle su futuro, su libertad sólo por un matrimonio beneficioso.

Era ridículo.

Con ese pensamiento, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca donde el señor Gold le estaría esperando para supervisar su primera hora de castigo. Suspiró, aliviada, al menos no tenía que regresar a casa. Un instante después, consideró que aquel último pensamiento era terriblemente patético, ¿quién se alegraba de ser castigado y retenido en el instituto una hora más? Sin contarla a ella, claro.

- Qué puntual, señorita French.

Encontró al señor Gold sentado frente a un ordenador portátil. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje oscuro, por lo que estaba en mangas de camisa y chaleco; Belle sonrió disimuladamente, así tenía cierto aire principesco, como de espadachín. Resultaba de lo más interesante.

- No me gustaría que me castigaran más por llegar tarde - le sonrió tímidamente.

El señor Gold asintió, antes de llevarse a la boca la taza que sostenía con delicadeza. Tras beber, la apoyó en la mesa y se volvió hacia ella.

- Empezará ordenando estos libros, ¿de acuerdo? - le señaló una pila de volúmenes que aguardaba relativamente cerca de él.- Mire sus etiquetas y colóquelos en su sitio de la estantería, no tiene pérdida.

- Vale.

Belle se quitó la mochila y fue a dejarla sobre la mesa, para que no estorbara en el suelo y, así, no dificultar al señor Gold en caso de que deseara moverse. Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte de que la correa se le escapó de los dedos y la mochila acabó tirando la taza donde su profesor estaba bebiendo café. Al escuchar el estruendo, acompañado del crujido característico de la porcelana al romperse, hizo una mueca, antes de tirarse al suelo, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan torpe?

Al arrodillarse, descubrió que la tacita se había mellado y que había un fragmento en el suelo, así que recogió ambos con cuidado. Se los mostró al señor Gold con una expresión de disculpa tiñendo sus rasgos.

- Ay, perdone, no era mi intención...

- No se preocupe, señorita French. Sólo era una taza.

El señor Gold se había puesto en pie, así que se acercó a ella y fue a coger la taza, que ella sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos como si fuera un pajarillo herido. Sus manos, entonces, se tocaron. Las de él eran ásperas, de dedos largos con algún callo que otro, manos habilidosas, mientras que las de ella eran suaves, impecables, bonitas. Eran manos muy distintas, casi contrarias, quizás fue por eso que Belle sintió una sacudida en su estómago, incluso un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica. Y fue... Emocionante. Mágico.

- Lo sien...

- No se disculpe por un accidente. Además, así la taza tiene personalidad, ¿no cree? - el señor Gold hizo girar la taza entre sus dedos con delicadeza, incluso la observó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces se volvió hacia ella.- Nadie más tiene una taza así, sólo yo y es gracias a usted.

Belle sonrió, aliviada, antes de asentir con un gesto y comenzar con su trabajo. Una parte de ella se seguía sintiendo algo avergonzada por su torpeza, así que decidió concentrarse en su tarea para, así, olvidarse de todo aquello.

Al principio, todo fue bien. Se limitó a ordenar todos los volúmenes que tenía que devolver a sus estantes, separándolos por categorías y baldas para, así, no volverse loca yendo y viniendo. Comenzó a guardar los que correspondían a los anaqueles más bajos para, después, ir subiendo. Y fue entonces cuando se encontró con un problema, un maldito libro que iba en lo más alto de la estantería; ni siquiera con la escalera lo alcanzaría con facilidad, aunque, quizás, si se estirara lo suficiente...

Durante un momento, pensó en comunicarle al señor Gold que no era capaz de guardarlo, pero recordó el incidente de la taza. El hombre había demostrado una elegancia y un tacto inauditos, pero... Algo en su interior bullía al pensar en que el señor Gold pudiera considerarla una persona torpe e inútil.

No, ella no lo era y así se lo demostraría.

Acercó la escalera todo lo posible, ya que se quedaba atrancada en cierto punto del riel, por lo que aún la separaban unos cuantos centímetros del dichoso hueco. Aún así, agarró el último libro y subió por los escalones con decisión; era perfectamente capaz de guardar un tomo, claro que sí, era una chica resuelta que no necesitaba la ayuda o el amparo de nadie, era auto-suficiente.

Al llegar al último escalón, se colocó de puntillas y se inclinó hacia la derecha, aferrándose a la escalera con una mano, mientras estiraba todo lo posible la otra. Empuñó el libro, intentando acertar en el hueco sin conseguirlo. Resopló, considerando aquello su propia misión imposible y se echó todavía más hacia la derecha, lo iba a conseguir, claro que sí, lo iba a...

¡Lo logró!

El libro encajó en el hueco, por lo que Belle se estiró todavía más, presionando con los dedos para terminar de colocarlo correctamente. Y, entonces, perdió el equilibrio. Hizo varios aspavientos, intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa (una balda, un libro, el mismo mueble), mientras sus pies perdían el apoyo y empezaba a caer.

Cerró los ojos, asustada, incapaz hasta de gritar por el profundo miedo que estaba experimentando. Se iba a meter un golpe tremendo, un golpe que le iba a doler hasta en partes del cuerpo que no sabía ni que tenía.

Nerviosa, aguardó el terrible impacto...

... que no llegó.

Sintió que algo la cogía al vuelo, por lo que abrió los ojos justo para ver como el señor Gold acudía a su rescate. Con una gracilidad que no se había esperado en él, alzó los brazos, deslizando uno debajo de sus rodillas y otro entorno a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Belle había sido cogida en volandas por su profesor, que la miró con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que ella se maravillaba. ¿Cómo había podido salvarla? En realidad, ¿importaba?

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita French?

- C-creo que sí. Ahora sí - se corrigió, dándose cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba aferrada al hombro del señor Gold; de hecho, le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo. Durante un instante, al verse así, le pareció que encajaban como las piezas de un puzzle, lo que provocó que algo se sacudiera en su interior.- Gracias...

Y se alzó el silencio.

Los dos se miraron, se miraron a los ojos, y durante un instante, un solo instante, fue como si algo fluyera entre ellos. Sin embargo, un segundo después, él reaccionó y, con un movimiento veloz y seco, dejó de sostenerla, por lo que los pies de Belle cayeron a plomo en el suelo.

Luego, se alejó de ella, cojeando, para acercarse al lugar donde su bastón había caído; se agachó lentamente para cogerlo y, sin volverse, le dijo:

- Está bien por hoy, señorita French, márchese.

* * *

_Lo primero que ve es el cielo, negro, infinito, denso. Un cielo donde no brilla nada, ni estrellas, ni lunas, nada. Es un cielo desesperanzador, agobiante, triste... Perturbador, sobre todo perturbador, como si no hubiera nada natural en él. Poco a poco, distingue vagas formas entre aquel negro intenso, nubes. Nubes que se mueven con lentitud, aunque constantemente; nubes arropadas por el leve aire frío que reina en Storybrooke, un frío que ella siente entorno a sí._

_Al principio, no pasa nada, tan solo aquel cielo que tanto la inquieta, puesto que es un cielo amenazador, un mensajero del infortunio, una profecía aterradora, una señal de que algo malo va a suceder._

_Entonces ocurre._

_Las nubes se vuelven a mover, casi como si se apartaran simulando la abertura del telón en el teatro. Un rayo de luz de luna, plateado, nítido, ejerce de foco e ilumina el gimnasio del instituto, del que proviene un murmullo de música, una melodía rítmica, moderna, que no puede identificar._

_Tampoco importa pues, en ese preciso momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abren. Una pareja lo abandona gritándose entre sí, discuten con fiereza, hay lágrimas y reproches acompañando los vestidos de fiesta. El chico se queda ahí quieto, lo ve abrir la boca, como si estuviera gritando el nombre de la chica, que sale disparada de ahí, intentando reprimir las lágrimas._

_Va vestida de azul, su pelo rubio reluce como una aureola entorno a su triste rostro, pues no ha logrado su voluntad y dos regueros cruzan sus mejillas. Está alterada, metida en su propio mundo, por lo que no ve lo mismo que ella._

_No ve que está en peligro._

_La chica rubia, la del vestido azul largo y bonito, sigue con su caminata, aunque poco a poco rebaja el ritmo, como si estuviera cansada, como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas al no ser vigilada por el chico. Y se detiene en medio de la calle, dejándose caer, por lo que su falda azul se abomba, casi simulando ser la imposible rosa azul._

_En la oscuridad, algo la acecha, algo que desea matarla, probar su sangre. Ella no se percata, sigue llorando silenciosamente. Pero la bestia está ahí, rodeándola, caminando entre tinieblas mientras espera la orden de su ama._

_Entonces llega._

_No sabe cómo, sólo que llega._

_La bestia abandona su escondite, moviéndose sinuosamente, con elegancia felina, reprimiendo sus ansias sólo para no advertir a la chica rubia que, por fin, decide moverse. Se pone en pie, tambaleante, mientras se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, que va cubierto por un largo guante blanco. Después, se aparta un par de mechones rubios que se han escapado de su bonito recogido._

_Y la ve. A la bestia._

_Ve sus ojos dorados teñidos de rojo, pues lo único que desea es probar su sangre. La chica, aterrada, se echa hacia atrás, pero el tacón de su delicado zapato se enreda en las largas faldas, por lo que cae al suelo. Desde ahí, empieza a llorar histéricamente, hipando, mientras grita pidiendo ayuda. Nadie la oye, la música está demasiado alta o, quizás, se debe a otra cosa. La cuestión es que nadie la oye._

_Ni siquiera reparan en ella cuando la bestia se abalanza sobre ella y le arranca la garganta de un mordisco. Todo se tiñe de rojo. El suelo, el vestido, el cielo... Incluso la luna llena donde, momentáneamente, se refleja el rostro de una mujer que ríe, regodeándose, victoriosa y temible._

_Sólo algo permanece intacto, el delicado zapatito de cristal. Sólo hay uno, el otro se ha perdido antes del ataque._

_Pero, de alguna manera, sabe que sólo uno es necesario._

_Y que la mujer temible se va a hacer con él cuando la bestia termine con el cuerpo de la pobre chica que ya no va vestida de azul, ni es rubia, ni bonita._

* * *

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis, me dejáis un review.  
**

**Por otra parte, me gustaría dar las gracias a Syl, luna melissa, Caridee Von Ross, susan-black7 y Matsu Katski por dejarme comentarios y leerme a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar, aunque creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto... Lo que tampoco era tan difícil, la verdad. Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado la parte Rumbelle (que la estabais pidiendo ;P) y, por cierto, que me habéis preguntado: pues Graham saldrá, sep, aunque no sé cuánto, pero le veréis por aquí ^^  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 5 - Buscando los zapatos de Cenicienta.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	5. Buscando los zapatos de Cenicienta

**Capítulo 5**

**Buscando los zapatos de Cenicienta**

Tras una agobiante pesadilla, August despertó. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el familiar techo azul claro de su habitación, mientras sentía como el sudor se deslizaba por su frente perlada, por sus sienes húmedas, incluso por su negro cabello empapado. Todavía aterrado por la pesadilla, se llevó una mano a la nariz. Seguía como siempre, recta, un poco regia... Y de carne y hueso.

Todo él era de carne y hueso, por suerte. La madera había sido cosa de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que le acosaba desde la niñez y que tan sólo consistía en la punta del iceberg, en el recordatorio más habitual de que era diferente.

August Booth no sabía demasiadas cosas, pero sí las suficientes. Sabía que las reencarnaciones eran reales, que todos ellos habían vivido otras vidas muy diferentes. Sabía que, en esa otra vida, había hecho algo malo, pues sólo así explicaba todas aquellas torturas que tenía que experimentar desde que tenía uso de razón. Las pesadillas, el ver cosas que los demás no veían, las visitas al psicólogo... Definitivamente, había hecho algo horrible en aquella vida lejana donde había sido un muñeco de madera que había terminado transformándose en un niño de verdad.

Y, en aquel preciso momento, sabía que una chica rubia estaba aterrorizaba.

No se explicaba cómo, tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues su misión estaba clara, la sentía en cada poro de su piel: debía ayudar a esa chica rubia, la del pelo ondulado y la mirada dura que, en realidad, tan sólo era un disfraz.

Mientras se incorporaba, pensó que necesitaba más respuestas, necesitaba ayuda.

- Auggie, chaval, arriba, que vas a llegar tarde.

La voz de su padre, Marco, le llegó a través de la puerta y le hizo sonreír. Sólo él en el mundo le llamaba así, sólo él en el mundo le conocía de verdad. Bueno, al menos seguía teniéndole a él, pese a lo que fuera que hubiera hecho en su anterior vida.

Como todos los días, se duchó, desayunó con su padre y fue al instituto montado en su moto. Iba al último curso... Otra vez. Lo estaba repitiendo, algo que le hastiaba. Como todas las mañanas, se replanteó el irse de ahí y como unas pocas, decidió acudir a clase. Quién sabía, quizás, vería a la chica rubia, quizás ese día descubriera algo más aparte de que los lobos la buscaban.

La vio, de hecho. Hablaba en susurros, con aire preocupado, con una chica de pelo ondulado y ojos azules. Le hubiera gustado acercarse a ella, preguntarle su nombre, ofrecerle consuelo pues, sus ojos la delataban, había vuelto a soñar. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra amenazadora. El lobo, de nuevo.

Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con él.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaban casi diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. Bien, tendrían algo de tiempo. Aunque, bueno, de todas maneras aquello era mucho más importante y la lección del día podía esperar. Por eso, se encaminó hacia el interior del instituto, hacia el despacho del profesor Gold. Lo encontró sentado tras su escritorio, concentrado en una serie de documentos como si sólo fuera un mero profesor.

- Señor Booth, espero que tenga alguna duda sobre química - comentó el señor Gold sin alzar la mirada, aunque su tono calmado era suficiente advertencia: de ese tema, aquí, no.

- Hay un lobo acechando afuera.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que el hombre se dignara en mirarle.

* * *

- Ha vuelto a pasar - le confió a Belle en cuanto abandonaron la cocina de su casa, como todas las mañanas.

- Supongo que no te refieres a que el chico nuevo ha acudido en tu rescate.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarle?

- Porque es guapo. Porque te gusta - Belle le hizo burla.

- ¡Oh, por favor! - Emma puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada, ¿cómo narices podía pensar Belle eso? Ni que le interesara Jefferson, ni que lo mirara en clase de vez en cuando... Su amiga estaba perdiendo la cabeza con tanta novela romántica, no cabía duda. No obstante, tenían cosas más importantes que tratar, por lo que la miró con seriedad para susurrar.- He vuelto a tener un sueño raro.

Belle lo comprendió, la miró con cierta angustia, aunque le dio la mano con rapidez, estrechando sus dedos con fuerza, transmitiéndole que estaba ahí. Emma estuvo a punto de suspirar, aliviada y agradecida, pero no lo hizo, se dedicó a relatarle su sueño con todo lujo de detalles. Si existía alguien en el mundo que pudiera ayudarle con todo aquello que, desde luego, la desbordaba, era Belle.

Su amiga escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, como si comprendiera, en vez de mirarla como si estuviera loca, que era como Emma se sentía. Cuando terminó, Belle únicamente dijo:

- Nos acercamos a Granny's.

- ¿Eh?

- Que si quieres contárselo a Ruby, seguimos hablando del tema, pero... Si quieres que quede entre nosotras, cambiamos de tema y hablamos después, en tu casa - le propuso con calma.- No podemos seguir hablando en clave delante de Ruby. Se enfadará y con razón, Emma.

- Adoro a Ruby, lo sabes, pero... No, no quiero que nadie más se entere. Sólo tú.

- Bien, entonces no sacaremos el tema hasta estar en tu casa.

Emma asintió y, cuando Belle comenzó a contarle lo harta que estaba de su padre, siguió con aquel tema de conversación, obligándose a aparentar normalidad. Cuando Ruby se reunió con ellas, se unió también, como si nada ocurriera y, casi como por arte de magia, todo volvió a ser como era... Al menos por el momento.

* * *

- Necesitamos encontrar al Cazador - le insistió August, incansable, probablemente incapaz de razonar; el señor Gold, pese a lo irritado que comenzaba a estar, permaneció calmado.- ¡Es el único que puede controlar a los lobos! Regina está buscando a la chica, lo sabes tan bien como yo, y lo conseguirá con su mascota...

- No sabemos quién es el Cazador - le interrumpió con rotundidad.

August le miró con desconfianza, como si no le creyera, aunque el señor Gold ni se inmutó, se dedicó a deslizar un dedo por el apoyabrazos de su silla, mientras le mantenía la mirada.

- Sabías que yo soy Pinocho - fue lo único que dijo.

- Y tú sabías que yo soy Rumpelstiltskin - le recordó con frialdad.- Sin embargo, no conoces la identidad de nadie más, ¿o me equivoco? Sólo sabemos que Regina es la que está detrás de todos nosotros y, la verdad, no sé si se debe a que es descuidada o a que debíamos saberlo - hizo una pausa, durante la cual se masajeó las sienes.

- ¿Por qué nos reconocimos?

- Por la misma razón que recordamos, supongo.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?

- ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no lo sé? - preguntó con irritación; no estaba molesto con el chico, ya que comprendía sus sentimientos, lo que de verdad le incomodaba era el hecho de no saber. Odiaba el desconocer las respuestas, el andar a ciegas y lo estaba haciendo, algo que le resultaba completamente nuevo.- Deduzco que poseemos una relación poderosa, que algo nos ata, ¿pero el qué?

August se limitó a removerse, inquieto, mientras el señor Gold ocultaba detrás de su expresión gélida una respuesta que, al menos, sí conocía. Un trato. En su otra vida, cuando eran Pinocho y Rumpelstiltskin, habían hecho un trato, de ahí que, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, se reconocieran.

- Hoy ha vuelto a tener un sueño. La chica. Lo he sentido.

- Regina está planeando su siguiente movimiento, es lo único que puede hacer mientras no encuentra a La elegida - asintió el señor Gold, pensativo.

- ¿Cómo podemos protegerla?

El señor Gold se quedó callado, considerando la cuestión, mientras sus ojos se posaron sobre la taza mellada que conservaba en su estantería. Entonces recordó a la señorita French, sus encantadores ojos azules, la cálida sensación que le infestó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Y no supo por qué, tan sólo que al acordarse de aquella chica de bonita sonrisa, tuvo clara la respuesta:

- Haciendo que crea, que abrace su destino.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Diciéndole que es La elegida como en una de esas novelas juveniles? - se mofó August, resoplando.

- Oh, tranquilo, tengo una idea mejor - le sonrió un momento, antes de agacharse para sacar del cajón del escritorio un pesado volumen de tapas de cuero marrón. Lo depositó sobre la mesa, arrastrándolo por ella en dirección al joven, mientras leía las enormes letras doradas de la cubierta: Érase una vez.- No se lo des a ella directamente, se mostrará reacia... Oh, ya sé. Busca a su hermano, Henry. Henry Spencer, va al colegio, aunque no sé a qué clase. Dáselo, así le llegarán las respuestas que necesita.

- Parece rebuscado...

- Funcionará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé. Con eso basta.

En cuanto August abandonó su despacho, el señor Gold se volvió para acariciar el borde roto de la taza de porcelana. La señorita French era la mejor amiga de Emma, La elegida, ella le ayudaría a dar con las respuestas, pues tenía la mente más abierta, le gustaban los cuentos y las aventuras. Sí, entre Henry y la señorita French harían que Emma abrazara su destino.

Eso sí, se preguntó cómo sabía tanto acerca de la señorita French.

* * *

El recreo era el momento favorito de Henry. Aquel día estaba jugando con Paige, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le hacía señas. Se trataba de un joven alto, de pelo negro y ojos claros que vestía cazadora de cuero. ¿Por qué le pedía que fuera a hablar con él con tanta insistencia? ¿Sería por algo importante?

No sabía si debía acudir, ¿y si era alguien peligroso? Entonces, al entrecerrar los ojos, descubrió que era August Booth, el hijo de Marco. August le caía bien, le arregló su bicicleta el año pasado y, además, tenía una moto que era una auténtica pasada. Por eso, se disculpó con Paige y se acercó a la valla casi corriendo, pues sentía mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué querría August de él?

- Hola, Henry - el joven se agachó, sonriéndole con torpeza, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo actuar.- Oye, eh, verás... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Depende.

- Vale, a ver, esto te va a sonar raro, pero es importante, ¿vale? - le tendió un enorme volumen con tapas de cuero y unas letras doradas preciosas.- Quiero darte esto, es un libro de cuentos. Pero, con una condición.

A Henry todo aquello le pareció tan raro como emocionante. De hecho, le recordó a las historias de sus libros: era como cuando el héroe recibía algún tipo de objeto con poderes mágicos que le cambiaba la vida como Percy Jackson con su espada o Harry Potter con la carta de admisión de Hogwarts... Vale, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad, por lo que asintió.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Tienes que ayudar a tu hermana. Mira, eh...- una vez más, pareció que meditaba sus palabras, como si intentara encontrar la combinación correcta.- Tu hermana es especial, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es como... Como una elegida.

- ¿Es una maga?

- Mmm, no exactamente, pero... Bueno, tiene superpoderes.

- ¿Cómo Wonderwoman?

August sonrió, divertido.

- Más o menos. Pero, escucha, tienes que ayudarla porque no creerá en su destino con facilidad - August pasó el libro por el hueco que quedaba entre los barrotes.- Henry, tú tienes una misión muy importante, ¿vale? Tienes que guiarla y, para eso, necesitarás el libro - Henry hojeó el libro, descubriendo los cuentos que tan bien conocía, aunque las ilustraciones le resultaban familiares, como si conociera a sus protagonistas. August debió de notar su sorpresa, pues añadió.- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Los cuentos son reales, Henry, aquí, en Storybrooke, se tornan realidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Yo nunca miento.

- Vale - sonrió Henry, emocionado ante su nueva misión. ¡Una misión de verdad! Volvió a revisar el libro, deseando leerlo de cabo a rabo para, así, poder ayudar a Emma porque su hermana iba a necesita ayuda. Mucha ayuda, pues si había alguien en el mundo que odiaba los cuentos, ésa era Emma. Vio que August se alejaba en dirección a su moto, así que lo llamó; en cuanto el joven se volvió, Henry le preguntó.- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres un personaje de cuento?

- Eso dejaré que lo averigües tú.

* * *

Emma llevaba todo el día contemplando a Belle. Su amiga estaba actuando de manera muy rara y, dado que era ella quien tenía sueños extraños y macabros que se volvían realidad, era mucho decir. Era como si estuviera en las nubes, de hecho incluso tarareaba para sí. Por eso, en cuanto se quedaron a solas, rumbo a casa de Emma, ésta no pudo soportarlo más:

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? - se sorprendió Belle, abriendo mucho los ojos.- Yo pensaba que eras tú la de los problemas que teníamos que comentar.

- Vale, sí, pero eres tú la que lleva todo el día distraída.

- ¡Qué va!

- Belle, no es por echártelo en cara, pero en clase de química casi me has chamuscado las pestañas y el pelo y la cara... Y la cara que has puesto cuando el señor Gold ha acudido a ayudarnos, ha sido...- entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.- ¿No te habrá pasado nada con el señor Gold, verdad?

- Esa pregunta es tan absurda que no merece ni respuesta.

- ¿Y no tenías hoy castigo?

- Tenían reunión de profesores, así que hoy tengo vacaciones... A medias porque he de ejercer de Freud para ti e interpretar tus sueños raritos - Belle le hizo burla, enlazando su brazo con el de ella.

- No los llames así.

- ¿Algún otro nombre en particular? - como Emma suspiró, Belle la acercó más a ella.- ¿Me cuentas ya tu sueño?

Mientras llegaban a su casa, le relató el dichoso sueño: la chica que discutía con su novio en plena noche de luna llena, como salía corriendo y la atacaban, incluso el detalle absurdo de que perdía un zapato de cristal. Terminó de contarle todo en el salón de su casa, en susurros para que sus padres no la escucharan.

En cuanto la historia terminó, Belle apretó un poco los labios, con aire suspicaz, mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito. Emma, por su parte, se reclinó en el sofá, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello. Por más que pensara en el sueño, no lograba entender nada, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía hacer algo, impedirlo. ¿Y si esa chica estaba en peligro? ¿Y si iba a morir como Jodi?

- Sé que parece una estupidez, pero... Creo que debemos encontrar a esa chica y avisarla - opinó Emma, mientras se incorporaba; cogió una goma de su muñeca para, después, hacerse una coleta.

- ¿Y cómo la encontramos?

Emma se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, sonriendo casi de pura incredulidad. Desde luego, si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda de por qué Belle era su mejor amiga, en aquellos momentos se le habrían despejado.

- Sólo sé que era rubia, llevaba un vestido pomposo azul y discutía con un chico. No son demasiados datos - resopló.

- ¡Hola, Emma! ¡Hola, Belle!

Henry irrumpió en el salón como un vendaval, lo que fastidió a Emma. Sabía que el enano no tenía la culpa de nada, pero estando él no podrían seguir hablando de sus sueños. Casi suspirando, vio como su hermano se acomodaba entre ellas, sobre la alfombra, donde había colocando un libro de aspecto pesado.

- ¿Qué es eso, Henry? - le preguntó Belle con una sonrisa.

- Un libro de cuentos, ¿quieres verlo?

Para su sorpresa, Belle asintió con un gesto, antes de arrodillarse al lado de Henry. Sin embargo, su expresión no era distraída o de estar leyendo uno de esos malditos cuentos, sino que estaba concentrada, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Por eso, Emma se sentó en el borde del sofá, aguardando a que su amiga hablara.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó entonces Belle, agitando la cabeza, por lo que sus castañas ondas se desperdigaron sobre sus hombros.- ¿Cómo no había caído en eso? ¡Estoy tonta! - en ese momento, se volvió hacia Henry para propinarle un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias, Henry. Oye, ¿me dejas un momento el libro? Ahora mismo te lo devuelvo.

Casi de un salto, se acomodó a su lado, mientras rebuscaba algo en el libro. Al final, le mostró un cuento titulado La Cenicienta. Emma enarcó una ceja. Tras el día tan raro que había tenido Belle, ya sólo le faltaba el que se pusiera a leer cuentos de hadas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? Ayer el señor Gold debió de hacerte algo... ¿Te drogó?

- Ja-ja. Mira, mujer de poca fe - Belle le mostró la ilustración de una chica rubia, ataviada con un bonito vestido azul, que corría escaleras abajo... dejando tras de sí un zapato de cristal. Ante la imagen, Emma sólo pudo fruncir el ceño sorprendida; genial, a cada instante que transcurría, entendía todavía menos.- Me parece, amiga mía, que estamos buscando a La Cenicienta.

- Ajá, sí, claro... ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no nos metemos en el armario de mi habitación para llegar a Narnia y la buscamos ahí? - soltó irónicamente.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar Cenicienta en Narnia? - preguntó Henry, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que tu hermana no tiene ni idea de nada.

- Ya, es cierto.

- Oye, que os estoy oyendo - protestó Emma, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- A ver, no me has entendido - explicó Belle, armándose de paciencia y mirándole con aquel ademán paciente, un poco desdeñoso; ese que a Emma lo interpretaba como "voy a hacerte un croquis para que lo entiendas todo, ea, ea, tranquila".- No te digo que tenga que ser exactamente esta Cenicienta, pero sí que puede ser alguien disfrazado de Cenicienta. Emma, calculo que el baile de Bienvenida será durante la próxima luna llena, quizás la temática es de cuentos de hadas o algo así.

Emma asintió. Debía de admitir que, al menos, la teoría de Belle tenía sentido y que ofrecía algo de lógica a todo aquel asunto de sus sueños.

- Eres muy buena - asintió, impresionada.

- Lo sé - le sonrió su amiga.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Belle llegó a su casa sin aliento, mientras se maldecía a sí misma. ¿Cómo se le había hecho tan tarde en casa de Emma? Corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la sala de música, donde soltó su pesada mochila y esgrimió su mejor sonrisa de disculpa para intentar aplacar la ira de su profesor de piano.

- Perdón, Din-Don, pero estaba en la biblioteca...

- ¿Llegas media hora tarde y encima ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre?

- Pero si te lo digo con cariño, Din-Don.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que la ira del señor Stiers se esfumara y se resignara. Aunque Belle detestaba las clases de piano, adoraba a su profesor, Din-Don. Lo llamaba así porque le recordaba a un reloj de péndulo al ser bajito, regordete y tener un fino bigote que parecían las agujas del reloj.

- Maldita sea, no me puedo enfadar contigo.

- Si es que eres el mejor.

Las tardes como aquellas eran las que más le gustaban a Belle, aquellas en las que su padre no salía de la oficina hasta tarde y ella podía estar con los empleados. Tras la lección de piano con Din-Don, la señora Potts le dio de merendar y le hizo compañía mientras ella terminaba sus deberes. Después, como la buena mujer tenía que preparar la cena, Belle subió a su habitación y sacó, por primera vez desde que llegara a casa, el libro de cuentos que Henry le había prestado.

Era una edición maravillosa, con las tapas cubiertas de cuero marrón, las letras bordadas con hilo de oro, la encuadernación, el detalle de las ilustraciones... Pasó las hojas lentamente, sin leer las palabras, recreándose en los dibujos como si fuera una niña pequeña. No obstante, en cuanto leyó el título de la historia de La bella y la bestia, se detuvo.

Tras leer las primeras páginas, se topó con una ilustración de los dos protagonistas que recogía el momento en que la princesa iba al castillo de la bestia como pago por un trato. Ella estaba de pie junto a una larga mesa, estaba de espaldas, así que sólo podía verle la cascada de tirabuzones castaños y un delicado vestido amarillo; él, en cambio, había sido retratado de frente, por lo que Belle pudo ver su piel de un color indefinido, aquellos ojos que no eran del todo humanos, el alborotado cabello castaño y aquel porte casi aristocrático.

Sonrió un poco, acariciando a La bestia con la yema de un dedo. No sabía por qué, pero le recordaba al señor Gold.

Era una pena que aquel día se hubiera librado del castigo.

* * *

Desde que Belle ideara aquella teoría sobre la chica disfrazada de Cenicienta, Emma no había dejado de pensar en cómo podía encontrarla. No podía ir por ahí preguntando a las chicas rubias si se iban a disfrazar de Cenicienta y si, de paso, tenían problemas con su novio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, así que se olvidó de las ecuaciones que estaba terminando, para volverse y ver a su madre.

- Emma, cielo, vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas, ¿quieres venir? Quizás veamos algo para ti, ¿no había unas botas que te encantaban? - se colocó su abrigo blanco, antes de recostarse en el quicio de la puerta, aguardando una respuesta.

En un principio, fue a denegar la propuesta. Bastante tenía con pensar en todo aquel asunto de sueños, Cenicientas y demás como para, además, irse de compras. No obstante, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una buena idea; se trataba de una opción casi imposible, una entre un millón, pero quizás encontrara unos zapatos de cristal o que se asemejaran al cristal.

- Vale, sí, voy con vosotros.

Tras pasar por la papelería para que Henry se comprara un cuaderno nuevo, también por la tintorería, llegaron a la zapatería donde su hermano comenzó a corretear de un lado a otro, buscando unas deportivas que le gustaran. Emma, por su parte, se dedicó a curiosear discretamente en busca de los dichosos zapatos de Cenicienta.

- ¿Buscando calzado para las clases del señor Nolan?

La voz de Jefferson la sobresaltó, así que, tras dar un respingo, se volvió hacia él para descubrir una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Había apoyado un hombro en la estantería y la observaba con tal satisfacción que Emma no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco, hastiada. Jefferson, por su parte, cogió uno de aquellos zapatos de tacón alto y fino, elegantes y, seguramente, armas mortales para los pies.

- Seguro que te hace unas piernas muy bonitas.

- Estamos graciosos hoy, ¿eh?

- Es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí, mirando zapatos de princesita - explicó, divertido, mientras depositaba el zapato en su sitio.- Ah, ya veo, te estás preparando para el baile de bienvenida ese... Aunque no te hacía de esa clase de chicas.

- Sólo estoy mirando.

- ¿Algo en particular?

- No. Sólo miro.

Jefferson entrecerró los ojos y Emma tuvo la sensación de que la estaba escrutando tan minuciosamente que parecía estar bajo rayos x. Se removió un poco, incómoda.

- Estás mintiendo.

- Oh, vamos, no finjas que me conoces - resopló, agitando la cabeza. Se apartó un rubio mechón del rostro, antes de exhalar un suspiro hastiado y seguir con su excursión por la zapatería; se dio cuenta de que Jefferson la seguía, por lo que volvió a detenerse para girarse sobre sí misma y poder mirarle a los ojos.- Así que eres todo un acosador.

- Curioseo. Es casualidad que tú vayas por donde voy a ir.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Es la peor excusa que he escuchado jamás.

- ¡Emma! - la voz de su madre los sobresaltó a ambos, que se giraron a tiempo de ver como Mary Margaret se acercaba con una sonrisa de suficiente luchando por aparecer en sus labios. Emma se dio cuenta de que su madre se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello, que se iba a echar a reír en cualquier momento. Estupendo. Todo iba mejorando a pasos agigantados.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, mamá, sólo hablo con Jefferson. Es el hermano de Paige, la amiga de Henry, y va a mi clase - explicó.

- Oh, ya veo - su madre sonrió ampliamente, antes de tenderle una mano al joven.- Soy Mary Margaret, madre de Emma y profesora de tu hermana. Encantada.

Jefferson le estrechó la mano sin inmutarse.

Entonces los dos se pusieron a conversar, mientras Emma deseaba estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel... y, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo. A la zapatería acababa de llegar una de sus compañeras de clase, una de las animadoras, Ashley Boyd. Era rubia, guapa y tenía dos hermanastras mayores con las que se llevaba fatal. ¿Sería casualidad?

Ashley se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el dependiente. Emma se acercó sin hacer ruido, intentando escuchar su conversación, mientras reparaba en que Ashley parecía otra fuera del instituto. Normalmente, ella siempre la había visto hablando alegremente con sus amigas o en compañía de su novio, Sean, y siempre ataviada con el uniforme de animadora que le sentaba realmente bien. Sin embargo, ahí llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y su ropa no parecía demasiado nueva.

- Y tú, Ashley - le decía el dependiente, curvando los labios educadamente.- ¿Has visto algo que te guste? El baile se acerca, si no me equivoco.

- Eh, bueno, no sé...- Ashley parecía azorada, se retorcía los dedos e intentaba no mirar al hombre a la cara. Al final, hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Aún tengo tiempo y todavía no he encontrado el vestido perfecto. Primero el vestido y después los zapatos - agarró las bolsas que le había tendido el dependiente, antes de hacer un gesto risueño.- Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós.

Emma vio como la chica salía y, guiada en parte por la curiosidad y en parte por un mero presentimiento, se acercó al mostrador.

- Oh, vaya - dijo con cierta tristeza, intentando resultar convincente.- Iba a saludar a Ashley, pero ni me ha visto... Si que debe andar ocupada.

- Esa chica siempre lo está. Viene aquí a menudo a recoger los zapatos de sus hermanas - le explicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Se asomó un poco para ver como, en la calle, Ashley cruzaba la carretera rumbo al supermercado.- Pobre chica. La veo haciendo mil recados siempre y nunca la he visto comprarse nada para ella. Si su padre viviera, seguro que las cosas le iban mejor.

- Ya, supongo...

Emma observó a Ashley desaparecer al entrar en el establecimiento y tuvo ganas de suspirar, pues empezaba a sospechar que ya había encontrado a su Cenicienta. El problema era cómo avisarla sin que la creyera una loca de atar... Y, sobre todo, como salvarla de aquella bestia...

Tuvo que pestañear para cerciorarse, pero sí, sus ojos no la engañaban: aquel lobo que la había atacado hacía unos días estaba paseando por Storybrooke. El animal se detuvo frente a la zapatería y la miró. Emma sabía que no podía ser, que no era normal, ni lógico, ni nada, pero sabía que la estaba mirando, que aquel par de ojos marrones la buscaban a ella, así que se apartó, asustada.

¿Pero qué narices estaba ocurriendo en Storybrooke?

* * *

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo, me dejáis un review y me hacéis feliz ;P**

**Además, querría darle las gracias a Usio-Amamiya, Caridee Von Ross, lisbeth snape, Love THG-HP-T-MH-etc, Matsu Katski y Syl por sus maravillosos reviews, que me dan la vida ^^ Muchas gracias. Me alegra que os esté gustando el fic y, por cierto, siento tardar tanto con este, pero los capítulos son largos y he estado ocupada preparando otras cosas. A ver si ahora que empieza septiembre, lo actualizo más a menudo.  
**

**Proximamente: Capítulo 6 - Perdida en el bosque.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	6. Perdida en el bosque

**Capítulo 6**

**Perdida en el bosque**

A Emma no le quedó otro remedio que abandonar la zapatería siguiendo a su madre y a su hermano. Al parecer, su madre había chantajeado al enano con comprarle un helado, si iba de compras sin quejarse, así que se dirigían hacia la heladería... y Emma seguía recordando aquel lobo que últimamente la acechaba. ¿Y si les atacaba? ¿Y si sucedía algo peor? ¿Por qué ese maldito lobo no dejaba de seguirla a donde quisiera que fuera?

- Quizás deberíamos invitar a tu amigo - comentó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La mera imagen mental de Jefferson tomándose un helado con su familia, la dejó patidifusa, incluso un poco pálida. Por eso, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, provocando que Mary Margaret se echara a reír.

- Vale, vale, no es una gran idea.

- Pues no... Mamá...

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El lobo. Emma, inconscientemente, agarró a Henry y lo colocó detrás de ella con un claro ademán protector. Por su parte, Mary Margaret, pese a quedarse lívida de la impresión, se situó entre ellos dos y el animal, mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue una situación muy extraña. El lobo y Mary Margaret se miraban fijamente, conteniendo la respiración, como si, para ellos, el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. De hecho, Emma tuvo la sensación de que había una conexión entre ellos dos, lo que era de lo más extraño, ¿cómo podía su madre tener relación con un lobo? Pero ahí no acabaron las cosas extrañas pues, al final, el animal se echó al suelo, soltó un aullido bajo, melancólico, antes de marcharse como si nada.

- ¡Hala, qué pasada! - exclamó Henry.

Mary Margaret agitó la cabeza, como despejándose, antes de volverse hacia ellos. Entonces comenzó a temblar levemente, aunque se las arregló para coger las llaves del coche y dirigirse hacia él, tan normal.

- ¿No íbamos a por un helado?

- Oye, oye, oye - dijo Emma, mientras la seguía, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto de aquel escarabajo amarillo que conducía su madre.- ¿Desde cuándo eres la mujer que susurraba a los lobos?

- ¡Muy bueno, Emma! - rió Henry.

- ¿Qué? - se extrañó su madre, antes de quitarle importancia al asunto con un gesto.- No ha sido nada, en realidad. Todo el mundo sabe que si te encuentras a un animal salvaje, hay que quedarse quieta y tranquila y se irán. Podéis preguntarle a vuestro padre después, ya veréis como os dice eso - Mary Margaret arrancó el vehículo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Eso sí, menuda cena nos va a dar.

Emma y Henry se miraron entre sí, nada convencidos.

* * *

_Ante ella caminaba el cazador._

_Alto, delgado, ataviado con las ropas de cuero que llevaban los guardias reales, aunque, a diferencia de a éstos, el cazador no parecía cómodo con ellas, parecía que le oprimían. Ella por su parte, caminaba con toda naturalidad detrás de él, pese al delicado y un poco pomposo vestido blanco._

_Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a tener lugar, sabía que el cazador la iba a matar. Tanto él como la reina debían considerarla demasiado inocente o, directamente, una necia, pero no lo era. Sabía que la reina había provocado la muerte de su padre, al igual que sabía que se acercaba su turno, que la reina se iba a vengar por lo que ocasionó siendo tan solo una niña. Pues bien, no se iba a dejar matar con tanta facilidad, no le pondría las cosas fáciles a su majestad._

_Por eso, aprovechando que había despistado al cazador al decirle que sabía que no era un guardia, agarró la rama más ancha que había visto y le golpeó sin compasión. Después echó a correr, internándose todavía más en el bosque sin mirar atrás._

_Sin embargo, el cazador volvió a encontrarla y ella decidió rendirse. ¿Para qué correr hasta quedarse sin aliento? Él era el cazador, la hallaría siempre con facilidad al seguir sus huellas o los rastros de su huida en los árboles y matorrales. Por eso, se dejó caer en el suelo y se puso a escribir una carta, lo que sorprendió a la oscura figura que era el cazador para ella. Cuando terminó, la enrolló y se la tendió al hombre._

_- Dásela a la reina cuando le lleves mi corazón - repuso con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir._

_El cazador la contempló durante unos instantes, que se le antojaron una eternidad, mientras ella seguía ahí sentada, aguardando su muerte. Al final, el hombre agitó la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en una de sus curtidas manos._

_- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo..._

_Contuvo la respiración, observando a aquel cazador que se alejó un poco de ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, dándole la espalda, el hombre dijo con voz ronca._

_- Vete. Huye. Y no vuelvas._

_- Gracias...- fue lo único que acertó a decir._

_Entonces empezó a correr, alejándose de su reino y de aquella malvada reina que deseaba su muerte. No obstante, nunca se había adentrado tanto en el bosque, que cada vez parecía más frondoso, más oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía dónde resguardarse de la noche, dónde descansar... ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Nunca antes se había sentido perdida, nunca. En ese momento comprendió lo angustioso de aquel sentimiento y, aunque se había prometido ser fuerte, sólo quería echarse a llorar. Estaba a punto de abandonarse a la desesperación y la desesperanza, cuando algo se acercó a ella, un animal, un hermoso lobo de pelaje oscuro. Debería de haberle dado miedo, pero... había algo en aquel lobo que le transmitía paz, tranquilidad, confianza._

_El animal posó la cabeza sobre su regazo, cariñoso, y ella reparó en que poseía un ojo de cada color: uno negro como la noche, otro rojo como la sangre. Luego, le acarició con la cabeza antes de echar a andar y Blancanieves supo que debía seguirle, que le guiaría hasta un sitio seguro._

* * *

Mary Margaret abrió los ojos, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con la familiar oscuridad de su habitación en medio de la noche. A su lado, David dormía tranquilamente, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada; también podía sentir la calidez de su piel junto a ella. Al verle, se sintió mejor, pero aún así seguía intranquila.

¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Bueno, eso suponiendo que fuera un sueño porque más lo sentía como un recuerdo. Había olido los pinos del bosque, escuchado el murmullo de los animales salvajes, sentido la delicada tela de su vestido, también el peso de su larga melena negra cayéndole sobre la espalda... Se llevó una mano a la nuca, encontrando la ausencia de cabello, pues siempre lo había llevado muy, muy corto. ¿Por qué había sabido como era llevarlo largo?

¿Y por qué había sentido aquella conexión con el lobo frente a la zapatería?

Recordaba los ojos de aquel animal, uno negro y uno rojo... Aunque, según sus propios hijos eran castaños. ¿Por qué, entonces, los había visto ella así? ¿Por qué el lobo se había marchado sin más?

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

Aquella noche, Regina se acomodó en su sillón favorito con una copa de vino en la mano. Desde ahí, veía el hermoso manzano que había en su jardín y que estaba salpicado de rojas manzanas tan apetitosas como peligrosas. Había sido lo primero que había hecho al saber que podía controlar sus poderes, que la magia infestaba cada fibra de su ser. Sonrió al pensar que esas manzanas aguardaban a la elegida y a su madre o, lo que era lo mismo, a Blancanieves y a su hermosa hijita, las dos responsables de destrozar su vida.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando vio que un lobo entraba en su salón y se tumbaba a sus pies. Frunció el ceño, aquel animal le estaba dando mucho trabajo: no lograba encontrar a la dichosa elegida, además cada día le costaba más controlarlo. Esperaba que eso no significara que el Cazador estaba despertando, no le apetecía volver a arrancarle el corazón como había hecho cuando la traicionó.

- ¿La has encontrado, bestia pulgosa? - preguntó con desdén.

El aullido del lobo le indicó que no era así, por lo que Regina puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de domar? ¿Por qué no era tan manso como su otro lobo? Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, una gran idea. Necesitaba la voz de Ariel para llevar a cabo su hechizo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sacarle partido antes.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar al Cazador.

* * *

Tras una mañana entera de clases, la jornada llegó a su fin. Como era viernes, dispondría de todo un fin de semana para concentrarse en lo que le interesaba de verdad: la magia. El señor Gold observó el folio en blanco que tenía delante, antes de mirar al frente. Estaba solo en su despacho, podía volver a intentarlo.

Se concentró en transformar aquella hoja, en cambiar su blanco por otro color, casi un truco de prestidigitador para lo que fue en el pasado, pero... Nada, no hubo manera. Su magia no funcionaba.

Y no lo entendía. Regina utilizaba la magia, él lo sabía bien, pues sólo con la magia podía controlar el lobo del Cazador. ¿Por qué ella podía manipularla y él no?

Decidió que dejarse llevar por la ira no era lo más práctico en aquel momento, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en la puñetera hoja de papel. Entonces, de repente, sintió que algo se encendía en su ser, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica y ahora la electricidad estuviera recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El poder surgió de sus dedos, salió de su cuerpo y, ante sus asombrados ojos, el papel se transformó en una hermosa rosa roja.

La cogió, maravillado. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había usado la magia!

¿Pero por qué?

Como caída del cielo o, mejor dicho, como apareciendo por arte de magia, la señorita French entró en su despacho sin ni siquiera llamar. El señor Gold dio un respingo, sintiendo que había estado al borde de cometer un error garrafal, ¿y si la chica le hubiera descubierto haciendo magia?

- Eh... Lo siento, señor Gold, pero... Bueno, he llamado, pero no respondía y...

- No pasa nada - logró responder, todavía impresionado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Nada - le sonrió.

Rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a la chica y perpetrar una graciosa reverencia, antes de tenderle la rosa a la señorita French que, tras la sorpresa inicial, sonrió, mientras se inclinaba un poco, fingiendo que se recogía la falda. Después, aceptó la rosa, sin dejar de sonreír, visiblemente encantada con el detalle.

- Ha estado antes una anciana que vendía rosas - le explicó con cierta torpeza.

- ¿Y ha pensado en mí?

- No tengo demasiados alumnos castigados - improvisó, aunque la verdad era que, por algún extraño motivo, había estado pensando en la chica casi continuamente, lo que le resultaba toda una sorpresa.

La señorita French le regaló otra sonrisa, que le desarmó. Sin embargo, logró mantener la compostura e indicarle qué tarea iba a desempeñar durante la hora de castigo. Durante los siguientes sesenta minutos, no dejó de mirarla cada vez que podía.

* * *

_Esto es ridículo._

Pese a que llevaba un buen rato pensando eso, Emma no se amilanó y siguió caminando hacia las afueras de Storybrooke, ya que Ashley Boyd vivía en uno de los lujosos chalets ahí situados. A cada paso que daba, sentía más y más que todo aquello era una mala idea, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sólo esperaba que el lobo no la acosara ahí. Estaba sola, pues Belle estaba ocupada en el instituto porque seguía castigada y no confiaba en nadie más como para pedirle que la acompañara. El enfrentarse sola al lobo la inquietaba, sobre todo porque el arma más mortífera que llevaba para defenderse era su libro de historia, que le pesaba bastante en la mochila.

Resopló, apartándose un rizo rubio que se había salido de su coleta. ¿Por qué narices Ashley Boyd había tenido que marcharse en coche con su novio? Aunque, bueno, dado que seguramente la iba a tomar por loca, mejor que lo hiciera en un sitio discreto y no en pleno patio de la escuela.

Al final, llegó al dichoso chalet. Era bonito, como salido de un cuento con la fachada pintada de blanco y los marcos de las puertas de azul; tenía un porche con un enorme columpio, también un jardín muy cuidado lleno de flores de todo tipo. Le sorprendió ver que, a un lado, había enormes calabazas naranjas que intensificaban el halo fantástico del lugar... Y que le recordó la carroza con forma de calabaza blanca que, según el libro de Henry, había llevado a Cenicienta al baile.

Esperaba que todo fuera una casualidad.

Por si acaso, subió los escalones del porche y llamó al timbre de la puerta. Ashley no tardó en aparecer. Llevaba su rubia y lacia melena recogida en un moño bajo, una pañoleta sosteniéndole los mechones que se escapaban de él y un conjunto que nunca había esperado ver en la jefa de las animadoras: una simple camiseta blanca que, debido al uso, comenzaba a amarillear y unos desgastados pantalones de chándal.

- ¿Emma Spencer? - se sorprendió Ashley.

- Eh, sí, hola...- la verdad era que no sabía qué decía decir. ¿Cómo podía empezar? No podía soltarle sin más que una bestia la iba a matar el día del baile, la tomaría por una loca con razón.

- Hola - Ashley la miraba extrañada.

- Eh... Yo... Tenía que decirte algo...

- Bien. Te escucho - la duda era palpable en la voz de Ashley; también parecía impaciente, ya que no dejaba de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y de frotarse las manos en el pantalón.

Emma quiso soltar un gruñido de impotencia, pues debía de parecer una lunática y una idiota a partes iguales al estar ahí parada, mirando a Ashley con la boca abierta. Estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra una de las vigas del porche, cuando se le ocurrió una genialidad.

- Verás, no sé si sabes que mi padre trabaja para la protectora de animales, por lo que nos ha pedido que vayamos avisando a todo el mundo de que hay un... lobo por ahí suelto - Ashley frunció el ceño.- Cree que se encuentra escondido en el bosque, así que los que vivís por aquí deberíais tener cuidado.

- Está bien. Gracias...

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Quiero decir, no nos llevamos mal, pero... Tampoco somos muy amigas y... Pareces genuinamente preocupada por mí.

Emma sabía que la confusión de Ashley era perfectamente lógica, pero, una vez más, no podía ofrecerle la verdad. Al verla morir, al soñar con su horrible muerte, el salvarla era algo casi personal, se sentía obligada a ayudarla y, de ahí, su preocupación. Por suerte, aquella vez sólo tuvo que ocultar una parte, ya que había otro motivo por el que se estaba tomando todo eso en serio:

- Al enterarme yo... Bueno, recordé a Jodi y... Ni siquiera eso debió pasar.

Sus palabras alteraron a Ashley, fue evidente que se emocionó pues los ojos le brillaron y una sonrisa tan sincera como triste surgió en sus labios.

- Muchas gracias, Emma, de verdad.

Emma asintió, dispuesta a marcharse, pero entonces recordó que, en su sueño, Ashley discutía con un chico, seguramente su novio. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir con ellos, cómo era su relación, pero Emma siempre, desde pequeña, había creído en una cosa y, dado que, quizás, la vida de Ashley podía depender de ello, simplemente lo soltó:

- ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que nosotros marcamos nuestro camino, que somos capaces de cambiar nuestro destino. No confíes en que un príncipe azul te salvará, mejor sálvate tú.

Ashley la miró sorprendida, pero Emma no tardó en dar media vuelta para encaminar hacia su casa. No obstante, en cuanto atravesó la valla que rodeaba la propiedad de los Boyd, notó que algo la miraba... Y supo que era él, el lobo. El corazón se le detuvo... sólo un instante, pues, aunque era el mismo animal, parecía distinto. No le resultaba peligroso, sino que le provocaba una sensación confortable, quizás algo melancólica, como de algo que había perdido y que había conocido bien. Además, durante una fracción de segundo, creyó que los ojos del lobo eran distintos, uno rojo y otro negro.

Guiada por algún extraño impulso que ni siquiera entendía, Emma siguió al lobo al interior del bosque.

* * *

No se podía concentrar.

Por más que Mary Margaret se esforzara en corregir las redacciones que sus alumnos le habían dado esa misma mañana, apenas leía un par de palabras. Sencillamente era incapaz de prestarles atención. Cada dos por tres, se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en un bosque denso y profundo, un bosque donde los árboles eran tan verdes que no parecían reales.

Era el mismo bosque de sus sueños, aquel en donde se había sentido tan perdida hasta que un lobo con el ojo de cada color la había salvado... Era un sueño, se recordó, obcecada. Un simple sueño, algo aleatorio y sin sentido. Había soñado con un bosque como podía haber soñado que hacía tortitas para un oso con una pelota o algo por el estilo. Eso era, sólo se trataba de un sueño demasiado vívido con el que se estaba obsesionando de una manera muy tonta.

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo sientes tan real?_

Apretó los labios, apretando el bolígrafo rojo entre los dedos. Odiaba esa maldita vocecilla de su cerebro, la misma que le recordaba que podía oler con facilidad el aroma a pinos, tierra húmeda... y magia.

Cerró los ojos. Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con un sueño? ¿Y por qué se había sentido así al ver a aquel lobo el día anterior? ¿Qué narices le estaba ocurriendo?

Sus dedos se cerraron con tanta fuerza entorno al bolígrafo que sus nudillos palidecieron. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo: ¿y si todo tenía que ver con Emma? Sabía que su hija era especial, que era una especie de elegida que, algún día, tendría el poder de ver cosas en sueños... Y ella estaba soñando de forma especial, demasiado vívida como para que se tratara de un mero sueño. No, definitivamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo tenía que ver con la especial situación de su hija.

Se olvidó de las redacciones y acudió al recibidor de su casa, donde se colocó su abrigo rosa palo, además de un fular blanco. Estaba abotonándose el primero, cuando David salió del salón; arqueó levemente las cejas, cerrando un poco los ojos, lo que quería decir que no se esperaba aquello.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?

Durante un momento, Mary Margaret estuvo tentada de mentirle, de decirle que iba a la tienda o a dar una vuelta o cualquier cosa, pero ellos no eran así. Siempre había confiado en David, nunca le había mentido y se enorgullecía de eso, de la unión que existía entre ambos y que resultaba complementaria al profundo amor que se profesaban. Por eso, se acercó a él, bajando la voz para que Henry, que estaba leyendo en el salón, no les escuchara:

- Voy a verle.

- ¿A él? - en cuanto ella asintió, su marido frunció el ceño, confuso.- Mary, tú misma dijiste que debíamos esperar, que él haría el primer movimiento en caso de que...- se calló, seguramente al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de Emma y del pánico que tenía a que todo aquello de sus poderes, de ser una elegida, saliera a la luz.- Mary, ¿qué pasa? Llevas todo el día muy rara. Creía que se debía a Emma, pero...

- No sé lo que me pasa. De verdad, David. Por eso quiero verle, por eso tengo que verle, para que me dé respuestas.

Le bastó un simple vistazo al rostro de su marido para saber que todo aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo, que estaba preocupado por ella y que su instinto natural le pedía que la protegiera. No obstante, al final David asintió, alargando los brazos para poder acariciar los de ella.

- Ve. Yo cuidaré de Henry.

- Gracias - sonrió ella.

- Mary, ten cuidado, por favor - le pidió David con tal honestidad en su voz que hasta resultaba desgarradora.- No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Ni que fuera a enfrentarme a un dragón - bromeó ella.

- Existen cosas peores que los dragones.

Mary se puso de puntillas para propinarle un dulce beso a su esposo, antes de abandonar su casa y meterse en el pequeño escarabajo amarillo que solía conducir. Dado que el horario escolar había terminado hacía bastante, decidió dirigirse directamente al apartamento donde vivía aquella persona que podía darle respuestas. Aparcó justo enfrente del bloque de pisos y subió hasta el ático, donde llamó al timbre con insistencia hasta que un hombre apareció ante ella.

El pelo castaño le caía a ambos lados del rostro, apartándose graciosamente de éste; sus finas cejas no habían adoptado ninguna posición que delatara emoción, aunque sí que había aparecido una leve arruga entre ellos y la oscura mirada del hombre se había teñido de suspicacia. Pese a todo, se hizo a un lado, aferrándose a la puerta, mientras decía con educación levemente salpicada de desdén.

- Señora Blanchard, no se quede ahí, vamos, pase... Supongo que no querrá llamar la atención todavía más. O quizás así lo desea - el señor Gold se acercó renqueando a un mueble negro que había en un extremo del minimalista salón donde se encontraban.

- Tengo que hablar con usted.

- Ya me imagino, pero eso no quita que desobedeció mis órdenes - el tono del hombre se endureció, mientras se volvía hacia ella.- Fui muy preciso. No haga nada, no acuda a mí, yo seré quién acuda a usted cuando llegue el momento. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

- No estoy aquí para hablar de Emma - repuso Mary Margaret seriamente, no iba a permitir que aquel hombre le dedicara tal reprimenda, ya era mayorcita para aguantar esa clase de cosas.- Además, usted nunca me avisó de que podría ser yo la que experimentara sueños...- dejó la frase en suspenso hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor forma de describirlos.- Demasiado reales como para ser sueños.

Ante sus palabras, el señor Gold se quedó muy quieto, por lo que Mary Margaret supo que, al menos, había llamado su atención.

- ¿Qué has soñado?

Mary Margaret lo miró con desconfianza. No sabía muy bien por qué, ya que no tenía razones concretas para ello, pero, siempre que estaba en presencia del señor Gold, un conflicto parecía tener lugar en su interior. Por un lado, había algo en el señor Gold que le resultaba de lo más inquietante, como si supiera que no era una persona de fiar; por otro, pese a lo anterior, había otra parte de ella que la incitaba a confiar en él, que le indicaba que era de ayuda y que podía bajar la guardia.

Al final, acabó venciendo esa última parte y le relató su sueño. El señor Gold la escuchó en silencio, sin apenas moverse, mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban el borde de un vaso; todo ello sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos. Cuando terminó, Mary Margaret exhaló un profundo, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

- Sé lo que me va a decir: es sólo un sueño, no le dé importancia, bla, bla...- Mary Margaret agitó la cabeza, por lo que el negro flequillo le cayó sobre los ojos. Lo retiró con un gesto, antes de concentrarse en el señor Gold de nuevo.- Pero fue tan real. Lo sentí tan real. Nunca me había sucedido... Es como... Es... Más que un sueño, parece que fue un... un...

- ¿Un recuerdo, tal vez?

- Sí... Eso. Un recuerdo.

El señor Gold únicamente asintió, como si estuviera procesando aquella información. Al final, se acarició el mentón, antes de acercarse a ella y tenderle una mano. Mary Margaret la contempló, extrañada.

- Déme la mano, señorita Blanchart.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió ella, recelosa.

- Intuyo que usted es de las que prefiere las pruebas tangibles a la fe. Por eso, debe darme la mano, señorita Blanchart, para que sepa que le digo la verdad, que no soy un loco... Ni que usted lo es.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué pretendía el señor Gold? ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle algo con un mero apretón de manos? Por otro lado, ¿qué podía ocurrirle por ese gesto? Si lo pensaba con frialdad, no podía perder nada, pero, quizás, podía conseguir respuestas. Por eso, todavía no muy convencida, aceptó la fina mano del señor Gold. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero después algo los unió, algo poderoso que les aceleró el corazón e hizo que compartieran las mismas imágenes...

* * *

_... que parecían sacadas de otra época._

_Estaba en una estancia enorme, lujosa, con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo sujetas a ambos lados de las amplias ventanas con cordeles de oro; en el centro había una cama con dosel, a juego con las cortinas, que estaba cubierta por delicadas sábanas de seda color marfil._

_Frente a ella había un hombre... Por decirlo de alguna manera. El ondulado cabello castaño le caía a ambos lados del rostro, desordenado, pero no le daba un aspecto descuidado, sino grácil, incluso ligeramente principesco. Vestía pantalones ajustados, amplia camisa blanca y una elegante casaca. Su piel era clara, su rostro el de un hombre normal y corriente que no destacaba ni por su belleza, ni por su falta de ella, pero sus ojos... Sus ojos no parecían los de un humano, eran oscuros, sabios, ancianos, aunque sobre todo eran profundos, muy profundos, como un abismo infestado de tinieblas._

_- ¿Y bien?¿Qué desea de mí, su majestad? - inquirió Rumpelstiltskin; su voz era grave, tensa, como su postura, lo que le resultó extraño, nunca le había visto así, normalmente todo eran risitas, sonrisas falsas y la sensación de que dominaba la situación._

_- Necesito tu ayuda..._

_- Yo ya no me dedico a eso - la interrumpió con dureza._

_- Eso he escuchado - repuso ella con cuidado. Pese a que había cambiado, Rumpelstiltskin seguía siendo él, con su inteligencia y su carácter, no era alguien a quien quisiera enfadar, sobre todo cuando necesitaba tanto su ayuda.- Pero sigues teniendo magia y magia es lo que necesito._

_- Mi magia ya no es lo que era._

_Era evidente que Rumpelstiltskin no estaba por la labor de regresar a sus otrora quehaceres, algo que Blancanieves entendía bien, pero no podía permitirlo. Había demasiado en juego. Por eso, le miró fijamente, sin mostrar un ápice de duda o de compasión, pues necesitaba convencerle a toda costa._

_- Entiendo que estás retirado. De verdad, comprendo por qué lo hiciste y respetaría tus deseos, pero no puedo. Se acercan tiempos oscuros, tú deberías saberlo. Seguro que lo notas en tu interior, pese a que ya no seas el Señor Oscuro._

_Rumpelstiltskin la miró a los ojos, sin moverse._

_- Claro que lo noto. Está en mis huesos, en mi piel, en mi estómago... La amenaza que nos acecha es enorme, extremadamente peligrosa._

_- ¡Entonces ayúdame!_

_- Toda magia conlleva un precio y no estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. Ya no. Tengo demasiadas cosas que perder - aclaró con cierta fiereza.- Mi propia cobardía y debilidad me costaron lo que más amaba en este mundo, no pienso arriesgarme a perder más._

_Blancanieves deseó pegarle, hacerle reaccionar, pues no existía nadie más en el reino o en el mundo que pudiera ayudarla. ¿Acaso no lo veía?¿Acaso no era capaz de ver que no tenían otra opción? Sin embargo, contuvo su furia, limitándola sólo a sus palabras._

_- ¿Y crees que Regina te dejará en paz? ¿Crees que no dañará a Bella? Porque no será así, ¡lo sabes! La reina es vengativa, su odio no conoce límites y a ti te odia tanto como a mí - entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a él.- ¿Cuántas veces la hemos vencido? ¡Y no importa! Porque siempre regresa, siempre tiene un nuevo plan peor que el anterior, más cruel y despiadado que el anterior. Empezará matando a mi hija y seguirá con Bella y, después, ¿quién sabe? Todos pagaremos su rencor._

_El hombre palideció ligeramente, aunque su expresión no varió lo más mínimo._

_- Está bien - asintió al fin.- Te ayudaré a detener a la reina._

_- Ya no quiero detenerla, quiero matarla, sólo así conoceremos la paz._

_- ¿Estás segura de eso? - preguntó Rumpelstiltskin con suavidad, mirándola con auténtica curiosidad, seguramente habría logrado asombrarle de veras.- Lamento repetirme, querida, pero nadie parece escucharme. Toda magia tiene su precio - lo dijo alzando primero una mano y luego la otra.- Si hacemos un trato, si te ayudo, tendrás que pagar el precio._

_- No me importa el precio, pagaré lo que haga falta._

_- Tenemos un trato, entonces._

_Rumpelstiltskin le tendió una mano, que Blancanieves estrechó sin asomo de duda o vacilación, pese a lo que ese gesto entrañaba. No le importaba, haría lo que fuera para proteger a su hija, a su familia._

* * *

Cuando la imagen desapareció de su cerebro, Mary Margaret sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el brazo, por lo que soltó la mano del señor Gold y se echó hacia atrás. Sus piernas chocaron con el sofá de cuero negro que había detrás de ella, así que cayó sobre el mueble, todavía impresionada.

- ¿Q-qué acaba de p-pasar? ¿Q-qué ha sido e-eso? - tartamudeó.

- Un destello de nuestras vidas pasadas, una pieza del rompecabezas más... Como más le plazca definirlo - el señor Gold se encogió de hombros; su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, como si estuviera pensativo, algo que irritó y sorprendió a Mary Margaret a partes iguales. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo tras lo sucedido?

- ¿Vidas pasadas? ¿Insinúa que yo soy Blancanieves?

- No insinúo nada, querida, usted misma lo ha visto. Hicimos un trato. Existe una conexión poderosa entre nosotros, seguramente porque fuimos quien provocó la situación actual. Supongo que, al ser el instrumento de lo que quiera que hicimos, por eso siempre he recordado partes de mi vida anterior. También supongo que, al ser usted el motor, está recordando ahora.

- No entiendo nada...

- Por desgracia, no estoy mejor que usted.

- ¿Y qué pasa con mi hija? ¿Está Emma en peligro?

El señor Gold volvió a enfocar su mirada, concentrándose en ella. Normalmente, su expresión no dejaba traslucir ningún tipo de emoción o pensamiento, pero en aquel momento la compasión en sus rasgos fue tal que Mary Margaret sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

- Mucho me temo que estamos todos en peligro, no sólo su hija.

* * *

El lobo seguía conduciéndola a algún lado. Era bastante educado, pues mantenía una velocidad aceptable y, si se detenía para esquivar ramas o porque se resbalaba, el animal se detenía, aguardándola.

Emma no sabía a dónde le estaba siguiendo, tan solo que debía hacerlo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía, ya que no era de la clase de personas que se dejaba llevar por corazonadas o que creyera en las hadas como era el caso tanto de su hermano como de su mejor amiga. Pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, era como cuando su instinto le indicaba quién mentía y quién decía la verdad.

El bosque cada vez era más espeso, más oscuro, por lo que cada vez avanzaban con más lentitud... Hasta que llegó un momento en que perdió al lobo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó, antes de pasarse una mano por los mechones que se le habían soltado de la coleta. Puso los ojos en blanco.- Genial, ahora hablo con los animales, como una de esas princesas de los dibujos animados... Y también hablo sola, como si estuviera loca.

Hastiada, siguió caminando en línea recta. Por el camino, se soltó el pelo, guardando la goma negra en su muñeca a modo de pulsera; también se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero azul, ya que empezaba a refrescar. De hecho, notó que estaba oscureciendo. Quizás debería volver, era tarde y no quería ni perderse, ni preocupar a sus padres. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando volvió a ver a su lobo... que se escabullía a través de los árboles hasta refugiarse en el hueco que había bajo uno de ellos.

¿Qué demonios...?

Impelida por la curiosidad, también por un conato de sentimiento que no alcanzaba a identificar, se arrodilló junto al árbol, asomándose por el vano... que parecía una madriguera enorme. Le echó un vistazo, intentando ver a través de la oscuridad, cuando notó que algo la absorbía.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Emma estaba cayendo al vacío a través de la madriguera.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo (o queréis amenazarme por la tardanza en actualizar) dejadme un review, que me hacéis más feliz que una perdiz, xD.**

**¿A qué no os esperábais el final, eh? Muajaja... Vale, vale, ya paro. Bueno, en este capítulo tenéis tres re-interpretaciones de escenas vistas en la serie y, como no me las sé de memoria, he intentado ser lo más fiel posible, pero supongo que no están iguales, sobre todo la de Emma y Ashley. Ah, por cierto, los pensamientos están en cursiva porque Fanfiction no me permitía poner los corchetes estos que se usan para poner pensamientos y cuyo nombre desconozco, xD.  
**

**Y, una vez más, daros las gracias a todos aquellos que os molestáis en dejarme un comentario: Matsu Katski, Usio-Amamiya, Caridee Von Ross, Skylie y Syl, gracias a todas. ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 7 - Desaparecida.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	7. Desaparecida

**Capítulo 7**

**Desaparecida**

Como siempre que terminaba un libro que le había encantado, Belle sintió aquella mezcla de añoranza y emoción. Por un lado, lo había disfrutado tanto que le apenaba el tener que despedirse de sus personajes, a los que tanto cariño había cogido a lo largo de las páginas; por otro, la posibilidad de vivir una nueva aventura al leer un libro nuevo, al descubrir nuevos personajes y pasiones, le encantaba.

Acarició las tapas con las yemas de los dedos, pensativa. Los protagonistas de aquel libro habían vivido un amor mágico, especial, épico. La pasión y el amor les habían desgarrado por dentro, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Esa idea se le antojaba lejana como el cielo, fuera de su alcance, lo que resultaba terriblemente triste y también frustrante, pues el futuro que se alzaba ante ella era horrible y tenía nombre de hombre: Gastón. Resopló. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que obligarla a estar con él? ¿Por qué no le dejaba elegir?

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose guiar por la imaginación, las fantasías, donde se vio ataviada con un precioso vestido amarillo frente a un hombre de aspecto estrafalario. Sin embargo, bajo el extraño tono de piel cuarteada, bajo aquel pelo revuelto y esos ojos raros que imaginó, reconoció los rasgos de un hombre que conocía... el señor Gold.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Dejó el libro sobre su cama, para estirarse y coger el móvil; en la pantalla leyó "Emma Casa", así que sonrió y, al aceptar la llamada, dijo:

- Hombre, te dignas en llamarme, ¿qué tal...?

- Belle, no soy Emma, soy David - la preocupada voz del padre de su amiga la hizo callar.- Veo que no está contigo...

- ¿Emma? No, qué va. No he sabido nada de ella en toda la tarde.

- Mierda...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Puede que nada... No te preocupes, Belle...

- Espera, señor Spencer - le interrumpió, retorciendo un mechón de su pelo castaño, nerviosa.- Después de clase Emma iba a visitar a Ashley Boyd, que vive en uno de los chalets de las fueras, cerca del bosque. Quizás... Quizás se ha perdido - se puso en pie de un salto, mirando en derredor frenéticamente para encontrar su cazadora.- Voy a buscarla ahora mismo...

- No, Belle. Lo que menos hace falta ahora es que te pierdas tú también, aunque... ¿Podrías venir aquí? Alguien debería quedarse con Henry.

- ¡Claro! Ahora mismo.

Colgó y, con el corazón en un puño, se colocó la cazadora y salió disparada hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, preguntándose dónde podría estar Emma.

* * *

La señora Blanchart seguía callada, pensativa, se acariciaba la nuca distraídamente, mientras él seguía recostado contra el mueble bar, observándola, con un vaso de whisky en las manos. Todavía no se había recuperado de la visión que habían experimentado ambos. Suponía una pieza más del rompecabezas, el motivo por el que, quizás, todos estaban como estaban. La señora Blanchart, Blancanieves, le había pedido que le ayudara a destruir a la reina malvada para proteger a su hija...

Y a Bella, alguien que era importante para él. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo, ¿por qué no podía recordarla? ¿Por qué había llevado una vida tan solitaria si antes había tenido a alguien así? Bella... ¿Estaría en Storybrooke sin recordar nada?

Una imagen apareció en su mente. La de una de sus alumnas. Pelo castaño, ojos azules y sonrisa radiante. La señorita French, Isabelle French. Su corazón parecía latir en su presencia, había podido utilizar la magia cerca de ella, incluso la había visto en sueños y pensaba en ella más a menudo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¿Acaso la señorita French sería...?

El teléfono de la señora Blanchart interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Vio como la mujer iba palideciendo a medida que hablaba. Algo había pasado, algo con uno de sus dos hijos. Recordó el lobo que parecía perseguir a Emma, ¿la habría encontrado Regina?

- Tengo que irme - le dijo la señora Blanchart.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Se dio cuenta de que la mujer dudaba, no terminaba de fiarse de él, lo que encontraba incluso lógico. Si algo había aprendido era que los instintos perduraban más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Emma ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué?

- Ha empezado, ¿verdad? Todo lo que dijiste sobre Emma y sus sueños, todo eso es cierto y ha empezado, ¿no? - la señora Blanchart cerró los ojos, visiblemente superada por las circunstancias; a pesar de eso, afianzó su bolso debajo del brazo y salió de la casa con rapidez, por lo que el señor Gold tuvo que esforzarse para poder seguirla.- Disculpe, pero tengo que ir a casa...

- Lo sé. No está en condiciones de conducir.

- ¿No sabrá dónde está?

- Mucho me temo que no, pero... Conozco a alguien que nos ayudará a buscarla.

Mientras se colocaba tras el volante del coche de la señora Blanchart, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a August Booth.

* * *

En cuanto Belle llegó a casa de los Spencer, se encontró con los padres de su amiga, muertos de preocupación y pertrechados con linternas. Apenas se dijeron nada, pues no había tiempo, directamente se marcharon en busca de Emma, mientras ella avanzaba hasta el salón de la casa, donde encontró a Henry. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo obcecado su libro de cuentos, por lo que Belle se acomodó a su lado.

- Tus padres han ido a buscar a Emma, ya verás como la encuentran - le sonrió débilmente, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, esperando consolarle aunque fuera un poco.

- No podrán, Belle.

- No digas eso.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! - insistió Henry, alzando la voz. Agitó la cabeza, mientras daba toquecitos con el dedo al libro.- Ellos desconocen esto, no saben lo que ocurre. ¡Pero nosotros sí! Nosotros la encontraremos, Belle, con ayuda de esto.

- Vale - asintió ella, dispuesta a ayudarle.- Sin embargo, por si nuestro plan A falla, me voy a encargar de que haya un plan B - sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su otra amiga.- Hola, Ruby - la chica le saludó efusivamente.- Espera, espera, Ruby, es que ha sucedido algo. Eh, Emma ha desaparecido...

- ¿Desaparecido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - se preocupó su amiga.

- No lo sé. Me dijo que iba a visitar a Ashley Boyd, pero eso es todo...

- Shh, dile que salga a buscarla - le susurró Henry, mostrándole una imagen que se asemejaba bastante a Ruby, aunque vestía falda larga y una capa larga y roja.- Es Caperucita roja. Y es guay, puede hacer muchas cosas, incluso encontrar personas.

- ... Y yo estoy aquí, cuidando de Henry - añadió, concentrándose de nuevo, lo que le resultó difícil ante la insistencia del niño con el libro.

- ¿Quieres que salga a buscarla?

- Pero hazlo con tu abuela. Lo que menos quiero es perder a otra amiga - aclaró, también preocupada. Miró fijamente a Henry, quien asintió, aliviado.- Y, Ruby, ¿por algún casual no tendrás el teléfono de Jefferson Hatter?

- Claro.

- Esa es mi chica - sonrió, apuntando el número de teléfono. Cuando Ruby y ella se despidieron y colgó, comenzó a marcarlo.- Pues al parecer hasta tenemos plan C.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? - su tía no dejaba de repetir aquella estúpida pregunta, por lo que Jefferson tuvo que contener el aliento para no soltarle algún tipo de desaire. Tía Poppy se llevó las manos a su pelirroja cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no tenía que ocurrir! La reina...

- Cálmate, Poppy, no sabemos si la reina tiene algo que ver.

- Yo no lo creo - apuntó Jefferson muy serio. Su primera intención había sido salir corriendo a la calle para buscar a Emma, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría y no perder el tiempo.- Ayer, cuando me encontré con ella en la zapatería, se mostró interesada en una chica de clase. Por lo que pude oír, tiene una madrastra y dos hermanastras con las que no se lleva demasiado bien.

- Está buscando a Cenicienta, habrá soñado con ella - asintió tía Narcissa.

- Y, entonces, apareció un lobo - recordó Jefferson, frunciendo el ceño.- Me sorprendió el que la señora Blanchart, la madre de Emma, y el animal se miraran. ¿Estará todo relacionado? Quizás, no sé, al aceptar sus poderes, llamó al lobo...

- ¡El lobo del Cazador! - exclamaron sus tías al mismo tiempo.

- ¿El Cazador? - Jefferson frunció el ceño.- ¿El de Blancanieves?

- ¡Claro! - tía Poppy parecía emocionada, incluso dio un par de palmadas.- Gracias al Cazador, Emma nació. Quiero decir, si el Cazador no le hubiera perdonado la vida a Blancanieves, Emma no habría llegado a nacer nunca. Existe una conexión entre ellos tres y las conexiones pueden ser más poderosas que las maldiciones, de ahí que los besos de amor verdadero las rompan.

- ¿Crees que el lobo está ayudando a Emma porque están conectados? - preguntó él, comprendiendo el argumento de la mujer. Asintió con un gesto, acariciándose la barbilla con una mano.- Tiene sentido... Y sólo debería encontrar al lobo. Quizás, me lleve hasta ella. Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, se supone que yo debo cuidar de Emma, eso nos debería unir.

Le dio la sensación de que Poppy fue a añadir algo, aunque no llegó ni a abrir la boca, pues su hermana la silenció con una mirada. Jefferson pensó que ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde, pues su prioridad era encontrar a Emma. Por eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta d esu casa, dispuesto a levantar hasta la última piedra de Storybrooke para hallar al lobo.

No obstante, al coger su cazadora, descubrió que uno de los sombreros de tía Poppy giraba sobre sí mismo, sólo. Nunca había hecho eso, era imposible... No era un sombrero que él hubiera confeccionado, no tenía magia... Salvo que... Era la opción más probable, claro, puesto que ella era la clave y... Sí, claro, tenía que ser una señal, no había otra explicación.

Emma había llegado al país de las maravillas.

* * *

- ¡Ya sé que debemos hacer! - el entusiasmo de Henry la sorprendió. Llevaban ya un buen rato mirando el libro, sin encontrar nada que les sirviera; eso, sin contar que durante aquel mismo rato no habían recibido ninguna llamada.

- Si dices hacer un hechizo, te juro que te atizo, Henry. Por mucho que te quiera, te prometo que te doy con el libro...

- ¡No! Eso no tendría sentido...

- Claro.

- ... No es como si tú y yo pudiéramos usar la magia. No...- Henry negó con la cabeza, mientras Belle echaba la suya hacia atrás. En realidad, no sabía por qué estaba teniendo tan poca paciencia, pues los sueños de Emma y el asesinato de Jodi parecían apoyar la versión de Henry.- Tenemos que encontrar al Cazador, él ayudará a Emma.

- ¿El Cazador? ¿El de Blancanieves?

- ¡Exacto! Mira - le enseñó el dibujo de un hombre ataviado de negro, que estaba en un frondoso bosque y acompañado de un lobo.- Según el cuento, se crió entre lobos...

- Como Mowgli.

- La cuestión - añadió Henry, algo irritado, por lo que Belle sonrió divertida.- es que se supone que el Cazador puede encontrar a quien sea. Sabe rastrear y esas cosas. Si le encontramos y le hacemos recordar quién es en realidad, él encontrará a Emma.

Belle observó el dibujo. La verdad era que el hombre que protagonizaba la ilustración no le resultaba conocido, ya que apenas se le veía el rostro en la imagen. Enredó el dedo en una de sus marcadas ondas, pensativa.

- ¿Quién crees que puede ser?

- No lo sé. Eso es lo malo.

- Oye...- Belle enredó un dedo en uno de sus ondulados mechones de pelo, pensativa.- Emma me dijo que la había estado siguiendo un lobo. Quizás es este lobo... Quizás quiere encontrar al Cazador y, por eso, ronda por el pueblo. Entonces, si hacemos que se encuentren, quizás el Cazador recuerde quién es.

- ¡Belle, eres un genio!

- Lo sé - sonrió, poniéndose en pie.- Como nos pillen, tus padres nos matan, pero... Todo sea por encontrar a Emma - se dirigió hacia la entrada junto a Henry, a quien le tendió su abrigo.- Anda, ponte esto, no vaya a ser que encima te me pongas malo - ella se colocó su cazadora antes de coger las llaves que reposaban sobre el mueble y abrir la puerta de la casa.- Vamos, enano.

- ¿Crees que vamos a encontrar al lobo por ahí?

- Creo que por dar una vuelta por Storybrooke tampoco perdemos nada.

- ¡Mola! ¡Eres la mejor canguro de la historia!

Belle hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, aunque también le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras abandonaban la casa. Al llegar a la acera, se encontraron con alguien que le resultaba muy familiar a Belle: el señor Gold. Su corazón dio un vuelco y no supo muy bien por qué, si se debía al susto o a la emoción. El señor Gold, apoyándose en su bastón, les dedicó una mirada curiosa, al mismo tiempo que curvaba sus labios levemente.

- Señorita French, señor Spencer, ¿se puede saber qué hacen fuera de casa a estas horas? - le echó un vistazo al reloj que descansaba sobre su muñeca.- Es muy tarde.

- Sólo estamos dando un paseo - respondió Belle, aunque sólo recibió un gesto suspicaz por parte del hombre, que apoyó ambas manos en su bastón.- ¿Y usted?

- Buscar a su amiga que, supongo, es lo que hacen ustedes.

Belle y Henry compartieron una mirada, antes de cubrir su rostro con una mueca, pues era harto evidente que les habían descubierto. Se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia tanto a su mentira como al hecho de que ambos estaban fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche.

- Tanto Henry como yo no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

- No, supongo que no...- el señor Gold agitó un poco la cabeza, antes de suspirar.- También supongo que no conseguiré que se vuelvan a casa, ¿verdad? - tanto Henry como ella negaron categóricamente con un gesto.- Entonces no me queda más remedio que acompañarles y encargarme de que no les ocurra nada - hizo un ademán.- ¿Vamos?

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, los tres en línea, por lo que Belle se había quedado entre el señor Gold y Henry. Aunque debía de buscar al lobo, no podía dejar de mirar de soslayo al hombre de porte elegante y leve cojera. No podía evitarlo, le atraía como no había hecho ningún chico. Al pensar en aquello, se reprendió a sí misma, pues debía concentrarse en el lobo y en Emma.

Esperaba que alguien la hubiera encontrado ya.

* * *

Al pisar una piedra sin darse cuenta, Mary Margaret estuvo a punto de caerse, pero encontró los fuertes brazos de su marido. David acudió raudo a sujetarla e impidió que acabara sucediéndole algo.

- Ya sólo me faltaba que te pasara algo a ti - suspiró; apretó sus dedos con fuerza en torno a los de su mujer, lo que le hizo sentirse más tranquilo, al menos ella seguía ahí. Siguieron caminando, buscando a Emma desesperadamente por el bosque, aunque David tenía la sensación de que su mujer se andaba a un millón de kilómetros de ahí.- ¿Qué te dijo el señor Gold?

- No es el momento, David.

- A lo mejor eso nos ayuda a encontrar a Emma.

- No lo creo.

David se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo, ¿desde cuándo Mary Margaret podía ser tan esquiva, tan misteriosa? Había algo que no le estaba contando, ¿pero el qué? Agitó la cabeza. Si fuera útil para hallar a su hija, ella se lo habría dicho. Tendría que esperar a que todo se solucionara.

- ¡EMMA! - gritó a la oscuridad.

- Le ha tenido que pasar algo...

- Sólo se habrá perdido, Mary - la consoló.- Emma es lista y capaz, sabe cuidarse de sí misma. Estará bien. Tenemos que creer que estará bien. La encontraremos...

_"Te encontraré. Siempre te encontraré"._

Se detuvo un segundo, confuso. ¿Por qué aquellas palabras habían acudido a su cabeza y habían provocado que su estómago diera un vuelco? Desechó todo aquello de su mente, pues Emma era lo primero. Debía encontrarla pasara lo que pasara. La iba a encontrar aunque tuviera que arrasar hasta con el último centímetro de tierra del planeta. La iba a encontrar estuviera donde estuviera.

Aunque ojalá supiera dónde era exactamente.

* * *

- Henry...

La voz de la señorita French era tan dulce que el señor Gold sintió que se estremecía, como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral. Muchas veces, cuando se encontraba junto a la chica, le sucedía que algo, una idea o quizás un recuerdo, intentaba abrirse camino en su mente, pero no lo lograba, quedando reducido a un mero esbozo sin forma.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarle, Belle! - insistió el niño, obcecado.- ¡Él encontrará a Emma!

- ¿Se me permite saber a quién buscáis? - se interesó él.

- No le haga caso, señor Gold - la chica hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, antes de inclinarse frente a al señor Spencer y susurrar.- ¿Quieres que nos tome por locos? ¡Sé discreto! Además, llevamos un buen rato en busca del lobo y ni siquiera tu olor de jugoso entrecot para lobos le ha atraído.

- Qué graciosa.

La señorita French le guiñó un ojo, dándole un toquecito en el hombro, antes de ponerse en pie y apoyar una mano en su hombro.

- Es muy tarde. Deberíamos irnos a casa.

- Pero...

Gold, ante las murmuraciones de los otros dos, dedujo lo que habían planeado: querían encontrar al Cazador para que éste, a su vez, hallara a Emma. Debía reconocer que era un buen plan, pues aquel hombre tenía una poderosa conexión con Emma: si él no hubiera perdonado la vida a Blancanieves, Emma no habría nacido... Y, por lo que empezaba a dilucidar, no habrían llegado a esa situación.

Apoyó ambas manos en el bastón, quedándose quieto en medio de la calle bajo la sorprendida mirada de la señorita French y del señor Spencer. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada estaban resquebrajados como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que, poco a poco, debía recopilar y juntar. Entonces, quizás, si hallaba al Cazador, podría hallar varias de las respuestas que tan necesarias eran.

En su vida anterior habría podido invocar al lobo del Cazador con sólo chasquear los dedos, pero siendo Rumpelstiltskin había poseído magia, una magia que el señor Gold no tenía... Al menos que...

Alzó la mirada para contemplar a la señorita French. Isabelle French, tan joven, tan inocente y tan hermosa, con sus ojos del azul más azul y su luminosa sonrisa. Había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse en casa, sentirse cálido y especial. Había sido la proximidad a ella la que había provocado que conjurara una rosa, estaba seguro. Por eso, le tendió una mano.

- Creo que sé lo que andáis buscando - les dijo, sintiéndose de repente un loco, pues el salto de fe que iba a dar no podía considerarse otra cosa, salvo locura.- Y creo que podría ayudaros. Creo que podría llamar al lobo.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, la señorita French no fue tan evidente, pero también parecía suspicaz.

- ¿Usted qué sabe, señor Gold? - inquirió con suavidad.

- Poca cosa, querida. Deduzco que lo mismo que vosotros: que Storybrooke no es un pueblo normal, que todos nosotros fuimos antes otras personas...

- ¿Y quién fue usted? - preguntó con rapidez el señor Spencer.

- Rumpelstiltskin.

- Oh, eso no es bueno, Belle - comentó el niño, haciendo que la chica enarcara una ceja.- Rumeplstiltskin es... Es como una mafioso. Sí, te hace favores, pero siempre te pide un precio y no suele ser muy amable...

- ¿Cómo puede encontrar al lobo? - la señorita French ignoró a su amigo y se concentró en él, muy seria.

- Si me dieras la mano...

- ¡No, Belle! - la interrumpió el niño, tirando de ella para alejarla del señor Gold.- ¡Es malo! ¡Trafica con bebés!

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa "traficar"? - le preguntó la muchacha.

- Eh, veo series de polis en la tele. ¿Y qué te has creído? ¿Que tengo cinco años?

- Henry...- la señorita French volvió a ponerse en cuclillas para descansar sus finas manos sobre los hombros del interpelado. Parecía algo cohibida, pero eso no la detuvo.- Creo en lo que me estás diciendo, de verdad, pero... Pero veo algo en él. No sé explicarlo, no sé si hay palabras o un motivo lógico que lo explique, pero sé que puedo confiar en él - le acarició el pelo con cariño, antes de ponerse en pie.- Sé que hay más cosas que las que están en la superficie - se humedeció los labios, alargando su propia mano en dirección a la del señor Gold.- ¿Sólo he de darte la mano?

- Sí. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Lo prometo, no dolerá.

- No me da miedo que un hechizo pueda herirme. Hay cosas mucho peores.

La señorita French depositó su mano sobre la de él, que la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo que la magia brotaba en su interior. En aquella ocasión fue una experiencia más intensa que la que había vivido en su despacho, pero pudo manejarla y manipularla para que trajera hacia ellos al lobo con un ojo negro como la noche y rojo como la sangre.

Su figura no relució en la oscuridad, no hubo haces de luz o fuegos artificiales, pero su hechizo funcionó, pues, de entre las sombras, surgió una silueta que trotó hasta ellos hasta sentarse junto a Henry. Un hermoso lobo con un ojo de cada color.

* * *

A Emma le dolía la cabeza.

También se encontraba un poco mareada.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, recordaba que había caído por un agujero... caído y caído, caído tanto que había creído que nunca llegaría al final. Pero lo había hecho. Lo que no tenía muy claro era si se había quedado inconsciente antes o después de dar con el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Tras semejante caída, ¿cómo podía seguir viva? No sólo eso, sino, ¿cómo lo único que había conseguido era una migraña que, a decir verdad, ya se le estaba pasando?

Entonces abrió los ojos y, al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, comprendió que lo menos sorprendente era que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída sin tener rasguños siquiera.

* * *

**Como siempre, si os ha gustado (o queréis amenazarme por algo, xD) pues me dejáis un comentario y me hacéis tan feliz.**

**Ya sé que he tardado casi un mes en actualizar, pero en esta ocasión he preferido esperar, pese a tener el capítulo escrito, para ver cómo transcurría la historia en la serie y ver si tenía que hacer cambios en lo que había planeado. Al final sí que he tenido que hacerlos para añadir cosas que estamos viendo en la segunda temporada (cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que ocurre con Emma en el season premiere, xD), pero eso lo veréis ya en el siguiente capítulo ;)  
**

**Y, como siempre, daros mil gracias (y más) a Matsu Katski (Gold tiene recuerdos parciales de su vida, mientras que Belle vive en la ignorancia, xD. Él, por cierto, no sabe que Belle es Bella ;P), Usio-Amamiya (estuve muy tentada de titular así el siguiente capítulo, xD), Caridee Von Ross (en el siguiente capítulo aparece Graham por fin, por cierto) y Syl (no te he dado mucho Charming, Syl, pero poco a poco irá saliendo más ^^) por los comentarios, ¡se agradecen un montón, en serio! ¡Gracias! ^0^  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 8 - Negro como la noche, rojo como la sangre.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	8. Negro como la noche, rojo como la sangre

**Aviso: Este capítulo tiene spoilers del episodio 2x01 de Once upon a time, así que no lo leáis si no habéis llegado ahí ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Negro como la noche, rojo como la sangre**

Se frotó los ojos, incrédula. Debía de haberse golpeado la cabeza o algo así, sólo de ese modo se explicaba lo que, aparentemente, veían sus ojos. ¿Y si era un sueño? Dado lo extraños eran sus sueños últimamente, eso tenía más sentido, pero... Algo en su interior le indicaba que no era así, que todo aquello era real. ¿Pero cómo podía serlo?

Se encontraba en un erial. La tierra muerta era del marrón más apagado que había visto nunca y estaba tan seca que podía ver como profundos surcos la partían, como formando una tela de araña. A lo lejos podía distinguir un bosque de árboles tan frondosos que no debían dejar traspasar la luz del sol, pero lo más increíble era lo que tenía ante ella: un denso muro de espino se extendía ante sus ojos, como cubriendo algún tipo de fortificación, un castillo quizás, y a punto de enfrentarse a las afiladas ramas, que se entretejían entre sí como si de un jersey se tratara, había dos figuras, dos guerreros a caballo, que parecían no poder moverse.

Emma se puso en pie, apartándose la larga melena del rostro, mientras sentía que la respiración se le aceleraba. ¿Cómo narices había acabado ahí? Sólo recordaba caer y caer tras haber cruzado una madriguera. Cerrando los ojos, recordó Alicia en el país de las maravillas, se lo había tenido que leer en la clase de literatura del año anterior.

_No puede ser, no..._, se dijo.

Pero las evidencias eran demasiadas, así que se rindió a la realidad, como siempre había hecho: por mucho que todo pareciera una locura, era real como la vida misma. Suspirando, se acercó a los dos guerreros para cerciorarse si eran personas o dos meras estatuas y, de ahí, que no se movieran.

En un caballo castaño había montado un hombre joven. Su pelo corto también era castaño, tenía el hermoso rostro cubierto por una barba de tres días y sus rasgos eran elegantes, regios. Llevaba puesta una armadura oscura, combinada con una raída capa negra y una camisa blanca, que era lo único que destacaba; en su mano derecha, la que no sostenía las bridas del equino, portaba una larga espada.

A su lado, en otro corcel de pelaje más oscuro, pero más brillante, había un guerrero embozado por una cota de malla que pendía de un casco terminado en punta, una pesada capa roja ondeando a su espalda y otra espada, aunque en ese caso colgando de su cintura.

- Eo - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, agitando los dedos frente a los dos guerreros. Puso los ojos en blanco.- Genial, Emma, estás intentando hablar con estatuas... Porque lo son, ¿no?

Dio un par al frente. Ladeó la cabeza, observando el rostro del joven. No, no podía ser una estatua, no era de piedra o metal, sino que parecía de carne y hueso. La situación no podía ser peor, idea que le envalentonó, por lo que acabó acercándose a él para tocar su rostro con la yema de un dedo. Definitivamente era piel, suave y cálida. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan quieto? ¿Por qué parecía paraliza...?

Ante sus atónitos ojos, tanto el joven como su caballo comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, hasta que reemprendieron por completo la marcha hacia el muro de espino. Emma, reaccionando con una rapidez que le sorprendió a sí misma, se echó a un lado, mientras ahogaba un grito que no sabía muy bien si se debía al susto o a lo surrealista y fantástico de la escena. Aterrizó en el suelo, por lo que provocó que una nube de polvo se alzara en torno a ella, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba, ayudándose con los pies, para evitar que el caballo la aplastara.

Éste, sin embargo, rebajó el ritmo de inmediato y, tras dar un par de trotar lentamente un poco, se giró en dirección a ella. En el rostro del joven se vio reflejada la sorpresa, aunque eso no impidió que descendiera de su corcel y se pusiera en cuclillas junto a ella, tendiéndole una mano.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Eh... Sí, sí... Creo...

El joven la miró fijamente, agitando un poco los dedos para recordarle que iba a ayudarla, así que Emma aceptó su mano y él la alzó con suavidad. Una vez de pie, Emma se sacudió su propia ropa, esperando sacar el polvo que infestaba aquel suelo árido.

- Disculpe lo ocurrido, damisela, pero nos dirigíamos veloces hacia el espino, para abrirnos camino, cuando el tiempo se detuvo. Y ahora no he podido frenar a Sansón, pese a que sabía que se encontraba ahí. Perdóneme - el joven parecía compungido, así que ella asintió con un gesto, todavía impresionada con aquella explicación que le había dado. Estupendo, las cosas se volvían más raras a cada instante que transcurría.- Lamento lo ocurrido y... Bueno, también mi brusquedad, pero, ¿se puede saber qué ha hecho para liberarme?

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- ¿Podría intentar repetirlo? Mi acompañante sigue bajo la influencia del hechizo.

Emma asintió con un gesto. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, pero parecía cuestión de lógica que si había tocado al joven y éste había despertado, lo mismo sucedería con su compañero.

En aquella ocasión se preocupó de situarse a un lado, por si el equino del guerrero embozado también salía corriendo o se encabritaba, no quería sufrir un segundo susto. Entonces alargó la mano para tocar la del hombre, también al caballo. Tal y como había sucedido en el caso anterior, ambos dos volvieron a la vida y corriendo un par de metros, antes de poder reunirse con ellos mucho más tranquilos.

- Lo he logrado...- musitó Emma, impresionada.- ¡Lo he logrado!

- Muchas gracias - le sonrió el joven.

Su compañero descendió del caballo con gracilidad para reunirse con el hombre de rostro descubierto. Pese a no verle la cara, Emma notó que no estaba cómodo, que su postura era tensa y que, de hecho, se estaba mostrando hostil con ella. ¡Encima que la despertaba o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho! Los dos hablaron en voz tan baja que no pudo entender ni una sola palabra, así que se limitó a esperar, algo molesta.

El joven que no llevaba el rostro cubierto debió de darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía, por lo que le dijo algo más a su compañero y se acercó a ella, mostrándose amistoso.

- Disculpe a mi acompañante, pero comprenda que llevamos mucho tiempo congelados como el tiempo. Y durante esos años, hemos estado completamente solos... Hasta que ha aparecido usted. Por eso, mi acompañante no termina de fiarse de usted, ¿y si es la responsable del mal que ha asolado a este mundo?

- Ni siquiera es este mi mundo. Podéis confiar en mí, de verdad - les aseguró ella.

- ¿Venís de otro mundo?

- Creo que sí. Mira, no tengo ni idea. Estaba persiguiendo a un lobo, le seguí por una madriguera y entonces caí y caí y caía de nuevo y... Bueno, al despertarme estaba aquí. Por si no tenía bastante con los sueños extraños, los asesinatos, ahora encima acabo aquí y ese tío se piensa que soy el mal encarnado. Estupendo - resopló, agitando la cabeza.

Ante su estallido, el joven pareció aplacarse un poco, también su misterioso compañero, cuyos hombros se relajaron de inmediato. El primero, de hecho, le sonrió un poco y le tendió la mano.

- Y además no la hemos recibido demasiado bien, me temo. Mi nombre es Phillip y ella es Mulan.

* * *

- ¡Hala, es el lobo! ¡Ha venido, Belle!

El lobo se había sentado en el suelo junto a Henry y éste, ni corto ni perezoso, se volvió hacia él para acariciarle cariñosamente el cuello y detrás de las orejas. Belle, al ser consciente de que el niño no estaba jugando con un perrito, sino con un lobo, fue a separarle, pero el señor Gold la sostuvo delicadamente de un brazo.

- No le hará nada, querida.

- Que yo sepa, los lobos no son precisamente mascotas.

- Este lobo es diferente. ¿Recuerda su propia teoría? Sólo quiere encontrar a su dueño - la voz del señor Gold sonó tan melancólica que Belle se quedó impresionada. Se giró hacia él, encontrando tristeza en los ojos del hombre que, de pronto, parecía un tanto marchito.- Lleva un tiempo merodeando, buscando a la persona a la que quiere y no puede encontrarlo. ¿No cree que es horrible, señorita French? - el rostro del señor Gold era una máscara, pero ella podía leer en ella desesperación, congoja.- No, el animal no herirá a nadie, sólo quiere reunirse con su amigo.

Belle se quedó muy quieta, notando que el señor Gold seguía sosteniéndola del brazo, algo que no le importó. Algo en el tacto del hombre provocaba que se le erizara la piel, que una descarga eléctrica despertara hasta el último milímetro de su ser.

- ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarle? - preguntó.

- La magia de la reina le confunde, ella intenta hacerse pasar por su dueña y él se debate entre el hechizo y lo que siente - explicó su profesor, apretando un instante los labios. Entonces la soltó, algo que no terminó de gustarle a Belle.- Supongo que un poco de magia podría ayudar.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Más o menos.

El señor Gold volvió a tenderle la mano y Belle ardió en deseos de aferrarse a ella y no volver a soltarla jamás. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le indicó que no hacía falta hacer un nuevo hechizo, que había otra manera. Siguiendo su intuición, se acercó al lobo, que se había tumbado sobre la acera, manso, mientras Henry seguía acariciándole el pelaje.

- Parece triste, Belle - le comentó.

Se puso en cuclillas frente al animal, rascándole por debajo de la mandíbula, mientras examinaba al lobo. Era un ejemplar magnífico, precioso. Sin embargo, sus ojos, uno negro como la noche y otro rojo como la sangre, estaban apagados.

- Estás triste, ¿eh, amigo? - susurró ella.- Quieres ir con él, ¿verdad? - como toda respuesta, el lobo echó la hermosa cabeza hacia atrás antes de soltar un aullido que más sonaba como un lamento.- Los cuentos dicen que un beso de amor verdadero rompen cualquier hechizo, ¿sabes? Así que supongo que la verdadera amistad también puede - se volvió hacia Henry a quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara.- Este es Henry. Si está vivo es porque tu amigo salvó a su madre. Hay una conexión entre ellos que nosotros no podemos ver, pero tú sí. Si la sigues, le encontrarás.

Ante sus palabras, el lobo alzó la cabeza, interesado. Entonces olfateó a Henry, que se echó a reír, acariciando de nuevo al animal. Éste se incorporó de un salto, haciéndoles con gesto para que les siguieran, así que los tres comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que con eso bastaría? - le preguntó el señor Gold.

- N-no lo sé, sólo lo sabía.

Notaba la cabeza algo embotada, como si de repente una niebla estuviera bloqueando su cerebro de algún modo. Agitó la cabeza, concentrándose en el lobo para seguirlo hacia el Cazador... Y entonces algo sucedió, fue como si la imagen se doblara. Por raro que sonara Storybrooke desapareció para dar lugar a un bosque y a un lobo diferente...

* * *

_... que trotaba frente a ellas, olfateando el suelo._

_El sol brillaba tanto ese día que sus rayos se abrían paso entre las hojas de los árboles, por lo que el bosque estaba decorado por un entramado de hilos dorados. Contempló el espectáculo que ofrecía un instante, sin fijarse demasiado, pues no era el momento para detenerse a observar el paisaje._

_A su lado se encontraba Roja, que sobre su falda marrón y su blusa blanca, llevaba su acostumbrada capa roja; la caperuza le cubría parte de la cabeza, aunque no le tapaba los largos cabellos negros, que le caían a un lado, dibujando despeinadas ondas. Su afilada mirada verde oteaba el horizonte, mientras el lobo seguía caminando de un lado a otro, seguramente perdido. Aquel pensamiento, provocó que los nervios se reavivaran y que soltara un sonoro suspiro._

_- Esto no está funcionando, Roja._

_- Funcionará - le aseguró su amiga, sin volverse hacia ella.- Huelo su rastro._

_- ¿Y si le ha sucedido algo? ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo para salvarla de la reina? - estaba realmente preocupada, temía que la reina hubiera logrado al fin su objetivo de vengarse de Blancanieves de una vez por todas._

_- No pienses en eso. Tenemos tiempo. Y, si no, siempre queda la magia..._

_- ¡No! - fue demasiado vehemente y ella misma se dio cuenta. Roja enarcó sus fijas cejas negras, volviéndose hacia ella, por lo que se vio en la obligación de recordarle.- No podéis recurrir a él siempre. Si usa la magia..._

_- Lo sé, Bella, por eso de estoy ayudando - su amiga se mostró comprensiva, hasta le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa, que se volvió más segura al contemplar al animal que, al fin, parecía haber encontrado un rastro.- Los lobos son criaturas asombrosas, amiga mía. Sus sentidos captan cosas que para nosotras pasan completamente desapercibidas, incluso son capaces de ver las relaciones, ¿sabes? Si dos personas están unidas de verdad, pueden ver un hilo rojo que las conecta - se quedó un instante callada, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.- Eso, cuando no están cegados por el rojo de la sangre y las ansias de matar._

_- Roja..._

_Fue a colocarle una mano en el hombro, para consolarla, pero su amiga agitó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ahogando un suspiro, se recogió la falda de su vestido azul y la siguió, internándose en el bosque, que fue desapareciendo a su alrededor..._

* * *

... para volver a dar lugar a Storybrooke.

A su lado, el señor Gold la miraba con tal preocupación que lo encontró adorable y que, por un momento, le hizo olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver. El hombre la estaba sujetando, sus manos estaban aferradas en torno a los brazos de Belle, que de pronto se encontró sumergida en sus profundos ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita French?

- Sí, sólo ha sido... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué ha sido. De repente, parecía que estaba en otro sitio, en un bosque... ¡Y con Ruby! Aunque la llamaba Roja y ella parecía... Oh, Dios... Henry tenía razón, era Caperucita Roja.

Se dio cuenta de que el niño y el lobo estaban varios metros adelantados, que les estaban esperando, así que comenzó a caminar, agradeciendo el hecho de que el señor Gold no la había soltado. Éste, además, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pensativo, añadió en voz baja:

- Ha sido un recuerdo, señorita French.

Belle asintió en silencio, asimilando toda aquella información. No le había costado creer que Emma viera el futuro en sueños, pero el hecho de que Ruby fue en otra vida Caperucita Roja le estaba costando un poco más. ¿Y ella? Según la había llamado Ruby en el recuerdo, era Bella. Cerró los ojos un instante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su bestia no fuera Gastón, sino...

- Señor Gold...

- ¿Si, querida?

- ¿Usted tiene recuerdos como Rumpelstiltskin?

- Alguno... No son muy agradables.

* * *

Ante la presentación que había hecho Philip, su acompañante se quitó el casco y Emma pudo ver a una chica oriental de aspecto severo. Llevaba el negro cabello recogido en un complejo moño y seguía pareciendo que iba a entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

- Ella tiene que ser la culpable de lo que ocurre, príncipe - insistió con dureza.

- Sólo es una niña, Mulan.

- Las apariencias engañan - observó ella, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada.- ¿Por qué ha podido despertarnos? ¿Y si es una bruja? Deberíamos llevarla ante Lancelot, mi príncipe. ¿Recuerda lo que nos dijo antes de partir? Él nos habló de la maldición antes de que ocurriera, debe de saber algo.

- No me iré de aquí sin ella. Y, sinceramente, no creo que...

- Emma - se presentó ella con voz tirante, empezaba a estar harta de la joven.

- No creo que Emma sea peligrosa. Créeme, he visto el mal de cerca, incluso me he enfrentado a él y no se parece en nada a Emma. Confío en ella - declaró. Al parecer, el criterio de Philip debía ser suficiente para Mulan, ya que asintió y ni siquiera intentó rebatir sus argumentos. El príncipe, por su parte, se acercó a Emma con una disculpa reflejada en su gesto.- Lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso, lady Emma, pero comprenda que las cosas no han sido fáciles por aquí.

- No hay problema... Pero deja lo de lady y la tercera persona, ¿vale? - él asintió, sonriente.- ¿Y podrías decirme que ha sucedido por aquí?

Philip asintió.

Mientras él y Mulan luchaban fervientemente contra aquel espino tan negro como la noche y tan afilado como sus espadas, le contaron que habían pasado mucho tiempo buscando a la princesa Aurora. Aurora había sido hechizada por Maléfica, tal y como le había sucedido a su madre tiempo atrás. En plena búsqueda, Philip había conocido a Mulan, quien le había ayudado desde entonces. Además, habían escuchado rumores de una maldición que desolaría el mundo entero, pero habían hecho oídos sordos... hasta que ésta les alcanzó, justo cuando habían encontrado el palacio donde descansaba Aurora, presa de un sueño eterno.

- Quizás deberíamos andarnos con cuidado - observó Emma, mientras seguía a los dos guerreros, que habían logrado despejar el camino hasta la entrada del tétrico palacio.- ¿Y si la tal Maléfica anda por aquí?

- No lo creo - respondió Philip que, pese a todo, seguía empuñando su espada.- Uno de los rumores que escuchamos de camino hasta aquí era que Maléfica había desaparecido.

- Según Lancelot, fue de las primeras en desaparecer.

- ¿La gente desapareció? - se extrañó ella.

- Eso dicen - añadió Mulan, acompañándose de un gesto.- Nosotros apenas fuimos conscientes de nada, puesto que estábamos sumergidos en nuestra búsqueda. Sin embargo, cerca de aquí encontramos un poblado que se estaba preparando para la llegada de la maldición. Lancelot, su líder, nos informó de que la princesa había fallecido y que la maldición había comenzado. Primero desaparecieron millones de personas, después el tiempo se iba congelando.

- ¿Y aún así seguisteis con vuestro viaje?

- Si debía vivir congelado en el tiempo, como una libélula en el ámbar, prefería hacerlo junto a Aurora... O lo más cerca de ella posible - respondió Philip con seriedad.

* * *

Según le habían enseñado sus tías, Storybrooke era el único lugar del mundo en el que vivían donde había magia. Se suponía que eso era así porque, de alguna manera, estaba conectado con el mundo del que provenían todos ellos, ¿y qué mejor portal que una madriguera?

Desde que era pequeño, a Jefferson le habían enseñado que los cuentos eran reales, que todas las historias contenían retazos de verdad, de su verdad. En su caso, el cuento que recogía parte de su historia, porque no la contenía entera ni mucho menos, era Alicia en el país de las maravillas. En la novela, Alicia lograba entrar al mundo de las maravillas mediante una madriguera y, por eso, estaba seguro de que Emma había hecho lo mismo. Seguramente la chica habría conseguido abrir el portal con su mera presencia, con la magia que destilaba sin que fuera siquiera consciente.

Por eso, se encontraba en el bosque, buscando una madriguera que, en realidad, fuera un portal. A medida que se integró entre los árboles, comenzó a notar una leve ondulación en la magia, por lo que se dirigió hacia el origen de dicho efecto.

Crac.

Se quedó muy quieto. Había alguien relativamente cerca, alguien que caminaba como un elefante en una cacharrería, rompiendo ramas y hojas a su paso. ¿Y si era Regina o alguno de sus esbirros? Se pegó al árbol más cercano, conteniendo la respiración, mientras veía pasar a un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, ataviado con pantalones oscuro y cazadora de cuero.

Lo había visto merodear alrededor de Emma, como si la vigilara. ¿Y si aquel joven trabajaba para Regina y estaba buscando a la chica? No lo podía permitir. Nadie iba a tocarle un pelo a Emma estando él delante para protegerla. Como no era especialmente fuerte, ni diestro en combate, agarró una piedra del suelo, ya que no encontró otro elemento que pudiera ayudarle. En cuanto se hubo pertrechado con la roca, contuvo el aliento y se abalanzó sobre el joven...

... que le agarró de los brazos y lo tumbó en el suelo en una fracción de segundo. Jefferson cerró los ojos, viendo todavía puntitos de colores que titilaban frente a él, mientras notaba que la peor herida era la de su orgullo. ¿Cómo había podido noquearle con tanta facilidad?

- ¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó el joven, reteniéndole contra la tierra.

- Me llamo Jefferson - respondió a regañadientes. Dado el giro de los acontecimientos, no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse demasiado confiado, ya que, al fin y al cabo, había sido derribado en un segundo.- ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy el que no va a atacando a desconocidos.

- Te he confundido con otra persona.

- Seguro - murmuró el joven, soltándole. Se quedó en cuclillas frente a él, mientras Jefferson se sentaba, todavía algo confuso con lo que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor le miraba fijamente.- Tú también estás buscando a Emma, ¿me equivoco? - debió de notar su sorpresa, ya que resopló.- Te he visto con ella, vigilándola.

- Pues ya somos dos - comentó.

El desconocido frunció un poco el ceño, aunque sólo duró unos segundos, pues sus labios no tardaron en curvarse, divertido. Éste agitó la cabeza, mientras Jefferson era plenamente consciente de que cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

- Crees que trabajo para la reina. Ya veo...- se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano.- Te prometo que no trabajo para Regina. Sólo cuido de Emma, como tú. De hecho, se podría decir que mejor que tú, porque impedí que uno de los lobos de la reina la encontrara - Jefferson se incorporó él solo, sin ayuda, haciendo una mueca ante el último comentario. Su interlocutor se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin dejar de mirarle.- Creo que debería preguntar de nuevo: ¿quién eres?

- Antes también me llamaba Jefferson... Pero me conocían como El Sombrerero.

- August - le tendió una mano y en aquella ocasión Jefferson se la estrechó, mirando fijamente al joven, intentando discernir quién había sido en su vida anterior. Éste se encogió de hombros.- Pinocho.

- No me queda más remedio que confiar en tu nariz.

- ¿De verdad vas a hacer chistes con eso?

- ¿Y quién dice que es un chiste?

August agitó la cabeza, hastiado, como corriendo un tupido verlo. Algo más relajado, hizo un gesto con una mano.

- Parecías ir directo, ¿acaso sabes dónde está Emma?

- Más bien he tenido un presentimiento: creo que Emma ha cruzado a otro mundo.

* * *

En cuanto el espino despareció a golpe de espada, se encontraron en un claustro rodeado por largas columnas de mármol, por las que trepaba más espino. En el centro del claustro había una plataforma, también de envejecido mármol blanco, donde se encontraba un jergón blanco como la nieve. Durmiendo sobre él se hallaba una chica, una de las chicas más hermosas que Emma había visto jamás. Sus largos cabellos castaños se extendían sobre la almohada, su rostro pálido poseía facciones dulces y delicadas, donde destacaban unos labios finos de un rojo tan intenso que recordaba a la tonalidad de la sangre.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Mulan con voz tensa.

- He recorrido el mundo entero para encontrarla, por supuesto que lo estoy.

- ¿Y si es una trampa? - insistió la guerrera, alzando un brazo para sostenerle. El príncipe la miró arqueando sus perfectas cejas.- Philip...- el tono de la chica se suavizó, mientras parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Es demasiado fácil.

- Me arriesgaré - asintió él, zafándose.

Emma notó como Mulan se quedaba muy quieta, contemplando la escena con lejanía, mientras Philip se aproximaba a su amada a paso lento, como si todavía no terminara de creerse que por fin estuviera tan cerca de ella. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, le acarició cariñosamente el cabello, después el rostro y una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en sus labios.

- Cuando despierte, no debemos agobiarla. No le contaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Tanto Mulan como ella asintieron con un gesto, mientras Philip seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica, Aurora. Nervioso, cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y posar sus labios con suavidad de los de ella. Por increíble que sonara, de dicha unión brotó una chispa casi imperceptible, que se expandió como cuando se tiraba una piedra al agua.

Entonces, el color pareció regresar a Aurora, que abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo y acabara de dar su primera bocanada de aire. No obstante, no tardó en mirar a Philip con auténtica devoción, sonriendo como él lo estaba haciendo.

- Phillip...

- ¿Sí, Aurora?

- Te dije que no me esperaras - ella sonrió y Philip rió levemente.

Y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras Emma daba media vuelta para no tener que verles en semejante plan cursi y ñoño. Exhaló un suspiro, pensando que Belle debería encontrarse ahí y no ella, ya que lo habría hasta disfrutado al ser una romántica empedernida.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, Graham observó que una de las pequeñas bombillas de la centralita parpadeaba insistentemente. Era raro, normalmente en Storybrooke no solía ocurrir nada por la noche. Pensó que no sería nada importante y se dejó caer en su silla, pasándose los dedos por el revuelto cabello castaño, antes de acariciarse el mentón, cubierto por aquella dejada barba de tres días.

Suspiró un momento, antes de fajarse en condiciones, colocarse la corbata en su sitio y comprobar que se había dejado un calcetín en el dormitorio de Regina. ¿Pero por qué seguía acostándose con ella? ¿Acaso la amaba? No, desde luego que no, de hecho ni siquiera llegaba a sentir afecto por ella, pero algo le impelía a seguir acudiendo a su cama con regularidad. Bueno, de cualquier modo él era distinto a los demás, no podía sentir nada... A veces, incluso, pensaba que no tenía corazón.

La bombilla de la centralita seguía parpadeando.

Bueno, era el sheriff de Storybrooke, responder a esas llamadas era su trabajo, aunque luego fueran tan emocionantes como la vieja señora Smith creyendo que la estaban espiando, aunque luego era Pongo, el perro de Archie Hopper. Por eso, se desperezó, dispuesto a echarle un vistazo a la centralita, cuando la puerta de la comisaría se abrió y un extraño grupo entró.

Primero, le sorprendió ver la curiosa comitiva que formaban el señor Gold, profesor de química del instituto de Storybrooke, junto a Isabelle French y Henry Spencer. Después, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Se había llevado la mano a la zona dolorida, cuando vio a un animal abrirse paso. Un lobo. Al principio, le pareció una criatura normal y corriente, un lobo más. Pero no tardó en comprender que no había podido errar más, ya que aquel lobo no era como los demás, sino que tenía un ojo de cada color: uno era negro como la noche, el otro rojo como la sangre...

Y los dos le miraban con cariño, como si le conocieran...

... antes de que se viera transportado a otro lugar, otro tiempo, otra vida. A un bosque tan real que podía oler el aroma de las flores, de las cortezas de los árboles. También a un palacio que primero fue frío y oscuro y después todo lo contrario. Se vio solo, acompañado de una mujer a la que perdonó la vida, de muchas otras personas... Y en todas esas visiones, aquel lobo le acompañaba.

Porque no era un lobo normal y corriente.

Era su lobo.

Su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a la realidad, el animal había acudido a él y le estaba lamiendo el rostro cariñosamente. Entonces, al sentirlo tan cerca de sí, Graham experimentó algo nuevo: una calidez en su interior que ni siquiera en sus encuentros románticos con Regina había podido alcanzar. De repente, por muy tonto que le sonara, era como si hubiera recuperado su corazón y este latiera por fin en su pecho.

Por fin el frío se había ido.

* * *

Graham se había marchado hacía ya un buen rato, pero Regina seguía tumbada en la cama, entre las sábanas revueltas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Había conseguido lo que deseaba y además... Debía admitir que el sheriff sabía como hacerla retorcerse de placer... Y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. Una cosa el placer, pero otra muy diferente era el amor, el amar y saberse correspondida.

Cerró los ojos un instante, dándose cuenta de que el dolor se abría paso a empujones dentro de sus planes, de la venganza y del odio que se había instaurado en su corazón. De vez en cuando le ocurría. De vez en cuando los recuerdos conseguían salir a la superficie, nublando su juicio un momento, mientras en su cabeza aparecía una sola palabra, una sola imagen que provocaba temblores en todo su ser.

Daniel.

¿Cómo podía echarlo de menos incluso en aquella vida? ¿Cómo podía no recordar su vida pasada a grandes rasgos, pero sí a él? ¿Cómo podía llevar dos vidas enteras sufriendo su ausencia?

Y la respuesta apareció sola.

El amor.

El maldito amor.

Regina odiaba el amor. El amor sólo le traía sufrimiento, pérdida, no, definitivamente no estaba hecho para ella...

Y entonces sintió algo. Un estremecimiento. Una señal. Como si, de repente, alguien hubiera cortado un tenso hilo que la unía a una persona. Sabía de qué se trataba, pero... ¡No podía ser! ¡Imposible! ¡Era sencillamente imposible que aquello pudiera suceder!

No obstante, se deshizo de las sábanas y se vistió rápidamente para salir de su casa y acabar tras el volante de su coche. Condujo hacia el cementerio de Storybrooke saltándose el límite de velocidad sin ninguna contemplación. Una vez ahí, aparcó justo frente a un pequeño mausoleo que destacaba sobre el resto de las tumbas, humildes piedras olvidadas por el tiempo. Cruzó la puerta, coronada por un cartel donde se podía leer el apellido de su familia, y apartó la tapa de la tumba de mármol que había en el centro.

En realidad, no era ningún féretro y en su interior tampoco había ningún cadáver, era algo conmemorativo, un recuerdo del padre que perdió, aunque no recordaba cómo. Lo que había dentro del supuesto sepulcro era ni más ni menos que una escalera, que conducía a un nivel inferior... donde Regina guardaba sus más profundos secretos.

Al descenderla, se encontró ante un muro lleno de pequeños cajones. Por suerte, aquella era una de las cosas que recordaba perfectamente. Ni siquiera dudó a la hora de abrir uno de ellos, en parte porque estaba convencida de que era imposible que su temor fuera cierto y, en parte, porque su cuerpo parecía poseído por una vieja rutina, como si ese gesto fuera ya no normal, sino habitual en ella.

Suspiró, aliviada.

Dentro del cajón, seguía estando en su sitio un corazón. Poco tenía que ver con las fotografías de los libros de biología, no era ni asqueroso, ni húmedo ni desagradable, sino que se trataba de una esfera roja como la sangre y tan brillante que iluminó con su candor toda la sala. Regina sonrió. Ya decía ella que era completamente impo...

Frente a sus atónitos ojos oscuros, el corazón del Cazador brilló como nunca lo había hecho, casi cegándola, para después acabar transformándose en una ceniza negra como la noche que se escurrió entre sus dedos.

- No - fue lo único que acertó a decir.- ¡Imposible! ¡Su corazón es mío! ¡MÍO!

Pero por más que gritara, eso no iba a cambiar la realidad y Regina lo sabía. Por eso, apretó los dedos con fuerza, sintiendo los restos de ceniza sobre su piel y decidió que iba a averiguar de una vez por todas quién era La elegida, la chica que estaba destinada a acabar con ella. La lógica le dictaba que esa maldita entrometida era la que había logrado devolverle al Cazador, a Graham, su maltrecho corazón, la que se lo había arrebatado a ella. Y así era como la iba a descubrir.

Regresó al coche, todavía hecha una furia. Estaba tan harta de esa maldita chica. Llevaba días buscándola con los lobos, temiendo que diera al traste con el plan que había planeado con tanta minuciosidad, pero todavía no sabía quién era. Tenía sus sospechas, claro, la señorita Spencer parecía la adecuada y siempre había sentido una tirria especial por ella, pero eso tampoco era demasiado concluyente.

Pensando en todo eso, se acercó hasta la comisaría de policía. Conocía a Graham, al fin y al cabo era su amante, lo más cerca que había tenido de un ser querido desde que Daniel murió. Por eso, sabía que Graham prácticamente vivía en la comisaría, que estaría ahí hasta bien entrada la madrugada...

Y lo vio salir.

Lo vio junto al maldito lobo que tanto tiempo le había costado domar. La frustración se adueñó de ella. Esa misma noche había conseguido que la voz mágica, que le había robado a esa maldita sirena, copiara el tono de Graham para poder controlar al lobo de los ojos de dos colores. ¿Serviría entonces? Seguramente no, porque alguien había reunido al lobo con el Cazador, alguien había desbaratado parte de su plan...

Y entonces vio a ese alguien. A esos dos "alguien".

Reconoció al profesor de química de su instituto, el enigmático señor Gold. Su rostro no le traía recuerdos, pero ya no era necesario. Sabía quién era, no podía ser otro. Sólo había dos personas que siempre, absolutamente siempre, habían frustrado sus planes y estaba convencida de que el señor Gold era uno de ellos: Rumpelstiltskin.

Le acompañaba una chica joven, una de sus alumnas. Cabello castaño, ojos azules, sonrisa bonita. No la reconocía, pero tampoco hacía falta. Tenía que ser ella, La elegida. Seguramente sería la hija de Blancanieves.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció de nuevo en sus labios.

Había conocido el amor, el amor verdadero, por eso sabía reconocer los síntomas de esa asquerosa enfermedad. La forma de mirarse, los gestos sutiles, la conexión entre dos personas... Y entre el señor Gold y aquella chica todo eso fluía con una naturalidad que no dejaba asomo de duda: estaban enamorados.

Ah, el amor.

Quizás, después de todo, el maldito amor podría ayudarla.

* * *

Tras recorrer el camino inverso al que les había conducido a Aurora, se reencontraron con los caballos. Philip colocó a la joven delante de él. Aurora no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera parecía reconocer su propio reino y por más que preguntaba, Philip no le respondía nada más allá de que tenía que descansar y que le explicaría todo cuando llegaran al refugio.

Emma, por su parte, se preguntaba qué narices era el refugio de marras. Además, quería regresar a su casa. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pues lo único que lograba era angustiarse, pero cada dos segundos recordaba a sus padres, su hermano y sus amigas, que seguramente estarían preocupados. No podía permitir que lo estuvieran pasando mal, tenía que regresar con ellos. Por eso, mientras Mulan hacía que su caballo se arrodillase para que ella pudiera subirse en la grupa, comentó:

- Yo sólo quiero encontrar un... portal que me lleve a casa.

Hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera podía creerse que acabara de decir eso, aunque, claro, también era lo menos surrealista de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Ante sus palabras, los otros tres se volvieron hacia ella. Aurora seguía pareciendo confusa, algo que Emma comprendía, pues debía de llevar una eternidad durmiendo y al despertar no dejaba de ver una cosa extraña tras otra; en realidad, la situación de ambas no era tan distinta. Philip y Mulan, no obstante, compartieron una mirada.

- Quizás Lancelot sepa algo - comentó la guerrera.

- No lo sé - Philip agitó la cabeza, desanimado.- Mulan, hemos viajado por multitud de tierras, pero no logramos dar con un sombrerero...

- Espera, espera, ¿un sombrerero? - inquirió Emma.

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- ¿Por qué un sombrerero?

- De sobra es conocido que los sombrereros pueden viajar entre mundos - explicó Aurora, mientras la miraba como si fuera idiota. Emma frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía mirarla así alguien que se había pinchado el dedo y había caído en un profundo sueño? Eso sí que era idiota, desde luego.- Sus sombreros son portales que permiten la entrada a multitud de mundos. Es la única forma segura de viajar entre ellos.

- Y yo que me reía de Las crónicas de Narnia y su armario...- masculló Emma, que seguía sin comprender nada. Se armó de paciencia y, pese a que sabía que la iban a considerar todavía más incompetente, inquirió.- ¿Forma segura de viajar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- La única forma de unir dos mundos es mediante la magia - respondió Mulan con paciencia y sin ningún prejuicio, algo que Emma agradeció.- El problema es que toda magia conlleva un precio que se debe pagar. Sin embargo, si se emplea un sombrerero, éste usa su sombrero y no se debe pagar más que unas monedas.

- Entiendo.

Asintió levemente, mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a Jefferson y la conversación que había mantenido con él a la hora de la salida. Cuando él le había pedido que le diera las gracias por salvarla de la directora Mills, ella había acabado tomándole el pelo y llamándole caballero andante, pero él... Él lo había negado.

_¿Y se puede saber qué eres entonces?_

_¿Yo? Un simple sombrerero._

Un simple sombrerero, eso había dicho. No podía ser casualidad, no... sobre todo cuando, frente a ella, surgido de la nada, Jefferson cayó del cielo en compañía de August Booth que aterrizó sobre el primero. Sin embargo, no pudo ni saludarles pues, de repente, tras ellos, proveniente del ruinoso castillo donde habían encontrado a Aurora, brotó una sombra con brillantes ojos rojos.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil - musitó Mulan.

* * *

**Ya sabéis, si queréis decirme cualquier cosa, me dejáis un comentario y yo tan feliz. Incluso acepto amenazas por tardona y esas cosas, xDD.**

**Prácticamente he tardado otro mes en actualizar, pero en este caso fue porque la mitad del capítulo la re-escribí tras ver el principio de temporada. En un principio, Emma y cía acababan en El país de las maravillas, pero como todavía no lo hemos visto del todo y me gustó mucho toda la parte de Philip, Aurora y Mulan y encajaba bien, pues lo cambié. Además, menudo capítulo largo me ha quedado al final, ¡me enrollo como las persianas! xD.  
**

**Y como siempre, daros las gracias a todos los que seguís ahí y que encima me comentáis. ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^ Gracias a Usio-Amamiya (no dudes que Belle y también Henry se morirán de envidia cuando se enteren de dónde está Emma), Matsu Katski (Gold no recuerda que Belle es Bella, ¡y tiene un por qué! ;P), Caridee Von Ross (espero que te haya gustado la parte de Graham, en el siguiente sale más ^^), Syl (ey, pues yo shippeaba a Jefferson y Emma y ahora me entero de que los actores son pareja, ¿influenciarán a los guionistas y los liaran? xD. Ah, en el próximo hay mucho Charming, creo que te va a molar) y 666Spektor (tranqui, que yo seguir, sigo, a mi ritmo horrible, pero sigo, xD).  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 9 - El precio del peaje.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	9. El precio del peaje

**Capítulo 9**

**El precio del peaje**

Graham sonreía abiertamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo con evidente cariño. Belle le conocía desde siempre, pues había sido sheriff desde que ella tenía uso de razón, y nunca le había visto así, tan genuinamente alegre. Los ojos le brillaban a juego con la sonrisa, mientras el lobo parecía tan feliz como un cachorrito.

- Lo hemos conseguido - murmuró maravillado Henry.

- Sí, los hemos reunido - asintió ella, sonriente.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le arrebató retazos de aquella dicha que la había embargado al ver a Graham así: la patente tristeza del señor Gold. Sus labios estaban curvados, en apariencia estaba tan contento como todos los demás, pero Belle sabía que era un mero disfraz. Sus ojos oscuros se habían teñido de melancolía, de auténtico anhelo. ¿A quién echaría de menos? Una punzada de celos atravesó su corazón.

Pese a eso, las ganas de consolarle, de alejarle de aquel lacónico sentimiento, le pudo, por lo que avanzó hacia él sin dudarlo. Se situó a su lado y, con naturalidad, le tomó de la mano, estrechándole entre la suya con fuerza. El señor Gold, asombrado, se volvió hacia ella y abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el teléfono de Belle comenzó a sonar. ¡Maldito fuera! Luego recordó la situación en la que estaban metidos, así que aceptó la llamada al instante, sobre todo al descubrir que era de Ruby.

- Belle, ¿estás con los señores Spencer? - preguntó su amiga.

- No, no, estoy... estoy con Henry - respondió, consolándose en que, al menos, no le estaba mintiendo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Pero estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso. Me acompaña la abuelita - al escuchar eso, Belle se sintió mucho más tranquila, no había mujer más dura que la abuela de Ruby, la cuidaría bien.- La abuelita ha seguido el rastro de Emma desde la casa de la familia Boyd, pero de repente desaparece.

- ¿Cómo que de repente desaparece?

- Pues eso. Es como si de repente se hubiera desvanecido en el aire... O al menos es lo que dice la abuelita - Ruby bajó la voz, adquiriendo un tono confidencial.- Ella dice que no, pero creo que ha perdido facultades. Voy a llamar al sheriff...

- Ya le han llamado los señores Spencer - la interrumpió; era verdad, era lo primero que había hecho David, pero Graham no había estado en comisaría en ese preciso momento.- No te preocupes, ahora mismo los llamo yo para decírselo.

- Vale. Nosotras vamos a dar una vuelta más por ahí. Llámame con lo que sea, ¿eh?

- Claro. Lo mismo digo - Belle colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, por lo que añadió.- Era Ruby. Me ha dicho que su abuela ha encontrado el rastro de Emma en el bosque, pero que de repente desaparece, como si Emma se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

- ¿Mi hermana se ha desvanecido? - preguntó Henry, asustado.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - respondió ella, intentando calmarle.

Su propia voz sonó ahogada, ya que empezaba a creer que cualquier cosa era posible, aunque fuera algo tan horrible como que Emma hubiera acabado así. Cerró los ojos un instante. Así no iba a calmar a Henry nunca. Por suerte, a su lado apareció el señor Gold; haciendo un evidente esfuerzo debido al bastón, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y apoyó una de sus largas y habilidosas manos en el hombro del niño.

- Henry, no te preocupes, estoy completamente seguro de que Emma está perfectamente. Lo más probable es que viajara a otro mundo, de ahí que no puedan seguir su rastro, pero eso no quiere decir que le haya ocurrido algo malo, ¿de acuerdo?

El interpelado asintió, visiblemente aliviado.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - se interesó Graham.

- Un portal parece lo más lógico. Aunque en este mundo hay magia, es muy difícil acceder a ella. Además, no tengo constancia de un espejo mágico, ni de que haya algún sombrerero. Y, aunque lo hubiera, no recordaría quién es - opinó el señor Gold, volviéndose hacia él.- Tiene que haber un portal en el bosque y Emma se habrá visto atraída hacia él de alguna manera - el hombre cerró las manos entorno a su bastón.- ¿Crees que podrías localizarlo?

- Ahora sí. Sin ninguna duda.

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa. Vamos.

* * *

La sombra era espeluznante. Pese a ser etérea, tenía una forma muy inquietante, como el típico fantasma de los dibujos animados, pero con afiladas garras, zarcillos de oscuridad revoloteando a su alrededor. Eso, por no hablar de los brillantes ojos rojos y el hecho de que no era un dibujo, sino real, demasiado real.

- ¡No dejéis que os toque! - exclamó Mulan, desenfundando su larga espada.- Y no intentéis agarrar el medallón que lleva al cuello o quedaréis marcados.

Philip también empuñó su acero, mientras Aurora se colocaba a su espalda, visiblemente asustada.

Y, mientras todo eso sucedía, la sombra alzó el vuelo hacia ellos. Exactamente hacia ella, hacia Emma, que se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Aquella espantosa cosa se acercaba a ella velozmente, aunque le daba la sensación de que el tiempo se estaba ralentizando, y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mover un músculo.

- ¡EMMA!

Sintió que alguien la embestía y acabó rodando por el árido suelo. Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que August Booth la había salvado y, también, que la criatura giraba para seguirla. No obstante, en su camino se interpuso Philip, partiendo a la sombra en dos con un mandoble... aunque no sirvió de nada, pues comenzó a regenerarse.

- ¡Las espadas no sirven de nada! - exclamó Jefferson, yendo directo a los caballos.- Eso es un espectro, sólo el fuego les destruye.

Pese a las palabras del chico, Philip asestó un par de estocadas más a la criatura, la cual chilló, enfurecida. Emma sabía que aquello no iba a servir de nada, que sólo serviría para enfadarla y eso sería peor. No tuvo tiempo de reparar en nada más, pues August la obligó a ponerse en pie.

- Corre, vamos.

- Pero...

- ¡Está hambriento! Y tú eres la única de nosotros que posee magia, eres como un jugoso chuletón xxl para ella - le informó, cogiéndola de la mano.- ¡Vamos, corre! ¡Tienes que alejarte del espectro!

Mientras August tiraba de ella, Emma vio que Jefferson intercambiaba palabras con Mulan y como Philip se esforzaba en mantener al espectro a raya. No pudo ver nada más, pues tuvo que esforzarse en correr como nunca en dirección al bosque. Éste era denso y oscuro, de terreno irregular, por lo que su velocidad se vio reducida considerablemente al empezar a esquivar ramas, piedras, huecos...

Entonces oyeron unos cascos. August se detuvo, por lo que ella también lo hizo. Todavía mantenían las manos entrelazadas. Aliviados, vieron llegar a Jefferson con un caballo... y también que la sombra se acercaba. El chico le tendió una mano.

- Sube, ganaremos velocidad así.

Antes de que Emma pudiera decir nada, August la aupó al animal, así que, de repente, se encontró abrazada a Jefferson, mientras un caballo los conducía a través del bosque a toda velocidad. Tras ellos, el espectro había comenzado a chillar y parecía ganar terreno poquito a poquito. Se volvió. A ese paso, la sombra la atraparía enseguida.

- Si el fuego los mata, ¿no deberíamos prender una antorcha o algo? ¿No tendrás algún mechero en la cazadora o algo?

- Lamentablemente no, princesa. Pero no te preocupes.

La sombra aulló. Estaba tan próxima que Emma notaba su aliento en la nuca. Era frío, inhumano y algo en él, además de ponerle la piel de gallina, le hacía pensar en la muerte. Aterrada, se aferró todavía más a Jefferson. Notó el cuerpo del chico tenso, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Dios, ¿por qué no fumaré? - susurró, acongojada.

- Las princesas no fuman, preciosa. Y no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

El espectro se abalanzó sobre ellos. El caballo se apartó de un salto, relinchando, y Emma todavía se agarró con más fuerza a Jefferson.

- No quiero sonar como una damisela en apuros, pero... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No quiero morir devorada por un dementor!

- No es un dementor.

- ¡Pues se parece mucho!

- ¡Ajá, por fin!

- ¿Por fin qué?

- ¡Agárrate!

Jefferson espoleó al corcel que, relinchando de nuevo, corrió todavía más rápido, mientras el espectro se acercaba a ellos de nuevo. Alargó los brazos con la clara intención de cogerla, pero el animal dio un salto y atravesó un riachuelo, ganando todavía más velocidad.

Avanzó un poco más y, entonces, para su sorpresa, se detuvo. Fue a preguntarle a Jefferson por qué se paraban, pero éste le hizo un gesto, mientras hacía girar al caballo para quedar frente al espectro.

- Espero que mi teoría sea cierta...- musitó el chico.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura brillaron de forma peligrosa y sádica, mientras soltaba un espantoso y agudo aullido y saltaba hacia ellos. Emma, a la que se le escapó un chillido, cerró los ojos, esperando sentir aquella odiosa cosa sobre ella... Pero nada sucedió.

Nada.

Sin comprender lo que sucedía, abrió los ojos y vio como un montón de pequeñas llamas de varios colores envolvían al espectro. Éste se revolvió, furioso, siseando, pero empezó a consumirse por las llamitas multicolores, que ofrecían un curioso espectáculo. Al final, tras unos segundos de lucha, dejó escapar un gemido desgarrador y acabó desapareciendo por completo.

- ¿Qué... ha... pasado? - logró preguntar ella.

- Fuegos fatuos. Son traviesos, pero buenos en general. Y les encanta comer sombras, les da mucha energía - le explicó Jefferson, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

- ¿Teoría?

- Eh... Bueno...- la seguridad que le había poseído hasta entonces, desapareció por completo.- He leído mucho y... Bueno, se supone que... Pues que en estas tierras moran los fuegos fatuos, pero no era más que una hipótesis... certera, por otra parte.

Emma se volvió hacia él para golpearle en un brazo, por lo que Jefferson se quedó, aunque justo después la chica se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo efusivamente.

- Lo primero por arriesgarte con mi vida. Lo de ahora... Gracias.

Le sonrió, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto sus labios tocaron la piel de Jefferson, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Por eso, se apartó casi al momento, dándole la espalda disimuladamente, así que no vio como el joven se sonrojaba con levedad. Éste se pasó una mano por el pelo, alzando un instante la mirada en dirección al suelo.

- Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás, ¿no?

- Sí. Claro, claro. Vayamos.

Compartieron una mirada tímida, antes de que Jefferson la cogiera de la mano y la subiera al caballo para guiarla a través del bosque. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, en aquel momento Emma sólo pudo concentrarse en la piel de Jefferson y la cálida sensación que le retransmitía.

* * *

- Voy con vosotros.

La señorita French no alzó la voz, pero en sus ojos brillaba la determinación, también la obstinación, por lo que Gold supo que no la iban a convencer de quedarse en la casa de los Spencer. Habían ido ahí antes que al bosque para dejarlos a salvo, aunque sólo habían conseguido que Henry se quedara dormido nada más tocar la almohada.

- Será peligroso, señora French, y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

- Pero es mi vida. Yo decido - insistió ella con decisión.- Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo crea tener el derecho a decidir por mí. Yo decido. Yo. Y he decidido acompañaros a buscar a mi mejor amiga.

- No es muy buena idea, Belle - aclaró el Cazador.

- Mucho me temo que no vamos a poder convencer a la señorita French de lo contrario, por lo que será mejor que nos acompañe - se volvió hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.- Entiendo su punto de vista, señorita French, lo comparto, incluso. Sin embargo, debe prometerme que se quedará muy cerca de mí. Le guste o no, estoy dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier mal que la aceche.

Ella, impresionada, no pudo más que asentir con un gesto. Mientras tanto, Graham agitó la cabeza, reticente, aunque únicamente salió de la casa para reunirse con su lobo. Por su parte, la señorita French se acercó a él, sonriendo con timidez, y Gold sólo pudo pensar en que era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Era como si aquel gesto iluminara su vida, como si hubiera dejado de estar solo y entre tinieblas.

- Lo haré, pero... Señor Gold, ¿podría pedirle algo a cambio?

- ¿De verdad haría un trato con Rumpelstiltskin, señorita French? He oído que siempre hay que pagar el precio convenido - ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con ironía.- También he oído que la gente no solía apreciarlo mucho, le odiaban y temían.

- No sé los demás, pero yo sí confío en Rumpelstiltskin. Y tampoco le tengo miedo.

Ante aquella respuesta, Gold asintió levemente.

- Adelante, querida.

- Llámame Belle, todos me llaman así.

Gold volvió a sonreír, aunque en aquella ocasión sin rastro de ironía o tristeza, sólo una sonrisa radiante, la que sólo le salía con ella. Aceptó el precio con un gesto de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que decía:

- Como desees.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en unirse con el grupo. Los demás avanzaban lentamente, pues únicamente Aurora cabalgaba, arrebujada en una estola blanca, mientras Philip tiraba de las riendas y Mulan caminaba junto a August, a quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, recelosa. En cuanto se reunieron, Jefferson abandonó la montura con un elegante salto y, después, la ayudó a descender a ella.

- Gracias por el caballo - le tendió las bridas a Mulan con un gesto.

- En ningún momento te la presté. La cogiste sin más - apuntó ella con frialdad.

- Pero he conseguido que los fuegos fatuos eliminen al espectro. De nada - Jefferson sonrió con descaro, muy poco intimidado ante la guerrera, pese a la fiera mirada de ella. Emma se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar, aquel extraño mundo en el que habían terminado, le sentaba bien, era como si se encontrara mucho más cómodo que en Storybrook.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre cómo habéis terminado aquí - Philip, una vez más conciliador, se situó entre ambos.- Considero harto curioso que, primero, ella llegue a esta tierra y el tiempo vuelva a encauzarse. También que, justo después, vosotros dos hagáis acto de aparición y se despierte un espectro - pese a que su tono era normal, el brillo en los ojos del príncipe denotaba que no dudaría en echar mano de las armas, si los consideraba una amenaza.

- Emma se perdió - respondió August con seriedad.- Ambos fuimos en su busca y acabamos deduciendo que había caído por un portal, así que la seguimos sin dudarlo.

- ¿Tú también me buscabas?

August asintió con un gesto, por lo que una estúpida sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Era bonito saber que alguien se tiraría por una madriguera para buscarla. Estaba tan agradecida con ambos chicos, que ni siquiera reparó en cierto detalle. Por suerte, Aurora sí que debió hacerlo, pues preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Perdón? - August parecía confuso y, a juzgar por la expresión de Philip, no era el único. Mulan, por su parte, parecía conforme con la pregunta, mientras que Jefferson no lo estaba con absoluto; de hecho, su expresión se había tornado oscura y sus manos se habían crispado tanto como su rostro.

- Habéis cruzado un portal a ciegas sólo para buscarla - observó Aurora con calma.- Sólo conozco tres motivos para buscar a alguien con tal dedicación: el amor verdadero, la culpa o que aquello que se busca posea un valor extremo - la princesa enarcó una de sus finas cejas castañas.- Puedo ver la motivación de tu compañero, pero no la tuya, así que dime, extranjero, ¿por qué estás llevando a cabo esta búsqueda?

Emma se sintió mareada. Un momento, un momento... ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Culpa? ¿Ser valiosa? Las tres opciones flotaban en su cabeza como pompas de jabón, perdiendo cada vez más el sentido... Si alguna vez lo hubieran tenido para ella. Además, entre aquella incertidumbre, había aparecido otra pregunta que, aunque Emma quisiera ignorar, sencillamente no podía: ¿por qué habría ido hasta ahí Jefferson? ¿Por amor? Esa sola idea hacía desaparecer el resto de dudas para que la cabeza le diera vueltas junto al estómago y el corazón.

- He venido por Emma, princesa - respondió August con voz ronca.

- Eso no responde...

- Aurora, no creo que sea el momento - la interrumpió Philip; no tardó en mostrar su gesto afable, aunque un segundo antes había sido ceñudo, como si estuviera pensando en algo.- Además, debemos ir a ver a Lancelot cuanto antes. Quiero saber si les afectó la maldición...- la sola idea debió de conmocionarlo pues se quedó un instante en silencio. Después se volvió hacia ellos tres.- Quizás necesiten ayuda, ¿nos acompañaréis?

- Claro - se apresuró en responder Emma.

Aclarado aquel asunto, reemprendieron la marcha. Al principio, reinó el silencio y un ritmo constante, aunque al cabo de un rato Jefferson la sostuvo del codo, obligándola a quedarse al final de la marcha, junto a August.

- Deberías tener cuidado, Emma - la regañó en susurros.- Confiar a ciegas puede ser muy peligroso.

- Y nuestra prioridad es regresar a Storybrook - apuntó August.

- Philip y Mulan habían permanecido congelados hasta que les toqué - explicó con cierta irritación, era ya mayorcita como para que los dos la reprendieran.- ¿Y si ese tal Lancelot y el resto de refugiados está igual? ¿Y si necesitan mi ayuda? Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ayudarles.

- ¿Y si Lancelot decide apresarte para que toques a todos los afectados por la maldición? - preguntó Jefferson, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- ¿Sabes qué pasará entonces? Que serás una prisionera. No tendrás libertad, no podrás volver a casa, ni ver a tu familia y amigos. ¿Quieres eso, Emma? ¿Quieres separarte de tus padres? ¿No volver a ver a Henry nunca más?

- No. Quiero volver. Claro que quiero regresar, pero tampoco puedo abandonarlos a su suerte.

August se pasó una mano por su negro pelo.

- Quizás Lancelot conozca algún portal...

- No necesitamos un portal - le interrumpió Jefferson, sonriendo con emoción.- Necesito un sombrero. Un simple sombrero y podremos ir a donde queramos.

La seguridad de Jefferson la espantó. No porque le sorprendiera el hecho de que fuera un sombrerero, pues había recordado que él mismo se lo había dicho, sino por lo real que, de pronto, parecía todo aquello. Príncipes, princesas, guerreras, sombrereros... Desde que sus sueños habían comenzado, no dejaba de tener esa sensación de que el suelo bajo sus pies se hacía pedazos y ella debía improvisar para seguir en pie. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, para concentrarse en Jefferson, aferrarse a él de algún modo.

- ¿Así que eres un sombrerero?

- Ya te lo había dicho, princesa.

- No me llames así.

Jefferson soltó una risita, asintiendo, aunque lo más preocupante era que, de hecho, no encontraba tan raro que la llamaran así... Princesa...

* * *

Se quedó quieto. Por el rabillo del ojo le había parecido ver que algo se deslizaba a toda velocidad no muy lejos de donde estaban. Un instinto protector se apoderó de él, instándole a situarse muy cerca de su esposa, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cintura... ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? No permitió que las dudas le embargaran, puesto que esa sensación de peligro persistía, como si algo les acechara en la oscuridad.

- ¿Notas eso? - susurró su esposa.

David asintió con un gesto, mirando en derredor, buscando a aquella especie de sombra tan esquiva. Cogió la mano de su mujer, antes de continuar con su camino. Su hija estaba sola en el bosque, en plena noche y con un animal salvaje, pues la sombra no podía tratarse de otra cosa, por lo que no podían detenerse: debían encontrar a Emma con urgencia.

- Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando - la instó en murmullos.

- Creo que algo se acerca...

Se volvió, siguiendo el ruido del bosque: el crujido de algunas ramas al romperse, las hojas al notar el paso de alguien... Una vez más, se situó delante de su esposa con un ademán defensivo, mientras alumbraba la zona que tenían enfrente. Para sorpresa de los dos, un lobo corría hacia ellos. Dejándose guiar por la adrenalina que, de pronto, inundaba sus venas localizó un árbol de aspecto robusto y tiró de Mary Margaret en dirección a él.

- ¡Vamos, Mary, tenemos que...!

- ¡No! Espera, espera.

Aunque la lógica le dictaba que aquel ruego era una auténtica locura, su corazón confiaba por completo en su esposa, así que permaneció donde estaba, a su lado... Eso sí, un poco nervioso, pues el animal seguía acercándose a ellos.

- No es peligroso, David - dijo Mary.

- ¿Estás segura? - él, desde luego, no lo estaba, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se fijaban en los afilados colmillos y en las peligrosas garras.- Llámalo deformación personal si quieres, cariño, pero he visto lo que pueden hacer a otros animales y no es bonito.

- No es un lobo normal.

Mary sonrió, dando un paso al frente. Se agachó, alargando una mano, como si estuviera a punto de jugar con un cachorrito, aunque David no dejaba de recordar el hecho de que se trataba de un lobo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, simplemente contempló la escena. Entonces, el animal se detuvo frente a su esposa, acomodándose en el suelo con mansedad, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente.

- Nos has encontrado, ¿eh, viejo amigo?

- Mary, ¿podrías explicarme qué está pasando?

- Luego. Ahora tenemos una hija a la que encontrar - le recordó, todavía deslizando los dedos por la cabeza del lobo.- ¿Podrías encontrar a Emma? ¿Podrías llevarnos hasta...? - la voz de Mary se quebró cuando, casi al mismo tiempo que él, alzó la mirada en la dirección por la que había llegado el lobo. Se podía apreciar, no muy lejos de ellos, el haz de tres linternas, alguien se acercaba. Mary siguió concentrada en el lobo, al que miró con mucha seriedad.- ¿Son amigos?

Como toda respuesta, el animal aulló.

David, impresionado, se acercó a ella para mirar mejor al lobo. Trabajaba con animales, les cuidaba y les ofrecía un hogar en el refugio, pero nunca, jamás, se había topado con un ejemplar que le entendiera. De hecho, nunca lo había creído posible... hasta que su esposa había comenzado a dialogar con aquel animal.

- Estás hablando con un animal... Increíble.

- Es una larga historia - le sonrió su esposa.

- ¿Una larga historia? - se extrañó él, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Eres Blancanieves o algo así? Porque, si es así, ya podrías pedirle a los animalitos del bosque que limpien la casa y ahorrarme el trabajo a mí.

Los finos labios de Mary se estiraron todavía más, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante para propinarle un beso dulce y prolongado. Cuando se separó, le acarició la mejilla, también el mentón.

- Si yo te contara...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir charlando, pues tres personas se reunieron con ellos. Para su sorpresa, Belle, la amiga de su hija, acababa de llegar acompañada de dos hombres: por un lado, Graham, el sheriff de Storybrooke; por otro, el señor Gold, uno de los profesores del instituto de la ciudad. En cuanto estuvieron ahí, el lobo abandonó a Mary para reunirse alegremente con el sheriff.

- ¿Es la persona de la que me hablaste? - para su asombro, de nuevo, su esposa actuó de una forma que él no se esperaba: en aquel momento, se acercó al señor Gold con una familiaridad que no tenía ningún sentido.- ¿Graham podrá encontrar a Emma?

- No exactamente - respondió el hombre con suavidad.- Sí, el sheriff es capaz de encontrarla, aunque, debo decir, que fueron tanto tu hijo como la señorita... Belle, los que llegaron a tan acertada conclusión. Por mi parte, avisé a un amigo, August Booth... Al que no he visto en el bosque - la mirada del hombre adquirió un matiz distante, como si de repente no estuviera ahí, con ellos.- Podría ser...

- ¿Crees que él también ha cruzado el portal? - preguntó Graham.

- ¿Portal? ¿Creéis que Emma ha cruzado un portal?

David pestañeó. El cerebro debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada, pues cada palabra que escuchaba era más surrealista que la anterior. Por si no tenía suficiente con lobos que parecían hablar con su esposa, habían añadido portales mágicos que, al parecer, su hija había cruzado y de ahí su desaparición. Sí, claro, todo tenía muchísimo sentido. Se masajeó las sienes, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, pues no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Basta! - exclamó, cortando de raíz la acelerada conversación que estaban manteniendo los otros tres adultos del grupo.- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué narices está ocurriendo aquí?

- David, cariño - su esposa se volvió hacia él.- Es difícil de explicar, yo... Ni siquiera termino de creérmelo y eso que he... experimentado la realidad - Mary agitó la cabeza, como si no su propia explicación la convenciera a ella.- A ver, cuelo, necesito que tengas la mente abierta porque...

- No va a ser necesario, señorita Blanchard - el señor Gold se acercó a ellos, quitándose de la espalda un estuche largo de madera tallada con alguna piedra preciosa que otra incrustada a modo de decoración; lo depositó en el suelo, tras agacharse con cuidado.- Había supuesto que necesitaríamos a su esposo en plenas condiciones, así que he traído esto con la esperanza de que le haga ver la verdad - sus dedos largos y hábiles soltaron con facilidad los cierres del estuche, por lo que todos pudieron ver que el interior, que estaba forrado con brillante terciopelo azul, contenía una espada larga y majestuosa guardada en su funda. El señor Gold alzó la mirada hacia él.- Adelante, señor Spencer, cójala. Es suya.

- ¿Mía? Yo nunca he tenido una espada...

Recordó, entonces, que antes, al notar la amenaza, se había llevado la mano al cinturón... como si fuera a desenvainar una espada.

- David, coge la espada, por favor. Es importante - le insistió Mary.

- Pero...

Mary se colocó frente a él, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, mientras le cogía las manos con fuerza.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Siempre.

- Pues coge esa espada, por favor.

David no veía el motivo por el cual el sostener una mera espada era tan importante, pero Mary se lo había pedido y eso era suficiente para él. Por eso, conteniendo un suspiro, se puso en cuclillas para coger el arma; se colocó la funda en la cadera, antes de desenvainar el filo con una facilidad inusitada, era como si la espada fuera una extensión de su brazo.

Y, mientras contemplaba el acero de la hoja, sintió que se transportaba a otro lugar...

* * *

_El aire le golpeaba en el rostro, echando hacia atrás la capa escarlata que llevaba, haciéndola ondear como si fuera una bandera. Su fiel caballo atravesaba, raudo, el bosque, esquivando los árboles, saltando los desniveles y avanzando en la dirección que el anillo le señalaba. Éste era de su madre, se lo había regalado para que se lo entregara a la mujer de la que se enamorara y, en aquellos momentos, le conducía hacia ella gracias a un hechizo de Rumpelstiltskin. En realidad, no terminaba de comprender los actos del duende, pero no le importaba, lo primero era reunirse con ella, encontrarla como siempre hacía._

_Siempre la encontraba._

_Y en aquella ocasión no fue menos, aunque el modo en el que lo hizo le rompió el corazón. Aún montado en el equino, contempló a Blancanieves descansando en un ataúd de cristal delicadamente tallado, siendo una auténtica obra de arte... aunque ataúd al fin y al cabo, pensó con el alma en vilo._

_En torno al féretro estaban los siete enanos que habían acompañado fielmente a Blancanieves. Todos compungidos, velando a su princesa. No podía mirarles, no quería hacerlo y comprobar que todo aquello era real, una verdad que no deseaba asumir. No. Blancanieves no podía estar muerta, no tras todo lo que habían pasado, no tras tanto encuentro y desencuentro... No, James se negaba a creer que ese fuera su destino._

_Descendió del caballo para arrodillarse junto al sarcófago, mientras los siete enanos se concentraban en él todavía más apesadumbrados. Gruñón se acercó a él, negando con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba:_

_- No hemos llegado a tiempo._

_- No, no puede ser...- pero el inmóvil y pálido rostro de Blanca era demasiado real, demasiado falto de vida como para que pudiera aferrarse a aquella estúpida y vana esperanza. Agitó la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de su amada, cuyos largos cabellos parecían más oscuros en contraste con el blanco de la tez y del pulcro vestido que le habían colocado.- Dejadme, al menos, despedirla._

_Los enanos compartieron una muda mirada hasta que Gruñón asintió con un gesto y Sabio y Feliz procedieron a levantar la delicada tapa de cristal. James se inclinó sobre el ataúd, notando que hasta los últimos resquicios de esperanza morían y, con ellos, la entereza le abandonaba, por lo que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._

_- Adiós, mi amor._

_Tras acariciarle el pelo, apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Blanca, propinándole un último beso. Algo sucedió. Una cálida sensación brotó entre ellos, como una chispa... No, como la ondulación del agua cuando se tiraba una piedra, pues se extendió, formando un amplio círculo que pareció recorrer todo el reino._

_Y entonces, sólo entonces, Blanca abrió los ojos con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus finos labios. Para sorpresa de James, ella se incorporó._

_- Me has encontrado - dijo, radiante de felicidad._

_- Siempre te encuentro - él le devolvió el gesto._

_- La verdad es que el ataúd me hizo dudar._

_Tras las carcajadas, llegó otro beso. Menos dulce, menos casto y más pasional y anhelado. Por fin estaban juntos, por fin lo habían logrado. Y James sabía que sólo sería el primero de muchos otros..._

* * *

El recuerdo se desvaneció de su mente, como la llama de una vela que se apagaba, pero sólo para ser sustituido por otro...

* * *

_- ¡La mataré!_

_Había cruzado la habitación en apenas un segundo para coger su espada y empuñarla, como si aquella maldita bruja estuviera delante de él. Blanca se colocó delante de él, acariciándole el brazo con suavidad, aunque su mirada era dura, inflexible, pese al leve rastro de resignación y tristeza._

_- No podrás. ¿Cuándo hemos podido, James?_

_- Está será la primera vez y con que la mate una vez, será más que suficiente._

_- Por desgracia, no me sorprendería que a Regina no la detuviera ni la muerte - observó Blanca con un ademán; volvió a sujetarle del brazo, esta vez con más fuerza.- James... No te dejes llevar por la ira..._

_- ¡Ha amenazado a nuestra hija! ¡Ha jurado que matará a Emma!_

_- Y si ahora te cruzas en su camino con intención de matarla, ella acabará contigo - repuso Blanca con dureza, mirándole a los ojos.- Apenas puedo vivir pensando en que Emma es su futuro objetivo. Pero, desde luego, no podré ni respirar si no te tengo a mi lado. James, tenemos que ser listos, tenemos que actuar con sensatez - se volvió un poco para contemplar la cuna que había junto a la cama.- Y también tendremos que cuidar de él, ya se lo llevaron una vez..._

_La ira no desapareció, pero sí que se aplacó. Blanca tenía razón, claro que la tenía, pero... Estaba tan exhausto. Siempre salvando obstáculos, siempre luchando contra Regina, viviendo siempre amenazados... ¿No podía dejarlos en paz? ¿No podían vencer de una vez por todas y olvidarse de batallas que debían ser ganadas?_

_Dejó caer el brazo que sostenía la espada para aproximarse a la cuna. Era de madera, la más hermosa que él había visto, un trabajo del mejor artesano del reino, Gepetto, que había tallado toda clase de animales y, en el centro, una H de elegante trazo ligeramente florido. Aunque lo más bonito de la cuna era lo que dormía en el interior con la placidez de la que sólo disfrutan los niños: Henry. Al ver a su hijo, lo pequeño que era, con esos deditos minúsculos y esa sonrisa tan inocente, sin asomo de problemas o malos recuerdos, la ira desapareció por completo para ser sustituida por un irrefrenable ansía de protección._

_- No les ocurrirá nada malo, Blanca. Ni a Emma ni a Henry._

_- No, por supuesto que no._

_La fiereza en el tono de su esposa le sorprendió, también la fehaciente seguridad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras, como si supiera alguna información clave que él desconocía. Fue a preguntar, pero Blanca le deslizó los brazos por el cuello y la vio tan cansada, que decidió que no era el momento adecuado._

* * *

Soltó la espada. Ésta cayó al suelo, repiqueteando. David no le prestó atención, sólo podía mirar a su esposa. Su esposa... Mary, que llevaba el pelo muy corto y siempre llevaba rebecas, pero que era exactamente igual a Blancanieves, de larga melena y elegantes vestidos imposibles que parecía sacados... de un cuento.

- Eres... Eres... Soy... Madre mía...

- Es difícil, cariño, lo sé.

- Te queda mejor el pelo largo.

- ¿Insinúas que el de ahora me queda mal?

- Vaya, señor Spencer, en medio jardín se acaba de meter - comentó Belle con una risita, por lo que él le dedicó una mueca. La verdad era que tenía razón. Fue a intentar solucionar el problema, cuando notó que algo les acechaba; justo en ese mismo momento, Belle se acercó al señor Gold, señalando a la oscuridad con cierto temor.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Lo que me temía - murmuró el hombre.

David, guiado de nuevo por puro instinto, se agachó para recoger su espada y empuñarla. Curiosamente, su cuerpo parecía guiarse a sí mismo, pues lo hizo con una naturalidad que le sorprendió y que le recordó que, por absurdo que sonase, era el príncipe encantador de los cuentos.

- ¿Qué temías? - quiso saber Mary.

- Su hija ha atravesado un portal, señora Blanchard, lo que quiere decir que se ha hecho magia - explicó con expresión distante, antes de añadir, acompañándose de un gesto que consistió en mostrarles primero la mano derecha y luego la izquierda.- Y toda magia conlleva un precio.

- ¿Cuál sería el precio en este caso, Gold? - inquirió Graham con voz tensa.

- Supongo que, para equilibrar, si una criatura de este mundo, es decir, la señorita Spencer, ha cruzado a otro, una criatura de ese otro mundo ha cruzado al nuestro - se colocó frente a Belle, en clara actitud defensiva.- Tengan cuidado. A saber a qué clase de criatura nos enfrentamos.

De nuevo, algo les rodeó a tal velocidad que apenas lograron verlo... durante unos segundos, pues después se quedó suspendido frente a ellos. Era un ser aterrador, con la misma consistencia de una sombra, aunque tanto sus brillantes ojos rojos como sus afiladas garras parecían extremadamente peligrosas. De su cuello pendía un colgante de oro con forma de círculo y que parecía más antiguo que incluso el tiempo.

- Espectros - graznó Graham, llevando una mano a su espalda, donde colgaba un carcaj lleno de flechas; cogió una cualquiera y la colocó en su arco, cuya cuerda tensó, dispuesto a disparar cuando fuera necesario.- No permitáis que os toquen y bajo ningún concepto toquéis su collar. Si colocan su marca en una persona, ésta jamás podrá escapar de los espectros.

- ¿Y cómo se vencen estas cosas? - preguntó Mary.

- Como toda sombra, desaparecen con la luz, señorita Blanchard - respondió el señor Gold, cuyos ojos adquirieron un aire fúnebre, al reparar en que el espectro no estaba solo, sino que había un segundo.- Parece que alguien más cruzó el portal.

No pudieron compartir más palabras, pues los espectros, chillando de forma tan aguda que hasta dañaban a los oídos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

* * *

**Como siempre, si queréis decirme algo, ya sean cosas bonitas como amenazas o quejas, yo no os lo impediré ;P**

**De nuevo he tardado otro mes en actualizar y lo peor que esta vez no tengo otro motivo más que la falta de inspiración y que he estado escribiendo otras cosillas. A ver si durante el parón de Once upon a time, actualizo más a menudo... Lo intentaré, al menos.  
**

**Y, como siempre, toca daros las gracias a todos los que me leéis y comentáis, que sois muy bonicos y me dais la vida. Así que muchas gracias a... Matsu Katski (veo que me vas a querer matar de nuevo, ni me defenderé siquiera, que me lo merezco por tardona, xDD. Por cierto, este ha tenido más Sombrerero, ¿eh?), Caridee Von Ross (la verdad es que la parte en el bosque encantado me está dando material para escribir gansadas y me lo paso pipa y, bueno, pronto habrá celos entre Jefferson y August, jujujuju ;P), Usio-Amamiya (Mulan es muy lista, oh yeah. Y respecto a los flashbacks Rumbelle... pueden estar cerca, ahí lo dejo), Momana (muchas gracias por el review y por leer el fic enel móvil, wow, yo no podría, xDD. Y, sí, Regina la va a liar parda y muy pronto) y gothicmetal (a la pobre Belle siempre le toca lidiar con lo peor, sep. Hay un motivo de por qué Gold y Belle no se recuerdan, ya lo veréis. Y, sí, Jennifer Morrison y Sebastian Stan son pareja, de hecho a una fiesta fueron en plan cita doble con Josh y Ginnifer, muy fantabuloso todo ^^).  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 10 - Regresos.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	10. Regresos

**Capítulo 10**

**Regresos**

Cuando el sueño terminó con brusquedad, Emma se incorporó de repente, notando como un grito moría en su garganta. Todavía con el rubio y largo pelo sobre el rostro, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que el aullido que quería soltar, no había desaparecido por completo. De repente, lo escuchó. Se quedó sorprendida, ¿había chillado sin darse cuenta?

Llevándose los dedos a la garganta, miró alrededor para cerciorarse, pero entonces descubrió que Aurora estaba pálida como la cera, sudando. Philip acudió a su lado para consolarla. La colocó entre sus brazos para acunarla con suavidad, susurrándole algo al oído, mientras le acariciaba la coronilla con la barbilla. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Emma se permitió el suspirar, pues no había perdido el control por completo. Se apartó el pelo del rostro, descubriendo que Jefferson la escrutaba.

- Tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto, princesa, ¿un sueño?

- ¡Que no me llames princesa! - siseó, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa traviesa. Emma resopló, antes de mirar por encima del hombro a Aurora, que parecía mucho más tranquila. Se volvió hacia Jefferson de nuevo.- Sí, era un sueño de esos... Llevo unos días soñando con el mismo - miró a la princesa durante otro instante.- ¿Qué le ocurre a Aurora? Parece asustada.

- Habrá tenido una pesadilla - se encogió de hombros Jefferson.- Entre la maldición y el espectro, no es raro que se tengan pesadillas... Aún recuerdo esos ojos rojos y vacíos - pareció estremecerse un poco.- Deberías dormir, Emma, nos espera un día duro de viaje.

- Estoy cansada de soñar.

- Necesitas una vela - para su sorpresa, fue August quien habló. Aunque se había mantenido en silencio y quieto, debía de estar tan despierto como ellos. Se incorporó un poco, por lo que sus azules ojos se clavaron en Emma y ésta se sintió impresionada.- La llama de una vela aleja las pesadillas. También podría ayudar a Aurora.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Philip se puso en pie para rebuscar en las alforjas de su caballo. Al final, halló una larga vela amarillenta. Tras hacer una seña a los demás, se puso en cuclillas para colocarla en el suelo, casi encajada, y prenderla. Se quedó quieto, contemplando la titilante llama dorada con aire pensativo. Después, se acomodó para servir a Aurora de apoyo.

- Ya verás como funciona, mi amor - le susurró, antes de dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza a August.- Gracias por la información.

Emma se acercó a la ardiente vela, abrazándose al macuto que le habían dejado para que utilizara como almohada. Tenía frío, pero no se habían arriesgado a encender una hoguera por si el olor advertía a los ogros de su presencia... Estupendo. También tomaba completamente en serio frases que implicaban la palabra "ogro", ya que cada hecho aparentemente fantástico se había tornado una realidad insoldable. Notó que algo le tocaba y se dio cuenta de que August le había colocado por encima su chaqueta de cuero, por lo que Emma le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la vela? - le preguntó.

- Cuando era pequeño tenía unas pesadillas horribles. Mi padre solía hacerlo y funcionaba. La verdad es que, al cabo de un tiempo, dejé de sufrirlas.

Emma se acomodó como pudo y, mirando la pequeña y rutilante llama, cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y dulce sueño.

* * *

El señor Spencer empuñó su espada con maestría, pero el espectro ni se inmutó. Por eso, él alzó una de sus manos, sintiendo como la energía chisporroteaba entre sus dedos.

- ¡Apartaos! - exclamó.

Una esfera de luz salió despedida de su mano para dirigirse hacia los espectros. Ambos chillaron de forma desagradable, aunque sólo uno desapareció, el otro la esquivó y volvió al ataque. Mientras su hechizo surtía efecto, el sheriff había cogido una flecha del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda para tensarla en su arco. Sin embargo, no llegó a dispararla, pues la señora Blanchard había acudido a su lado.

- ¿No tendrás un mechero, Graham?

- No hará falta, señora Blanchard - comentó él.

Ante un chasquido de sus dedos, la flecha que sostenía el sheriff se inflamó. Éste la disparó contra el espectro, el cual andaba entretenido con el señor Spencer. Repitieron la misma operación otra vez y, entonces, la criatura desapareció.

- ¿Os las habéis cargado?

- Mucho me temo que no, seño... Belle - agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, apretando los labios, pues no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.- Es muy difícil matar a un espectro, se necesita una gran cantidad de magia. Así que, en este lugar que apenas tiene, es imposible.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para deshacernos de ellas? - quiso saber el señor Spencer.

- La única solución que se me ocurre es mandarlas a través del portal...

- ¡No! - exclamó la señora Blanchard con demasiada vehemencia.- ¡Emma está al otro lado del portal! ¡No podemos enviarle dos espectros, estará completamente desvalida ante ellos! Esa no es una opción.

- No pretendía arriesgar la vida de su hija, señora Blanchard - apuntó con sequedad, entrecerrando los ojos.- Le recuerdo que estoy aquí para salvarla. Por eso, mi plan era enviarlos a través del portal a una dimensión donde reine el caos o la nada. A su propia dimensión, por ejemplo - hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Creo que podré manipular el portal, aunque necesitaré algo de tiempo.

- Pero toda magia conlleva un precio - apuntó Belle.

- En esta ocasión lo que menos me importan son las consecuencias.

Sobre todo cuando lo que estaba en juego, entre otras cosas, era la seguridad de Belle. No iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera, aunque tuviera que perder los brazos, las piernas o el alma en el camino. Justo en aquel momento, uno de los espectros regresó de entre las sombras, aunque el sheriff lo asustó con una de sus flechas ígneas.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos!

Él mismo se dio cuenta de que las flechas se estaban agotando, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. No estaba seguro de la magnitud de sus poderes. Sí, creía poseer la suficiente capacidad como para manipular el portal, pero no creía que, además, pudiese hacer más hechizos para mantener alejados a los espectros. El problema era que, a excepción de él, nadie más podía mantenerlos a raya, ni siquiera el príncipe encantador con su espada.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, se dirigieron hacia un árbol guiados por el lobo del Cazador. Por el camino, la señora Blanchard cogió un par de ramas y, utilizando una de las flechas del sheriff, les prendió fuego.

- Así le conseguiremos tiempo, Gold - apuntó la mujer.

Al final, tras atravesar una zona llena de pinos, llegaron a un enorme roble, cuyas raíces se extendían por el suelo formando gruesos nudos. Entre ellas, se veía una madriguera oscura, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un hombre adulto. Definitivamente, ahí estaba el portal. Se agachó junto a él, ayudándose de su bastón, aunque luego lo dejó tirado en el suelo para poder trabajar.

Mientras él construía el hechizo, los demás se situaron en torno a él, agitando las improvisadas antorchas para mantener alejados a los espectros. Éstos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, amenazantes, y pronto quedó claro que así no iban a aguantar mucho, ni siquiera con las antorchas.

* * *

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el señor Gold no iba a tener tiempo suficiente de arreglar el portal. Las ramas que estaban usando los adultos como antorchas se estaban extinguiendo a pasos adelantados y, entonces, todos iban a tener problemas. Belle se mordió el labio. Se sentía una inútil, pues sólo podía mirar mientras el señor Gold seguía haciendo el hechizo y los tres adultos, manteniendo a los espectros a raya como buenamente podían.

En ese preciso momento, la señora Blanchard se quedó sin fuego, por lo que los espectros se abalanzaron sobre ella. El señor Spencer los ahuyentó al golpearlos con la antorcha como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

- Gold, date prisa - le urgió, apretando la mandíbula.- ¡No nos queda tiempo!

Al escuchar eso, a Belle se le ocurrió una idea. Era una locura, pero... Se volvió un poco, lo suficiente para contemplar a Gold. El hombre estaba agachado junto a la madriguera, con su fino cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el rostro, el cual mantenía inmóvil, seguramente debido a lo concentrado que estaba. Sí, su idea era una auténtica locura, pero iba a funcionar. Lo sabía.

Por eso, corrió hacia los espectros. No encontró resistencia pues, por un lado, los adultos estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas tareas y, por otro, no podían ni imaginarse lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Belle...? - escuchó susurrar, sorprendido, al señor Gold.- ¡No, espera!

Pero ella le ignoró, siguió corriendo hasta agarrar el colgante de oro que llevaba uno de los espectros. En cuanto su mano tocó el metal, éste pareció arder. Los espectros, entonces, emitieron a coro un horrible aullido, que le congeló la sangre. Se dirigieron hacia ella, pero el señor Spencer los volvió a alejar con su antorcha.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Belle se vio arrastrada hacia atrás y, de repente, se encontró ante la expresión desencajada de Gold. Éste estaba pálido, entre furioso y preocupado.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Has quedado marcada! - tiró de su muñeca para enseñarle que había una marca en la palma de su propia mano.- Ahora sólo desearán tu alma, ¡te la arrancarán!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

Graham y David, trabajando en equipo, hicieron que los dos espectros se mantuvieran alejados.

- Se muestran mucho más decididos, más fuertes - comentó David.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para cambiar el portal?

- No mucho. He hecho grandes avances.

- Bien. Los mantendré lejos de ti durante un rato, ¡aprovéchalo!

Y, tras dedicarle una temblorosa sonrisa al hombre, echó a correr velozmente. Por suerte, su padre la había obligado a apuntarse a algún club deportivo y, como detestaba a las animadoras, había terminado en el de atletismo. Enseguida notó que los dos espectros se dirigían hacia ella, volando a toda velocidad, amenazantes.

- ¡Belle!

Para su sorpresa, David apareció detrás de ellos, arco en mano. Lanzó una de las flechas ígneas con tanta puntería que atravesaron a los espectros, por lo que se esfumaron, diluyéndose en el aire como el humo. Se detuvo, sorprendida. No obstante, David siguió corriendo y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella, obligándola a dirigirse hacia la derecha.

Se internaron en un grupo especialmente de pinos. Una vez ahí, se detuvieron y David cogió uno de los recipientes que había clavados en los troncos. Sin perder ni un segundo, vació el contenido en el suelo, formando un enorme círculo con aquella cosa viscosa. Le indicó con un gesto que se colocara dentro, así que Belle lo hizo y, desde ahí, vio como David utilizaba una flecha para prender aquella sustancia.

- Leroy vende resina - le explicó, observando las llamas.- La saca de los pinos de esta zona. Se me ocurrió que, así, al menos ganaríamos algo de tiempo - los dos espectros surgieron de la nada, cada uno como un remolino oscuro, que intentaba atraparla con sus enormes garras.- ¿Cómo narices se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? ¡Ha sido...!

Uno de los espectros intentó traspasar el círculo, aunque sólo consiguió desaparecer momentáneamente, acompañándose de un chillido de dolor.

- Voy a dejar la bronca para luego...

- Estupendo.

David le miró fijamente, dejándole claro que no era el momento ni de bromear, ni siquiera de abrir la boca, por lo que Belle le mostró una sonrisa cándida. Después, el hombre agitó la cabeza, se pasó una mano por la nuca y se acercó a ella.

- En cuanto el fuego se extinga, echaremos a correr de vuelta y en zig zag, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que, para entonces, Gold ya haya terminado con el portal.

- Yo también lo espero.

* * *

No sabía si se había debido a la vela, pero el resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad tanto para Aurora como para ella. Por eso, no les costó ponerse en camino al día siguiente, durante el cual únicamente se dedicaron a andar y andar, siguiendo a Philip y Mulan, ya que eran los únicos que conocían el camino hacia aquel refugio que, según ellos dos, lideraba Lancelot.

- ¿Vosotros conocéis a Lancelot? - le preguntó Emma a August y Jefferson, mientras seguían caminando, cerrando la marcha.

- ¿Más allá del personaje literario, dices? - inquirió Jefferson.- No.

- La verdad es que parece que vosotros sabéis cosas sobre este mundo, sobre lo que está pasando - los miró alternativamente.- ¿Sabéis? Estaría bien que me pusierais al día. ¿Qué narices ocurre? ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños? ¿Por qué vosotros sabéis cosas? ¿Y qué sabéis? Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil compartir la información.

- Yo no puedo hablar por nuestro callado amigo - dijo Jefferson, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero, en mi caso, tampoco sé demasiado. Sé que mis tías huyeron del reino de las maravillas, llevándonos a mi hermana y a mí. Desde entonces me han instruido para ayudarte y protegerte en tu misión.

- Ah, ahora tengo una misión.

- Claro, por algo eres La elegida.

- Ni que fuera Buffy, la cazavampiros o algo así.

- Eres algo mejor. Tú debes acabar con la reina malvada y su reinado de terror - al escuchar eso, Emma resopló. Jefferson sonrió, divertido, durante unos instantes.- De todos modos, ni siquiera sé cuál es el origen de la maldición o quién es quién. Sólo sé que todos los personajes de cuento que conoces como... No sé, Caperucita roja o Hansel y Gretel existen de verdad. La malvada reina, utilizando una maldición, envió a todos a este mundo, donde no recuerdan quiénes son - se quedó un instante callado.- También sé que la reina ha despertado y quiere llevar a cabo un ritual para hacerse con un poder inimaginable y someter a todos a su malvada dictadura.

- ¿Sabes? Si escribieras todo eso, lograrías un gran best seller - apuntó ella.

- A mí nunca me ha interesado escribir.

- Deberías empezar a tomarte esto en serio - repuso August.- Mira dónde estás, Emma. Estás en el bosque encantado, tras haber despertado a la bella durmiente y haber enfrentado a un espectro. ¿De verdad eres tan reticente? - frunció el ceño.- Ha pasado el tiempo de no creer, ¿no crees?

- ¡Qué fácil es decirlo para ti! - exclamó ella, deteniéndose.- ¡A ti no te ha tocado el gran papel de salvar a todos! ¡Elegida! ¡Salvadora! ¡Yo no quiero ser nada de eso! ¡No quiero tanta responsabilidad!

- No eres la única con responsabilidades.

- Pero soy la única que no sabe nada.

- No, no lo eres - repuso August con seriedad.- El sombrerero ya te ha dicho que sólo sabe algunas cosas y él es afortunado porque se libró de la maldición. Pero yo, todos los de Storybrooke, no sabemos nada. No saben quiénes son, no recuerdan a quién querían, qué hacían... No recuerdan nada. Y los que recordamos, no es en totalidad, sólo vemos flashes, datos aislados... ¿Crees que es agradable? ¿Qué es mejor que tu situación?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ambos echando chispas de pura ira, aunque, más allá de eso, Emma sintió que había una conexión entre ellos. Era como si existiera una historia entre ellos que, con el tiempo o la maldición, se había apagado, aunque aún quedaban reminiscencias.

- Basta ya - les interrumpió Jefferson.- Estáis llamando la atención - murmuró; Emma se dio cuenta de que sus otros tres compañeros se habían detenido, varios metros por delante, y permanecían vueltos hacia ellos.- Vamos a seguirlos, ir con Lancelot y encontrar un sombrero o tela o lo que sea para volver a casa, ¿entendido? Y, hasta que estemos en Storybrooke, nos vamos a dejar de peleas, maldiciones y demás - miró a uno y a otra.- ¿Comprendido?

Ambos asintieron con un gesto, casi a regañadientes, antes de continuar con su camino.

* * *

Acababa de anochecer cuando, a lo lejos, vislumbraron un nítido brillo anaranjado. En ese momento, Philip sonrió, alentándoles a seguir caminando, pues su destino ya estaba cercano. No obstante, tras viajar durante todo el día, todos estaban cansados, así que siguieron andando en silencio, esforzándose por llegar, a lo que resultó ser una pequeña aldea de casas humildes y habitada por gentes de aspecto humilde. Éstas les miraron con evidente sorpresa, incluso con algo de miedo, e intentaron seguir con sus tareas.

Philip les condujo a través de aquella pequeña aldea hasta una casita que, además de ser ligeramente más grande que el resto, tenía mejor aspecto. Al llegar, el príncipe descendió de su corcel de un elegante salto y se acercó a la puerta, mientras exclamaba con voz potente:

- ¡Lancelot!

En cuanto pronunció aquel hombre, un hombre salió de la casa. Se trataba de un auténtico caballero, vestía jubón y portaba cota de malla. Su piel era oscura, al igual que sus ojos; sus espaldas eran anchas, sus brazos poderosos, lo que le daba aspecto de fiero guerrero. Aunque, en ese momento, una enorme y radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver al príncipe.

- ¡Philip, viejo amigo! ¡Has vuelto! - se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo. Al separarse, Lancelot reparó en Aurora, por lo que volvió a sonreír.- Veo que has encontrado a tu amada. Cuánto me alegro - se volvió hacia la chica, justo cuando ella descendió del caballo y le besó la mano.- A su servicio, majestad.

- En todo caso sería al revés - repuso ella, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza.- Ayudaste a Philip cuando lo necesitaba, así que estoy en deuda contigo.

- Lancelot - intervino el príncipe de nuevo.- Mucho me temo que no podemos entretenernos con reuniones puramente sociales. A decir verdad, tenemos que contarte mucho, pues han sucedido demasiadas cosas - se volvió hacia ellos tres, que habían permanecido en un discreto segundo plano.- Hemos encontrado...

Emma dejó de escuchar las explicaciones del príncipe, pues se dio cuenta de que, al mirarla, la expresión de Lancelot había cambiado. Había abierto los ojos de forma desorbitada, asombrado, y ella supo entonces que la conocía. Por algún extraño motivo, aquel caballero medieval la conocía y, de hecho, avanzó hacia ella con lentitud, mientras decía con un hilo de voz:

- Emma... Princesa...

Para su asombro, el caballero se situó delante de ella e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza, mostrando un respeto sin igual. Emma, por su parte, no entendía nada, así que se limitó a mirarle sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Por qué conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué la había llamado "princesa"? ¿A qué venía todo eso?

Seguía formulándose miles de preguntas a las que no podía dar respuesta, cuando Lancelot se puso en pie y volvió a sonreír. Sin embargo, aunque era tan radiante y cariñosa como la que le había dedicado a Philip, también era mucho más sentida, incluso más íntima, como si entre ellos hubiera una estrecha relación, una relación que venía de mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de que pudiera inquirir el motivo, el caballero ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Mi princesita, has regresado. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

La voz de Lancelot resonó en su cerebro como un eco, mientras Emma sentía que algo la arrancaba de ahí para sumergirla en un recuerdo...

* * *

_Paseó de un lado del corredor al otro, nerviosa, ansiosa. Los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteaban contra el suelo de blanca y brillante baldosa, acompañándola en su espera junto a su silencioso protector, el cual se mantenía a cierta distancia. En una de aquellas caminatas, se encontró con un espejo así que se detuvo para comprobar que su aspecto era impecable: los largos bucles dorados estaban en su sitio, el vestido no tenía ni una arruga... ¿Pero dónde narices estaba su padrino? ¡Tenía que haber llegado ya! ¿Y si los trolls le habían herido en su viaje? No, no era posible, a él nunca le sucedería eso._

_- Veo que me estabas esperando, pequeña._

_Al escuchar la voz grave de su padrino, una sonrisa brotó en sus labios. No perdió el tiempo, ni un solo segundo. Se giró para tirarse a sus brazos, disfrutando del cálido abrazo del caballero. Éste, al cabo de un rato, la dejó en el suelo, por lo que ella enarcó una ceja._

_- ¿No sabes que no se hace esperar a una dama?_

_- No ha sido mi voluntad retrasarme, princesa._

_Lancelot hizo un gesto de disculpa con la cabeza, mientras ella se mordió el labio. Tras apartarse el pelo del rostro, le tendió un brazo, que el hombre aceptó con gusto. Entonces comenzaron a caminar con lentitud hacia las escaleras que se alzaban al final del pasillo._

_- Supongo que los caminos no son precisamente acogedores en estos días tan aciagos - Emma suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el poderoso hombro del caballero.- ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí fuera, padrino? - se humedeció los labios, titubeando, pues se moría por formular una pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la respuesta que pudiera hallar. Al final, tras titubear unos instantes, inquirió.- ¿Sabes algo de mi padre?_

_- Está perfectamente. No te preocupes, Emma - el caballero le sonrió con evidente cariño.- Cierto es que los trolls son más poderosos durante estos días, pero tu padre es un bravo guerrero y todo su ejército le protege. Está bien. No le sucederá nada, Emma - se sintió más aliviada, le creía; al fin y al cabo, en sus quince años de vida no le había mentido ni una vez y siempre, absolutamente siempre, había cuidado de ella.- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre, por cierto?_

_- No pasa por su mejor momento._

_- No soporta quedarse sin hacer nada, ¿eh?_

_- Como la conoces._

_- Un poquito - le guiñó un ojo con complicidad._

_Hacía años, cuando era una niña, se había sorprendido del hecho de que Lancelot y no otro fuera su padrino. El caballero no vivía en el palacio, sino que les visitaba continuamente y se pasaba la vida viajando de un lado a otro, buscando aventuras; no así muchos de los amigos de sus padres, como su tía Roja o sus queridos enanitos, que habían jugado con ella desde que tenía memoria._

_Por eso, acabó preguntándole a sus padres el motivo. Su padre le respondió que Lancelot había oficiado su primera boda, que había tenido lugar en el lago Nostros, durante la reconquista de sus reinos. Tras que su padre le contara toda la fascinante historia, su madre le besó la coronilla y añadió en un susurro:_

_- Tu padre no lo sabe, pero, de no ser por él, tú no habrías nacido - le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.- Ese será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Desde entonces, se había sentido todavía más unida a su padrino y eso que no lo había creído posible._

_Mientras se dirigían al dormitorio de su madre, Lancelot le contó varias anécdotas que había compartido con su padre, mientras batallaban contra los trolls. Emma desconocía por qué los trolls habían decidido tomarla con su reino, ya que los adultos consideraban que no debía de saberlo, algo que la ponía de los nervios, era capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa y, algún día, sería ella la reina, tenía que adquirir experiencia para cuando lo fuera._

_Intentó sonsacarle información a Lancelot, pero el hombre no le contó nada importante, así que Emma tuvo que resignarse. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de su madre, decidió dejar completamente el tema, pues no quería irritarla._

_- Esta muy sensible con el hecho de no poder ayudar - le advirtió._

_- Lo tendré en cuenta._

_Emma asintió y abrió la puerta, echándose a un lado para que Lancelot entrara primero. Después, ella lo hizo y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella. Entonces pudieron ver a la reina, que estaba acomodada en su cama con el rostro fruncido, como una niña pequeña en plena rabieta. El largo pelo negro le caía por los hombros, destacando por la nívea tela de su vestido que, debido a la brillante luz de aquella mañana, parecía brillar como un diamante. A pesar de lo amplio de la prenda, se le ajustaba entorno a la tripa, la cual estaba muy abultada; parecía que iba a dar a luz en cualquier momento._

_- Blanca, que hermosa te encuentro - la saludó Lancelot._

_- Gorda, dirás - resopló ella, agitándose; Emma sabía que no se encontraba cómoda, así que acudió en su ayuda con varios almohadones de plumas.- Empiezo a temer que tendré un gigante, no un bebé._

_- James me avisó de que estarías un poco gruñona - rió el caballero._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_- Bien. Te echa mucho de menos, pero está bien._

_Entonces los dos compartieron una mirada seria, como si no necesitaran las palabras para hablar y, de hecho, su madre se volvió hacia ella para pedirle que le trajera algo de comer. Emma suspiró. Sabía que no tenía ningún antojo, que era una mera excusa para hablar de temas importantes que ella no debía escuchar. Abandonó el dormitorio, aunque no cerró del todo la puerta, quedándose detrás para poder espiarles._

_- James me ha enviado para cuidar de vosotras - explicó Lancelot, sentándose en la cama para tomar la mano de la reina.- Hemos confirmado las sospechas, Blanca. El ataque de los trolls no ha sido un hecho casual, ni está motivado por su propio comportamiento. Hemos descubierto que les han instigado y James teme que se trate de una maniobra de distracción para dejar al reino y a vosotras desprotegidas. Por eso, estoy aquí._

_- No me extrañaría que todo fuera un plan orquestado por mi querida madrastra para vengarse - asintió su madre, gravemente. Debió de notar algo en la cara de Lancelot, pues preguntó.- ¿Ocurre algo más?_

_- Cora ha reaparecido._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No sabemos cómo o por qué, pero nuestros informadores nos han comunicado que madre e hija trabajan ahora juntas - al oír aquello, su madre palideció.- Creemos que están llevando a cabo algún tipo de ritual. De hecho, hemos recavado alguna noticia que otra muy inquietante - hizo una pausa.- Están desapareciendo personas. La princesa Ariel, por ejemplo. También han intentado atacar a Cenicienta..._

_- ¿Ceni? ¿Está bien?_

_- De momento sí. Fue Thomas, de hecho, quien nos contó que Cora había reaparecido. Fue Cora quien atacó a la princesa, aunque pudieron impedir que se la llevaran - exhaló un profundo suspiro.- No sabemos qué están planeando, pero no puede ser nada bueno._

_- Tenemos que hablar con él - decidió su madre.- Ve a buscar a Roja y al Cazador. Rápido. Deben ir cuanto antes a buscar a Rumpelstiltskin, es el único que puede saber lo que están planeando._

* * *

- ¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, mareada, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer. August la sostuvo. Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes y le provocaban una seguridad que no sentía desde que empezó a tener esos sueños tan extraños. Aunque se sintió agradecida por ello, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al respecto, pues cosas más importantes en las que pensar y a las que hacer frente. Por ejemplo, aquel hombre que la miraba con ansiedad y familiaridad, que había sido parte de su infancia... o de una infancia paralela o algo así.

- ¿Te conozco? - preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza; en realidad, una parte de ella creía que Lancelot era de fiar, pero su cerebro le repetía que nada de eso tenía sentido, que todo era una locura y, por tanto, no terminaba de confiar.

- Una vez, al menos, fue así, princesa.

- ¿Una vez? ¿Qué es lo que he visto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Lancelot le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, que ella comprendió bien: no era el lugar idóneo para responder aquellas preguntas. De hecho, no solo sus amigos y sus tres improvisados compañeros les observaban, sino que toda la aldea curioseaba con más o menos discreción.

Seguramente para que el resto mantuviera la calma, Lancelot sonrió con gentileza, antes de mirar a todos los recién llegados con rapidez.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Me imagino que estaréis exhaustos por el viaje, también hambrientos y sedientos - hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- No es que estemos abastecidos en exceso, pero todavía podemos ofrecer comida y bebida a los amigos - acompañándose con un ademán, se dirigió de nuevo a su pequeña casita.- Vamos, fieles amigos, entremos en mi humilde hogar y descansad.

Él inició la marcha, siendo seguido rápidamente por Aurora. Philip y Mulan se retrasaron un momento al amarrar los caballos a un poste cercano. Emma fue a seguirlos, pero August la retuvo, sujetándole la muñeca; ante la escena, Jefferson enarcó una ceja, aunque se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Qué has visto? - preguntó August con un tono discreto.

- Tonterías...- al ver la expresión del joven, Emma resopló.- Era una princesa, hija de Blancanieves, para más datos. Lancelot llegaba, le abrazaba y me decía que mi padre estaba en guerra contra los... ¿orcos?

- Dirás "ogros", que no estamos en la Tierra Media - comentó Jefferson.

- Lo que sea. Como ya he dicho, un montón de tonterías... Ni siquiera sé qué era, seguramente una alucinación por todo lo que está pasando - alzó un dedo, mirando a ambos dos con seriedad.- Y nada de llamarme "princesa". Al primero que lo haga...

- Anda, vamos, princesa, que Lancelot espera.

- ¡Jefferson!

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, una sonrisa traviesa y bonita más bien, antes de entrar en la casa, muy divertido. August le siguió, meditabundo, y Emma lo hizo casi suspirando, no sabía cuál de los dos la volvía más loca.

* * *

Apenas quedaban unas lánguidas llamas del círculo de fuego, por lo que Belle se preparó para correr como nunca lo había hecho. En cuanto los últimos resquicios se extinguieron, arrancó como si fuera un bólido, mientras el señor Spencer hacía frente a los dos espectros y gritaba a pleno pulmón:

- ¡AHORA! ¡CORRE, BELLE!

Lo hizo. Corrió más que en toda su vida junta, sintiendo la constante amenaza de aquellas dos criaturas que deseaban absorberle el alma. No. No iba a dejar que la cogieran. ¡Jamás!

- ¡Señorita French!

La voz del señor Gold hizo que su corazón, que ya latía a mil por hora a causa de la carrera que estaba llevando a cabo, diera un vuelco. Entonces, pese a la oscuridad que envolvía al bosque, lo encontró. Estaba junto a la madriguera, apoyándose en su bastón con manos inquietas. Vio ansiedad en él. Estaba preocupado por ella, por su seguridad. En otras circunstancias, le habría parecido adorable, encantador e incluso habría dado saltitos de alegría, pero estaba a punto de ser engullida por los dos espectros.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Salté a la madriguera!

- ¡Pero viajaré entre mundos! - exclamó ella, sin desacelerar.

- ¡Confíe en mí, señorita French!

Por supuesto que confiaba en él. Una parte de ella estaba absolutamente convencida de que el señor Gold era la persona en la que más podía confiar del mundo. No tenía evidencias, pero siempre se había dejado guiar por su instinto y sus corazonadas no le habían fallado nunca.

Llegó a la madriguera. Sin dudar, se tiró hacia el agujero, casi conteniendo la respiración. Entonces una luz brotó del orificio. Era azulada, cálida y poderosa, una luz que parecía atraerla como un imán. Junto a ella, además, brotó un vendaval. Belle estaba convencida de que iba a ser arrastrada por aquel viento. Y en ese preciso momento, algo la sujetó y tiró de ella. Belle chocó contra algo duro, firme. Al alzar la mirada, descubrió que el señor Gold la sostenía entre sus brazos, protegiéndola. Ambos permanecían quietos entre el caos que, en cuestión de un segundo, se había formado.

Las dos sombras negras que eran los espectros acabaron atrapados en la luz azulada, girando sobre ellos como si estuvieran en medio de un tornado. Giraron sobre sí mismos unos instantes, peleando por liberarse, pero no lo consiguieron. De hecho, desaparecieron por la madriguera.

Tanto la azulada luz como el viento que la acompañara permanecieron unos instantes más, agitando las copas de los árboles y la hierba... Además de los cabellos y las ropas de ellos dos, que seguían abrazados, resistiendo a su fuerza. Al final, la magia pareció replegarse y desapareció, provocando un pequeño estallido de poder. La onda expansiva les alcanzó, por lo que se vieron impulsados hacia atrás y cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro, haciéndose entre ellos un lío como si de dos cuerdas trenzadas se trataran.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - el señor Gold había terminado encima de ella. La observaba con sus oscuros ojos teñidos de miedo contenido, de patente preocupación. Belle únicamente pudo asentir, pues, de repente, se sentía muy impresionada con la cercanía del hombre. Ante su respuesta, el señor Gold suspiró.- Me alegro...- y su mirada se tornó dura.- ¡¿Cómo narices se le ocurrió actuar así?! ¡¿Y si le hubiera sucedido algo?! ¡Es usted una insensata!

- Alguien tenía que hacer algo...

- ¡¿Pero por qué tuvo que arriesgarse tanto?!

Belle se apartó con brusquedad, irritada. Sentada en el suelo, apartándose las castañas ondas del rostro, se enfrentó a él con dureza.

- En primer lugar, porque podía ayudar y así lo hice, por cierto. En segundo lugar, porque no soy ninguna inútil, ni damisela que salvar - apretó los labios en un mohín un tanto infantil.- Y, para acabar, porque sabía que arreglarías el portal a tiempo. También sabía que, de necesitarlo, me salvarías. Aunque, mira, no ha hecho falta.

El señor Gold tenía su fino cabello revuelto, la sorpresa en su cara. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando agitadamente, mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. A Belle le dio la sensación de que estaba pensando algo como "me vas a matar de un disgusto", aunque de una forma amistosa; también creyó que se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero no lo admitiría...

- Has sido valiente. Inconsciente, pero muy valiente, desde luego.

Se quedaron en silencio. Belle se percató de que estaban solos. Por algún motivo, ni los señores Spencer, ni el sheriff estaban cerca. Se mordió un labio, indecisa. Había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, ¿debía decírselo o estaría jugando con fuego? Bueno, siempre se había quejado de lo normal que era su vida, de la falta de pasión, así que en aquel momento decidió arriesgarse y, si acababa quemándose, al menos lo habría intentado.

- La verdad es que no sé por qué confío tanto en ti - dijo muy seria. Al notar el asombro, un poco dolido quizás, del señor Gold, curvó sus labios con aire travieso.- Me prometiste que me llamarías Belle y he escuchado unos cuantos "señorita French". Y yo que creía que tenía palabra - le hizo burla.

- Supongo que cuando estoy aterrorizado por perderte, no tengo la capacidad para pensar en cómo llamarla.

- Oh, por favor, ¡deja de llamarme insensata!

- Si no quiere que la tilden de eso, no se comporte como tal.

- ¡No corría ningún riesgo! El año pasado hasta gané un campeonato de atletismo, ¿sabía? Y, además, sabía que no ibas a permitir que esas cosas me hicieran nada...

- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero no piensa que casi me muero al pensar que le iba a ocurrir algo? ¿Eh? ¿No se ha parado a pensar que, quizás, estoy aterrado, Belle? ¿Acaso sabe que se me ha detenido el corazón al ver como, en un ataque de insensatez sin igual, ha cogido uno de esos colgantes? ¡Dios! Si le habría sucedido algo, yo...

Tras aquel arrebato tan vehemente, el señor Gold parecía desinflarse, aunque no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, ligeramente confuso. Ella, por su parte, se había quedado sin respiración. ¿Él qué? ¿Qué?

- Tú...

Pero el señor Gold no respondió, en su lugar se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. La besó. La besó con pasión, con deseo liberado y con una intensidad que abrumó a Belle. Pese a estar sentada en el suelo, la chica notó que le flaqueaban las fuerzas, que las rodillas le temblaban, así que se aferró a la chaqueta de su profesor, mientras se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba aquel beso. El beso más apasionado que se había dado jamás en Storybrooke.

* * *

Al principio, únicamente se sentaron en torno a una mesa donde pudieron comer y beber un poco, mientras descansaban del largo viaje que habían perpetrado. Emma, sin embargo, no estaba excesivamente cómoda, ya que sus ansias por descubrir respuestas parecían arder en su interior y la situación comenzaba a desesperarla. ¿Cuándo narices iban a dejarse de tonterías cordiales y hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo o de lo que había visto?

Cuando, al fin, terminaron aquel encuentro más social que otra cosa, Lancelot se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Emma con una breve sonrisa asomando en los labios. Seguía notando una sensación de familiaridad en él, incluso de cariño.

- Siempre has sido una persona impaciente, Emma - ella fue a preguntarle, de nuevo, de qué se conocían, aunque el caballero se le adelantó.- Sí, te conozco. Prácticamente te vi nacer, Emma. Conocí a tus padres tiempo ha, incluso les casé junto al lago Nostros - hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia adelante para sostener una de sus manos.- Creí que os había sucedido algo... ¡Estoy tan contento de verte de nuevo!

- Pero, a ver... Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué me conoces y por qué te he recordado. Siempre he vivido en Storybrooke y, desde luego, ni mi familia ni yo hemos vivido jamás en un palacio, ni sido una especie de familia real...

- Debe de ser resultado de una maldición - dedujo Lancelot, acariciándose la barbilla.- Eso explicaría por qué hemos estado congelados en el tiempo.

- ¡Maléfica! Debió de hacer algo más que la maldición del sueño...

Era Aurora quien había hablado, tensa, con las manos crispadas, seguramente debido a la rabia y la frustración. A su lado, Philip no tardó en sujetarlas con delicadeza, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza.

- Mucho me temo, mi amor, que la culpable de lo que está sucediendo no es ella - el príncipe apretó los labios un momento.- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero entre el espectro y todo lo que ha sucedido, se me olvidó. Maléfica ha desaparecido. No debe quedar rastro de ella... Al menos no en este mundo.

- Además, la aldea ha despertado hace poco - apuntó Lancelot, sin dejar de mirarla a ella.- Ha sido por Emma, ella ha roto la maldición con su presencia - hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Sea la maldición que sea, tiene que ver contigo, mi princesa. Y sólo conozco a una persona que pudiera crear una maldición así y contigo en su centro: la reina malvada. Ya intentó destruir a tus padres en más de una ocasión y, mucho me temo, tú le provocabas la misma simpatía.

- ¿Todo esto es culpa mía?

- No - se apresuró en responder Jefferson con una rotundidad, que la hizo sentirse mucho más tranquila.- Tú no hiciste nada. Fue la reina, ella creó la maldición y la llevó a cabo. En todo caso, por algún motivo, tú eres la que puedes romper la maldición y destruir a la reina. Eres la elegida, Emma.

Empezaba a estar cansada de que intentaran adjudicarle aquel papel de elegida. No era nadie especial, sólo una chica que iba al instituto y que sacaba notas mediocres. Sin embargo, se quedó callada.

- Lo único que sé, Emma - Lancelot habló de nuevo.- Es que, de repente, comenzaron a desaparecer personas y, antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, nos quedamos atrapados en una zona. No sé exactamente cuánto abarca, pero me han llegado historias que hay una barrera invisible e infranqueable. Debe de ser cosa de magia, quizás un efecto secundario de la maldición - se calló un momento para beber algo de cerveza; después, se quedó acariciando la jarra.- Al final, el tiempo se congeló. No sé cuánto hemos pasado así, tan sólo que estuvimos atrapados como un insecto en ámbar.

Emma se dio cuenta de que August y Jefferson compartían una mirada preocupada, aunque debió de ser la única, pues el resto de los presentes la contemplaba a ella. Por eso, se agitó en su asiento.

- ¿Y no sabes cómo se originó la maldición? - quiso saber.

- Lo siento, querida, pero no. Verás, tras que me viera expulsado de mi reino, de Camelot, decidí llevar una vida errante. Desde Arturo nadie fue mi rey, ni siquiera tu padre, al que aprecio sinceramente - explicó con seriedad.- Viajaba de un reino a otro, buscando aventuras, siendo contratado por quien me necesitara. Tras la última guerra contra los ogros, decidí partir de tu reino y, desgraciadamente, ya no pude volver. Esta aldea estaba siendo atacada por El señor oscuro, así que vine a enfrentarme a él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, desapareció sin dejar ni rastro, así que acabé quedándome a la espera de aventuras.

- Y entonces la maldición tuvo lugar, ¿no? - comentó ella.

- Exactamente.

- ¿El señor oscuro? - se extrañó Aurora, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué iba Rumpelstiltskin a intentar asaltar esta aldea? No te lo tomes a mal, pero la última vez que supe de él tenía un enorme castillo lleno de toda clase de tesoros - añadió, confusa.- ¿De qué le podía servir una pequeña aldea?

- Rumpelstiltskin ya no es el señor oscuro - le informó Lancelot.- No sé la identidad del nuevo, pero Rumpelstiltskin ha sido el único que ha podido desprenderse del título sin ser asesinado. Lo último que supe de él era que se había retirado a su palacio, ya no hacía ni magia ni tratos.

- Las respuestas a tus preguntas, princesa - intervino entonces Jefferson con seriedad.- están en casa. La reina está ahí, Rumpelstiltskin también - calló durante un segundo, su rostro había adquirido una seriedad que Emma nunca había visto en él.- Y mucho me temo que la reina está dispuesta a llevar a cabo un terrible ritual, que incluye asesinar a personas inocentes. De momento ha muerto una, pero, si no regresamos a tiempo, podrían ser muchas más.

Fue entonces, gracias a las palabras de Jefferson, cuando Emma reparó en algo que, hasta hacía unos días, había sido lo que más le había preocupado: el sueño de la chica que era atacada por una bestia y moría, la chica que, creían, era Ashley Boyd. ¿Y si ya le habían atacado? No, no lo creía porque había vuelto a soñar con ella, pero Jefferson tenía razón: debían volver cuanto antes si querían salvarla.

- Tú sabes mucho, muchacho - comentó secamente Lancelot.

- Mis tías escaparon de la maldición. No sé qué ocurrió exactamente, no suelen hablar demasiado del tema - explicó sin inmutarse.- Nos encontraron a mi hermana y a mí y me educaron para ayudar a Emma. Por eso, sé algunas cosas. Sólo algunas.

- Es de confianza, Lancelot - apuntó ella.

- Escúchame, Lancelot - pidió Jefferson, mirándole a los ojos con franqueza.- Ya no es sólo salvar a personas inocentes, tenemos que volver por nuestras familias. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido allí, pero seguramente los padres de Emma, el de August y mis tías estén histéricos. Tenemos que volver - insistió.

Lancelot asintió, asimilando la información.

- Lo comprendo, muchacho, pero no veo cómo puedo ayudarte. No es como si tuviera magia, una judía mágica o un portal a mi disposición.

- En realidad, sólo necesito un sombrero.

Salvo August y ella, que ya conocían esa información, los demás le miraron con asombro, casi como si Jefferson fuera una criatura mitológica. Era curioso que, precisamente, personajes de cuento como eran ellos, miraran así a su amigo.

- ¿Eres un sombrerero? - inquirió Philip con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Asombroso - murmuró Mulan.- Yo creía que apenas quedaban ya.

Jefferson parecía encantado con su nueva popularidad, hasta el punto de que le brillaban los ojos y su sonrisa había adquirido un cariz petulante, que no intentó ni disimular. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, casi suspirando.

Dejó de concentrarse en él, pues Lancelot soltó una alegre carcajada.

- Si sólo necesitáis un sombrero, creo que podréis volver ahora mismo a casa.

Lancelot no tenía ningún sombrero, pero sí tela, por lo que Jefferson pudo confeccionar un bonito ejemplar. Era de copa, bastante grande. A Emma le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Jefferson pudo crear algo así, parecía que incluso pudiera hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera hecho muchos, muchísimos. Cuando terminó, lo depositó en el suelo y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

Todos los demás permanecían expectantes, contemplando la escena con curiosidad y, al menos en el caso de Emma, con un ligero temor. ¿Cómo sería viajar así?

- Bien. Emma, August, tenéis que acercaros. El resto, apartaos un poco.

Los dos interpelados obedecieron, quedándose junto a Jefferson que hizo girar el sombrero. Éste primero lo hizo despacio, aunque el ritmo aceleró más y más, mientras un remolino de luz purpúrea del interior. Al cabo de unos instantes, la luz había formado un tornado que parecía no tener fin. Entonces, Jefferson asintió con un gesto: había llegado la hora de partir.

Emma ya se había despedido de Lancelot, con quien había compartido anécdotas, lo que le había hecho sentirse más cercana al hombre. Era raro. No hacía ni un día que conocía al caballero, pero se había adueñado de ella una melancolía más propia de separarse de un familiar o un amigo, que de casi un desconocido.

Mientras la luz seguía girando sin parar, miró a aquellas cuatro personas que acababa de conocer y se despidió con un gesto. Después, notó que le estrechaban la mano. Jefferson sostenía sus dedos, protector. El tacto del joven le puso la piel de gallina. Además, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, aunque no sabía si se debía a la situación, a que estaba asustada... o al hecho de que Jefferson le estaba dando la mano. Entonces le miró, observó sus rasgos elegantes, hermosos y serenos. Estaba tranquilo. Y ella se sintió más calmada, protegida, pues sentía que Jefferson jamás permitiría que le pasara algo. Emma era independiente, se las podía arreglar sola, pero era bonito saber que había personas que, en caso de necesitarlo, cuidarían de ella.

Ella agarró la mano de August y, justo después, saltaron al interior del sombrero.

El resto fue confuso. No sintió nada, tan solo que todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba sin parar, revolviéndole el pelo rubio. Pero no se mareó, ni sintió vértigo. De hecho, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies habían tocado suelo firme y nada le daba vueltas o tenía ganas de caerse. Menos mal.

Además, para su sorpresa, a lo lejos vio como un grupo de gente se había vuelto. ¡Sus padres! ¡Eran sus padres! ¡Sus padres! ¡Jamás se había sentido tan aliviada y tan contenta de verlos!

Corrió hacia ellos. Hubo abrazos, lágrimas e intercambio de historias. Después se reunieron con Belle y el profesor Gold, que se habían encargado de los espectros, mientras Mary y el sheriff se habían distraído al ver la luz morada del sombrero. De nuevo, más abrazos y alegría, era un placer volver a ver a Belle.

Todo parecía ir bien, haberse normalizado.

Pero todos sabían que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

**Lo primero que tengo que decir es: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayáis tenido unas fiestas guays y esas cosas ^^**

**Creo que me ha quedado el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha y con él hemos puesto fin al viaje al bosque encantado, ¿volverán algún día? Ah, ya se verá ;P También han pasado más cosas y espero que la parte Rumbelle os haya gustado, ya me diréis en esos bonitos comentarios que me dejáis ;)  
**

**Y, como siempre, daros las gracias por los reviews, ¡sois más bonicos! Y también daros las gracias por leerme, aunque me cuesta la vida actualizar, ¡muchas gracias a todos! En especial a... Usio-Amamiya (Lancelot es Lancelot, no es Cora, de hecho aquí la historia de Cora es distinta, ya veréis ^^ Y, bueno, imagino que te habrá gustado la parte Rumbelle, ¡yuju!), lisbeth snape (espero haber dejado mejor este capítulo, jajaja. Ahora sabes por qué no aparecieron un par de buenorros, para que pasara esto, jajaja. Y, por cierto, vi el vídeo que me recomentaste y es una pasada, está súper bien hecho, mola, mola, es muy awesome. La elección de la música brutal), Caridee Von Ross (habrá enfrentamiento de los chicos por Emma, sep, sobre todo ahora que están de vuelva en Storybrooke. Regina puede usar magia, aunque, al igual que le pasa a Gold, no con tanta facilidad como en el mundo de los cuentos y eso es algo que va a querer cambiar), Kodoku-moh (gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado con la parte Rumbelle) y gothicmetal (yo aún tengo esperanzas de que haya Emma-Jefferson en la serie, a ver qué pasa ahora que Emma ha regresado a Storybrooke ^^ Al contrario que en la serie, me salió más maja Aurora que Mulan, sep).**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 11 - Un baile de ensueño.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
**


	11. Un baile de ensueño

**Capítulo 11**

**Un baile de ensueño**

La pesadilla terminó como todas las demás: con la muchacha de azul siendo desagarrada por una bestia y ella contemplando con impotencia la escena y reparando una y otra vez en que la pobre chica llevaba un zapato de cristal. No obstante, pese a que siempre veía la misma escena, cada día era más intenso. En aquella ocasión, cuando despertó notó que la garganta le raspaba; era una sensación familiar, como cuando amaneció tras haber ido al concierto de uno de sus grupos favoritos con Belle.

- Venga, Emma, ya pasó, ya pasó...

Su padre la estaba acunando entre los brazos, estrechándola con tanto ímpetu que casi la ahogaba. Sin embargo, lo agradeció. Era como si, de alguna manera, todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, aunque Emma sabía que no era así.

- Estoy mejor - consiguió decir con voz ronca.

- Has gritado más de lo habitual - en los ojos de su padre había genuina preocupación. Se separó un poco para darle espacio, aunque siguió sentado en la cama, acariciándole una mano.

- Bueno, no es algo que pueda controlar.

- No ha sido un reproche.

Su padre pareció dolido, por lo que ella cerró los ojos y se maldijo. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de su excursión al bosque encantado, dos semanas en las que absolutamente todas las noches había experimentado la misma pesadilla. Estaba cansada, irascible y seguía sin acostumbrarse al hecho de que era la hija de Blancanieves y El Príncipe Encantador. Estaba pagando con sus padres todo aquello y era injusto y se sentía un monstruo, pero había ocasiones en las que no lograba evitarlo.

Y, definitivamente, a primera hora de la mañana tras haber visto de nuevo cómo moría Cenicienta, era uno de esos momentos.

- Lo sé - asintió, pasándose una mano por el rostro. La agradable ropa de cama la envolvía, algo que, normalmente, la tranquilizaba, pero hacía días que ya ni eso le funcionaba. Malditos fueran sus sueños, le estaban arrebatando hasta sus sensaciones favoritas.- Es que... No estoy de humor. Tengo mal despertar...- alzó la mirada, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.- Lo siento, papá.

- No pasa nada - él le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía más calmado.- ¿Estás mejor?

Emma asintió con un gesto. Entonces la mañana comenzó de verdad: ducharse, vestirse, desayunar con su familia, intentar mentalizarse de que sus padres eran monarcas de un reino de otro mundo, además de personajes de cuento... Dios, si hasta tenían su propia película Disney. ¡Qué decía! Si en el último año no habían dejado de sacar películas sobre su madre. Era una situación demasiado extraña, por lo menos para ella.

Salió de su casa justo a tiempo, pues Belle se acercaba corriendo desde la suya. Al llegar a su lado, se detuvo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, mientras intentaba coger aire. A alguien se le habían pegado las sábanas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo que solía ocurrir, Belle no sonreía, sino que parecía bastante enfadada.

- A mi padre se le va la olla - declaró, incorporándose.- En el mundo de los cuentos seguro que era Strómboli y por eso se cree que nos puede manejar a todos como marionetas.

- ¿Strómboli no es una pizza? - se extrañó Emma.

- Es enrollar una pizza... creo - Belle frunció el ceño, antes de agitar la cabeza.- Pero no me refería a eso. Madre mía, qué puesta estás en el tema, no es como si los cuentos tradicionales fueran importantes en tu vida - ironizó su amiga, mientras emprendían la marcha hacia el instituto.- Strómboli aparece en Pinocho. Es un titiritero avaricioso que intenta secuestrar a Pinocho para forrarse a su costa - Belle vació sus pulmones, sus labios seguían siendo una línea recta.- No me digas que eso no suena a mi padre.

El señor French no era precisamente el padre del año, pero Emma dudaba mucho que fuera tan mezquino. No obstante, como era la mejor amiga de Belle, lo que hizo fue preguntarle:

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

- Lo mismo de siempre. Intenta que me acerque a su querido lameculos, pero le doy esquinazo. Entonces, se enfada, como me enfado, discutimos, me amenaza... ¡Es que no puedo creer que se crea con la potestad de decirme qué hacer! ¿No puede comprender qué es mi vida?

- Hombre, un clásico, Belle quejándose de su padre.

Ruby apareció junto a ellas, mascaba chicle y aquel día sus mechas rojas brillaban como nunca. Seguramente les habría dado un repaso la noche anterior. Entre las dos lograron calmar a Belle que, cosa extraña, se animó bastante al llegar al instituto. Emma pensó que últimamente estaba de lo más rara, hasta parecía disfrutar de la hora de castigo junto al profesor Gold.

Bueno, también su concepto de ir al instituto había cambiado, pues ahora le esperaba una motivación que guardaba para sí sola. En cuanto llegaba, Jefferson estaba ahí, aguardándola, mientras que August se mantenía en la distancia, cuidando de ella. Le gustaba tenerlos cerca, el haber pasado juntos todo el viaje al otro mundo les había unido.

Aquel día Jefferson llevaba un abrigo largo y oscuro, además del pelo en punta algo más revuelto de lo habitual. Sin embargo, les sonrió y el mundo pareció iluminarse para Emma, aunque, de nuevo, atesoró ese pensamiento en lo más hondo de su ser.

- Oh, mira, Emma, tu novio viene a escoltarnos de nuevo - apuntó Belle.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina que Belle ni se dignó en contestar, salvo por la risita que brotó de sus labios. Emma le dio un codazo, aunque en realidad la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos. Menuda amiga... Estaba pensando en eso, cuando se percató de que las animadoras estaban, bueno, más animadas de lo habitual; casi les faltaba agitar los pompones en el aire y montar un número musical ahí mismo al más puro estilo flashmob.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? - Ruby frunció el ceño.

- Habrán descubierto una nueva tonalidad de rosa para las uñas - respondió ella, mordaz, haciendo que Jefferson soltara una carcajada.

- No te has levantado con buen pie - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Jefferson le acarició el brazo, por lo que Emma tuvo tantas ganas de apartarse como de pedirle que la abrazara. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Creo que ya es algo bastante habitual...

- Me parece que traigo malas noticias.

Mientras ellos habían teorizado con desgana, Belle había sido mucho más práctica y se había acercado al grupo de uniformadas animadores para informarse. Había regresado con un cartel entre las manos y aquellas palabras que, en realidad, no eran tan desconocidas para Emma. Por eso, no puedo evitar resoplar:

- Al igual que eso. Nos estamos quedando atascados en la monotonía.

- No, en serio, Emma, es importante - los azules ojos de Belle mostraban que así era, de hecho ella nunca los había visto tan preocupados.- Anda, mira esto y lo entenderás.

Le tendió el cartel. Al estirarlo, sosteniendo cada extremo con una mano, tanto ella como Jefferson y Ruby pudieron ver un fondo de distintos tonos de azul y violeta con la silueta blanca de un palacio superpuesta y un texto de enormes y elegantes letras doradas que rezaba:

_UN BAILE DE ENSUEÑO_

_Sólo príncipes y princesas tienen permitida la entrada._

- ¿Esto es...? - comenzó ella.

- El baile de bienvenida - le confirmó Belle, acompañándose de un ademán; la seguía mirando con gravedad.- Han decidido que sea temático y han elegido los cuentos de hadas. Y es este sábado.

- No entiendo a qué viene tanta seriedad. Es un baile, será divertido - Ruby se encogió de hombros, mirándolas como si fuera un par de casos perdidos.- Venga, chicas, en serio, alegrad esa cara, no es como si fuera un examen final.

Pero sí lo era. Por lo menos para ella. Pues Emma estaba segura de que el futuro que veía en sueños, el asesinato de la chica que anteriormente había sido Cenicienta, tendría lugar en ese baile... Justo un mes después de que muriera Jodie. Y sólo ella podría impedir que la chica de su sueño, seguramente la animadora Ashley Boyd, sufriera el horrible destino que había visto.

* * *

Estaba siendo un castigo aburrido, lo que había resultado toda una decepción.

Bueno, se suponía que los castigos eran aburridos, que por eso se llamaban así y no "premios por portarse mal", pero, en realidad, para Belle solían ser más bien lo último. Pues gracias a los castigos, podía estar a solas con el señor Gold sin levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, ya sólo le quedaba una semana y, encima, aquel día la biblioteca estaba ocupada por algún alumno que otro. Belle quería echarlos a patadas, llamarles pringados o algo así porque, estando a principios de la primera evaluación, estaban encerrados en la biblioteca en vez de dando una vuelta por Storybrooke.

- Señorita French - la voz del profesor le hizo dar un respingo. Se volvió hacia él, esforzándose por no sonreír como una tonta.- ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho y llevar estos libros? Mucho me temo que no puedo cargar con todos.

- Claro, profesor Gold.

Sostuvo como pudo la pila de libros que había estado consultando Rumpel, antes de seguirle por el pasillo. En aquellas dos semanas que habían compartido breves encuentros protagonizados por besos furtivos y largas conversaciones, se había habituado a llamarle así. Le gustaba usar aquel nombre porque era el suyo, el de verdad, no el que le habían dado por una maldición, pero pronunciar Rumpelstiltskin podía suponer todo un desafío, así que había optado por aquel diminutivo.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas en el pequeño despacho, Belle depositó los libros sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado y se volvió hacia él. Una radiante sonrisa titilaba en sus labios.

- Querías que estuviéramos a solas, ¿eh?

Él enarcó una de sus finas y regias cejas, el mismo dichoso gesto parecía aletear en su rostro, aunque también parecía intentar contenerlo. Agitó la cabeza con suavidad, sin moverse de donde estaba, junto a la puerta de entrada; había colocado ambas manos sobre su bastón.

- Mucho me temo que no es por lo que piensas.

- Pues vaya... Qué aburrimiento de tarde, entonces - repuso ella, frunciendo los labios a propósito para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Le recuerdo, señorita French, que esto es un castigo.

- Pues yo le recuerdo, profesor Gold, que si continúa así será un castigo para ambas partes - esgrimió una expresión victoriosa, pues sabía que aquel era el argumento definitivo. Rumpel dejó de contenerse para avanzar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Antes de que Belle pudiera reaccionar, estaba sentada en el escritorio con los labios del hombre sobre los suyos. Eran increíblemente suaves, diestros y... A veces Belle tenía la sensación de conocerlos demasiado bien, como si fueran viejos amigos y como su Rumpel la conociera tan bien que sabía cómo besarla exactamente para que perdiera el sentido. Cuando se separaron, volvió a sonreírle con sus azules ojos brillando de emoción.- ¡Así me gusta!

- Ahora en serio, deberíamos hablar.

- ¿Del baile de instituto donde intentarán matar a una de nuestras compañeras? - Rumpel pestañeó, atónito, por lo que Belle se apartó el pelo del rostro con un gesto, fingiendo una modestia que, en aquel momento, no sentía.

- Veo que ya estáis al día...

- En realidad, no es para tanto. Baile chungo, salvar chica - se encogió de hombros.

- Sí es para tanto, Belle - rebatió Rumpel, frunciendo el ceño y clavando en ella la mirada de profesor a punto de soltar una perorata, marca registrada. Muchos de sus profesores la habían mirado así a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca, jamás, había tenido el mismo significado que con Rumpel.- La reina intentará conseguir los zapatos de Cenicienta y, para ello, mandará a una de sus horribles y peligrosas criaturas. No sólo esa chica estará en peligro. Emma lo estará, tú lo estarás.

- Creo que ambos sabemos que sé manejarme con el peligro - ante sus palabras, Rumpel enarcó ambas cejas, advirtiéndole de forma muda que tuviera cuidado. Por eso, agitó un poco la cabeza.- Te prometo que no pienso tirarme de cabeza al peligro.

- Me quedo mucho más tranquilo - soltó él sarcásticamente.

- ¿Sabes cómo podríamos vencer a la bestia de la reina? - Belle estiró los labios, divertida, antes de añadir.- En ambos sentidos, ya puestos.

- No. Ni siquiera sé de qué criatura se trata - Rumpel apoyó el bastón junto al escritorio para quitarse la chaqueta del traje; la dejó a un lado y se reclinó contra el mueble, señalando con un gesto la pila de libros que habían traído.- Por eso he traído todos estos libros de la vieja biblioteca abandonada - sus largos y gráciles dedos tamborilearon sobre la cubierta de cuero del que estaba en primera posición.- Nos toca investigar, Belle.

Asintió, emocionada, pues si había algo que le gustaba a Belle eran los libros. Además, siempre había creído que la solución a cualquier problema, se encontraba en los libros.

* * *

- Venga, Emma...

- ¡Como vuelvas a repetir eso, te...!

No llegó a terminar la amenaza, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo, en realidad. En su lugar, resopló, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo, antes de dar una fuerte patada al suelo. Frente a ella, Jefferson ladeó la cabeza, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros negros que llevaba.

- Tienes que ser capaz de...

- ¡Lo sé!

Volvió a pegar una patada al suelo cubierto por una moqueta blanca. Se sentía tan inútil, era todo tan frustrante. Desde que habían regresado a Storybrooke, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en que ella era La elegida y, como tal, debía de saber utilizar el don que, al parecer, tenía: la magia. Por eso, todas las tardes Jefferson intentaba entrenarla como buenamente podía, pues él era un sombrerero.

- Esto debería hacerlo el profesor Gold - comentó entonces.

- Pero se niega en rotundo - le recordó ella. Su voz brotó con demasiada dureza, así que exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. Estaban en la casa del chico, que era más amplia y contaba con la presencia de sus tías, que, de vez en cuando, intentaban echarles una mano.- Que conste que te prefiero a ti como profesor... Aunque a veces sea una pesada y no deje de gruñir.

El chico se sentó a su lado. Llevaba el castaño pelo de punta, una camiseta negra y un ancho collar del mismo color en torno al cuello. Emma frunció un poco el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta que siempre lo había visto con aquella cosa o con jerseys de cuello alto. Era curioso.

- Pero soy un profesor horrible - insistió Jefferson, agitando la cabeza.- Y es normal porque yo no soy un mago. Soy un sombrerero. No hay magia en mí, salvo para guiar al sombrero a través de los mundos. Nada más. Pero tú...- alzó la mirada, tan clara, tan bonita y, al mismo tiempo, tan torturada; a Emma le parecía que en sus ojos quedaban cicatrices de lo que debían ser los viejos tiempos.- Tú eres especial, Emma. Eres única. Y, desde luego, estás muy por encima de mí.

- No digas eso.

- Me preocupa que el día del baile te pase algo.

Emma se retiró el rubio cabello detrás de las orejas, desviando la mirada hacia la mesita de café donde había un par de tazas de té que las señoras Hatter les habían echo beber. Jefferson estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentirlo. No solo eso, sino que estaba mostrando auténtica preocupación por ella, también la miraba a los ojos... Entre ellos, de algún modo, se había creado intimidad. Eso provocaba que, por un lado, una sensación cálida la envolviera, aunque, por otro, que notara un hormigueo en el estómago. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así.

- Pero tú estarás ahí, ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Y... Bueno... Supongo que podrás dejar a tu cita para echarme una mano, si eso... Ya sabes...

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? ¿Por qué había soltado algo así? Quiso soltar un gemido, enterrar el rostro entre las manos y hacerse un ovillo sobre el sofá. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética? Y él se iba a dar cuenta y... Dios...

- La verdad es que no tengo ninguna cita.

- Ah...- fue lo único que logró decir, todavía concentrada en la vacía taza de té como si, de verdad, fuera de vital importancia. En cierta manera lo era, pues, si miraba a Jefferson, se moriría de vergüenza.

- Y... La verdad es que... Yo... Había pensado... Em...

El corazón de Emma se aceleró. ¿Estaba ocurriendo lo que ella creía que estaba ocurriendo? Pero... ¿Era siquiera posible? Mordiéndose un labio, se volvió hacia Jefferson para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba casi tan nervioso como ella. Sus pálidas manos, normalmente tranquilas, parecían un manojo de nervios y no lograba decir nada con sentido. Al final, Jefferson se detuvo, inspirando profundamente, hasta que preguntó con claridad.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?

- C-claro...

* * *

- Emma y Jefferson sentados en un árbol...- estaba canturreando Belle, aunque se detuvo al ver su torva mirada. Una cosa era comentarle que tenían una cita y que, además, le hacía bastante ilusión y otra muy distinta era soportar el cachondeo que podrían traerse sus amigas. Belle se encogió de hombros, antes de atraer hacia ella el enorme vaso de cristal lleno de batido de chocolate.- Qué poco sentido del humor.

- Y eso que ha quedado con un chico guapísimo - apostilló Ruby.

Las tres estaban acomodadas en una de las mesas de Granny's, uno de los lugares donde solían reunirse, pues Ruby le echaba una mano a su abuela con el negocio. Ahí, Emma les había contado lo sucedido y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

- Pues que yo sepa, soy la única con pareja.

- Touché - asintió Ruby.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta del local se abrió y el grupo al completo de animadoras entraron riendo y charlando. Todas ellas llevaban unas cuantas bolsas que, a juzgar por los nombres estampados en ellas, contenían los vestidos y los zapatos para el baile que tendría lugar en unos días. Emma hizo una mueca. El día anterior Jefferson le había pedido que le acompañara y ella no se había parado ni a pensar que necesitaba un vestido.

- ¿Creéis que podría ir con vaqueros y...? - ante la expresión de sus amigas, agitó la cabeza.- Ya veo que no. No quiero ir de princesita, es ridículo - Belle se echó a reír. Seguramente encontraría muy divertido que, en realidad, era una princesa, lo que no mejoró el humor de Emma.- Ten cuidado, no te atragantes.

- Tranquila - sonrió su amiga.

- Pues no tendré pareja, de momento, pero vestido...

La voz de Ruby se cortó abruptamente cuando, de repente, Ashley Boyd soltó su mochila (era la única que no llevaba ninguna bolsa) y corrió en dirección al baño. Tanto sus amigas como ellas tres, la miraron asombradas.

- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Ruby, distraídamente, mientras se giraba para ver mejor.

Ni Emma ni Belle respondieron, sólo compartieron una mirada confusa. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con lo que creían que iba a suceder el día del baile?

* * *

- Sean, de verdad, no insistas... No, no hace falta... Y no, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Sí... Yo también te quiero.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Ashley se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se sentía exhausta. Además, acababa de mentir pues sí que le pasaba algo y, por supuesto, claro que deseaba ir al baile de bienvenida, pero... Sencillamente no podía. Ni siquiera tenía un mísero vestido que poder ponerse.

Su madrastra le había dado permiso para acudir, pero le había advertido que no se haría cargo del vestido que iba a necesitar para poder entrar. A Ashley no le había preocupado. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pues había apartado una pequeña parte del sueldo que ganaba en su trabajo de medio turno, y había encontrado un vestido bastante asequible; sólo tendría que añadir algunos toques y sería maravilloso, lo suficientemente bueno como para poder ponerse los zapatos que había encontrado en el desván y que habían pertenecido a su madre.

No obstante, el día anterior el vestido había aparecido roto, destrozado. A juzgar por los restos, el gato de la familia se había ensañado con él, por lo que el tema se había diluido y nadie le había dado demasiada importancia... Salvo ella, que no dejaba de preguntarse cómo el gato podía haber sacado el vestido del armario para jugar con él.

Aunque, en realidad, le culpabilidad de sus hermanastras tampoco cambiaba mucho las cosas. Sí, se habían salido con la suya una vez más, pero lo importante era que no iba a ir al baile. Fin de la cuestión. De ahí que esa misma mañana se lo comentara primero a Sean, que seguía resistiéndose al tener que ir sin ella, y después a sus amigas, que también se habían mostrado afectadas.

Al pensar en todo aquello, las lágrimas se le habían saltado, aunque el recordar la voz de Sean y como estaba intentando encontrar una solución, también le hacía sonreír. Sean... Su querido Sean... Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al vientre, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

- ¡Ashley! ¡Abre la puerta!

Se puso en pie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su habitación, la más pequeña de la casa, se encontraba debajo del tejado, junto al desván, mientras que sus hermanastras estarían en la primera planta o en la baja. Pero no, era ella quien debía bajar para abrir, claro que sí, no fueran a cansarse sus hermanastras, no, por favor. Con fastidio, descendió todos los tramos de escaleras a toda velocidad hasta, al fin, alcanzar la puerta de entrada. Al otro lado se encontró a un repartidor, ataviado con el típico uniforme y cargando una caja rectangular que, aunque grande, no parecía pesada.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - sonrió ella.

- Buscaba a Ashley Boyd.

- Soy yo - se extrañó. Los únicos paquetes que solía recibir eran algunos pedidos de Amazon, pero eran casos aislados y, además, hacía mucho tiempo que no encargaba nada en dicha página web.

- Esto es para usted.

El repartidor le tendió el paquete, una caja blanca cerrada con un bonito lazo dorado. Ashley la recogió, todavía atónita, ¿qué le habían enviado? Y, sobre todo, quién. El hombre no supo responderle a ninguna de ambas cosas, así que Ashley regresó a su habitación por las escaleras que utilizaba el servicio. No quería que sus hermanastras la vieran, en parte para no aguantar sus cotilleos y pullas poco sofisticadas y, en parte, porque temía que, si le hubieran regalado algo bonito, se lo destrozaran como su vestido.

Una vez en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y corrió el pestillo, antes de acomodarse en su cama y deshacer el laza. Al abrir la caja, descubrió un vestido. Mejor dicho, el vestido más bonito que podía haber imaginado. Era de una tonalidad de azul clara, pero también brillante, de hecho la suave tela parecía refulgir como un cielo cuajado de estrellas. El corpiño era ajustado, ligeramente duro, de escote cuadrado y mangas de farol hechas con un tul más claro. La falda era amplia, tenía forma de campana y caía con majestuosidad, también con delicadeza. El conjunto se complementaba con un par de guantes largos y blancos... y con los zapatos de su madre, los de cristal, pues parecía que aquella prenda había sido concebida exclusivamente para ese par de zapatos.

Ashley no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡jamás se había sentido tan contenta! ¡Un vestido! ¡Alguien le había regalado un vestido! ¿Sería acaso Sean? La verdad era que le sorprendería, pues su novio, aunque maravilloso, no tenía demasiado gusto ni interés en aquella clase de cosas.

Entonces reparó en que había una nota al fondo de la caja. Se trataba de una cartulina blanca normal y corriente, aunque alguien había escrito con tinta plateada y una caligrafía hermosa y ligeramente pomposa:

_De tu hada madrina_

* * *

_Esto es una ridiculez. Yo estoy ridícula. Ridícula._

Emma nunca se había puesto un vestido así... Al menos, que recordara o en esa vida o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, plantada frente a un espejo de pie con un ajustado vestido rosa que le caía hasta las rodillas; tenía un escote bonito, le dejaba los brazos al aire y no era cursi ni tenía una sola pizca de tafetán, lo que era toda una ventaja. Había tenido que olvidarse de sus botas y sus zapatillas Converse para ponerse unos zapatos de tacón de su madre.

Ésta se encontraba detrás de ella, mucho más emocionada de lo que Emma estaba, mientras le ahuecaba las rubias ondas.

- Estás preciosa, hija - repitió por milésima vez y, aún así, Emma no se lo creyó. Se veía demasiado extra... y rosa... Era como una Barbie, lo que resultaba un pensamiento de lo más desagradable.- Quizás si te recogieras el pelo...

- NO.

- Vale, vale.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa. El estómago de Emma, entonces, se encogió hasta el punto de que la chica creyó que se iba a partir por la mitad, pues aquel sonido no significaba otra cosa que Jefferson había llegado. A por ella. Por más que se lo repetía, no terminaba de asimilarlo.

- Será mejor que bajemos ya - observó su madre, todavía con esa sonrisa satisfecha y la mirada de madre orgullosa.- Me imagino que tu padre estará atemorizando a ese pobre chico - soltó una risita, como si la mera idea le divirtiera.

No era el caso de Emma, que casi se mató al bajar corriendo a la planta baja. Ahí se encontraron a Jefferson en la entrada, ligeramente pálido, también nervioso, sobre todo porque estaba soportando la mirada más torva de David Spencer. Su padre no decía nada, pero asustaba incluso más que los espectros con las manos en las caderas, el ceño tan fruncido y los ojos destilando aquel odio paterno que quería decir algo como "ten cuidado con mi hijita o te mato".

- Ay, tu padre - murmuró su madre alegremente.

Emma frunció el ceño. Sí, lo encontraba hilarante, no le fastidiaba... Agitó la cabeza, dispuesta a salvar a Jefferson de aquella especie de tortura. Descendió los últimos escalones de la escalera y cruzó el pasillo hasta colocarse entre ambos. Se puso su cazadora negra, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de advertencia a su padre.

- Bueno, nos vamos.

- Emma...- empezó a decir él.

- Si necesito ayuda, llamaré - le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- No te preocupes. El profesor Gold estará ahí, se encargará de que no ocurra nada.

- Espero que evite que te dañe la criatura también.

- Muy gracioso, papá.

Le hizo un gesto a Jefferson para indicarle que abriera la puerta, antes de que ambos abandonaran la casa de los Spencer. Hacía frío, tanto que el vaho se escapaba de sus labios. Aunque, en realidad, no hacía mala noche, pues en el negro cielo no se apreciaban nubes, tan solo estrellas que titilaban en torno a la enorme luna llena.

Al principio, caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio. Emma se sintió muy extraña. No era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Jefferson, pero... esa noche era diferente, era como si la tontería del baile hubiera hecho que el encuentro fuera demasiado formal y Emma no se sentía con eso. No le gustaba la pompa, las etiquetas, prefería los encuentros más casuales. Ojalá no tuviera que ejercer de heroína, pues, entonces, le habría propuesto saltarse el maldito baile y dar una vuelta por Storybrooke.

- Tu padre acojona que no veas - soltó entonces Jefferson.

- Y, al parecer, también deja tontos a algunos chicos - comentó ella, ladeando la cabeza.- Te ha costado reaccionar, ¿eh?

- Eso no ha sido por tu padre.

- ¿Ah no?

- No... Has sido tú - reconoció él, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque su voz sonaba segura.- Estás muy guapa, Emma.

Aquello hizo que se lo creyera un poquito. No dudaba del criterio de su madre, pero era su madre al fin y al cabo y estaba moral y biológicamente obligada a decirle siempre que era guapa y esas cosas. Jefferson, por otro lado, no tenía ninguna obligación y, por raro que fuera, estaba siendo sincero. Emma lo sabía.

- Gracias. Tú... Tú también estás muy guapo.

Claro que lo estaba. Llevaba pantalones negros, a juego con el elegante chaleco, que se ceñía a su delgado torso; aunque en ese momento un abrigo largo le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, lo llevaba abierto, así que Emma pudo ver que la camisa era oscura, con un estampado curioso, como antiguo, que le sentaba realmente bien. Había sido muy original con la elección, nada de camisa blanca con corbata; de hecho, anudado al cuello llevaba un foulard de seda que acaba escondiéndose en el cuello de la camisa.

Con aquellos cumplidos el hielo debió de romperse, pues no tardaron en recuperar su relación habitual y hablar con normalidad. Así, llegaron al instituto, donde se reunieron con Ruby. La chica llevaba un vestido que consistía en un corsé color crema y larga falda roja, a juego con los largos guantes y las mechas de su pelo, que llevaba graciosamente recogido, y con su pintalabios... Y con una capa de terciopelo con capucha, que la hacía parecer, desde luego, un personaje de cuento.

- ¡Qué pasada de vestido! - exclamó Emma nada más reunirse con ella.

- ¿Te gusta? - Ruby sonrió, girando sobre sí misma.- La abuelita y yo lo hemos estado haciendo toda la semana. Es un diseño mío. Se me ocurrió cuando encontré la capa entre las cosas viejas de la abuela.

- Pareces Caperucita roja.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, Emma recordó que, según el enano de Henry, Ruby era, en realidad, Caperucita roja. ¿Era aquello una señal? ¿Algo en el subconsciente de Ruby la hacía vestirse así, como intentando recordar quien fue en otra vida y en otro lugar muy lejano? Como bastante tenía con tener una cita y enfrentarse a una bestia, decidió abandonar la filosofía por aquella noche, así que cambio de tema.

- ¿Y Belle? Creía que vendría contigo.

- Ah, eso - Ruby parecía preocupada.- Creo que ha tenido problemas en casa - aquel tono Emma lo conocía bien, era el de "otra vez", que usaban mucho cuando Belle no estaba delante, pues les preocupaba la situación de su amiga.- Ahora nos contará, supongo... Sólo sé que me ha dicho que esperara aquí y...

El rugido de una moto la interrumpió. Los tres se volvieron justo para ver como August Booth llegaba al instituto... con una chica en la parte trasera de su moto. ¿August con una chica? Ese pensamiento, de pronto, se le antojó de lo más absurdo, incluso un poco hiriente. Entonces, la susodicha se bajó del vehículo, por lo que August dejó de tapar... ¿A Belle? ¿Qué narices hacía Belle con August? El corazón le dio un vuelco. Belle llevaba toda la semana pletórica, tan contenta que, a veces, resultaba hasta molesta, por lo que Ruby y ella creían que había comenzado a salir con alguien. ¿Sería ese alguien August?

Además, Belle estaba impresionante. Era, de lejos, la chica más guapa de aquel estúpido baile y la que más llamaba la atención.

Su vestido era amarillo, hecho con satén, combinación que a cualquiera le haría parecer ridícula, salvo a Belle que estaba excepcional. Los hombros al aire, también los brazos, pues el escote del vestido era un hombros caídos que, además, estaba decorado por un completo y bonito entramado dorado, salpicado por algunos brillos. Se había recogido parte de la espesa mata castaña en la coronilla, por lo que la melena le caía graciosamente sobre la espalda en ondas perfectas.

- Ruby, te traigo a nuestra cita - soltó nada más reunirse junto a ellos, señalando a August con la cabeza. Él no parecía demasiado contento, de hecho su expresión era adusta y eso hizo que Emma dejara de sentir aquel malestar en su estómago. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas?

- Vaya - exclamó Ruby, que parecía a punto de soltar un silbido impresionado.- Cuando me has dicho que ibas a llegar tarde y que tenías problemas, no había pensado en esto...

- Ah, bueno - Belle resopló, agitando la cabeza con desdén.- En realidad, August ha sido tan amable de socorrerme...

- No es que haya tenido otra opción - apostilló él.

- ... porque mi querido padre - la voz de la chica no pudo sonar más irónica; además, sus ojos relucían de odio, lo que quería decir que había vuelto a haber bronca en la casa de los French.- se ha empeñado en que me acompañara su querido socio. El muy pesado se ha presentado en mi casa pareciendo el Ken príncipe de cuento con una rosa... Ni os digo qué he hecho con la rosa...- masculló, apretando los puños. Todos la miraron enarcando ambas cejas, por lo que Belle puso los ojos en blanco.- Sólo le he pegado con ella, panda de malpensados...

- Yo me creo cualquier cosa - comentó August.

- ¿Y cómo has terminado tú mezclado en todo esto? - inquirió Emma.

- Belle me llamó, me dijo que era una emergencia y... Bueno, una vez que llegué, soltó que yo era su cita, se montó en la moto...- parecía confuso, aunque terminó agitando la cabeza y volviéndose hacia la chica.- Por cierto, si te di mi número no era para esa clase de emergencias.

- ¡No me puedo creer que consiguieras su número y no lo comentaras! - añadió Ruby con descaro.

- Una tiene que tener sus secretos, querida amiga.

Emma pensó que Belle aún guardaba alguno más, pues seguía creyendo firmemente que estaba enamorada y se veía con alguien a escondidas. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, pues Belle y Ruby asieron a August cada una de un brazo y lo arrastraron hacia el gimnasio del instituto. Entonces, Jefferson hizo una curiosa reverencia, tendiéndole una mano caballerosamente. El gesto la hizo sonrojarse, sentirse nerviosa como nunca y olvidarse del mundo entero, sobre todo cuando la aceptó y los dos juntos siguieron a sus amigos.

* * *

En aquel preciso momento, Ruby estaba obligando a August a bailar una balada un tanto dulzona, pero que debía de ser perfecta para las parejas enamoradas. El pensar en eso le hizo buscar a Rumpel con la mirada, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa estando en el instituto. El hombre estaba en un rincón, discreto, vigilando que nada raro ocurriera. Iba ataviado con una camisa blanca de mangas abultadas, un curioso chaleco y pantalones ajustados, lo que le daba aire de espadachín aristócrata.

A pesar del montón de personas que les separaban, a pesar de estar prácticamente cada uno en una esquina distinta del enorme gimnasio, sus miradas se encontraron. Y el corazón de Belle dio un vuelco. Siempre le ocurría cuando estaban cerca de una forma u otra.

Entonces, Rumpel abandonó su posición vigilante para caminar hacia ella. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido, como congelándose, mientras él avanzaba y pasaba a su lado, acariciándole la mano fugazmente. También le hizo un gesto que Belle supo comprender: sígueme. Aguardó unos instantes, antes de indicarle con un ademán a Ruby que iba un momento al cuarto de baño. Esforzándose por no echar a correr, abandonó el gimnasio para terminar en el pasillo que lo conectaba al instituto donde, además, se encontraban los vestuarios y las duchas.

En un principio no vio a Rumpel, todo parecía vacío, pero, de repente, algo tiró de ella y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba recostada en la pared con los labios de Rumpel sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Belle se echó a reír muy bajito, sintiéndose muy dichosa. Normalmente solía ser ella la que se arriesgaba con esa clase de gestos, pero en aquella ocasión fue él quien parecía deseoso de besarla.

- Nunca he visto a nadie tan hermosa como tú esta noche.

- ¿Dices que normalmente no lo estoy? - bromeó ella.

- Normalmente también lo estás, aunque suelo reparar más en tu inteligencia y tu tesón... Cuando no haces que tema por tu vida y desee matarte, claro está - murmuró Rumpel, separándose un poco. Miró a ambos lados.- Deberíamos volver, por si ocurre algo, pero... ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo, señorita French?

Belle asintió, sonriendo, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia, recogiendo con cuidado la falda de su vestido. Rumpel la tomó entre sus brazos delicadamente y la danza comenzó. Bailaron muy juntos, casi fundiéndose en un solo ser, al mismo tiempo que Rumpel la conducía por todo el pasillo al son de un vals imaginario. Y fue como si estuvieran solos en un gran palacio, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, sin que ninguna amenaza se cerniera sobre ellos.

Cuando todo terminó, compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de separarse. Sin mediar palabra, pues no era necesario, acordaron que primero regresaría él al gimnasio y, poco después, ella le seguiría. Rumpel le besó la mano, sonriéndole, antes de dirigirse a la puerta... y quedarse ahí parado. El hombre frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras alzaba las manos, palpando lo que parecía un muro invisible.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella.

- No puede...- Rumpel se volvió hacia ella, turbado como nunca lo había visto.- Nos han encerrado aquí. Con magia.

* * *

Estaba siendo una noche perfecta. Quizás, por eso, Ashley sintió un valor inusitado y decidió que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tras un baile lento junto a Sean, le pidió que le acompañara, enlazando su mano con la de él para guiarlo a través del gentío hasta la calle. Hacía un frío helador, de esos que traían consigo copos de nieve, por lo que Sean le pasó un brazo por los hombros para calentarla.

- Ash, está a punto de helar, deberíamos entrar...

- No. Ahí dentro hay mucha gente, aquí estamos solos - Sean la miró confundido, lo que a Ashley le parecía tremendamente normal. Él ni siquiera podía sospechar lo que se les venía encima... De repente, sintió mucho miedo, ¿y si todo se acababa? ¿Y si Sean era sólo el último de una larga lista de gente que la abandonaba? Agitó la cabeza, comprendiendo con desazón que, por mucho que así lo deseara, el problema no iba a desaparecer si se callaba, ni tampoco se iba a solucionar solo.- Sean...

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre, Ash? Llevas unos días de lo más extraña...

- Ay, Sean - se lamentó ella, todavía más aterrada.

- Venga, nena, dime que ocurre - el chico enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, apretándolos con firmeza, comunicándole de forma muda lo que añadió justo después.- Estoy contigo, Ash. Siempre estaré contigo.

Ashley reunió todo el valor que debía contener su pequeño cuerpo. Era la hora, no podía retrasarlo más porque, de hecho, no ganaría nada. Por eso, se mordió el labio inferior, esforzándose por controlar su respiración, mientras se aferraba a los dedos de Sean como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y entonces, sólo entonces, reveló su secreto mejor guardado hasta la fecha:

- Estoy embarazada.

El mundo se desmoronó.

La expresión de Sean, hasta entonces preocupada pero preocupada debido a ella, debido a lo que sentía por ella, mudó. De repente, Sean estaba inquieto... pero por él mismo. Parecía que el suelo se había resquebrajado a sus pies y ya no sabía por dónde caminar, como si estuviera a punto de caer. Había palidecido, incluso sudaba, aunque lo peor fue el hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Ashley: le había soltado la mano con tanta rapidez que parecía que ella daba calambres o algo por el estilo.

- Estás... Estás...- repitió torpemente.- No puede ser...

- Sean... Me he hecho un análisis y...

- ¿Es mío?

Dejó de sentir miedo para experimentar una rabia sin igual. ¿Cómo osaba a preguntarle eso? ¿Qué la consideraba? ¿Alguien que se acostaba con todos, que le engañaba, que le traicionaba? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera algo así?

- ¿Qué insinúas? - siseó ella.

- Bueno... Yo... Es que... Siempre usábamos...

- ¡Claro! ¡Y ante la posibilidad de que fallara el condón o que, simplemente, no lo usamos, prefieres pensar que te engaño! ¿Qué crees? - alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo, los ojos anegados en lágrimas le ardían de rabia y decepción; apretó los puños con una fuerza inusitada, esperando no cruzarle la cara de una bofetada que, en realidad, se merecía.- ¿Que soy una puta? ¿Eso crees? ¿Que te engaño y que ahora quiero endosarte el niño a ti?

- B-bueno... ¡No! No... Yo... E-estoy... Estoy confuso, ¿vale? No comprendo cómo...

Pero Ashley ya no le escuchaba, la furia hacía que la sangre le palpitara detrás de las orejas, ensordeciéndola. A lo largo de su vida, había sufrido varias decepciones, también varios malos tragos, pero aquel momento superaba a todo. Sean la había fallado como nadie en su vida y lo peor era que jamás se había esperado eso de él. Por eso, no pudo soportar más el tenerlo delante, mirándola con aquel patético mohín de confusión.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- ¡Ashley, espera!

Pero Ashley no esperó, comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo, mientras se recogía como podía la amplia falda del vestido. Iba tan ocupada intentando contener en vano las lágrimas, que no se percató de que, al descender las escaleras hacia el patio y la salda, perdió uno de los zapatos de cristal. En su huida, tampoco vio como Sean lo recogía, perplejo, mientras la llamaba con desesperación auténtica.

- ¡ASHLEYYYYY!

Y, por supuesto, en lo que menos reparó fue en que alguien los observaba desde la puerta del gimnasio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sin que Ashley lo supiera, o pudiera al menos imaginarlo, su supuesta hada madrina estaba a punto de matarla.

* * *

**Menudo final, ¿eh? ;P La verdad es que ha sido un capítulo un poco de transición, con la historia de Cenicienta y baile incluido. He intentado, por cierto, que la ropa sea la que llevan en la serie, salvo August... Es que poner a ese tiarraco de Pinocho niño no me motivaba demasiado, xDD. Espero que ps haya gustado y, ya sabéis, si queréis decirme algo, me dejáis un comentario ^^  
**

**Y, como siempre, agradecer vuestros reviews, ¡muchas gracias! De verdad, muchísimas gracias a: Matsu Katski (ha habido Rumbelle, ¿eh? De hecho, me lo he pasado muy bien con estos dos, sobre todo con la mala vida que nos están dando los guionistas con ellos últimamente T0T), gothicmetal (ya siento la tardanza, pero es que los capítulos son largos y como escribo otras cosas, me cuesta lo suyo. Sorry ;) De todas maneras, muchas gracias, ¡me has hecho sonrojar! *0* De momento, no ha habido enfrentamiento, pero, claro, el baile no ha terminado... Sólo digo eso, xDD), Usio-Amamiya (ayyy, qué mal vamos los fans de Rumbelle en la serie... llevo dos episodios sufriendo cual perra y me imagino que con el de esta semana será más de lo mismo, ainss. Y, sí, Emma es cabezona a más no poder la tía :P) y a Caridee Von Ross (en la serie, al final le cogí cariño a Aurora, aunque al principio era muy insoportable. Tengo ganas de que sigan con Mulan y ella).  
**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 12 - Emma y la bestia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	12. Emma y la bestia

**Capítulo 12**

**Emma y la bestia**

_Maldita sea. Maldita Ashley Boyd. Maldita reina. Maldito todo._

Mientras Emma corría por las calles de Storybrooke, inquietantemente oscuras y tenebrosas, no podía evitar gruñir, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes. La luz de la luna, nítida y plateada, era la única que bañaba la ciudad, cambiándola por completo y transformándola en otra muy diferente, una llena de sombras y aspecto fantasmal.

Y a Emma sólo le importaba lo que había sucedía apenas hacía cinco minutos.

Por un momento, un extraño y mágico momento, todo había sido perfecto. No había amenaza, ni dudas, ni siquiera se sentía incómoda o rara, pues sólo existía Jefferson. Jefferson era lo único real, lo único que importaba, pues hasta el mundo a su alrededor se había desdibujado como si careciera de relevancia. Los dos estaban bailando muy, muy juntos, notando una sincronía especial entre ellos, creando una magia que Emma no había sentido con anterioridad, pero que consideraba más real que la que se suponía que había en su interior.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos, notando que algo tiraba de ellos, atrayéndolos a los labios del otro, cuando escucharon gritar a Sean:

- ¡ASHLEEEEY!

Jefferson y ella compartieron una mirada de pánico.

Adiós a la magia, adiós a la intimidad. Había llegado el momento de salvar a la chica. Por eso, salió corriendo, abandonando el gimnasio. Sean estaba en la puerta, agitando la cabeza, mientras se mesaba los cabellos con nerviosismo. Emma le ignoró. Él no estaba en peligro, Ashley por el contrario...

El haber soñado tantas veces con lo mismo tenía sus ventajas: sabía bien el camino que iba a tomar la chica, así que no tardaría en dar con ella. De hecho, así fue. Encontró a Ashley sentada en el suelo, en medio de la oscura calle, con la delicada falda azul abombada a su alrededor. La chica estaba llorando, pero no le importó. Tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, pues la bestia acechaba. Por eso, la sujetó de un brazo para instarla a que se pusiera en pie.

- ¡Venga, arriba, tenemos que irnos!

- Pero... ¿Qué...?

- ¡Venga!

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame en paz! - Ashley la fulminó con la mirada, soltándose con brusquedad, por lo que Emma no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Estoy intentando salvarte.

- ¿Salvarme? Pero...- la chica frunció el ceño, visiblemente confusa.- ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente conmigo? Nunca hemos tenido la más mínima relación y ahora apareces en todos los sitios a los que voy. Mira...- Ashley se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano enguantada.- No quiero ser desagradable, pero déjame en paz, por favor.

- No es que sea tu acosadora, es que tengo que salvarte - resopló Emma, a punto de perder la paciencia.- Créeme, no es algo que haya elegido, simplemente tengo que hacerlo. Así que, venga, vámonos, antes... Oh, mierda.

Se tiró sobre Ashley justo a tiempo. Ambas rodaron por el suelo, esquivando así que la bestia cayera sobre ellas. En cuanto se detuvieron, Emma se puso en pie con facilidad, impelida por la adrenalina que ardía en sus venas. Entonces pudo ver a su enemigo con claridad, pese a que la única luz que había a su alrededor era la de la luna. La bestia era algo con aspecto lobuno, aunque no terminaba de ser un lobo como el que pertenecía al sheriff, pues era mucho más grande y más veloz. Gruñendo, le enseñó los dientes afilados, lo que impresionó a Emma, aunque se quedó ahí clavada, delante de Ashley, dispuesta a evitar su muerte.

- Márchate - le ordenó con decisión.- ¡Fuera, déjanos en paz!

La criatura la evaluó con la mirada, preparándose para atacar, por lo que Emma suspiró. No quería que llegara ese momento, pero era evidente que no le quedaba otra opción.

El día anterior el señor Gold había hechizado el bolso que iba a llevar al baile para que fuera mucho más grande de lo que era aparentemente, como una especie de puerta a otro mucho más grande. Así, no tuvo problemas en cerrar los dedos entorno a la empuñadura de la espada que, supuestamente, había pertenecido a su padre en su vida como Príncipe encantador y enarbolarla por encima de su cabeza al sacarla del bolso.

Una chica ya había muerto, no iba a permitir que otra lo hiciera.

* * *

- P-pero... Digo yo que podrás romper el hechizo, ¿no? Quiero decir, eres Rumpelstiltskin, ¡eres la leche! ¡Puedes romper un simple encantamiento! ¡Claro que sí! ¿O no?

Ignorando a Belle, que, al parecer, divagaba demasiado cuando se ponía nerviosa, se concentró en la puerta que tenía ante sí. Por suerte, había mejorado en el uso de la magia desde su enfrentamiento con los espectros, así que podía ver un muro de energía que les impedía abandonar el pasillo. No obstante, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de romperlo.

- ¿Y si le ocurre algo malo a Emma? - preguntó, de pronto, Belle.

- La señorita Spencer estará bien, no te preocupes.

- Claro, con una bestia asesina suelta y una malvada reina buscándola para matarla, seguro que está bien. ¡Claro que sí! Sobre todo cuando el único que puede ayudarla, está encerrado en este maldito pasillo - la chica había vuelto a caminar de un lado a otro, al borde del ataque de nervios.

- Emma no está sola - le recordó pacientemente, sin dejar de evaluar el hechizo con los ojos entrecerrados.- El sombrerero y August están con ella. Además, creo que se las podrá arreglar sola. Es La elegida.

- Sólo intenta sacarnos de aquí, ¿vale?

Se volvió hacia ella, sonriéndole con suavidad, con calma, para que se tranquilizara.

- Por supuesto que lo voy a intentar. Y lo lograré, ya lo verás. Pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto, no dejas que me concentre - alargó una mano para sostener los delicados dedos de Belle, quien asintió en silencio. Gold los apretó con suavidad, antes de atraerla hacia él para abrazarla, acariciándole el pelo.- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

- ¡Ahhhhh!

Ashley gritó a su lado, casi dejándola sorda, mientras Emma saltaba para esquivar la maldita mandíbula de la bestia. Era increíblemente rápido, mientras que ella tenía una espadita de nada, seguro que con una pistola lo habría solucionado antes. ¿Por qué se habían empeñado en que usara aquella maldita arma del medievo?

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - inquirió Ashley, presa del pánico.

- ¿Ahora te da por hacer preguntas?

Esquivó, de nuevo, un nuevo embiste de la criatura, aprovechando su propio movimiento para herirle con el filo... aunque no parecía haberle hecho demasiado daño, por no decir ninguno.

- ¿Viene a por mí?

- ¡Ashley, no estás ayudando!

Se hizo a un lado, mientras trazaba un semicírculo con la espada, tal y como tanto Jefferson como su padre le habían enseñado. En aquella ocasión, logró alcanzar los ojos de la bestia, por lo que ésta soltó un aullido de dolor, retirándose momentáneamente.

Emma no se lo pensó ni dos veces: saltó por encima de aquella especie de animal, agarró con fuerza la mano de Ashley y la obligó a correr calle abajo. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería la bestia rezagada, pero creía que, si al menos abandonaban el escenario donde tenían lugar sus sueños, tendrían una oportunidad.

No habían ni corrido un par de metros, cuando escucharon un aullido tras ellas. No fue como el anterior, no era de dolor, sino de furia, era un grito indicándoles que las iba a cazar a toda costa.

* * *

- Quédate quieto.

La frialdad con la que August habló, provocó que Jefferson experimentara un deseo casi irrefrenable de soltarle un buen derechazo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando Emma se estaba enfrentando a una criatura tan peligrosa?

Ambos estaban subidos en la moto del joven, siguiendo a Emma desde la distancia para observarla y protegerla si llegara el caso. Jefferson, en aquel momento, había estado a punto de abandonar el vehículo al ver como la bestia se recuperaba y, pese a tener la visión dañada, corría a toda velocidad tras las chicas. Sintiéndose impotente, se volvió hacia August, que observaba la escena con actitud crítica.

- ¡Están en peligro! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas! - exclamó.

- No - repuso con seriedad August, agitando la cabeza con cierta tristeza en su mirada.- Ni tú ni yo nos enfrentaremos a la reina, por mucho que ambos lo haríamos gustosos para evitarle semejante brete. Será Emma la que lo haga y tiene que estar preparada. Emma tiene que conocer sus habilidades, sentirse segura y tener experiencia. Si la ayudamos constantemente, en realidad, le estaremos haciendo un flaco favor.

- Pero...

- Confía en ella.

Jefferson claro que confiaba en Emma. Sabía bien lo maravillosa que era, pero no podía evitar que el miedo atenazara su corazón. No podía perderla, a ella no. Emma era demasiado especial como para que un maldito monstruo terminara con ella.

- Si las cosas se ponen difíciles de verdad, me importará una mierda tu opinión - le dejó muy claro en tono cortante.- No estoy dispuesto a que muera por nada del mundo.

- No eres el único. Créeme.

* * *

Frenaron en seco.

Por algún extraño motivo, que seguramente tendría que ver con la maldita magia que les había metido en todo aquello, las calles no parecían las de siempre. Era como si alguien las hubiera alterado, convertido en un horrible laberinto que no dejaba de cambiar, de evolucionar, para atraparlas... Era oficial, estaban en una trampa.

Entonces notó la mirada ensangrentada de la bestia en su nuca. Las había encontrado. Se volvió muy despacio, empuñando la espada de su padre de nuevo. Justo a tiempo. La criatura saltó sobre ellas. Entonces, Ashley gritó de puro terror, mientras Emma alzó la hoja con decisión. Le propinó un buen corte en un lateral. Sin embargo, la criatura era mucho más obcecada y parecía dispuesta a terminar con ella a cualquier precio, pues no se apartó. Todo lo contrario. Cayó sobre Emma, tirándola al suelo, mientras la arañaba la mano para que soltara la espada.

- ¡Ashley, lárgate! ¡Huye!

- Pero... ¡No puedo dejarte aquí... sola!

Escuchó las palabras de la chica con dificultad, pues había comenzado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Desde luego, era mucho más agradable hacerlo con Jefferson.

Mientras se esforzaba por esquivar los afiladísimos colmillos del ser, intentó atravesarlo con la espada. Si empalara el corazón como en un pincho moruno, se terminarían sus problemas. Pero era difícil, casi imposible. No dejaba de forcejear con el animal, recibiendo arañazos. Entonces, de repente, la criatura fue a morderla, por lo que Emma soltó su arma y le aferró la mandíbula con ambas manos, obligándole a tener la boca cerrada, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a luchar de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ashley recogía la espada.

- ¡Vete! - fue lo único que pudo decir, jadeando.

- No...

Ashley rodeó la empuñadura con ambas manos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, para levantar el filo por encima de su cabeza. Fue a descargar el golpe mortal, cuando la bestia pareció reparar en ella de nuevo. Olvidándose de Emma, acudió a por Ashley, tirándola al suelo en apenas un instante.

- ¡NOO! - gritó Emma, poniéndose en pie, mientras le señalaba con una mano.

No supo cómo lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo. Con aquel simple movimiento, notó que algo chisporroteaba en su interior junto al pánico y a la urgente necesidad de hacer algo para salvar a Ashley. El animal salió despedido muy, muy lejos. Al aterrizar en el suelo, rodando sobre sí mismo, la miró con evidente pánico, antes de salir corriendo.

Atónica, contempló su propia mano como si fuera algo completamente nuevo y estrambótico como un perro verde. ¿Qué narices había ocurrido?

* * *

Regina frunció el ceño.

Algo no iba como había planeado, pues no notó que su bestia terminara con la vida de aquella patética Cenicienta, sino que huía aterrado. Le había ordenado a su preciosa criatura que la matara y, después, cogiera uno de los zapatos de cristal para llevárselo directamente a ella.

Por suerte, en aquel caso tenía un plan de reserva. Como directora del instituto que era, estaba en el gimnasio vigilando aquella estupidez de fiesta, baile o lo que fuera. Eran todas iguales, tan banales y estúpidas... Nada tenían que ver con los majestuosos bailes que se habían celebrado en su honor durante su otra vida, eso sí que era una celebración, no aquel grupo de descerebrados bailando música barata. Aunque, al menos, su sufrimiento había valido la pena, pues había podido encerrar a Rumpelstiltskin y su querida muchacha en el pasillo.

Como nadie reparaba en ella, primero echó un vistazo al pasillo. Aquel maldito hombre seguía confinado, aunque, a juzgar por la magia que chisporroteaba a su alrededor, no sería así por mucho tiempo. Le sorprendió ver que la chica que permanecía a su lado, a la que había mirado con tanta pasión, no era la elegida, tal y como había creído. Se había equivocado. Sin embargo, no cambiaba mucho sus planes para con aquella muchacha: si era importante para Rumpelstiltskin, la iba a destruir igualmente.

Pensando en eso, abandonó el gimnasio con normalidad. Al descender las escaleras, comprobó con una sonrisa de triunfo que los patrones se repetían. Cenicienta había perdido un zapato de cristal. Lo recogió con sumo cuidado, pues aquello era lo único que importaba, lo que necesitaba.

Ya quedaba menos.

_Pronto estará, madre. Pronto podré realizar la ceremonia que acabará con este maldito lugar._

* * *

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Ashley con un hilo de voz.

- Ojalá lo supiera...- reconoció Emma, volviéndose hacia ella. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La chica, al principio, la observó con cierto recelo, aunque terminó por aceptarla. Ashley emitió un quejido al hacerlo y se tambaleó, por lo que Emma tuvo que sostenerla.- Creo que deberíamos ir a casa de mis padres. Has debido de torcerte el pie al caer.

- Gracias.

- No es necesario...

Ashley colocó una mano en el hombro de Emma, mirándola fijamente. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Emma notó que la animadora tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, aunque también estaba sonriendo.

- No, de verdad - insistió, tozuda.- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Para ti, sólo soy una chica del instituto más. Pero te has puesto en peligro para salvarme - le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, emocionada.- Muchas gracias. Tú sí que sabes estar ahí...- y se echó a llorar, por lo que Emma abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, sin saber muy bien qué haces.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - fue lo único que logró preguntar.

- Sean... Yo...

No consiguió entender ninguna otra palabra, pues Ashley lloraba con tanta congoja que hipaba sin parar, por lo que no había forma de comprender lo que decía. Por eso, Emma deslizó un brazo por su espalda para ayudarla a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

Rumpel seguía peleando mágicamente con la barrera que los retenía en el pasillo y Belle se sentía de lo más inútil. Había podido encarar a un espectro, pero romper un hechizo estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades. Ojalá tuviera magia para echarle una mano. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Era Emma.

- Dime que estás viva - repuso con un hilo de voz.

- Dudo mucho que un fantasma pueda llamar.

- Yo ya no dudo de casi nada, princesa - apuntó Belle con ironía, consiguiendo un gruñido por parte de Emma. No había ninguna duda: estaba bien.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- He salvado a Ashley - le informó con un deje tenso en la voz, que provocó que Belle frunciera el ceño.- No te preocupes, luego te lo cuento. Pero no pasa nada, si seguramente te va a gustar - aquello la cogió desprevenida, mas no pudo comentar nada al respecto, puesto que Emma añadió.- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Claro, dime.

- Busca a Sean, el novio deportista de Ashley... Seguramente tú sepas mejor quién - pudo visualizar a su amiga frunciendo el ceño, confusa, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sólo Emma podía ignorar tanto a sus propios compañeros.- Bueno, lo buscas y, en cuanto lo encuentres, tráelo a casa, ¿vale? Ashley está aquí, se ha torcido el pie y va a venir el doctor Whale a echarle un vistazo.

- De acuerdo. Enseguida estoy ahí.

_En cuanto salgamos de aquí._

Rumpel enarcó una ceja con elegancia, dejándole muy claro que, quizás, "enseguida" no iba a serlo tanto. Ella le sonrió, dándole ánimos, mientras el hombre seguía con aquella batalla tan dura, pero al mismo tiempo estática. No obstante, no permaneció así mucho más pues, de repente, se escuchó un leve "plof" y Rumpel bajó los brazos, curvando los labios de tal modo que su rictus se volvió alegre, también orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¡Las logrado! - exclamó, tirándose a su cuello para abrazarlo.

El hombre le devolvió el gesto, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, por lo que Belle notó que la piel le ardía, como siempre que estaban juntos. Por eso, se olvidó de todo y sus labios hallaron los de Rumpel y se besaron apasionadamente.

- Me gustaría seguir así siempre, pero me parece, Belle, que sería muy poco sensato por nuestra parte - observó en un susurro Rumpel; la felicidad danzaba en su mirada junto a un aire travieso que a ella le encantaba.- Le recuerdo, señorita French, que soy su profesor.

- Y encima tenemos que encontrar al novio de Cenicienta.

Los dos regresaron al baile, aunque únicamente Belle sabía a quién debía buscar porque, según el propio Rumpel, a él todos los chicos se le antojaban iguales. Al final, no tardó en localizarle, sentado en las gradas, cerca de la mesa de bebidas con un vaso de ponche, seguramente adulterado con alcohol, en la mano; estaba solo, permanecía cabizbajo y, al menos para Belle, le faltaba un cartel sobre la cabeza que anunciara lo miserable que se sentía.

Tras indicarle a Rumpel que aguardara a cierta distancia, pues creía que acudir con el profesor de química no ayudaría, se sentó a su lado. Le mostró su mejor sonrisa comprensiva, mientras le daba un leve codazo.

- Problemas con la novia, ¿eh? - dijo con suavidad, aunque Sean no pronunció palabra alguna al respecto, simplemente la miró un instante, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su bebida.- Vale... A ver... En otras circunstancias tendría más tacto o, al menos, me gusta pensar que sí, pero creo que tenemos prisa. Han atacado a Ashley...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, que está bien, creo que sólo tiene un esguince - se apresuró en calmarle, acompañándose de un gesto.- De hecho, está en casa de mi amiga Emma. Eh... El señor Gold iba a llevarme porque es amigo de la familia y he pensado que, dado que eres su novio, quizás quieras acompañarme...

- Vámonos.

* * *

Los padres de Emma las recibieron con preocupación, pero también con mucho cariño y no tardaron en llamar al doctor Whale para que acudiera a mirar su tobillo. También se ofrecieron a darle explicaciones, pero Ashley no las quiso, no le interesaban en absoluto. Algo dentro de ella le decía que, si conocía la verdad, no podría obviarla y en aquel momento no se encontraba con suficiente fuerza como para encarar otro problema, bastante tenía con estar embarazada y haberse quedado sola. Necesitaba toda su atención para sacar adelante a su bebé sola, porque así lo iba a hacer, se había dado cuenta de ello esa misma noche; al estar a punto de morir, sólo había pensado en que tenía que proteger al pequeño, incluso por encima de ella misma.

- Emma, tienes que calmarte - escuchó que susurraba la señora Blanchard, que estaba en el pasillo junto a su hija, que se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa.- No es el momento, cielo. Tu amiga no quiere saber nada y, la verdad, creo que es mejor así.

- Pero... ¡No sabes lo que he hecho!

- La has salvado. Eso es todo lo que cuenta.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre resonó por la planta baja y un ruido de pasos le siguió. Para su sorpresa, Sean cruzó la puerta del salón a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia ella, a quien estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ash! - exclamó con voz débil.- Estás bien... Oh, Dios mío, estás bien... ¡Qué susto me he llevado! Cuando French me ha dicho que te habían atacado, me estaba imaginando cualquier cosa - Sean hablaba de forma atropellada, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, las manos, las mejillas...- Dios... Si te hubiera ocurrido algo, yo... French me ha dado un susto y... Lo he visto todavía más claro. Te quiero, Ash. Y estaré contigo y... y he sido un idiota y... Dios, te quiero tanto.

Ante las torpes palabras de Sean, la chica no pudo más que parpadear, antes de que se escaparan varias lágrimas, aunque, a diferencia del resto de la noche, aquellas eran de felicidad. Sólo pudo buscar el rostro de su novio con las manos para besarle apasionadamente, callándole de una vez y sellando su amor con un beso de amor verdadero.

* * *

- ¿Le dijiste que la habían atacado? - murmuró Emma, abriendo los ojos.- ¿Así, sin más? - su amiga asintió con un gesto, mientras su rostro se teñía de una mueca de disculpa.- ¡Pero mira que eres burra!

Tanto sus padres como el señor Gold miraron a Belle de aquella forma entre sorprendida y ligeramente reprobatoria, por lo que la aludida se encogió de hombros.

- Eh, he logrado que el amor verdadero triunfe y se hayan reconciliado. Creo, con toda sinceridad, que he acertado de pleno - se defendió la muchacha, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- Vamos, seguro que Cupido está orgulloso de mí - con curiosidad, alargó el cuello para echar un vistazo en el salón.- Miradlos, ¡qué monos!

- No tienes remedio - suspiró Emma.

El timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que su padre les echó una mirada de advertencia. Seguramente sería su amigo, el doctor Whale, por lo que debían mantener las apariencias y ceñirse a la historia que habían improvisado al llegar. David fue a abrir la puerta, pero el señor Gold le detuvo con un gesto.

- Debería irme - murmuró, apoyando ambas manos en el bastón.- Tampoco es cuestión de llamar la atención. Si no les importa, me pasaré mañana para hablar de lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Así, nuestra heroína podrá descansar como bien merece - se volvió hacia Belle.- Señorita French, ¿se quedará a pasar la noche aquí o piensa ir a su casa? Si es así, la acompañaré. No me parece sensato dejar que pasee sola noche como hoy.

- No creo que sea necesario...

- No, Belle, el señor Gold tiene razón - asintió su madre, muy seria.- Según Emma, la bestia huyó. Puede ser peligroso y me sentiría mejor si no vas sola a casa.

- Está bien, está bien - accedió la chica con los ojos en blanco.

Se despidieron rápidamente y ambos se marcharon por la puerta de la cocina, mientras David le abría la puerta al doctor Whale, disculpándose por la tardanza. El hombre le quitó importancia con una sonrisa, antes de pasar al salón. Así dio comienzo una noche más bien larga, que terminó cuando el propio doctor se comprometió a llevar a Ashley a su casa y Sean se empecinó en acompañarles.

En cuanto se quedó a solas con sus padres, éstos se empeñaron en que se fuera a la cama y que descansara, por lo que se encaminó hacia su habitación. Una vez ahí, incluso en la oscuridad, notó una figura sobre el jergón. Asustada, fue a abrir la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, pero la figura se acercó a ella para taparle la boca.

- Shhh, soy yo, soy yo - susurró Jefferson.

Emma se soltó, dio la luz de la habitación y fulminó con la mirada al chico, que le dedicó una mueca de disculpa. Cerró la puerta, antes de darle un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Casi me matas del susto! - siseó.

- Perdón, perdón - insistió él, alzando ambas manos en señal de tregua.- Cuando llegué aquí, vi que estabais muy ocupados con el doctor, Ashley y compañía y... Me he colado por la ventana porque... Bueno, quería hablar contigo, saber cómo estabas y... Bueno, quería explicarte que si no te he ayudado ha sido porque... Bueno...- al verlo tan dubitativo, nervioso e incluso sonrojado, Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.- ¿Qué?

- Estás gracioso, nada más.

- Es decir, que te hace gracia cuando lo paso mal, ¿no?

- No, no es eso - por algún estúpido motivo, Emma no podía dejar de reír; se dejó caer sobre su cama, decalzándose.- He supuesto que sería alguna cosa de maestro, ya sabes, como el kung-fu o los jedis o algo así: habéis dejado que lo hiciera sola para que aprenda.

- Algo así, sí - asintió él, acomodándose a su lado.- Aunque debo admitir que August ha tenido que controlarme. Él sí que creía que lo lograrías, pero yo sólo estaba asustado - sacudió la cabeza.- Qué mal lo he pasado.

Emma le sonrió, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se miraron.

Entonces, Jefferson colocó sus delicados dedos sobre su barbilla, instándola a girarse hacia él y se inclinó sobre ella. Sus labios encontraron los de Emma, que no pudo más que devolverle el beso, sintiendo que el resto del mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Sólo importaba Jefferson, sus labios y lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Besándose, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Por eso, cuando Jefferson al fin se separó un poco, abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Qué tarde! Debería irme, para no meterte en líos...

- Quédate - le pidió ella con una vehemencia que hasta la asustó.- Sólo quiero que duermas conmigo. Yo...- se humedeció los labios, todavía sabían a él y fue una sensación que le gustó.- Tengo miedo de vivir un nuevo sueño. Esos son los peores. Si estás conmigo, será mejor.

Jefferson asintió en silencio, acariciándole el rubio cabello, antes de colocarse a un lado de la cama. Emma se tumbó junto a él, como si fueran dos cucharas una dentro de la otra, sonriendo al notar que el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Por primera vez, le dio igual enfrentarse a uno de sus extraños sueños.

* * *

_Noche de nuevo._

_Siempre es de noche. Siempre. Pues la noche, esa hora mágica entre un día y otro, está cargada de poder. Además, da cobijo a las sombras, son ellas las que actúan en la oscuridad y la reina es la más fuerte de ellas._

_Él, por supuesto, no lo sabe. Mejor dicho, lo ha olvidado, porque en otra vida, en otro tiempo, era alguien sabio, con tantos conocimientos que seres de todos los mundos acudían a él a pedir ayuda o consejo._

_Ahora sólo es un hombre normal y corriente._

_Mira hacia el cielo. Es tan negro que se siente sobrecogido. Siempre le ha gustado mirarlo, incluso en su otra vida aunque no lo recuerda, pero lo que le gusta del cielo son las estrellas y esa noche no hay ninguna. Es raro, porque la luna sí que brilla en lo alto de la cúpula celestial... Hasta que una nube se interpone, provocando que la noche sea todavía más oscura._

_Un relámpago rompe la negrura._

_Un trueno le sigue._

_Envidiosas, las gotas de lluvia también lo hacen, cayendo sobre él. Con rapidez, abre el paraguas que, hasta hace un momento, descansaba en su muñeca. Sigue paseando con calma, dirigiéndose hacia su casa sin que le importe la lluvia. De hecho, le gusta como huele Storybrooke cuando llueve._

_Lo que no ve es que algo se acerca tras él. Unos ojos rojos, asesinos, implacables, que van acompañados de un cuerpo enorme y unos colmillos afilados. Ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad. Antes de que pueda hasta gritar, la bestia se abalanza sobre él con un ansia inusitada: la vez anterior no pudo probar la sangre, la desea, la necesita y ese hombre desprende la cálida sensación de tener una gran cantidad corriendo por sus venas. Su deseo es tal, que lo deja convertido a un amasijo de huesos y entrañas._

_Curiosamente, el paraguas ha desaparecido de las manos de lo que, antes, había sido una persona._

* * *

Emma se incorporó, sudando, aterrada, pero no llegó a gritar. Se encontró con el reconfortante pecho de Jefferson, que la abrazó inmediatamente, susurrándole palabras de consuelo que ella no pudo escuchar. La desazón era tal, el miedo también, que sólo podía repetir con voz entrecortada:

- No, otra vez no... Otra vez no...

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, el señor French desayunó en su casa un café, un par de tostadas y una nueva discusión con su hija. Era tan habitual que ya ni siquiera resultaba molesto. Después, como todas las mañanas, el señor French acudió a su despacho, se sentó en su mesa y le pidió a su secretaria que acudiera para la tradicional lectura de la agenda de aquel día, pues el señor French, ante todo, era un hombre muy ocupado con miles de compromisos que atender.

La mujer, Joely, lo hizo con la perfección a la que lo tenía acostumbrado. Se trataba de una joven rubia, bastante bonita y también solitaria, por lo que siempre cumplía. Cuando la secretaria acabó, le dio el correo que habían recibido a primera hora, así que el señor French se puso a revisarlo, como todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana ocurrió algo completamente nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, entre todos los que solía recibir, encontró uno con su nombre manuscrito y sin remitente. Tampoco tenía ningún sello o membrete. Movido por la curiosidad, lo abrió con rapidez. Dentro, para su asombro infinito, encontró fotografías de su hija, de su Isabelle, besando a un hombre bastante mayor que ella.

* * *

**Con este capítulo, finiquito la historia de Cenicienta y vamos con otras nuevas. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa, yo no os pienso detener, de hecho, tan agradecida ;P **

**Y también como siempre, agradeceros vuestros reviews porque son la leche y me hacen mucha ilusión ^0^ ¡Muchas gracias! En concreto, muchísimas gracias a: Matsu Katski (espero que esos spoilers de Rumpel y Belle sean ciertos, porque los echo de menos juntitos y felices T0T), Usio-Amamiya (me ha encantado lo de p* madrina, muy genial, xDDD, y quién iba a ser si no Regina, que para algo es la mala malísima, xDD. Uy, pues me parece que al padre de Belle vas a querer pegarle más a partir de ahora o.o), gothicmetal (que conste que mi intención no es matar a nadie, pero casi me muero yo al ver fotos y vídeos de Jefferson para describirle bien, ¡qué hombre, argg!), Caridee Von Ross (August es todo un caballero andante, sep, yo me reí mucho escribiendo esa parte, jajaja. Mmm, creo que sí, no sé, vi una foto de Jennifer Morrison y como Emma no tiene un vestido que la defina demasiado, pues usé el de la foto ;) Sobre la bestia... se-cre-to, ya os enteraréis, xDD) y Syl (me han molado tus comentarios, ya tú sabeh, que te lo dije vía tuiter, ainss, qué grande eres, Syl ^^).**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 13 - Antiguos conocidos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	13. Antiguos conocidos

**Capítulo 13**

**Antiguos conocidos**

–Señor –la voz de Joely logró que despegara la mirada de aquellas malditas fotografías que mostraban a su hija besándose con un hombre mucho mayor que ella y que, sobre todo, no era el que él había elegido–, el señor Jones ya ha llegado, ¿le hago pasar?

–Sí. Y déjenos a solas. No quiero ni una interrupción.

–Como usted diga, señor French.

La mujer desapareció para que, segundos después, un hombre cruzara la puerta de su despacho, cerrándola tras él. Killian Jones era un hombre alto, de unos treinta años, que siempre iba impecablemente vestido con traje negro combinado con camisa y corbata del mismo color; para las mujeres debía de ser de lo más atractivo con aquel pelo oscuro y aquellos ojos verdes donde podía entreverse el peligro, pues, sobre todo, Killian Jones podía ser un hombre muy peligroso.

Tomó asiento frente a él, sonriéndole con aquel aire felino, como de pantera, que solía ser tan característico de él. Se examinó las uñas de la mano derecha, antes de clavar su verde mirada en Moe.

–Imagino que no desea tomarse una copa conmigo, señor French –dijo con suavidad, aunque también con la emoción de quien sabe que va a conseguir uno de los trabajos que más le gustan–. ¿Hago mal, por tanto, preguntando qué desea que haga? Como bien sabe, mis cualidades son bastante variadas.

Moe French le tendió las dichosas fotografías, esas que, de no contar con Jones entre sus filas, le habrían quitado el sueño.

–Quiero que ese hombre se olvide de mi hija. Haz lo que tengas que hacer... con ambos –contempló a Jones con rotundidad, para que tuviera bien claro que no se trataba de una bravuconada, que iba en serio–. Evidentemente, no puede hacer daño a mi hija. Aunque si considera que debemos sacarla de Storybrooke, así se hará. ¿Me comprende, señor Jones? Tiene vía libre con él.

De lo que Moe French no se percató, pues fue un gesto de lo más sutil, fue de la sonrisa torcida que se instaló en los labios de Killian Jones, pues lo que no sabía era que él conocía al hombre de las fotografías.

* * *

Emma llevaba un buen rato refugiada en los brazos de Jefferson y no quería moverse. Al notar la fortaleza que la envolvía, aquella piel que no era suave, pero sí perfecta y aquel olor tan familiar, se sentía segura. Y era todo lo que quería y todo lo que necesitaba. Acababa de pasar semanas soñando con la muerte de una compañera, también enfrentado a una bestia para salvarla y, cuando creía que todo había pasado, un nuevo sueño volvía a acosarla.

No podía más.

Quería un descanso, sólo un descanso, ¿era tanto pedir?

–Duerme un poco, anda –le susurró Jefferson al oído–. Yo cuidaré de ti, velaré tus sueños para que nadie te moleste en ellos.

Emma alzó el rostro. Su pelo rubio le caía a ambos lados, desordenado, lo que debía de darle un aspecto con el que no le gustaría que la viera nadie. Pero ahí estaba Jefferson, mirándola como si fuera única en el mundo, como si fuera la chica más guapa que se había cruzado en su camino y, sobre todo, dispuesto a pelear junto a ella, a ayudarla con las pesadillas. Y todo lo que había vivido junto a él, todo lo que había sentido por él cobró nueva fuerza, nueva intensidad y volvió a besarle.

No fue la primera vez, pero sí que fue distinto. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Jefferson con suavidad, disfrutando de ellos, de su sabor, de la suavidad y la calidez que desprendían. Fue un beso más suave, más dulce... pero todavía más perfecto que el primero que habían compartido.

–¿Encenderás una vela? –inquirió Emma con un hilo de voz.

–Claro.

–Pero no dejes de abrazarme.

–Claro que no.

Y se durmió en brazos de Jefferson, rindiéndose al cansancio. Y, si antes no había tenido miedo de las pesadillas, en aquella ocasión no la molestaron, tan solo tuvo un sueño agradable y normal que no recordó al despertar.

* * *

–Cielo, vamos, es hora de despertarse.

–Mmm... Ya voy, mamá...

Emma se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué día era? Estaba tan dormida que apenas podía pensar y, además, Jefferson seguía abrazada a ella, por lo que no quería abandonar la cama... ¡Oh, Dios! Se incorporó de un brinco, como impelida por un resorte. ¡Jefferson estaba ahí! ¡A su lado! ¡Jefferson había pasado la noche en su cama! ¡Con sus padres en la misma casa!

Si su padre lo descubría, Jefferson era hombre muerto.

–Shh, despierta, despierta –susurró, tapándole la boca a Jefferson. Éste abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero Emma no le permitió delatarse con alguna exclamación o algún sonido traicionero. Se inclinó sobre él, añadiendo en el mismo tono bajo–. Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Es domingo por la mañana, me llaman para desayunar en familia y tú sigues aquí, en mi cama, ¡donde hemos dormido juntos!

–¡Tu padre va a matarme! –murmuró Jefferson.

–Mi padre va a matarte –confirmó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un rápido beso, ligeramente divertida–. Me pregunto si un humilde sombrerero es capaz de bajar por la ventana por la que se coló.

–Algo se puede hacer. ¿Nos vemos después?

Emma asintió con un gesto, sonriéndole, pues se moría de ganas de volver a verle, aunque todavía no se habían separado. En cuanto Jefferson se marchó por la ventana, como si fuera su Romeo particular, ella se desvistió a toda velocidad para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama oscuros muy cómodos y una camiseta de tirantes blancas. Entonces bajó corriendo a la cocina, donde le esperaba su familia para desayunar juntos, como hacían siempre los fines de semana.

–¿Qué tal fue anoche? –en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina, Henry pareció transformarse en una metralleta que soltaba una pregunta tras otra–. ¿Fue muy emocionante? ¿Salvaste a Cenicienta? Bueno, ¡seguro que la salvaste!

–Henry –intervino Mary Margaret con suavidad, mientras terminaba de poner la mesa. Tras ella, David estaba muy ocupado en los fogones–, deja que tu hermana se despierte y desayune tranquila, anda –el niño la miró con ojos brillantes, pero ella no cedió–. Emma tiene derecho a un poco de paz. Luego te contará lo que quieras, si a ella le parece bien, claro.

"Gracias, mamá", articuló ella con los labios.

Su madre le quitó importancia con un gesto, acomodándose alrededor de la mesa. Emma sabía que había tenido otro de sus sueños, que tenían trabajo que hacer, pero se calló: quería disfrutar de una mañana perfectamente normal, disfrutar de conversaciones banales, de las peleas por las tostadas francesas... Como bien había dicho su propia madre, tenía derecho a un poco de paz.

* * *

–¡Hala, cómo llueve! ¡Y de repente!

Belle estaba inclinada para contemplar el aguacero que, de repente, había empezado a caer sobre Storybrooke. Le faltó poco para aplastar el rostro contra el cristal de aquella extraña tienda de antigüedades. Rumpel le había explicado que había pertenecido a su familia y que, al averiguar quién era en realidad, también había descubierto que entre aquellos cacharros viejos había muchos objetos con cualidades mágicas.

–Te puedes quedar aquí cuanto quieras.

Se giró para ver a Rumpel. Estaba detrás del mostrador con su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado, un traje oscuro y una bonita corbata de seda morada. Había alzado la mirada al dirigirse hacia ella, pero llevaba buena parte de la mañana enfrascado en la lectura de antiguos libros y registros. Rumpel estaba convencido que la malvada reina necesitaba algo más para llevar a cabo ese extraño ritual, así que quería descubrir si era algo que había en la abandonada tienda de antigüedades.

–En realidad, tengo que irme en un rato.

–Para no levantar las sospechas de tu padre, supongo.

–¿Mi padre? –ante aquella teoría de Rumpel, Belle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El hombre podía ser de lo más hilarante, desde luego–. Mi padre el sábado a primera hora va a trabajar y no vuelve hasta la noche. De hecho, si no quisiera establecer una alianza con la familia de Gastón, se olvidaría de mí por completo –se encogió de hombros, triste, pues no era un tema fácil o agradable para ella–. A veces tengo la sensación de que sólo ve una moneda de cambio en mí. Me entregaría sin dudarlo si con ello ganara una guerra.

–Evidentemente, tu padre es un necio –repuso Rumpel con sequedad–. Eres muchas cosas, Belle, pero no una moneda de cambio. Eres... Eres lista, valiente, divertida, hacendosa, intrépida... Eres una heroína, Belle –se acercó a ella para cogerle una mano con delicadeza–. Cuando tengas dudas, cuando no sepas quién eres, recuerda mis palabras, Belle: eres una heroína.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Siempre le asombraba la vehemencia con la que Rumpel podía hablar de ella, las cosas tan bonitas que decía de ella. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, nadie solía deshacerse en halagos hacia ella. Por eso, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sonreírle, antes de besarle apasionadamente.

–¿Sabes? –dijo cuando se separó, todavía risueña–. Esta tienda es mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero.

–O sea, que si te dijera que te llevaba a, no sé, China, ¿preferirías quedarte aquí?

–Bueno, mientras sea contigo, iría hasta el mismísimo Infierno.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque en aquella ocasión lo hicieron de forma tan apasionada, que acabaron sentándose en el mostrador más cercano. Belle se encontró deseando más, anhelando la piel del hombre, queriendo que la besara por más lugares de su cuerpo que su cuello y sus labios. Sin embargo, al acabar, se conformó con quedarse acurrucada sobre el pecho de Rumpel, enlazando su manos con la de él.

–Rumpel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Por supuesto, querida.

–Conservas la tienda con todas las antigüedades dentro, a buen recaudo, incluso la cuidas, pero no trabajas aquí. ¿Por qué?

El rostro del hombre se vio oscurecido por una sombra de pena, una pena profunda, también antigua y, a juzgar por cómo la estrechó entre sus brazos, todavía dolorosa. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, aunque al final lo hizo:

–Me trae malos recuerdos... Muy malos recuerdos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también me trae buenos recuerdos y es... Es una parte de mí. Supongo que es complicado y que, por eso, la conservo, pero no vengo a menudo –echó un vistazo alrededor, añadiendo en tono tenebroso–. Rondan fantasmas por aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, hasta que la turbación pareció evaporarse, al menos un poco. Entonces, le acarició el rostro y él le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No eran necesarias las palabras, ella tenía que irse y él ya estaba mejor. Belle, alisándose el vestido azul que se había puesto, volvió a asomarse por la ventana, seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

–¿No tendrás un paraguas por ahí? Me da igual que sea victoriano, del medievo o de la época que sea.

–Ah, tengo algo mejor.

Rumpel le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada, antes de acercarse a un enorme y antiguo baúl, bastante bonito. Con su gráciles dedos, abrió la cerradura para acabar sacando de ahí una preciosa capa verde ribeteada con hilo dorado.

–¡Hala, qué bonita!

Le ayudó a ponérsela y Belle tuvo una extraña sensación, fue como si aquella capa encajara perfectamente con ella, como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. La acarició distraídamente, el peso, el tacto, todo le resultaba tremendamente familiar... Se giró para mirar a Rumpel, que le comentó sumamente guapo que estaba, antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse corriendo. Iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Emma.

* * *

Belle salió de la tienda como un torbellino. En realidad, la chica siempre lo parecía, lo que era de agradecer. Había echado de menos la alegría en su vida y Belle la había traído de vuelta. Curvando los labios en una sonrisa distraída, miró a través de la ventana como la muchacha se marchaba. Ésta, antes de alejarse del todo, se giró para despedirse y, al verla con la capucha sobre el rostro, haciendo que sus enormes azules destacaran, sintió que se mareaba.

Y aquella conocida sensación de recordar algo de su vida anterior, se adueñó de él y, antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, se vio invadido por una oleada de sensaciones diversas...

* * *

–_No deberías salir al bosque tan a menudo, no es seguro, Bella._

_Iba ataviado con pantalones ajustados de montar, camisa blanca de mangas abombadas, chaleco cruzado de un tono cobrizo y un elegante pañuelo al cuello sujeto con un alfiler. El ondulado cabello castaño le caía a ambos lados del rostro, graciosamente, a juego con sus ojos... que eran tan humanos como su piel clara, como él, pues había dejado de ser El señor oscuro._

_Frente a él, contemplándose con una expresión divertida y encantadora en el rostro, se encontraba Bella. Ignorando su tono serio, preocupado, la chica se sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, haciendo balancear sus largas piernas. No llevaba un vestido lujoso, sino su viejo conjunto azul y blanco, el que había utilizado cuando había sido sólo una sirvienta, el precio de un trato. A Rumpelstiltskin le encantaba aquel vestido, le recordaba toda su historia y como la chica le había salvado._

–_Rumpelstiltskin –dijo ella, armándose de paciencia._

–_Regina está volviendo a conseguir poder. Tiene un nuevo plan, seguramente peor que el anterior. Ese maldita mujer siempre hace lo mismo: siempre vuelve, con energías renovadas y peores ideas que las anteriores –repuso, inquieto._

–_Y no digo que no, sólo que no voy a dejar que me achante. Sería ridículo que no pudiéramos pasear por nuestras tierras sólo porque la sombra de Regina acecha por el Bosque encantado –opinó categóricamente Bella; su expresión era obstinada, así que él sabía que no la iba a convencer de lo contrario. Por eso, agitó la cabeza, suspirando, mientras reclinaba la espalda contra la pared–. Rumpelstiltskin, el mayor poder que tiene un enemigo sobre nosotros, es el que nosotros mismos le damos._

–_En este caso, no estoy muy seguro._

–_No vamos a vencer a Regina escondiéndonos debajo de las sábanas de nuestro lecho. Y eso lo sabes tú muy bien –regresó al suelo para acercarse a él, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, buscando con su mirada la del hombre._

–_No me importa ser un cobarde si, así, te salvo._

–_Pero tú no eres ningún cobarde –le recordó Bella cariñosamente–. Has hecho cosas que sólo los más gallardos del reino harían y, además, ahora, cuando tienes una excusa perfecta para quedarte aquí, al margen, no la utilizas –Bella debió de notar su sorpresa, pues sonrió más ampliamente–. ¿De verdad crees que a estas alturas puedes ocultarme algo? No sé qué te traes entre manos con Blancanieves, pero seguro que no es algo fácil._

–_Podría ser lo más peligroso que he hecho nunca._

_Podría costarle lo que más amaba en el mundo, a ella, pero no tenía otra opción, era lo que debía hacer, lo único que podía hacer para salvarlos a todos._

_Sólo esperaba que el destino no fuera tan cruel de arrebatarle a Bella._

* * *

–Bella...

La palabra se escapó de sus labios con una mezcla entre melancolía y alegría, justo como las lágrimas que manaban de su mirada. No tendría que recordarla, era imposible, era el precio a pagar, el perderse mutuamente para siempre... Pero se habían encontrado. Contra todo pronóstico, se habían encontrado.

Y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato tranquilo con sus padres, Emma se encaminó hacia el parque, donde había quedado con Belle, Jefferson y August para hablar de su nuevo sueño. Una parte de ella creía que debía hablarlo sólo con ellos, mantener a sus padres un poco al margen para, así, poder protegerlos. Se reunió con sus amigos, que ya la estaban esperando en un banco: Belle y Jefferson conversaban, como un par de amigos normales, mientras que August permanecía en silencio, un poco tenso.

–Hola –les saludó, reservándole una sonrisilla especial a Jefferson; era verlo y tener ganas de dar saltos, corretear e incluso cantar como si estuviera en uno de esos musicales que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

–¿Qué tal has dormido? –le preguntó August.

–Bien. La verdad es que hacía semanas que no dormía tan bien.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que había dormido abrazada a Jefferson, que se habían besado y encontrado... Entonces se dio cuenta de que Belle la miraba con aire suspicaz, ¿se habría dado cuenta de algo? Era capaz, desde luego. Si alguien la conocía demasiado bien, esa era Belle.

De hecho, para su perturbación, de repente Belle abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió con aire malicioso, mirando alternativamente a ella y a Jefferson. Mierda, se había dado cuenta, Emma estaba segura. Por suerte, su amiga tuvo la delicadeza de no comentar nada al respecto, únicamente le indicó con un gesto que después tratarían el tema. Emma, todavía con las mejillas rojas, decidió cambiar de tema para que aquello no se convirtiera en un programa de cotilleos de la prensa rosa.

–Sin embargo, como ya os he dicho por teléfono, he tenido un sueño nuevo.

Y pasó a contarles aquel nuevo sueño: la noche de tormenta, al hombre que caminaba con un paraguas y, una vez más, aquella maldita bestia que asesinaba al misterioso hombre. También recordó el detalle del paraguas, al final del sueño, cuando el hombre ya había muerto, el paraguas había desaparecido por completo.

–La reina quiere el paraguas, es lo que necesita para el ritual que quiere llevar a cabo –observó Jefferson, frunciendo un poco el ceño–. ¿Quién puede ser ese hombre?

–¡Oh, yo lo sé, yo lo sé! –exclamó Belle.

–Se emociona con esas cosas –comentó Emma con aquel tono de "déjala, ella es así" que usaba de vez en cuando. Su amiga le dio un codazo, por lo que ella le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa–. En vez de quejarte, podrías compartir tu sabiduría infinita con nosotros, ¿no crees?

–Es Pepito grillo.

–¿Eso no era un saltamontes? –se extrañó Emma.

–En todo caso, un grillo –apuntó Belle, agitando la cabeza–. Que poco puesta estás en estas cosas. ¿Es qué ni siquiera has leído el libro que encontró Henry?

–Tengo que leerme Orgullo y prejuicio para literatura, tengo bastante con eso.

–Pepito era humano... al principio –fue August el que comentó aquello. Lo hizo con suavidad, con un tono un tanto extraño, como distraído; de hecho, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el infinito y Emma se dio cuenta de que, por algún motivo que ella desconocía, estaba afectado. ¿Por qué?

–Eso es –asintió Belle, que no había reparado en la curiosa reacción de August. Emma decidió observar al chico, mientras su amiga seguía hablando–. Pepito era hijo de un par de timadores. Ellos lo usaban para sus estafas, aunque a Pepito no le hacía demasiada gracia. Un día, ya siendo adulto, Pepito conoció a un niño, que fue a ver el circo donde él y sus padres trabajaban. Como llovía, el niño le regaló un paraguas, algo que ilusionó a Pepito, a quien nadie había regalado nada nunca. Sin embargo, Pepito no pudo disfrutar mucho del momento, pues sus padres le obligaron a participar en una nueva estafa.

–Menudos padres –comentó Emma.

–Pepito, por cierto, estaba en tratos con Rumpelstiltskin y éste le dio una poción para deshacerse de sus padres. Pepito no había querido utilizarla... hasta ese día. Sus padres querían estafar a un joven matrimonio, venderles una supuesta cura de una enfermedad que habían inventado. Pepito les ayudó, con la idea de darles la poción de Rumpelstiltskin después, pero ellos se le adelantaron y fue la poción, en vez del acostumbrada agua, lo que le dieron al matrimonio como la cura. El joven matrimonio acabó convertido en marionetas y fue entonces cuando su hijo llegó a casa, era el mismo niño que le había regalado el paraguas a Pepito. Éste, atormentado por la culpa, intentó que el Hada azul salvara a los padres del niño, pero lo único que puede hacer el hada fue convertirlo en un grillo, el más sabio de los animales, para que cuidara del niño...

–Gepetto. El niño era Gepetto, ¿verdad? –la interrumpió Jefferson.

–Eso es.

A Emma la historia le resultó de lo más triste, aunque lo que más le preocupó fue la expresión ausente de August, ¿qué le estaría ocurriendo? Le inquietaba el que pareciera tan triste, por lo que, aprovechando que Belle y Jefferson estaban teorizando sobre la actual identidad de Pepito Grillo y cómo encontrarlo, se acercó a August.

–¿Ocurre algo?

El joven pareció regresar a la realidad, sobre todo cuando clavó su mirada azul en ella. Tenía los ojos muy bonitos, pero eran tan tristes... Y no sólo en ese momento, sino en todo momento. Siempre que veía a August, le daba la sensación de que cargaba con demasiado peso sobre su espalda, como si estuviera permanentemente angustiado... o torturado.

–No lo sé –reconoció en un susurro él. Exhaló un leve suspiro, antes de ponerse en pie–. Pensaré sobre cómo podemos encontrar a Pepito. Si se me ocurre algo, os avisaré.

Y, sin más, se marchó.

–¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Belle.

–No lo sé –respondió Emma.

Aunque estaba convencida de que sí que le ocurría algo. Sólo esperaba que pudiera arreglarlo o, al menos, que le pidiera ayuda si así lo necesitaba. Observó marchar a August hasta que desapareció y, después, se reunió con sus otros amigos.

* * *

¿Por qué no les había contado la verdad? ¿Por qué no les había dicho que él era Pinocho y que sabía quién era Pepito Grillo? ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzado continuamente, sobre todo cuando estaba con Emma? ¿Y por qué no conseguía recordar todo lo que había pasado en su otra vida?

Mientras se preguntaba todo eso, vagabundeó por Storybrooke sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Podría ir al taller de su padre, siempre encontraba consuelo en él, pero tampoco podía ser completamente sincero con él; Marco no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, él no estaba maldito como era el caso de August, así que no podía entenderle... y tampoco quería estropear su vida, convertirla en algo que, a lo mejor, no podría manejar. También podría ir en busca del señor Gold, ambos compartían lazos que ni siquiera entendían y, quizás, podría recordar algo nuevo, aunque... Bueno, el señor Gold no era precisamente lo más comprensivo o amable.

Al final, sin saber cómo, terminó en el convento de Storybrooke. Nunca se había planteado cuestiones religiosas, pero le pareció el único lugar donde podría encontrar algo de desahogo.

–¿Le ocurre algo, joven?

En el jardín del claustro, una hermosura verde salpicada de flores de todos los colores, encontró a varias monjas, aunque sólo una se fijó en él. Tenía el pelo oscuro debajo de la toca azul marino y un rostro bondadoso y comprensivo; su traje era diferente al del resto de las monjas, debía de ser la madre superiora.

–Necesito consuelo, madre. No dejo de sentir que le fallo a todo el mundo, que no dejo de equivocarme una y otra vez... y no dejo de tener unas pesadillas horribles y... ¿Cómo puede ser que me equivoque tanto?

La madre superiora le sonrió con dulzura, acercándose a él. Le tomó de la mano para conducirle hasta un banco de piedra, donde tomaron asiento. August lo agradeció, pues en cuanto la mujer le tocó, notó que algo se revolvía en su interior, una sensación cálida, como si la conociera... y un recuerdo surgió de la nada...

* * *

_El mar estaba embravecido, lo arrastraba de un lado a otro sin que él pudiera hacer nada por controlar la dirección. Lo peor era aquel miedo, aquel terror que atenazaba su corazón. ¿Y su padre? ¿Cómo estaría su padre? ¿La balsa soportaría la tormenta? ¿Estaría bien su padre?_

_El tiempo dejó de importar, no tenía conciencia de él, tan solo de las revueltas olas del mar haciéndole dar tumbos, mientras el agua salada le rozaba la piel y entraba en su boca y nariz._

_Todo se detuvo._

_De repente, se encontró tirado en la playa, pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, el agua del mar no había resultado ser buena para la madera. Seguramente estaría roto, pues no podía articular palabra. ¿Dónde estaría su padre? Ojalá estuviera bien, tenía que haber sobrevivido. Lamentaba dejarlo solo, pero... Por favor, que estuviera bien._

_Y se hizo la oscuridad..._

_... hasta que despertó en brazos de su padre._

_Sonrió. La piel de su padre no era suave, sino rugosa, dura, la piel de un carpintero y le gustaba que fuera así. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo podía saber cómo era la piel de su padre? Él era de madera, no tenía tacto... Tras que su padre lo abrazara afectuosamente y él lo notara como nunca, observó sus propias manos. ¡No eran de madera! ¡Eran reales! ¡Era un niño de carne y hueso! ¿Pero cómo?_

–_Hola, Pinocho._

_Ante ellos había una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y un vestido azul lleno de luz, a juego con el par de alas que había a su espalda. El color azul no dejaba de titilar, de cambiar de tonalidad, de brillar como... como una estrella. Entonces supo quién era esa mujer, el Hada Azul._

–_Soy... Soy de verdad..._

–_Eso es –le confirmó ella y Pinocho nunca había escuchado tanta dulzura y tanta bondad en una sola voz, se sintió muy reconfortado, incluso orgulloso de que aquella hada tan bonita le hablara–. Has mostrado ser un gran chico. Has sido desinteresado, valiente y sincero. Mientras sigas así, seguirás siendo de carne y hueso._

* * *

Observó atónito a la madre superiora, era el Hada Azul, alguien que, en cierta manera, era su madre, pues ella le había convertido en un niño de verdad, de carne y hueso. Quería abrazarla, también pedirle perdón, aunque no sabía por qué quería hacerlo, seguía sin saber por qué se sentía tan torturado, tan avergonzado.

–Crees que fallas a la gente cercana a ti –recapituló la monja con suavidad–, ¿por qué? –August le explicó que no tenía ningún motivo concreto, que se sentía así, aunque se calló la existencia de otra vida. Estaba convencido que había hecho algo muy malo, de ahí que se sintiera así–. Quizás es que te exiges demasiado a ti mismo. Eres una persona, te equivocas, todo lo hacemos. Lo que importa es que intentes hacer todo lo mejor que puedas. Esfuérzate en ser desinteresado, valiente y sincero y seguro que todo va bien.

–¿Y si hice algo que no se puede perdonar?

–Todo se puede perdonar y todos obtenemos segundas oportunidades, no te preocupes.

Tanto sus palabras como su sonrisa le hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. Entonces supo lo que debería hacer: reunirse con Emma, hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que sabía, debía de ser honesto, aunque eso le costara la amistad de la chica.

* * *

De camino a casa de Emma, August se topó con un viejo amigo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco: Archie Hopper paseaba por la calle principal de Storybrooke junto a su perro dálmata, Pongo. Como siempre, llevaba un paraguas colgado del brazo, el maldito paraguas que podría costarle la vida, pues seguro que la reina sólo se había fijado en él para completar el ritual.

–¡Buenos días, August! Una mañana preciosa, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa bondadosa de Archie le rompió el corazón, ya que no pudo evitar imaginarse la escabrosa escena que Emma les había descrito. Sin embargo, se obligó a actuar con normalidad, así que, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de la chupa de cuero, se acercó a él para devolverse el saludo. Archie era una de las pocas personas que le conocía bien y con las que él era hasta cariñoso, ya que Archie era el mejor amigo de su padre y siempre les había ayudado y cuidado de ellos.

–Un poco fría para mi gusto –respondió él.

–Tu padre me comentó que ayer fuiste al baile con una chica.

–Era una amiga, nada de lo que marujear.

Aquella tentativa le hizo gracia, tanto Archie como su padre le dejaban espacio para que viviera su vida como deseara, pero con el tema "chicas" siempre se acababan comportando como dos marujas cotillas. A August le divertían cuando se ponían así, seguramente porque, al menos hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido nada serio. Nunca se había enamorado de una chica... hasta el momento.

En ese preciso instante, la imagen de Emma cruzó fugazmente su cabeza, pero se esforzó en apartar con todavía más rapidez. No debía de pensar en ello, no, era muy, muy mala idea. No obstante, su rostro debió de ser todo un poema, puesto que Archie enarcó una ceja.

–Pensando en esa amiga, ¿eh?

August agitó la cabeza, era imposible hasta exasperarse con aquel hombre. Le quería tanto... casi como a su propio padre. Apenas podía recordar lo que había supuesto Pepito Grillo para él, cuando se llamaba Pinocho, pero no importaba, bastante importante era siendo únicamente Archie Hopper.

–He quedado en Granny's con el doctor Whale, ¿quieres venir?

–No, no es necesario, pero... Archie...

Pongo comenzó a ladrar y a dar saltos, alegremente. August le agitó la cabeza con cariño, pero el perro no tardó en abandonarle para trotar hasta un recién llegado. Era un hombre alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio y la nariz ligeramente más grande de lo que debería en proporción con los rasgos. Era de hecho, el señor Singer, el profesor de música del instituto de Storybrooke.

–Hombre, Jeff –le saludó Archie.

–Archie. Señor Booth –el profesor Singer les saludó con un gesto de cabeza, educado, aunque no tardó en agacharse para acariciar al perro cariñosamente–. Hola, Pongo, ¿quién es un buen chico, eh, quién? –le sonrió, sin dejar de juguetear con él, mientras alzaba el rostro en dirección a ellos–. ¿Qué tal te va todo, Archie?

–Bien. He quedado con Whale en Granny's, ¿te apuntas?

–Perfecto.

Los adultos se despidieron de él y August no pudo más que observar como se iban, con el nombre de su amigo muriendo en su garganta. Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, que estaba en peligro, pero no fue capaz. Además, aún quedaba prácticamente un mes para que el terrible sueño se cumpliera. Eso, por no contar que Emma había conseguido salvar a Ashley, ¿por qué no a Archie?

* * *

–Esto es muy mala idea –insistió Emma, más exasperada que otra cosa. No lograba comprender la insistencia de Belle en aquella idea, pero, como no había persona en todo el mundo que pudiera frenar a su amiga, ahí estaban, en su casa. Belle le indicó con una mirada que seguía ignorando sus reparos, por lo que Emma abrió la puerta de su casa y alzó la voz–. ¡Enano, dime que estás en casa!

–No le llames enano.

–Deja la alianza de bajitos por ahora, anda.

Belle le hizo burla, antes de seguirla escaleras arriba, donde habían visto que Henry había asomado la cabeza. Los tres fueron a la habitación del niño, donde éste y Belle se pusieron a rebuscar en el libro de cuentos, mientras teorizaban sobre quién podría ser Pepito Grillo en Storybrooke.

–Mmm, debería ser alguien que dé consejos –observó Henry.

–Quizás es el locutor de la radio –ironizó Emma.

–¿Por qué sigues sin tomarte esto en serio? –le preguntó su hermano con aquel tono desdeñoso, incluso de reproche, que le resultó de lo más adulto. Emma se revolvió en la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada, la que se encontraba junto al escritorio lleno a rebosar de dibujos, cómics y cuadernos. Era raro que su hermano menor a veces pareciera más maduro que ella.

–¿Y si es un bombero? –teorizó Belle, demasiado ocupada hojeando el libro de cuentos–. Al fin y al cabo, apaga fuegos como Pepito Grillo en los cuentos y acude ante un silbidito –Henry puso los ojos en blanco y Emma soltó una carcajada, aunque Belle no tardó en hablar con seriedad de nuevo–. ¿Y el consejero escolar? Al fin y al cabo, todos los relacionados con los sueños están en el instituto: nosotras, Jefferson, August, Jodi, Ashley, el profesor Gold...

–¡Eso sí podría ser!

–¿El profesor Singer? –se extrañó Emma, frunciendo el ceño–. No sé, en realidad es el profesor de música, aunque como tiene menos clases que los demás, también ejerce de consejero. ¿Pepito Grillo es músico también?

–Eso no tiene que ver. Papá era príncipe y ahora hace puzzles con mamá, no creo que antes se divirtieran así.

–Eres un enano repelente, que lo sepas.

Henry se preparó para soltarle una respuesta, seguramente pueril e intensa a partes iguales, cuando su madre entró en la habitación para informarle de que un chico había ido a buscarla. Se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Jefferson había vuelto a su casa sólo para verla aunque se habían despedido hacía un cuarto de hora como mucho? Bueno, no le importaba, le apetecía mucho verle. Por eso, olvidándose de su hermano y de su amiga, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

A la hora de comer, Rumpelstiltskin dejó de rebuscar entre los libros viejos de su familia y se dispuso a guardar los que había descartado por completo. Como tenía los brazos cargados de volúmenes, ni siquiera intentó coger su bastón y entró con ellos al almacén, donde le pareció escuchar el tintineo del colgante de cristales que había junto a la puerta de entrada. Supuso que Belle habría vuelto para hacerle compañía, por lo que regresó rápidamente a la tienda.

Belle no estaba ahí.

El que sí se encontraba era un hombre alto, de corto y frondoso pelo negro, ojos verdes y la sonrisa más torcida que uno podría ver jamás. Se había recostado contra la puerta, doblando la pierna derecha para apoyar el pie en ella; en sus manos, el bastón que Rumpelstiltskin necesitaba para compensar su cojera, con el cual el hombre estaba jugueteando muy, muy despacio. En cuanto lo vio entrar, éste le miró con aire lobuno, sanguinario y retorcido.

–Gold, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

–Jones –siseó él.

–Nunca pensé que diría esto –prosiguió Jones con suavidad–, pero es un placer estar aquí contigo –al oírle decir eso, Rumpelstiltskin se tensó; también se aferró al mostrador, pensando que en el interior de la antigua caja registradora había una vieja pistola por si le hacía falta. Jones le sonrió todavía más–. Estoy tan contento por verte de nuevo que hasta te he traído un regalito.

El hombre le señaló con un gesto un sobre que había sobre el mostrador. Al abrirlo, Rumpelstiltskin notó que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. El interior estaba lleno de fotografías de Belle y él en actitud cercana y cariñosa. Aunque sentía pánico, verdadero pánico, contempló a su interlocutor con frialdad. Killian Jones era de esa clase de personas que sabían detectar los puntos débiles de las demás y, lo que era peor, no duda en utilizar dicha información para destruirlos.

–¿Debería reaccionar de alguna manera determinada? –le preguntó.

–Si fueras una persona normal, por supuesto. Pero los dos sabemos que eres un ser despreciable y sin corazón –el rostro de Jones se congeló, en él no había rastro de sus artificios encantadores, sino odio, puro odio–. No mereces una segunda oportunidad. No mereces amar de nuevo, ni mucho menos ser amado.

–¿Yo? Fuiste tú el que provocó todo.

–¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

–Pues gritar cuanto quieras, Jones, pero lo que digo es una verdad innegable.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese funesto día? ¿Lo recuerdas, maldito bastardo? –Jones se acercó a él hasta que quedaron separados únicamente por el mostrador; éste empuñó el bastón, aunque no tocó a Rumpelstiltskin, sólo se estampó contra la pared que había tras él, rompiendo un espejo. Mientras que Jones lo contemplaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar, él permaneció impasible–. Juré que te destruiría. Y así lo haré. Te infligiré el mismo dolor que tú me provocaste a mí –se inclinó sobre él, sonriente–. Despídete de Isabelle French, Gold, porque esta fotografía será lo último que veas de ella.

Y, antes de que Rumpelstiltskin pudiera ni reaccionar, Killian Jones enterró sus dedos en la mata castaña de su pelo y le golpeó contra el mostrador.

Y se hizo la oscuridad.

* * *

**Por fin he publicado el capítulo 13, que espero que os haya gustado, por cierto. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte, sobre todo desde el cuarto episodio de la segunda temporada donde conocimos al señor Jones e hizo que cambiara mis planes. Me moría de escribirle y encima viene una parte movidita para Rumpel y Belle... así que espero que no me queráis matar un poco ni nada, xD.**

**Y, como siempre, daros las gracias por vuestros fantásticos reviews porque sois la leche y eso =D Muchas gracias a lisbeth snape (... me imagino que me querrás matar todavía más por este final... o.o... Pero si me matas, no podré terminar la historia, xD. La verdad es que la vuelta a casa de Belle del baile no fue interesante, que están siendo muy castos de momento, xDD), Caridee Von Ross (me hizo gracia ver que pedías más aparición de August justo cuando tocaba este capítulo, como ahora la víctima a salvar es Archie/Pepito Grillo, August va a tener más protagonismo y vamos a empezar a ver flashbacks ^^), gothicmethal (mi Regina es muuuy mala, creo que es todavía más mala que la de la serie, XDD. Y sobre qué pasará con el triángulo... Bueno, habrá que leer el fic, jo, jo, jo, xDDD) y Usio-Amamiya (bueno, a Archie no tiene por qué sucederle nada malo... en principio... a ver qué hace Regina. Seh, soy mala, xD. Moe/Maurice se va a meter en los Rumbelle mucho, bueno, ya se ha metido en realidad).**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 14 - No me digas que me quieres.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	14. No me digas que me quieres

**Capítulo 14**

**No me digas que me quieres**

_El despertar era siempre dulce, puesto que al abrir los ojos ella se encontraba entre sus brazos. Milly, su Milly, su preciosa esposa. Gold se incorporó un poco, dibujando las ondas de su oscuro cabello con los dedos. Era tan suave. Sonrió, a veces ni siquiera podía creerse que estuvieran casados. Nunca se había sentido tan dichoso._

–_Mmm... ¿Cariño?_

_Milly abrió sus verdes ojos, trazando otra sonrisa divertida, mientras se giraba hacia él; el pelo se le escurrió por sus senos desnudos y él no pudo más que apartarlo, antes de acariciarlos. Su esposa enarcó una ceja._

–_¿Otra vez?_

–_Necesito un buen recuerdo que llevarme._

–_Oh, mi fuerte y valiente soldado..._

_Y ella comenzó a besarle y a acariciarle y ambos perdieron el sentido entre los fluidos movimientos de aquella íntima danza que les dejó exhaustos y con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Gold mantenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposa, que le estaba peinando el largo cabello castaño con los dedos, algo que a él le resultaba de lo más relajante._

–_Lo voy a echar de menos._

–_Ya crecerá –repuso él, antes de añadir en un susurro–: ¿Crees que me irá bien?_

–_Por supuesto –su esposa le sonrió con tanto orgullo que Gold volvió a sentirse completamente feliz, sin dudas que le atormentaran–. No eres tu padre, cariño. No eres un cobarde, sino un valiente. Mi valiente soldado. Y eso es lo único que importa, mi amor, que eres un valiente._

* * *

–Valiente... No... soy...

En el presente, tirado en el suelo de su tienda, Gold era presa de aquella profunda inconsciencia en la que le había sumido Killian Jones y no pudo escuchar el estruendoso tono de su teléfono móvil. Mucho menos pudo ver el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla del aparato: BELLE.

* * *

Como no podían probar nada hasta el lunes, cuando podrían hablar con el profesor Singer en el colegio, Belle decidió que podían dedicar el fin de semana a pasárselo bien. Ella, desde luego, lo tenía muy claro. Emma había sido una heroína, había salvado a una chica y se había enfrentado a una bestia, pero, sobre todo, había estado con Jefferson durante todo el baile y se lo tenía que contar todo. Por eso, la obligó a salir a pasear por Storybrooke, mientras la interrogaba sobre el chico.

–Venga, Emma, cuéntame qué pasó –insistió por milésima vez, mientras se dirigían a Granny's para visitar a Ruby. Su amiga se dedicó a poner los ojos en blanco, muy hastiada–. ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Pero tú te crees que yo soy tonta? He visto como os mirabais en el parque y ayer en el baile...

–Eres una cotilla sin remedio.

–Soy una romántica empedernida, es distinto.

–Bueno, las dos cosas entonces –repuso Emma, aunque Belle notó que su fachada de tía dura se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco para dar lugar a una sonrisa tímida. Al final, debió de ceder, pues le miró con aire cómplice–. Vale, pero quedará entre nosotras, ¿eh? Nada de cotilleos, ¡ni de comentarios cursis!

–Seré buena, lo prometo.

Emma se detuvo, ya sonriendo ampliadamente. Sin embargo, no pudo pronunciar palabra pues, en cuanto abrió la boca, alguien se la cubrió con una mano esbelta, pero fuerte, con los dedos decorados con anillos. Para sorpresa de Belle, un hombre guapísimo de pelo negro y ojos verdes, acalló a Emma, mientras, con los dedos de la otra mano, presionaba algún punto en el cuello. La chica cayó al suelo como un fardo, a los pies de aquel hombre que, no obstante, parecía concentrado en ella.

–¡Emma! –exclamó Belle, sintiéndose ridícula, pues no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué había atacado a su amiga? Bueno, eso lo intuía: para ir a por ella. Por eso, empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos verdes teñidos de maldad. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso, pulsando la marcación rápida para pedir ayuda a Rumpel.

–¿Estás llamando a tu profesor de química, preciosa? –el hombre avanzó hacia ella, también con lentitud; la estaba conduciendo hacia un callejón, Bello lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía cómo evitarlo: si echaba a correr, la seguiría y atraparía... ¿O no? Estaba replanteándose aquello, mientras insistía en la llamada a Rumpel, cuando el hombre se echó a reír–. Gold no te va a coger, Isabelle. Tu querido profesor está un poco... indispuesto.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –la rabia empezó a hacer mella en ella.

–De momento, nada. Pero planeo romperle el corazón.

Aquel maldito matón la estaba amenazando. Pues no se iba a dejar achantar, ni hablar, no era de las que se rendían y mucho menos con listillos que creían tener poder sobre ella. Por eso, guardó el teléfono en su bolso, antes de echar a correr hacia el matón. Había visto ese movimiento muchas veces, puesto que Gaston y su padre solían ver los partidos de fútbol americano en casa y la obligaban a acompañarlos. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho nunca, aunque el factor sorpresa fue clave y logró sorprender al matón.

No lo tiró al suelo, pero sí le hizo trastabillar, lo que le dio la oportunidad de echar a correr para huir de él. Le preocupaba Emma, claro, pero supuso que estaría mejor alejada de aquel capullo, así que se alejó de ella. Seguramente se despertaría enseguida, encontrándose perfectamente... o, quizás, Jefferson o August acudirían a su rescate, que para eso eran sus guardianes, guardaespaldas o lo que fueran. Dios, esperaba que se encontrara perfectamente.

Vio la vieja biblioteca al final de la calle. Eso era buena señal. Granny's estaba cerca, Granny's llena de gente, puede que incluso se encontrara Graham. Ahí estaría a salvo. No le haría nada ahí, no delante de tanta gente. Sí, definitivamente era un buen plan.

Sin embargo, en cuanto alcanzó la biblioteca, alguien tiró de ella. Antes de que Belle pudiera reaccionar, la habían estampado contra la mugrienta pared del edificio. El golpe le cortó la respiración, pero no tanto como el hombre que tenía delante: encorvado, calvo, con aspecto de rata. La sujetaba con mucha fuerza de los brazos, reteniéndola contra el muro. Pero sólo la agarraba de los brazos, por suerte sus piernas estaban libres y, por tanto, pudo asestarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre, pálido, cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Belle, por su parte, retomó la carrera hacia Granny's, pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando alguien le cortó el paso. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra un hombre, pero se detuvo a tiempo y pudo ver la sardónica y brillante sonrisa del matón de ojos verdes.

–Vaya, vaya, eres una luchadora, ¿eh, pequeña Isabelle?

Isabelle. Otra vez la había llamado así. Le puso los pelos de punta. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que utilizara su nombre completo: su padre. No... No podía ser, no podía tener algo que ver en todo eso... ¿verdad? ¡Era ridículo! Aunque aquel hombre también sabía lo suyo con Rumpel y nadie más lo sabía. No entendía nada, tenía demasiadas teorías, pero sólo una certeza: no iba a escapar de él.

–No te preocupes, preciosa, todo acabará pronto.

* * *

_El autobús le dejó en la entrada a Storybrooke y se bajó trabajosamente. No se acostumbraba a la cojera, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Habían pasado once meses desde que dejó la ciudad para ingresar en el ejército, pero ni siquiera había llegado a salir del campamento militar, pues todo se había torcido: la posibilidad de una guerra auténtica, de luchar y seguramente morir estaba ahí; habría podido con eso, pero Milly le había comunicado que estaba embarazada y eso lo había cambiado todo._

_Se había criado con un padre ausente, alguien tan cobarde que dejó tirada a su propia familia y Gold no iba a repetir sus pasos. Prefería ser un cobarde que abandonar a su propio hijo, no, eso no lo haría nunca. Jamás. Por eso se había herido a sí mismo, se había destrozado el pie para no tener que luchar nunca y poder criar a su hijo._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, todavía con el uniforme puesto y el pelo rapado, lo hizo con la mayor de las sonrisas, esperando reencontrarse con su familia. Pero, entonces, Milly abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer a la que le costó reconocer. No porque se hubiera cambiado el peinado, que no, ni porque estuviera desmejorada, que tampoco, sino por la forma en la que le miró._

–_Oh, ya estás aquí..._

–_Hola, mi amor._

_Gold le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, besándola apasionadamente como muestra de su más sincero amor, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto, se quedó tiesa como una tabla. Después, volvió a mirarle con desprecio, antes de salir de casa, murmurando que tenía que hacer recados. Le alivió que no le repitiera los reproches de las últimas semanas –que si era un cobarde, que alguien tenía que luchar por el país y ese alguien era él, que iba a tener que vivir con el estigma de estar casada con un cobarde–, ya que a él sólo le interesaba una cosa._

_Subió al piso de arriba, a la habitación del bebé, que tenía las paredes decoradas con el paisaje imposible y hermoso que describía J. M. Barrie en Peter Pan, el de la isla de Nuncajamás. Ahí, en su cunita, había un bebé que, nada más verle, alargó sus pequeñas manos hacia él, curvando sus diminutos labios en una sonrisa._

_Gold lo cogió y observó como el bebé encajaba en sus brazos como si fuera una parte de él, lo que le hizo ser más consciente que nunca de lo que significaba ser padre, de que era padre._

–_Ya estoy en casa, pequeño. Y nadie me separará de ti, nadie, te lo prometo, mi pequeño Neil._

* * *

La consciencia se abrió paso poco a poco en su mente, como rayos de sol rompiendo la oscuridad, lo que provocó que Emma se incorporara, como impulsada por un resorte. ¿Qué narices le había ocurrido? ¿Y dónde demonios se había metido Belle? Un momento, ¿alguien la había dejado inconsciente en plena calle? No entendía nada, pero tuvo claro una cosa: su amiga estaba en peligro, sólo así se explicaba que no estuviera junto a ella.

Levantándose, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Jefferson, que no tardó en responderle:

–Qué rápido me echas de menos...

–¡No es eso! –exclamó, nerviosa, mirando en derredor, pues por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer–. Algo ha ocurrido. No sé muy bien el qué, pero... Creo que Belle está en peligro. Alguien me ha tocado algo en el cuello y me ha dejado KO y ahora me he despertado y... ¡No sé dónde está Belle, Jefferson! ¡No sé qué hacer!

–Vale, vale, cálmate –le pidió y Emma escuchó ruidos que no supo identificar, tenía que estar moviéndose–. ¿Dónde estás?

Tras que ella le respondiera, Jefferson le prometió que llegaría enseguida y así fue, se reunió con ella enseguida. Llevaba una chupa negra, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de haber corrido.

–Si Belle estuviera en peligro y tuviera que huir, ¿dónde crees que iría? –le preguntó.

–A mi casa –respondió sin vacilar, aunque luego comprendió un hecho–: Pero está lejos y... –reparó en la antigua biblioteca, que sobresalía entre los edificios. La señaló con un gesto, emocionándose–. ¡Granny's está ahí cerca! Yo iría ahí, hay gente, gente que nos conoce como la abuela de Ruby –miró a Jefferson, buscando su confirmación–. Es buena idea, ¿no?

–Estupenda. Vamos, a lo mejor está ahí.

Emma notó que el propio Jefferson no terminaba de creerse sus palabras, de hecho ella tampoco lo hacía: si Belle hubiera llegado a Granny's, poniéndose a salvo, habría avisado a Graham o a cualquiera y habría ido a buscarla. No, a Belle le había ocurrido algo, pero, quizás, pudiera averiguar el qué y ayudarla. Al menos, era lo que se decía porque no estaba dispuesta a parar, no podía quedarse sentada, mientras su amiga estaba en manos de algún desgraciado...

–Mira, Emma.

Jefferson se agachó para coger un teléfono móvil, el de Belle. Lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, junto a aquella estrecha calle tan poco transitada al lado de la vieja biblioteca. El chico se puso a examinar las últimas llamadas, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño:

–¿Por qué habrá llamado tantas veces al profesor Gold?

–Oh, Dios...

Emma comprendió todo y se sintió estúpida. Belle había estado un tiempo más alegre de lo habitual, un poco rara quizás y Ruby se había empeñado que había un chico. Como siempre, su amiga había tenido razón, aunque nunca se les habría ocurrido que "el chico" era todo un hombre... su profesor de química, el señor Gold.

* * *

_La puerta de la casa se abrió y se cerró con lentitud, lo que no impidió que un chirrido brotara de los goznes. Después, escuchó los pasos que intentaban ser sigilosos, pero que delataban el estado de embriaguez de Milly. Gold, entonces, encendió la luz del recibidor y vio a su mujer: el pelo negro suelto y despeinado, el lápiz de labios corrido, la bonita ropa arrugada... y aquel espantoso olor a humo y humanidad._

–_Vas a despertar a Neil –le susurró, sin utilizar el tono de reproche que, muchas veces, intentaba teñir sus palabras. Dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia ella, pues no había cogido el bastón, lo que pareció divertirla–. Anda, vamos, cariño, que te echo una mano..._

–_¿No me vas a echar tu pie? Ah, no, que eres un tullido –Milly soltó una risita._

–_Vamos a la cama, mañana..._

–_¿Mañana qué? –le preguntó ella de malas maneras; se quitó los zapatos de tacón, dejándolos en el suelo, mientras le miraba con auténtico odio–. Mañana, mi querido esposo –esas tres palabras sonaron de lo más insultantes, debido al tono que empleó, lo que hizo que el corazón de Gold se rompiera un poquito más–, tú seguirás siendo un maldito cobarde. ¡Un medio hombre!_

–_¡Basta ya! –exclamó él, dolido–. ¡No soy nada de eso! ¡Volví para criar a mi hijo! Y menos mal que lo hice..._

–_¿Insinúas que soy una mala madre?_

_Llevaban años de discusiones, de reproches y, en su caso, de silencios permisivos. Milly podía creerlo, pero él no era idiota, sabía todo lo que ella hacía, mas nunca le decía nada, siempre la trataba con el mismo cariño que antes porque la quería. Sin embargo, su paciencia empezaba a verse socavada por el continuo dolor que sentía. Ya no era que el desprecio que Milly le demostraba le matara, que lo hacía, era escuchar las preguntas de Neil con su voz de niño, su dolor de niño._

–_Se ha puesto enfermo –le informó con frialdad, enarcando una ceja porque no, aquello no iba a quedarse en el olvido–. He tenido que llevarlo a urgencias, ¿sabes? Lo han mandado a casa, sólo era una gastroenteritis, pero lo ha pasado mal –clavó su mirada en la de ella–. Sobre todo cuando quería que su madre le leyera un cuento, pero, oh, sorpresa, su madre no estaba en casa. ¿Dónde estabas?_

–_Yo..._

–_Estabas con él, ¿verdad? –preguntó con toda la crueldad que era capaz de albergar su corazón, que no era poca. Como ella permaneció en silencio, él añadió–: Puedo oler la peste de los tugurios a los que vais, ¡el olor de su tabaco!_

–_Killian es mil veces más hombre que tú._

–_Es un matón que se vende al mejor postor..._

–_Una profesión a la que no podrías dedicarte. ¡Killian te da mil vueltas!_

_Milly había alzado tanto la voz que debió de despertar a Neil, puesto que en seguida oyeron ruidos en el piso de arriba. Ella ni siquiera hizo el ademán de moverse, por lo que Gold se dirigió hacia la escalera, escupiendo:_

–_Ya voy yo. Seré cojo, pero al menos me tengo en pie._

* * *

La chica era dura de pelar. Killian no lo había imaginado cuando le encargaron todo aquello, había creído que sería otra niña bien sin carácter, pero, no, Isabelle French era una luchadora. No dejó de revolverse durante todo el camino. Una vez en su piso, tuvo que encerrarla en aquel dormitorio vacío en el que apenas entraba, pues los recuerdos le resultaban demasiado dolorosos.

–¡Suéltame! –exigió a través de la puerta cerrada, mientras la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Déjame en paz, maldito bastardo! ¡Matón! ¡Capullo! ¡Que me sueltes!

–Mucho me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco, querida –repuso él, acariciando el pomo de la puerta con aire distraído–. Tu padre me ha pedido que te haga olvidar a tu querido profesor, también que te saque del pueblo. Ha buscado un internado muy bonito para ti. Pero, tranquila, sólo será hasta que seas mayor de edad y, entonces, te case con ese socio rico suyo: ¿Gastón?

En realidad, sabía que torturar a aquella chica no estaba bien, ella era inocencia. Pero sus ansias de venganza hacia Gold era superiores a él. Sólo al pensar que podría devolverle el dolor que le causó, hizo que su vida tuviera sentido de nuevo.

La chica no respondió, aunque alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento. Le sorprendió, no solía recibir visitas. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con una mujer de pelo corto y sonrisa cruel.

–¿Killian Jones? –preguntó ella.

–Soy yo. ¿Y usted...?

–Regina Mills, creo que tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar –su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras daba un paso al frente–. Vamos, déjeme pasar, que traigo algo que le va a gustar –Killian la siguió mirando con desconfianza, por algún motivo no terminaba de fiarse de aquella mujer. Ella debió de notarlo, pues le miró con desdén, antes de añadir en un susurro–: Tenía entendido que quería vengarse del señor Gold, pero quizás estoy equivocada...

–Pase.

La mujer sonrió victoriosa y entró hasta el salón donde se acomodó, como si fuera su casa y no la de él. Killian la observó, seguía sin fiarse de ella, pero la idea de vengarse de Gold era demasiado poderosa como para hacer caso a sus primeros instintos.

–Tengo entendido que Gold le arrebató a la mujer que amaba –recordar aquello seguía siendo doloroso, así que únicamente asintió con un gesto, entrecerrando los ojos. Regina enarcó una ceja con elegancia, pareciendo muy satisfecha de sí misma–. ¿Y no cree, señor Jones, que arrebatarle a la mujer que él ama no sería una venganza adecuada y poética?

–No voy a matar a la señorita French. Trabajo para su padre –le informó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta–. Ese hombre es poderoso y yo no soy idiota.

–Oh, señor Jones, no hace falta ser tan drástico.

–¿Entonces?

–¿En qué se basa nuestra personalidad? ¿Y el amor que sentimos? –Killian resopló, no estaba para andarse con debates filosóficos. Regina curvó sus labios, pintados con carmín; nunca había visto a alguien de apariencia tan cruel y eso que se movía en círculos poco recomendables–. En recuerdos, todo se cimienta en nuestros recuerdos. Si a una persona le borras sus recuerdos, deja de ser esa persona. ¿Comprende por dónde voy?

Killian consideró aquel plan. Era brillante. No existía otra palabra para describirlo. Por un lado, lograría que Isabelle se olvidara de Gold y que, incluso, aceptara de buen grado al pretendiente que le había buscado su padre, algo que el señor French sabría recompensarle; por otro, sometería a Gold a la peor de las torturas: tener a la chica que quería muy cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos que sería inalcanzable para él. Eso tenía que doler todavía más que verla muerta, pues sería una herida sangrante que se abriría cada vez que la viera.

–¿Y cómo planea hacerlo?

–Oh, eso es muy sencillo.

* * *

–_¡No puedes hacer esto! –suplicó Gold a su esposa con voz estrangulada, pues el miedo atenazaba su estómago–. Milly, por favor..._

–_Dios, deja de suplicar, ¿quieres?_

_Milly estaba recogiendo su ropa apresuradamente para meterla en una maleta. Todavía desprendía aquel olor a alcohol y tabaco. Había vuelto a salir por ahí con ese matón de tres al cuarto, lo que rompía el corazón a Gold, aunque no tanto como la idea de perderla para siempre. La quería demasiado como para poder vivir sin ella._

–_No te vayas._

_Ella se detuvo. Depositó un vestido sobre la maleta, sin ni siquiera doblarlo, para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Le seguía pareciendo tan hermosa como el primer día, con aquel pelo tan oscuro y la mirada de un verde intenso; había marcas del paso del tiempo, también de los excesos que estaba cometiendo, incluso los dientes le amarilleaban ligeramente por fumar tanto._

–_Hace tiempo que me fui –reconoció con suavidad._

–_Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Yo... Yo haría lo que fuera. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte..._

–_Estoy enamorada de Killian –le interrumpió, zanjando la cuestión._

–_Y yo te quiero a ti. Te quiero, Milly, te quiero mucho._

_Ella cerró la maleta, pero la dejó sobre la cama para volverse hacia él. En su rostro había desdén, animadversión, incluso repelús, algo que le hirió, pero, por algún motivo, seguía queriéndola, seguía amándola a pesar de todo. ¿No podía comprenderlo? ¿No podía darle otra oportunidad?_

–_No me digas que me quieres._

–_Pero es la verdad. Te quiero. Te quiero, Milly..._

–_¡Tú nunca me has querido! Si me hubieras querido, me habrías sacado de este pueblo de mierda –alzó la voz, haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar todavía más la rabia que había contenido y a la que estaba dando rienda suelta–. ¡Si me hubieras querido, no me habrías avergonzado! ¡Habrías luchado!_

–_¡Y estaría muerto!_

–_¡Mejor muerto que cobarde!_

–_¡No soy un cobarde! –bramó Gold, perdiendo los nervios también–. Cobarde es tu querido Killian, que se dedica a pegar palizas a pobres diablos que no tienen oportunidad. Cobarde eres tú, refugiándote entre sus brazos sin pensar en la realidad, excusándote en lo que sea para no asumir que eres la responsable de todo. ¡Tú y sólo tú has destrozado nuestra familia! ¿Acaso piensas en Neil? ¿Acaso te preocupa? ¡No! ¡Tú sólo quieres retozar con tu matón! ¡Bien! ¡Vete! ¡Márchate con él! Pero Neil se queda conmigo._

–_Neil es mi hijo._

–_Y él mío también. Es más mío que tuyo. Yo le cuido, yo estoy con él, yo pienso él. ¿Qué va a pensar tu matón del niño? ¿Lo va a acoger en su casa? ¿Va a ejercer de padre de él?_

_Supo que sus preguntas la desarmaron, no había pensado en eso, sólo quería irse con su matón a viajar por ahí y vivir las aventuras que no podría experimentar quedándose sólo en casa. Sin embargo, en vez de acusar el golpe, reaccionó de una forma que Gold no esperaba: le dio un empujón, tirándolo al suelo, y salió corriendo._

_Cuando él logró incorporarse, vio como Milly sacaba a Neil de casa en brazos y lo metía en el coche. La maldijo. ¿Qué narices le ocurría a esa mujer? Pues si creía que le iba a arrebatar a su hijo, iba apañada. Nadie le iba a quitar a Neil, jamás, era lo más importante de su vida y no pensaba renunciar a él. Apoyándose tanto en la cama como en el bastón, logró ponerse en pie. Después, bajó a la calle y se montó en su propio coche para seguirlos._

_Al llegar a la carretera que salía de Storybrooke, vio algo que le heló la sangre. No, no podía ser. Imposible._

_Pero sí lo era, era realidad._

_Casi en los lindes de la ciudad, tirado en los terrenos que había al lado de la carretera, se encontraba el coche de su esposa volcado. El lugar estaba cubierto de miles de esquirlas de cristal, el vehículo estaba deforme y los asientos... los asientos estaban teñidos de sangre, una imagen que se grabó en su mente a fuego; sobretodo la de su hijo, su pequeño Neil, a varios metros del coche, que debía haber salido volando en pleno accidente, ya que su mujer no llevaba el asiento especial para los niños._

_Al acercarse a aquel espantoso escenario, ni siquiera buscó a su esposa, sencillamente se dejó caer al lado de su hijo y se dedicó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._

_Y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando los recuerdos de su vida anterior regresaron a caudales._

* * *

–¡Señor Gold, señor Gold! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Notó que le estaban zarandeando y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a dos de sus alumnos inclinados sobre él: Emma Spencer, la elegida, y Jefferson Hatter, el sombrerero. Se incorporó torpemente, notando el dolor sordo que revelaba, sin lugar a dudas, que Jones le había dado unos cuantos golpes de más cuando ya estaba inconsciente.

–He estado mejor, señorita Spencer, pero me recuperaré –aseguró.

–Pues me alegro –asintió ella, estaba nerviosa, al igual que su amigo. Gold se preguntó qué les ocurría, pero Emma no tardó en darle una respuesta–. Creemos que algo le ha ocurrido a Belle. De hecho, creemos que alguien se la ha llevado y... Bueno, ella intentó contactar con usted, le llamó, pero... Estaba KO, así que...

Entonces, recordó las últimas palabras que le había dedicado Jones: "Despídete de Isabelle French, Gold, porque esta fotografía será lo último que veas de ella."

El corazón se le detuvo.

No, no iba a perder a Belle, a ella no. Era la persona a la que más había amado nunca, la única persona que merecía la pena, la única importante junto a Neil, su Neil que había fallecido hacía un par de años ya. Había perdido a Bae, a Neil, dos veces. No iba a permitir que Bella, su Bella, corriera la misma suerte.

Por eso, apartó a los dos jóvenes que lo contemplaban de hito en hito para rebuscar entre los armarios de la tienda. Al final, encontró una bola del mundo completamente blanca que estaba rematada por una aguja metálica. Lo más adecuado, desde luego, hubiera sido sangre de la propia Belle, pero dada su extraordinaria conexión que desafiaba a las leyes de la lógica, la física y la magia, consideró que su propia sangre bastaría. Colocó la yema de un dedo sobre la agua y unas manchas rojizas aparecieron sobre la bola, cambiando rápidamente como la tinta sobre el agua, hasta que formaron un mapa que Gold entendió enseguida.

–Nunca hubiera pensado que eras tan sentimental, Killian –susurró. Pues según le indicaba el hechizo, Jones había llevado a Belle a la carretera por la cual se salía de Storybrooke, la misma donde Milly y Neil se habían matado en un maldito accidente de coche.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –inquirió la señorita Spencer.

–Magia.

Gold ni siquiera los esperó, salió de la tienda disparado, casi sin ser consciente de la cojera, pues el miedo le proporcionaba una energía fuera de lo común. Los dos jóvenes le siguieron hasta el coche, colándose en la parte de atrás.

–Pensé que ya no hacía magia –insistió la chica.

–Querida –repuso él, en cuanto arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia aquel maldito lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le traía–, hubo una época en que era la máxima autoridad en el tema. El Señor Oscuro, me llamaban. Puede que ya no lo sea, pero sigo teniendo mis trucos si la ocasión lo requiere. Y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Había dejado de ser El Señor Oscuro mucho tiempo atrás, en otra vida, cuando le llamaban Rumpelstiltskin y había sido porque Bella había roto la maldición que suponía poseer semejante título. Cuando ella le besó por primera vez, la echó del palacio y su vida, pero luego la había creído muerta y se había dado cuenta de cuán imbécil había sido. Por eso, cuando la rescató de las manos de la reina malvada, se abandonó a su beso de amor verdadero y dejó de ser El Señor Oscuro, aunque todavía seguía siendo un mago bastante diestro.

El resto del trayecto, que no fue demasiado largo, transcurrió en silencio, mientras la tensión aumentaba. Seguramente los dos adolescentes no entendían qué estaba ocurriendo, pero debían de notar que no era nada bueno.

–¿Por qué ese hombre ha secuestrado a Belle? –preguntó la chica.

–¿Y quién es?

–¿Por qué? Para hacerme daño, supongo –respondió, apretando los labios, pensar en Killian Jones le enervaba–. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta Belle? No lo sé, quizás su padre ha tenido algo que ver... O la reina... o los dos, quién sabe –teorizó para sí mismo, pues no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había terminado Jones con fotografías de los dos en una actitud claramente cariñosa–. Y respecto a quién es... Bueno, seguramente hayáis oído hablar de él. En cierto libro le llamaban Capitán Garfio.

–¿El Capitán Garfio? ¿Ese tío tan guapo? –se extrañó la señorita Spencer y, a su lado, el sombrero frunció el ceño, como si no le hubiera hecho demasiada gracia oír aquello–. ¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si es un malo de chiste!

–Ojalá lo fuera.

Llegaron a la dichosa carretera, a la misma donde todo había comenzado, donde Jones le esperaba. Estaba reclinado en su coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, impaciente. Tenía a amordazada y atada a una especie de carrito; éste era uno de los que se utilizaban para mover cargas pesadas: plano, con un gran asa para poder manejarlo, donde había colocado las manos de Belle, esposando sus muñecas a dicha asa.

–Qué rápido has sido, Gold...

–¡Suéltala! –le interrumpió el aludido, notando como el temor atenazaba su estómago–. Esto es entre tú y yo, Jones, ¡déjala en paz!

–Tú la metiste en la ecuación al amarla.

–¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

–Cierto –asintió el matón, contemplándose las cutículas, como si de repente fueran muy interesantes–. Por eso, te voy a proponer un juego. Una amiga tuya, que te manda saludos por cierto, ha obligado a Belle a beberse algo. Una poción –le explicó, era evidente que estaba disfrutando de la situación–. Resulta que si Belle abandona Storybrooke perderá su memoria. No recordará quién es o quién eres tú, estará en blanco, la pobre –Gold, al escuchar aquello palideció y, también, apretó los puños, furioso, ¡maldita fuera la reina! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que inmiscuirse? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba herir a Belle? Por su parte, Jones soltó una risita–. Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, Gold, que tienes una oportunidad de salvarla. Si lo haces, os dejaré en paz, lo prometo.

–¿Cuál?

Y los hechos se precipitaron. Jones empujó el carrito donde Belle estaba atada, mientras decía, volviéndose hacia él:

–Vamos, detenla.

Jones sonrió con petulancia, dispuesto a placarle como un jugador de rugby si intentaba correr hacia ella. Pero, oh, cuán idiota era. No necesitaba moverse para impedir que Belle atravesara aquella línea invisible que separaba Storybrooke del resto del mundo. Alargó un brazo, notando como la magia chisporroteaba a su alrededor, obedeciendo e impidiendo que Belle siguiera avanzando.

Le costó una barbaridad. Usar magia en aquel mundo no era como lo recordaba, antes con un simple chasquido podía cumplir cualquiera que fuera su voluntad. Ya no. No era tan sencillo. Por eso, avanzó hasta la chica casi renqueando, había gastado demasiada energía primero desacelerando el dichoso carrito y, después, deteniéndolo por completo. Logró llegar hasta a ella, liberarla y quitarle la mordaza que cubría sus labios. La chica no lo dudó ni un segundo: se tiró a sus brazos, aliviada.

–¡Sabía que aparecerías!

–Siempre.

Estaba tan aliviado por haberla salvado, que no pensó en nada más. La estrechó entre sus brazos, separándose después para observarla, comprobando que estaba bien.

De nuevo, los hechos se precipitaron.

Belle estaba sonriéndole, diciéndole que se encontraba perfectamente, cuando un estruendo rompió el silencio y, al mismo tiempo, una bala cruzaba el aire. Ésta impactó en Belle, en su hombro. No fue una herida mortal, pero sí fue suficiente para que cayera sobre él... que no estaba en su mejor momento. Además, todo aquello le había pillado desprevenido, por lo que no pudo evitar trastabillar, mientras la recogía.

Fue suficiente.

Cruzaron el límite de Storybrooke

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Belle se había desplomado entre sus brazos, rodeada de una luz violeta. No, no, no... No podía ser, no. Cayeron al suelo. El golpe no fue ni una décima parte de doloroso que el saber que Belle le había olvidado, que, al final, la había perdido.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, acariciando los ondulados cabellos de Belle.

Jones avanzó hacia él. No parecía demasiado contento, pero sí que era evidente que se sentía más en paz. Todavía tenía la pistola en la mano, mientras miraba a la chica que seguía desplomada y sangrando.

–Tú me la arrebataste.

–¡Fue un accidente!

–Si no hubiera escapado de ti, no le habría ocurrido nada y estaríamos juntos –volvió a mirar a Belle, encogiéndose de hombros–. No podía permitirlo. No podías ser feliz con la mujer a la que amas, mientras yo la añoro todos los días. No podía permitirlo.

–¡Pero diste tu palabra!

–Sólo he hecho una promesa en toda mi vida. Y la acabo de cumplir.

* * *

_La tumba se alzaba solitaria en un rincón del cementerio. A su lado se encontraba la del pequeño, la del niño, decorada con flores y juguetes, pero la de ella estaba vacía. Killian enterró sus manos vacías en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Él no era de los que regalaban flores, ni su relación con ella era esa clase de relación_

_Aún podía recordar cómo todo se había ido a la mierda varios días atrás. Empezó con una llamada, la de aquel idiota que ella tenía por marido, Gold, profesor de química. No supo si era cortesía, regodeo o estupidez lo que le llevó a llamarle y a contarle lo del accidente, que ella estaba en el hospital siendo operada. En ese momento ni siquiera se lo replanteó, fue directo al hospital sólo para que le dijeran que su preciosa Milly no había sobrevivido a la operación. Había dolido tanto. Si el idiota de Gold se hubiera personado a su lado y le hubiera cortado la mano, no le habría dolido tanto._

–_Te echo de menos –le susurró a la lápida, donde debajo de su nombre había una inscripción ridícula: "Amada esposa y madre". Ella no era una esposa, era su chica, ni más ni menos, pero Gold le había arrebatado hasta eso, maldito fuera–. Creo que no sé vivir sin ti. Me siento incompleto. Es... Es como si ese hombre hubiera cortado una parte de mí. Me siento... cojo. Manco._

–_Yo no quería que esto sucediera. Ni mucho menos._

_Se volvió para ver a ese maldito hombre. Al verlo, la furia ardía debajo de su piel, era un odio demasiado visceral, algo más poderoso que él, algo que desafiaba a la lógica, por lo que no podía impedirlo. Tenía buena planta, pero en su rostro se apreciaba el paso del tiempo, incluso peinaba canas en su lacio cabello castaño._

–_Gold –escupió._

–_Jones –él hizo lo mismo._

_Se examinaron mutuamente, la tensión crecía y Killian recordó las películas del salvaje oeste que veía de pequeño. Aquella situación se parecía mucho: en cualquier momento, uno de los dos abriría fuego y abatiría al otro. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que Gold no sería el primero en atacar, de hecho parecía más deprimido que otra cosa. Durante un momento, sólo durante un momento, sintió compasión por él, pero aquel odio tan salvaje seguía bullendo en su interior. Era superior a sus fuerzas._

–_Está muerta por tu culpa –soltó, sintiéndose como un niño perdido._

–_Fue un accidente._

_Una parte de él, le decía que algo de razón tenía, pero la otra estaba tan devastada y sufría tanto que no pudo más que aferrarse a aquella idea. Era lo único que lo mantendría cuerdo, sino se abandonaría al dolor._

–_Me llamó estando en el coche. Huía de ti. Querías quitarle a su hijo._

–_Quería conservar a mi hijo, sí, pero no habría hecho nada malo contra ella –reconoció Gold, apoyando ambas manos en su elegante bastón–. No lo hice durante este tiempo y no lo habría hecho nunca. Yo la amaba de verdad, aún la amo._

–_¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor!_

–_¿Acaso tú lo sabes? No eres más que un ser despreciable, un matón de poca monta que se gana la vida haciendo daño a los demás –soltó Gold en tono gélido, fulminándole con la mirada. Eso le irritó, ¿quién era él para juzgarle? ¿Cómo osaba siquiera a hacerlo? Además, por si no tenía suficiente, añadió–: Las personas como tú no saben lo que es el amor. No se puede amar cuando lo más importante para uno es uno mismo._

–_¡Cállate! –rugió. Quiso pegarle, destrozarle el rostro a puñetazo limpio, pero por algún motivo no se movió, se quedó ahí, quieto, deseando que pasara por lo mismo que estaba pasando él–. Escúchame lo que te digo. Aquí, delante de ella, delante de su tumba, te juro que me vengaré. Te destruiré. Algún día querrás de nuevo, encontrarás a alguien por quien sientas auténtico amor. Y ese día, te juro, que volveré y me vengaré. No dejaré que nadie te haga feliz, ¡jamás!_

* * *

La chica estaba perdiendo sangre en brazos de Gold, pero Killian no creyó que fuera a morir. Había sabido lo que había hecho al disparar, sólo quería herirla para que cruzara el límite del pueblo. Sin embargo, había que curarle el rasguño. Pensó en llevarla él mismo al hospital, al fin y al cabo French era su jefe, pero ni siquiera lo intentó.

En su lugar, Gold había cogido a la joven en brazos y se dirigió hacia su coche, mientras los otros dos jóvenes lo contemplaban todo entre aterrados y compungidos. Semiinconsciente, la chica abrió un poco los ojos, clavando su mirada en Gold como buenamente podía.

–¡Belle! –exclamó el hombre con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

–¿Belle? ¿Quién es... Belle? ¿Quién es usted?

Había culminado su venganza, había cumplido su promesa y se encontraba vacío. Nada había mejorado, el dolor no se había extinguido, un fantasma mudo e invisible seguía acompañándole.

No había servido de nada.

* * *

**Sí, sigo viva. En realidad, es que soy una persona horrible y he tardado más de lo habitual en subir el capítulo, aunque esta vez he tenido un motivo de peso llamado exámenes. Pero ya soy libre (como el sol cuando amanece, soy libre, como el mar). Bueno, dejando a Nino Bravo a un lado, he de decir que estamos ya en la recta final del fic, no sé cuántos capítulos quedan, pero sé exactamente lo que va a pasar (aunque eso me lo callo ;P) y espero ir publicando con más asiduidad ahora que llega el verano.**

**Y, como siempre, daros mil gracias por leerme y comentarme, hacéis de esto algo mucho más divertido =D Especiales gracias a los que me dejáis reviews como Caridee Von Ross (hoy has tenido más Hook, espero que te haya gustado ;) Aquí Hook no va a tener tema con Emma, pero es que como lo planteé antes de ver la segunda temporada, pues no podía ni imaginarlo y ahora tener a tres candidatos me parece mucho, aunque a lo mejor en el bosque encantado hay algo ;P) y Usio-Amamiya (ay, mujer, pobre Jefferson, que le estás deseando la muerte, jajaja. En el flashback Rumbelle sí que están juntos y casados ^^).**

**Proximamente: Capítulo 15 - August.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


End file.
